The Shadow and the Queens GuardDog
by BookLovah25nic
Summary: In the Queen's reign, there are two well known families. The Phantomhives; Queens GuardDog and the Middleforts; the Queens Knights. But there is one family who worked for the Queen way before the two families . The Thames; The Queen's Dark Assassin. But are they friends or Foes? With a Thames working under Ciel, there's only one way to find out. Disclaimer: I only own the OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

(?pov)

_There was no light, no sound; nothing but an empty void, swimming through the space. What wore on was the soft pattering of feet treading on a worn dirt path, leading the traveller in the darkness as it is the only the road to follow. Tired pants for air expel at each breath I take: my heart hammering against my chest, my legs burn and became heavier in weight at each stride I took to close the distance behind me, but I kept forcing myself to push forward. Ahead of me, I start to see a faint glow at the end of the tunnel, with a final push, with my hand reaching out to grab ahold of that light. At the graze of my fingertips, I was soon engulfed by the light, encasing itself around my body, blinding me in it's light. As I felt it finally subside, a newfound sensation lick against my skin; a breeze flits though my umber tresses, gently caressing my cheek. The silent wisps of heat lashing my ankles caught my attention, reeling myself to the direction of the source. Red. Such a stunning colour manifest itself around the structure, it's crimson tongue licking the walls, dying it in scarlet hue._

_Mama! _

_Papa!_

_I finally found my voice but it came out unsteady, the deafening crackles of the flames drown out my cries. I spring into the house, tearing down the entrance my hands, ignoring the searing pain at the contact. I let my legs lead me through the corridors, the walls being encased by the deathly inferno. Suddenly, I found myself in one of the rooms filled with bodies; each of them strewn around different parts of the room, staring off into space with dull eyes. I quickly went over to inspect the bodies, to search for any sign of life or a beating heart, but only found them all as cold as ice even with the raging heat from the fire swallowing the mansion. I knelt down before a body of a woman, lifeless eyes that once held warmth gaze bleakly._

_…Mother. _

_My voice choked under a whisper. However he response remained unchanged, a hand went to my neck, tracing the smooth curve of stone. My heart squeezes painfully against my chest, stray tears threatening to fall. The feeling of a pair of eyes made me turned to find a pair glowing in a shadow, eyes so familiar that filled my body with rage._

_You.._

_With a shaky breath, I slowly pull myself to my feet, not breaking eye-contact. The creature continued to observe me before letting a smile stretch widely, its canines gleaming sadistically against the firelight. My hands clench into tight fists, hatred slowly consuming my senses._

_… How…dare you._

_I snarled. It expelled a raspy chuckle at my statement, fanning the flames of anger in my core. I whip out my dagger from my sleeve, pointing the blade at the space between its magenta orbs._

_You.. WILL.. _**_PAY!_**

_With the shout of a battle cry, I lunge at the shadow, as I cut through the air. Swinging the blade over my head, I brought it down with all of my strength, plunging it deep into one of its eyes. It let out a screech as I continued to embed the metal into the flesh, its pathetic cries filled the air, followed by the sound breaking glass. I twist the blade in my hand, causing a sickening squelch and it roars in pain,as my hands are being stained by the black liquid overflowing from the wound. Suddenly, a burning sensation spreads along my arm. I glance over to see my left forearm painted with black lines stretching across my skin. My eyes widen at the sight and quickly release the blade, gripping onto the area to stop the burning sensation. However it simply grew larger, wrapping my body in its black arms, forcing a scream to escape my lips._

I suddenly jolts awake and looked around, to only find myself alone, pointing at empty space with a knife with silence filling the air. I look over at the gleam reflected from the blade to see a pair of cold eyes staring back. My gaze soften as I sheath the knife back in place. Letting out a sight, I place a hand on my forehead.

"Huh, again." Sitting up, I comb my hair with my fingers and put on a long sleeved shirt and pants that stopped above my ankles. After that, I tuck my hair under a cap and put on my wire framed glasses, pulling my cap so that it covers my eyes. It's been 2 years since the village, my home has been burnt and my family was killed. All that was left there is ash and rubble. Funnily enough, I manage to stay alive. Making use of my small presence, I get by by stealing and pawning items that I stole to buy food and other necessities, I even stole the clothes I wore from laundry lines. The only thing that was left I could save from the fire is my mothers necklace, that hung loosely around my neck. A Jade stone that was tied to a red thread and an engraved image; a circle with a waved line and a dot on each side. It could had been worth a fortune, but to me; it's simply priceless. Climbing down the tree, I took out my necklace that was tucked in my shirt and kissed the stone, it's the only thing that I have to remember of my family. Replacing it back under my shirt, I shove my hands into my pocket, walking into the streets of London.


	2. A Boy and a Butler in black

Chapter 1

( 3rd per pov.)

She walk through the streets dressed as a boy knowing that being a girl will make her vulnerable. But she also wears the clothes because its more comfortable and allows her to run swifter. She simply walks past an apple stall and steal an apple and bites into one while leaning against the wall to blend into the streets. She gazes at the crowd to set at a target, she tags on a rich, young noble wearing a top hat and walking with a cane and accompanying him is a butler dressed in black. The noble is a young boy around her age with navy blue hair.

"Well, here goes nothing."

She walked and simply started to jog and ran in the street, she " accidentally " bump into the noble and readied a razor in between her fingers to cut the money pouch and slip the diamond ring out from his left thumb and fell on the cobble stone road.

" WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!"

The young noble shouted as she slip the money bag into her pocket and clutched the ring in her hand. She stood up and tilt her cap as a nod of apology and ran away as fast as she could away from the boy before he notices anything is missing. She quickly hid in an alleyway and inspect her new bounty. She pulled out the ring and inspect the piece of jewelry, she felt the ring but found it. Familiar.

" Odd?" She thought as she touched the stone on the ring, she felt a presence behind her. She looked at the corner of her eye and saw the butler from before.

" I see you have a ring that belongs to my master." A voice came out smooth from behind.

" Surely a thief like you would have on it, would you?" She slowly turned around to face the butler. He has black hair like her but hair grew till his chin and his fringe cover his face slightly. His eyes are crimson red and he wears a smile.

" Oh, are you going to run away now? How ex-"

She threw the ring at him before he could complete his sentence and he caught it at ease with his gloved hand. The butler opened his hand to find the ring and faced her with a confused look but took no notice and walked towards him. As she was about to walked pass him, the butler spoke.

" How peculiar of you giving me the ring." He paused

" Why?"She turned to face him without looking at him face to face. Without a word she ran off and jump up to the rooftops of houses.

" How rude to leave without saying goodbye." She turned to her left where the voice came from to see the black butler running beside her. She jumped ahead and stopped to face her opponent.

" What do you want."She hissed at him. He chuckled and spoke to her.

" I have not only came after you to get the ring but also to catch the theft that stole the ring." She huffed and starts face him with her fighting stance.

" I'm not coming."

" Oh I don't think so this time."She snarled and instinctively took out her daggers under her sleeves to face the butler with tableware in between his fingers. She took one step back with the daggers in her hands and faced her opponent and ran towards him.

" My, my. This is going to be interesting."His eyes flashed fuchsia as he took out more of his silverware.


	3. A cunning theif to a loyal servant

Chapter 2

At the Phanthomhive Manor ~Time Skip~

( Ciel pov)

" That damn demon! Whats taking him so long!" I turned to gaze at the clock at my study, its been an hour since I ordered Sebastian to reclaim my ring and to catch the theft while we were at the streets when a young pheasant 'accidentally' bump into me and found that my ring was missing. I drums my fingers on my desk to wait for Sebastian. Then theres a knock was on the door of my study.

" Enter." Sebastian came in surprisingly with cuts all over him, on his uniform and he was trying to restrain a girl with black hair from his grip. I felt anger boiled inside me and shouted.

" WHO is this Sebastian?!"

" Why this my lord? This is the thief you ordered me to-"

" I ordered you to capture a thief that was a young boy not some stupid girl you picked up from-"I stopped when an object flew past the side of my head that made a cut below my right eye and lodged on my seat, I turn to see a knife star. Sebastian is gripping onto the girls arms to stop her from throwing anymore and she snarled at him.

(Sebastian pov)

" This thief is a lot trouble than I thought." I kick her leg to force her to her knees. I have never in my years that I saw a human run at a speed and a professional in sword fights on the roof tops which was a girl. I have to knock the daggers out of her hand to restrain her from making any damage with a lot of cut which is surprising for her to even manage to cut deeper than I had expected and with amazing aim. I griped her wrist until i hear the bones break and she stop without a struggle.

" Well master?" I spoke waking my master from a shock and faced him with his usual emotionless expression.

" How interesting." My master stood up and walk over to where she lay.

" What is your name?" He says with his monotone voice. She growls at my master and I grips her wrists harder that causes her to wince and she abruptly goes limp. I suddenly stops and loosens my grip to see the girl slumps to the floor. My master stared at the girl who she passed out.

" Sebastian."I looked up to face my master.

" Yes, young master?"

" Place her in a room and clean her up."

" Yes, master" I picked up the girl on the floor and exited the room and as i was about to walk out of the door.

" Sebastian"

" Yes, young master?"

" Find me the information about this girl."

" Of course, my lord."I walked out of his office with the girl in my arms.

( Cielpov)

" She looks familiar."

I went to his chair and pull out the star and set it on his desk. I subconsciously touched where the cut has been and looked at my hand with little dried blood.

" Young master." I snapped my head up to see Sebastian holding file.

" Yes, what is it?"Sebastian set down the file. I opened it to see a picture of a ten year old girl with black hair and the name next to it.

( ? pov)

I slowly opened my eyes as the light from the window steam into the room. I sat up but winced, I looked at my wrists. They are bandaged up but are healing from the butler's grip or should I say demons grip, the reason why is that when I was really young I can see creatures that other people can't see; Demons, Angles and even Grim Reaper. I can even identify them easily. I ran my hand to my hair since my cap was gone from the fight at the rooftops. I subconsciously adjust my glasses but I felt my face wide eyed.

" My Glasses!" I thought.I scanned around the room and sight as I found them on a night stand. I put them on for good measure, although my eyesight is fine but helps me see the creatures so I kept them on. I suddenly stop and thought.

"Wait." I looked at my body to see that I'm wearing a nightgown. My cheeks started to heat up wondering who changed out of my clothes. I looked around again and found my clothes resting on a chair at the foot of the bed. I stood but my legs are still weak from the fight and walked over to check if they took away my weapons. I sight with relief that they didn't. I've always hated dresses, so I took off the nightgown and changed back into my guy clothes. Since I left my cap I pulled out the hood on my shirt and pulled it over my face. Although my wrists are hurt I test them and I can still defend myself. Suddenly the door opened, I look up to find the butler. I gave him a blank stare.

" My master wishes to see you." I followed him reluctantly knowing that i don't wanted to end up in the Scotland Yard. I followed the butler but kept my distance with him knowing that he is a demon. While walking through the hallways.

" You're a demon." I spoke confronting him. He turned and gave me a shocked look, then he gave me a close eyed smiled.

" Why, what are you talking about?"

" You're a demon. You don't have to pretend." His expression change, after that I kept silent and kept my head down until we reached a door. He knocked.

" Come in." A monotone voice says and I entered following behind the butler. I stand before the young boy and raise my head up only a little to observe the boy. He has a stern face and looks around my age, he has an eye patch and has ocean blue eyes with a cut below his eye where I have cut him with my knife star. I gaze at his features and then averted my eyes to the ground.

"Ciel... Phantomhive?" I thought in my mind, I always thought he had died from the fire. My thoughts were interrupted as he spoke.

" So, your name is Nicholas. Am I correct?"I paid no attention at the question but simply nodded, how could he have forgotten me.

" It's really unusual for a girl to have a boys name."I snap my head and shot a death glare at the butler who chuckled with amusement. I wanted so badly to pull out my knife and wipe the smirk off that demons face but calmed down. And I look up and made eye contact to the boy and spoke at a low tone.

" Yes... It is."The boy looked at me and then continued.

"And also, the Thames are also known as the Shadow. Working as the Queen's Dark Assassin. " I merely nodded with my position planted on the floor.

" I heard from my butler that you gave him the ring."

" Yes"

" Why?"

I paused. And I say.

" You're a Phantomhive, the Queen's GuardDog." The boy looked at me dumbfound, I took the opportunity and head for the door.

" Now, where do you think your going?"I spun around and pulled out my knife and made a clash with the silverware. I grunt and kick him squarely on the chest that sent him back close to the desk. I took out more of the knife stars trying to pin him to the ground but only cut his sleeves and a side of his cheek as he ran towards me. I run towards the wall and did a backflip and land behind him. I pin him to the wall with my knives and ran towards the door but before I turn the door knob, a pair of gloved hands caught mine and he pinned me against the door. I cursed as my back was slammed against the door and he dragged me back to the spot same but I was down on my butler walk back to the boy and whispered something and then he faced me and say.

" You have two choices."I still looked down but it caught my attention.

" Is that you can live in the streets and I turn you to the yard. Or you work for me." I thought and its an opportunity for myself but i don't want to be in the Yard. Then I made my decision and spoke.

" I... would like to work here..."

" Fine then, Sebastian."The butler turned who's name is Sebastian to face his master.

" Yes, young master?"

" Get her started."

" Yes, My Lord"Sebastian walked to and gesture me to follow.

" Follow me miss"

" I preferred to be called Nicholas." He smiled and nodded that caused some of his hair to fall on his face.

" Of Course."

" And another thing... Is that I'm not wearing a dress."


	4. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor

Chapter 3

(Sebastian pov)

I'm walking down the hallway leading Nicholas to the kitchen to introduce her to the other servants.

" I can't believe that even for a human like her knew I'm a demon! It's impossible. And yet my master wanted her to be a servant. I can agree that she does know how to fight but I just hope that she isn't a klutz like Mey-rin." I turn to watch her for a second and turned away.

"And a special one too. Her soul smells intriguing filled with hatred and revenge much like my young masters soul and her to masquerade herself as a boy. How amusing. "

I stopped and pinned her to the wall, i cant help to control my hunger without consuming a soul for so long. I loomed over her to see her reaction but she remained unfazed by the assault and the next second I was caught off guard and was thrown on the floor with a quick movement. I was slammed on my back on the floor with the the wind knocked out of me. I looked at her wide-eyed as shes straightening her sleeves and walked over to me. I braced for the second blow but to see her hand extended to I. I gave her a confused look and she let out a deep sight.

"How unprofessional for a butler to be lying on the ground." She says in a professional manner. I'm embarrassed that I was caught off guard and accept her hand and help myself up. I'm was surprised for a human to have such strength and agility. I continue to lead her down the hallway again and stopped at a door.

" Please wait a moment." I says with a smile and went in.

In the kitchen (3rd per pov)

" Alright everyone, line up."Sebastian called and clapped his hands for the servants attention.

" Today we have a new servant working in the manor." Finnian, Bardroy, Mey-rin and Tanaka stopped and looked at Sebastian.

" Who is it Sebastian? " Finnian asked with excitement in his eyes.

" Oh, I wonder who it is, oh yes who." Mey-rin squeal with delight of someone new.

" Whose the fellow?" Bardroy with his thick american accent asked Sebastian with a cigaret in his mouth.

" Ho, Ho, Ho." Tanaka feels quite okay with a new face and continues to drink his tea.

" WELL!, WHO IS IT?" Finny, Bard and Mey-rin say in union. Sebastian is still calm but annoyed with the servants impatience. The door creaked open and all servants had their attention at the door but saw nothing, then face peeked out and slowly came into the kitchen. The servants looked with surprise to see a young boy dressed in a grey shirt and a pair of brown pants, his face was cover with the hood and they can only see a pair of wire rimmed spectacles with his head gazing at the floor. The servants jumped back as the newcomer snapped its head and stare at them with a pair of dark brown almond eyes.

" Hello." His voice was barely audible. The servants starts to whisper between each other.

" So, he's working here? " Bard asked Sebastian.

" Oh, it's a boy of yes he is." Mey-rin says with a blush because the boy's adorableness.

" My, he looks like he's around young masters age." Finny says as he look closely at him.

" But much shorter. " He added.

" Everyone, this is Nicholas. She is going to be working in the manor from now on."After Sebastian said his name, Everyone started introducing themselves.

" Hi I'm my name is Finnian, but you can call me Finny. I'm the gardener here." Finny smile and held out his hand but the boy just looked at his hand and shoved his hands into his pockets.

" Hello, my name is Mey-rin oh yes I am. And I'm the maid." The maid blushed as the boy turn to look at her.

" The names Bardroy but you can call me Bard. I'm the chef." He says as he lights his cigaret.

" And this is Tanaka, the Steward." Sebastian pointed out the old butler beside him in his little chibi form drinking his tea.

" Ho, ho, ho." It's all what he said and drinks his tea. The boy looked at the servants but didn't say anything.

" Huh? What's wrong?" Finny looks worried

" Oh yes what is it?" Mey-rin asked

" What is it? Cat got your tongue?" Bard says jokingly that made the boy look back down on the floor again.

" BARDROY!" Finny and Mey-rin shout in union.

" Don't worry, she's just doesn't talk much." Sebastian says.

" Huh, really?" Bard says but received angry glares from Finny and Mey-rin but Finny asked Sebastian.

"Sebastian? Why do you kept calling him a 'she'?" Bard and Mey-rin turn to face Sebastian and he replied.

" Well Finnian, that's because Nicholas here is a girl." The face of the servants held with confused expressions. The boy made a deep sight and pulled down his hood to let them see his face. The servants gasps as they found that he is indeed a she. As she pulled down the hood, they saw that the newcomer has long, straight black hair that grew past her shoulders with wire rimmed glasses in front of her dark brown eyes. Finny blushed with a tint of pink on his cheeks and Bard has his mouth gaping open dropping his cigaret and mey-rin gasp as they found out he was a she. As soon as she saw them staring she pulled her hood back on to cover her face that snapped the servants out of their trance and they mumbled an apology for staring but she shrugged.

" Alright then you all should be returning to your duties and Mey-rin, you will be bringing Nicholas now to show her where her room is." Sebastian says with the order and Finny and Bard silently follow Mey-rin without her noticing. While the guys are following them, Nicholas stops.

"Whats the matter?" Mey-rin asks. She was staring at the curtains and then without warning, she threw a knife star at the curtains where Finny and Bard were hiding and they both shriek and jump out.

" BARD! FINNY! WHY ARE YOU TWO FOLLOWING US?! Mey-rin shouted at the boys and gave them a good scolding. Nicholas lightly taps on Mey-rins shoulder to ask where her room is. She told her and went to the room and tries sleep to wait for her job as a servant.


	5. His butler, Able

Chapter 4

(Nicholas pov)

"Ahhhhhh! Look out Nicholas! " Mey- rin shouted with the dishes stacked high losing her balance. I quickly grab Mey- rin by the waist to prevent her from falling onto the floor with my free hand and my foot, I catch the dishes.

" Mey-rin, you really need to be careful." I say and Mey -rin blushed like mad even though I'm a girl but I still wear boys clothes but I made myself a modified version of Sebastian's butler uniform but I cut off the long end of the tailcoat but i wear a cloak with a hood.

" Oh, I ..I I'm so sorry Nicholas." She stuttered and I help her carrying the dishes to the kitchen. As we reached the kitchen, it was burnt black and Bard has an Afro and I see a flamethrower on the counter. As I was about to clean up the mess Sebastian line us up and told us a guest is coming and set us jobs. I completed mine and went to have tea with Tanaka but was interrupted when Sebastian bursted in and told me and Tanaka to follow him. I simply carry my tea and went to see Finny, Mey- rin and Bard standing in a line. I looked at them and they started apologizing Sebastian and explained what happened. Finny used weed killer and it killed all the plants in the garden, Bard tried to cook using the flamethrower but he burn the whole kitchen. Again, along with the food that Sebastian prepared and Mey - rin was trying to clean the dishes but broke every single one in the house.

" Please forgive us Sebastian!" They three of them bow their heads in union.

" I'll deal with you three later." Sebastian took out his watch and sight, he placed his hand on his chin and close his eyes to think, I paid no mind and drink my tea. He suddenly opened eyes and snatch the cup from my hand and hold it up as if its been sent from the heavens and told us to bring the things we need.

~ Time skip 1 hour later~

Everyone was told to line up as the guest arrives, as Sebastian was checking he stopped in front of me. I'm still wearing my hooded cloak and Sebastian told me to take it off. I huffed and cross my arms, Finny, Mey - rin and Bard turn to my direction to see my face cause they rarely seen it because I kept hiding my face.

" Come on now, its only for tonight." He extends his hand in front of me and I took it off. The other three watched in awed that they manage to see my face, I quickly took a white ribbon from my breast pocket and tie my hair into a loose ponytail but with a few stray strands of my hair covering my face a little. Sebastian took my cloak, fold it and put it away. As the door opened all of us greet and smile in union to our guest, I don't smile much so I put on my best fake smile and greet the man. I took the mans coat and hat as he came in, I follow behind Sebastian and went to the garden which is built like a Japanese stone garden. The guest was impressed and they seated for dinner, I pulled the chair for the guest and went to ciel's side and did the same suit and stand beside him. I watch as Sebastian serves dinner and overdid the whole ' explanation', I fake a cough to tell him its enough and he went over to Mey - rin to serve the wine. She was all clumsy while she was pouring the wine, then she is actually spilling it on the tablecloth. I start panicking not daring to move then I have a very crazy idea and I pulled the tablecloth so quickly that the dishes move only slightly before a drop of wine is spilled on the guest. Ciel is surprised as so myself i never tried it but worked, I fold the cloth and Sebastian made up an excuse as i went to place the cloth into the laundry. As I went to seek out what needs does the 'master' needs but Sebastian told everyone to retire for the night. I went to my room and sat on my bed and suddenly collapsed on it and sight as I took the ribbon off my hair and stare at the ceiling.

" What a day, I hope that's the end of it." I sat up and change my butler uniform into my guy clothes and took my hooded jacket and slip on the hood as I walk out my room. It's been a few days but I manage to walk about without getting lost in the mansion, I turn a corner and heard some muffling around the corner and quickly press myself against the wall with my daggers ready. I went to peek but to only see Bard and Finny moving a table. I sight and went over to help the guys out. As we are moving it down the stairs I saw Mey- rin cleaning the rails and was mumbling to herself as she was blushing about Sebastian having his face close to her.

" Crack! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" We all turned to the sound and found our guest sprawling on the floor with his leg turned at an odd angle. I wince at the sight knowing that its broken.

" Um, sir? Are you alright?" Mey- rin approach our guest.

" No! No! Stay Away! " He shout at her and crawl away into the kitchen in the darkness.

" What was that about? " Bard asks but Finny exclaimed.

" We better hurry up moving this or else Sebastian will be angry."

" OH! Right Finny!" He and Finny went on moving and I went over to Mey- rin and help her cleaning. After all the last chores are done, Sebastian pop out from behind with some sort of tart on his hand.

" Nice work everyone, now I have this meat pie to give you all as a treat for tonight." He says with a smile on his face as he passes the pie to me and he turns to Finny.

" Before I forget Finnian, I would like you to change the oven in the kitchen." Finny stops drooling at the pie and turns to Sebastian.

" Huh? The oven?"

" Yes, the oven. We would be getting a new one." After he finishes the sentence he turned and walk away.

" Huh? Why does Sebastian wants to change the oven?" Finny questions but Bard cuts in.

" Who cares. Lets dig in." Then Mey- rin went over to him and knock him on his head.

" Ow! Hey! Why did you did that for?" He shouts at her.

" Stop being so selfish. Come on everybody lets go!" She and Tanaka skips to the kitchen and the two guys follow behind her and I trail behind carefully not dropping the pie.

~ Time Skip at the kitchen ~

" Hey Nicholas. Do you want a slice? Finny asks as Mey- rin is cutting up the pie but I shook my head and mumble.

" I'm not really not that hungry..." I whispered at the last part.

" Good! More for me!" Bard eyes at the pie and Mey- rin hits him again.

" OW! Mey- RIN! Why you- " Bard shouted. And Mey - rin snapped at him.

" All you think about is eat! Let her have a slice." She cut the pie into five equal slices one for everyone included Tanaka. I have a slice but only stared at it as the others taking a bite of the pie and they make faces and squeal.

"Oh, its so delicious! " Finny says and starts stuffing his face with pie. Bard says with an arrogant face and say.

" Huh, I can do better than this." But he still follows the same suit as Finny stuffing his face. Mey- rin holds her face and made a small squeal.

" Oh, it's so Good!" She says and with every bite she does it over and over.

" Ho, ho, ho." Tanaka says after having a bite. I looked at my pie on my plate, I cut a piece and take a bite. Then my eyes widen at the taste with the fork in my mouth.

" This."

~ Flashback ~

_My mother is cooking at the kitchen with a plate in her hand that she took out of the oven. I came home from observing demons in the forest and I drop your ledger into my sack and went over to help mother._

_" Mother? Whatcha baking? " I peer over mother's shoulder and saw a what looks like a pie. Mother smile and replied._

_" It's a mince pie" I took a deep breath and my mouth watered at the aroma that is spread through the house._

_" Mmmmmm, it smells good. Can I have a slice? Please~?" I ask with a pleading voice and make a puppy face. Mother chuckled and says. _

_" Alright dear, but call your brother and sister inside. It's getting cold soon." I quickly ran outside and found my sister playing with Luka and Jim wrestling with my big brother. I smiled and took off my cap and ran over to them._

_"Luka! Jim!" The boy with orange hair and brown eyes turn his head and smile as he ran towards me followed by a blonde boy with baby blue eyes. I let them embrace in a hug with both of the boys._

_" Nicholas!" Luka smiled._

_" You came! " Jim smiled and finished his little brothers sentence. I smiled and tell everyone to come inside. I watch mother cutting up the pie and setting it in plates. I always let the others have it before you yourself have a slice. As everyone ate, they complimented about how delicious it is a Jim starts boasting about that its a gift from the heaven. I took a bite and chew it savoring the flavor._

~ End of Flashback~

" Nicholas! Are you crying?" Finny asks with worry in his eyes. I place my hand on my face and found out I was crying without any notice. I set down my fork as I wipe my face with my sleeve saying its just the dust and left the pie on the table saying I'm full and went to my room. As I sat on my bed, I place my hands on my face and let out a deep sight. I haven't told the others about my past except I had told Tanaka cause he is a very wise old man and the pie Sebastian made was similar to mother' cooking years ago. I change my clothes and went to drift into a dreamless sleep.


	6. His butler, Strongest

Chapter 5

(3rd per pov)

Three days after the guest left, the servants went to their normal routine. But there are rats in the mansion and the Finny, Bard and Mey -rin are trying to catch the mice with odd methods and Nicholas was really bothered with them but left to have a "chat " with Tanaka but the three of them only made things worst and she can't stand the noise. She thank Tanaka for the tea and went up to help them but to see the hallway covered in mousetraps with Bard being trap in them, Finny is dressed up in a rat costume and Mey - rin is attacked by cats. She sigh thinking of the worse and then saw the rats. She went over to the mice and gently caught them and place them in a net from Tanaka. The three stooges stared in awed but She shot them a death glare and they scurry away.

( Nicholas pov)

" I can't believe that the three can make chaos just by letting them do tasks like this." I thought so myself as you place a hand on your forehead but careful not pulling back the hood.

"My, it looks like you have taken care of their mess already?" Sebastian spoke right behind me and with a pushcart next to him.

"Would you mind bring the master his tea for his guests at the drawing room?" He says with a fake smile. I just nodded and push the cart to the drawing room.

(Sebastian pov)

I watch as she push the cart to the drawing room.

"It's a while since she knew my secret and she still acts really calm and gets the job done but she always covers her face with that hood and never takes it off and rarely enough is that I had never seen her smile but she always stare with those empty eyes filled with the need for revenge." I licked my lips thinking of the taste of a soul, a soul that has the same purity alike my young masters soul. But she is just a servant merely following the orders by the master, a shadow that hides behind him willing to protect him with her life. That actually exceed my expectations of her being a butler in the manor. I turn my heels and walk to the kitchen to prepare the dessert knowing that she would be by my masters side no matter what.

(Nicholas pov)

"It's been some time after the incident but who knows. The manor is full of surprise." I thought as i push the cart to the drawing room. As I open the door, I felt all eyes on me but didn't care and serve the tea. I kept my head down as I serve the guest with snacks as I listen to their conversation.

" Ah, it looks like you got a new servant young lord." An Asian man with a Chinese girl on his lap says as I set a plate of biscuits.

" Yes, " Ciel says while observing the game at the pool table.

" And not to mention mysterious." A man with an Italian accent named Azurro Vanel says while preparing Earl Grey.

" That's how she is." The young earl says while hitting a ball on the pool table as he emphasize " she". The guest all look at me with their eyes on the hood that I always cover my face.

" Ah. So he's a she. Very unique. Right Ran Mao?" The Asian man named Lau replied and asked the girl on his lap. And another asks.

" Then why on earth is she wearing a butler uniform?" He sneered and I grip on the tea set tightly trying not to hit the guest. I quickly poured the tea and walk to the young master with long strides and hand him his tea. He took it and take a sip. As I'm waiting for it to be done, I felt a hand closing in at my hood. I swiftly move and with my dagger pulled out closing at the mans throat. He was looked shock and as I was about to knock him out i hear a command.

"Leave. " Ciel says with a bored tone. I look at him and look back at the man and pull my knife away from his throat and take his teacup with the knife still in my hand. The others look stunned. I brush it off, my master gave me a glare and saw my knife still in my hand. I tuck the knife under my sleeve and I exited the room.

" Why, that is something." I thought to myself as I put away the cart and stand by the door waiting for the young earl to exit the room. As I was escorting him into his office, a cloth was placed on my nose and mouth. I held my breath and pinned the attacker but more came to hold me down with a cloth on my nose and mouth. I accidentally breathed in deeply and blacked out.

~Time skip at the Vanel mansion~

( Nicholas pov)

I slowly open my eyes and I found myself tied up. I look around and found Ciel in the same situation but the he is being interrogated by Azurro Vanel, his guest. The next minute he started kicking him, I place myself in front of Ciel and took the blows that cause me too cough up blood. After that, he stopped I sat up in front of Ciel in case that he started again.

" You missed?! What do you mean you missed!" He is shouting at the phone and the person at the receiver I think is one of his goons. He slam the receiver and relieves his anger by kicking me but suddenly receiver is on and a voice spoke.

" Hello?" I know that voice from anywhere. Azurro stopped and went to the line.

" WHO is this.! " His voice is slightly shaking.

" This is from the Phanthomhive manor. I would be getting my young master and his servant. May I know where they are?" Sebastian says on the phone.

" Woof." Ciel says behind me, I decided to say something but I just made a low growl.

" Alright then, I will be coming soon." Then the line went dead. The man just stood there with the receiver still in his hand and I sat back trying to break the bonds. After a few minutes, I heard men screaming and gun shots then there are footsteps coming towards the door. Sebastian came in through the door unharmed.

" I've come to take my master and his servant." He says as he walks in. Azurro looks at him and be then grab me and place a gun on my head and threaten him.

" Do.. Don't come any closer! I.. I'll shoot!" He says as he presses the gun harder at my head. Then as he walks closer, bullets hit him behind the painting. He then falls down bleeding, the man looks at Sebastian and he hysterically laughs but Ciel calls impatiently.

" How long to you intent on playing dead Sebastian." Then his finger starts to twitch and he sat upright.

" I'm sorry master." He then cough's up something into his hand.

" The guns these days are growing more efficient as time goes." He stood up opening his gloved hand that is bloodied crimson with bullets.

" I shall return these." He throws the bullets at the attackers and they fall down dead. As Azurro was staring, I turn my head and clamp my mouth at the gun and wrench the gun out of his hand and headbutt him that causes him to let go of me as I was dropped to the floor. While doing so Sebastian examines his tattered uniform and frowns.

" Oh dear, my uniform is ripped and tattered now." Ciel grunts impatiently.

" The reason of that is because you're dallying around." Sebastian turns to our direction and walks over. Azurro saw him coming and grab Ciel and did the same thing with the gun pointed to his head.

" S..Stay away! Or I'll blow his head into bit!"

" Hurry up Sebastian and save me. His breath stinks." Ciel says with an annoyed look on his face.

" Quiet you brat!" Sebastian stops then disappears in a blur. He then comes behind Azurro behind him with Ciel in his arms carrying him bridal style, he points the gun at him ready to shoot but I manage to stand up and knock the gun out of his hands and pushes him to the ground.

I stood dislocating my thumb to loosen the bonds on my wrist as Sebastian break the bonds on Ciel like it was made of straw, as I lossen them on my wrists, i cut the bonds on my ankles and walk over to Ciel trying not to limp. The man is still shaken but as we are walking out of the estate he tries to make a deal with Sebastian but he declines the offer and asks me but I ignore his deal. Sebastian sets Ciel down with me as he walks over to him with his dark aura shrouding around him.

I guide Ciel out of the mansion as we both heard a blood curdling scream, we paid no notice and I carry Ciel bridal style as we walk back to the manor. As we reached the manor, Sebastian catches up with me as the servants arrive to question what happened. I told them we went for a walk and Ciel tripped.

" Awwww~ The young master looks so adorable being carried by Nicholas." Mey- rin squeal. I tense at the comment and set him down, I bow and ask to retire for the night.

" But Nicholas, we are having dessert." Finny calls but I replied.

" I'm not hungry." I walk away hiding the limp as I walk to my room. As I took off my glasses to wash the dried blood on my face, someone knocks on my door. I place my glasses back on and I grab a towel wiping the blood while walking to answer the door to find Sebastian at the door with a medical kit in his hand. As I grab the medical kit but Sebastian still holds on to it, I look up to see him with a fake smile on his face.

" I was told by the master to help you tend you wounds." I eye at him suspiciously but let him in. As he walks in I took off my steel weights on my wrists and my ankles and place them on the foot of the bed then I sat on the bed and open the kit to tend my cuts and bruises, as I reach for the content Sebastian's hand covers over mine. I look up to see him still smiling.

" Allow me." As he took the anesthetic and gently apply it on my cuts, I flinch at the touch but he just smiled and continued to tend my wounds. Although he is tending my wounds, I still kept my guard up and I kept my head down as I wipe off the blood.

(Sebastian pov)

As Mey -rin said the comment she stiffens and sets the young master down to ask him to retire and walks off even denied a treat. I see my master eyeing her as she walks away.

" Is something wrong my lord?" My young master stops staring at her and then replies.

" No. " As I escort him back to his chambers to tend his wounds. After that as I was about to put the medical kit away.

" Sebastian." I turned with the kit still in my hand.

" Yes, my young master?"

" Go to Nicholas and tend her wounds." I look up to him eyeing him then.

" Yes, my Lord." And I walk away and head to the servant headquarters. As I reached her room I lightly knocked on her door, after a minute she opens the door with a towel on her face wiping away the blood. I tense at the smell but regained my posture and smiled at her. She reaches for the kit and tugs it but I grip it tightly, she looks up at me.

" I was told by my master to tend your wounds." She looks at me for a moment and lets me in. I look around her room expecting it to be full of weapons lying around but to find it normal.

" How odd, then where she places her weapons she uses?" I thought as she takes off something, I peer to look at it to see steel cuffs at the foot of the bed. I eye it curiously as she opens the kit, as she was reaching for the content I place my hand over hers. She stiffens and looks up and I smile.

" Allow me." She pulls her hand away as I reach to clean her cuts. As I place the anesthetic on one of her cuts she flinches. I just smiled and continue as she wipes the rest off the blood.

" I can't believe for a human like her has a strong will even for a girl. And her blood, it smells sweet as it bleeds." As I reached to her face to tend her cuts, I extend my hand to take off her glasses. She stiffens but lets me to as she closes her eyes. As I took them off she slowly opens them. I almost blushed as she opens her eyes to see that they are beautiful as her hair is falling over covering her face. I stopped staring as she looks down and I place her glasses beside her. While I was cleaning, I asked a question.

" What happened to your family?" She froze

" That's a day I would not like to be reminded of." She looks up at me and as I look into her eyes to see what she sees, I see a large fire with people screaming in houses that's set on fire and dead bodies laying in the streets. But somewhere in the shadows, a pair of eyes with cat slits is staring with a grin on its face. I stop and look down avoiding her eyes as she took her glasses as she places them on.

" That day, was when my family is murdered." She says as she places the medicine back into the kit and closes it shut and hands it to me. She stood up and walks to the door slightly limping and opens it gesturing me to exit. I stood up and walk out of the room but as I turn back and face her with her eyes are staring at me like daggers.

" By a Demon." After that she slams the doors and locks it. I simply stare at the closed door with her words echoing in my head. But I smiled that I know about her past which is quite similar to the young masters. I walk down the hallways but stopped and turnaround facing the direction where her room is.

" Sweet dreams my lady."


	7. His butler, Omnipotent

Chapter 6

(3rd person pov)

After the kidnapping, their wounds heals up and everything went back to normal..

Well... Almost.

" Oh! I'm so sorry!." Grell apologized after he spilled the hot tea on Finny and grab the napkin on the table but he took the tablecloth by mistake which ruined Ciel's tea and he apologized again.

" Why would you agree to hire him?" Bard whispers to Ciel. He is practically annoyed that Grell is worse than Mey - rin and he is clumsier. He wanted to fire that brown haired klutz but he is his aunts butler. While Sebastian and Nicholas are staring at the mess he is making.

~Flashback~

" Oh, I just wanted him to be trained by Sebastian to be a better butler like him and Nicholas. " Says a women who is dressed head to toe in red whose name is Madame red.

~End of flashback~

Nicholas, who is watching the messy scene, she face-palm while sighing and mumbles to Sebastian.

" This is really annoying." Sebastian nodded in agreement with Nicholas and Grell turn towards them and then pulled out a knife out of nowhere.

" I'm so ashamed, I really can't live my life like this." He then pointed the knife to himself. Nicholas looks at the knife and pats around her sleeves and waist then looked at Grell who has taken Her knife.

" I shall atone with my death." As he was about to plunge the knife she and Sebastian appear behind Grell. Nicholas is wrenching the knife out from his hand and Sebastian is pulling Grell away and teaches him how to properly make tea. Nicholas eyes at Grell but sights and plays the knife in her hand and make it vanish into thin air like magic. Finny and Bard watches it amazed while she helps Finny to clean up by taking her handkerchief and wipes the tea on him and tells him to change his clothes. Finny blushes beet red and walks out of the room with Mey - rin and Bard tailing behind him.

~time skip~(At the Garden)

" Oh, I love the manor it's has such beauty in it." Grell says while trimming the hedges. Bard sits back and explained to him that all the others except for Tanaka have only been working for 2 years with the exception of Nicholas who has been working for a few months. Then Tanaka takes his real form and explained the real manor was burnt along with Ciels parents then he deflates and turns back into his chibi form. Grell watches with shock and shriek.

" Don't worry about him, turning into his real form takes all of his energy." Bard reassures Grell and he sights with relief, he then asks the others their past but didn't told him Nicholas's past then Tanaka takes his real form again.

" Why she, her family died in a fire as well. It's quite similar to the young master you see." Then he explains what he knows then turns back into his chibi form. Grell asks the others.

" Why do you all kept calling him a she?" Then the others explain about her habit of wearing a hood and guy clothes.

" You should have seen her face then." Bard blushes at the memory.

" Oh! She's so pretty ~! " Finny replies with a hint of blush and Mey -rin nose bleeds at the memory. But suddenly, Mey - rin turns and screams as the others look and saw all the hedges are trimmed like skull and Grell tries to hang himself and someone take the ladder and all the servants scream.

~ Time skip 2 hours later~

Ciel, Sebastian and Nicholas are in the carriage riding back to the manor. Finny broke Ciels walking stick and they went out to get the delivery. Sebastian is wearing a trench coat over his uniform and Nicholas is wearing the same outfit but a cloak with a hood wearing her butler uniform looking out the window while Ciel complains about Finny's clumsiness but one thing that Ciel doesn't know is that Grell is a Grim Reaper but Sebastian knew so she waited for the time to speak about it. As they exit the carriage and Sebastian opened the door, the three of them stared wide eyed that the inside of the manor is coved in pink and Grell is hanging by a noose like a chandelier. Finny, Bard and Mey - rin came running over to Nicholas and Sebastian crying towards them.

" Sebastian, get Grell down from there." Ciel says with annoyance.

" Yes my lord." He says and grabs him and place him on the ground.

" SEBASTIAN! NICHOLAS! HELP US!" They came up to them. Finny is wearing bunny ears, Bard is wearing like a baby and Mey- rin is dressed like a cat. Sebastian and Nicholas asked in sync.

" Who did this?" They then look at each other and look back at them.

" It's the Crazy girl!" Bard yells

Both Sebastian and Nicholas thought and asked.

" Crazy girl?" They both asked again together and look at each other with a jinx. Then a girl with emerald green eyes and blonde curls wearing a pink dress burst out from a door running towards Ciel.

" Cieeeeeeeeeeeeeel!" She tackles him with a hug shrieking out his name. Nicholas eyes widen at the sight of the girl and the three servants eyed at Ciel and the " crazy girl".

" E.. Elizabeth?!" Ciel says with surprise.

" Ciel. How many times do I have to tell you to call me Lizzy!" The girl with blonde curls replied.

" Um Sebastian, who is she?" Grell asks Sebastian.

" This young lady is Lady Elizabeth Edith Cordelia Midford. The cousin of the young master and also, his fiancé.

" Fiancé?!" The servants say in union with surprise but Nicholas doesn't seem to be surprised at all. Then Elizabeth turns to Sebastian.

" Hello Sebastian." She sings.

" Hello Lady Elizabeth, what brings you here in the manor?" Sebastian says with a smile and crouch to Elizabeth's level.

" I made everything in the manor cute! Do you like it?"

" Yes, I find it most. Amusing."

" Oh yes, I have something for you~." She then places a bonnet around Sebastian's head. The other servants snickered at the sight but sebastian gave them a death glare and return to Elizabeth and smiled and thanked her. Nicholas holds in a chuckle seeing Sebastian wearing a baby bonnet with a hand covering her mouth but controlled it. She tenses as Elizabeth turn to face her, she is a head shorter than Nicholas. She looks at her curiously and asks Sebastian.

" Sebastian? Who is he? Why is he covering his face with that hood" She points at her and Nicholas just stood there silently.

" This is Nicholas, she is a new servant in the Phantomhive manor." After his sentence, Elizabeth's eyes widen at the name. She turns to face Nicholas and tells her to crouch down. Nicholas hesitated but did what she was told, Elizabeth extend her hand to her hood slowly but Nicholas didn't move when she pull back the hood. Finny, Bard, Mey-rin, Ciel and Sebastian watched wide eyed watching what Elizabeth is doing, no one ever tries to take off her hood but she allowed Elizabeth. As Elizabeth pulled back the hood, the Finny, Bard, Mey- rin and Grell stared at awed at her face and her long, black hair is flowing around her face. Her eyes are looking at the ground, as she look up looking eye to eye with Elizabeth for second before she stood up staring at Elizabeth. Elizabeth stared at her in the eyes, then she teared up and suddenly hugs her. Sebastian, Ciel, Grell, Bard, Finny and Mey - rin stare at her action, Nicholas froze.

" N..Nicholas. Is it really you..." She muffled under her clothes. Nicholas paused and place one hand on her hair and the other to hug her back as she lean her head on hers.

" Yes, it's me." She whispered. Elizabeth hugs tighter and sob.

" I.. I thought you were gone...sniff... Just like Ciel did... And.. hic... And." She cries. Nicholas sights deeply with her face shown everyone can see her expression is very soft. She pulled her back to crouch on her eye level and wipe her tears away with her thumb.

" Its okay, I'm back now." She says pulling away to see the teary eyed Elizabeth who is still sobbing.

" Just don't cry..." The next thing was surprising, everyone stared as she smiled at Elizabeth.

" Don't cry..." Elizabeth then wraps her arms around her neck again and sob on her shoulder. She hugs her back. Then she takes her handkerchief and wipes away her tears, then Elizabeth smiles.

" Okay. " she says wiping away the rest of her tears then Nicholas smirks.

" You still haven't change. Still the little crier." She says jokingly in the tone of her voice and Elizabeth slaps her arm lightly and shouts at her.

" No! I! Don't!" She exclaims while Nicholas laughs quietly as she rubs her arm. No one in the manor sees her smiling and laughing before. Ever. Nicholas lightly ruffles her hair and asks.

" Alright then, why are you here?" Elizabeth stops and starts.

" I sneak away to come to see my fiancé! "

" Wait, you sneak away?! You will get into trouble." Ciel says behind Elizabeth, then she exclaims.

" Now that the manor is decorated lets have a ball! You can be my escort and we can dance all night long." She holds ciels hand and spin him around even when he protested.

" Oh Grell, follow me so I can make you even cuter. And soon its your turn~ !" She grabs Grell and drags him away and winks at Nicholas. After she left the door she sweat drop and stop smiling while she puts back her hood. The other servants sight as she place her hood back on. She turn and glare at them and they sweat drop and exit the room, she and Sebastian went to ciels study to prepare tea while Ciel groans unhappily at the idea of a ball. After that Sebastian starts his lecture as Nicholas is cutting a slice of cake and set it to Ciel. Then Ciel agrees to dance and asks for his private dance tutors but Sebastian says there's not enough time so he and Nicholas are going to be his dance instructor.

" Don't be ridiculous! I'm not dancing with a man." Nicholas then fakes a cough to remind him that she's a girl and he blushes and mumbles an apology.

" Alright then, lets get started." Sebastian says as ciel stood up.

( Nicholas pov)

"I wanted to help Ciel but as a dance partner? I think I would do this than dressing up with Elizabeth." She thought as she stood in front of Ciel to wait for instructions but she is much taller than him even though they are around the same age ( Ciel is thirteen in the story). I brush my hair behind my ear and place my hand on his and the other on his shoulder while Sebastian observes and instructs him the foot steps. I kept having my foot being stepped on and he's clinging onto me. After the next step, he falls and leans on me and I hold him up and step back.

" You really have not natural in dancing and you are clinging onto your partner." Sebastian says with disappointment.

" That's because she is too tall." He snaps at Sebastian and Sebastian went to Ciel and pinches his cheeks.

" Also please try and smile, it an insult to glare at a lady so try and smile-"

" Enough!" Ciel slaps his hand away and turn away.

" I just forgotten how smile or to have fun." He says as he touches the ring on his thumb. I look at him and place one hand where my necklace is.

" He is just like me. We both lost everything, I have also lost how to smile until I found out that Elizabeth is fine and you too." I thought to myself as i grip the necklace through my uniform and we descend from the stairs with him dressed. I saw Bard dressed in a pink dress and wearing an orange wig, Finny is dressed as a Neko nurse, Grell is dressed in a white dress, Tanaka dress as a Japanese princess and Elizabeth is trying to take off Mey - rins glasses.

" Leave her be." Ciel says on the stairs and I'm stand by his right while Sebastian is standing by his left, Elizabeth runs towards him squealing about him being cute but stops and eyes at the ring.

" Ciel, where is the ring I picked for you?"

" I'm okay with this."

"No! I took a lot of time to make everything cute and this is not cute!"

" Elizabeth, this ring is- " then she snatch the ring.

" Hah! I have it. Now, wear the ring I-"

" ELIZABETH!" He shouted at her telling her to give her back his and Elizabeth starts crying and raises the ring.

"I HATE THIS RING! I HATE IT!" She threw it on the floor. Ciel looks at her and walks to her and raises his hand but I and Sebastian went to him, I grab his wrist while Sebastian place his walking stick and he explain to Lizzy about the ring. She apologizes but Ciel took the large piece of the ring and threw it out of the window.

"Ciel! What are you doing?!" Elizabeth says with worry and guilt.

" It's just a ring. And it changes nothing. I'm still the head of the Phanthomhives!" Everyone watches in awe as he wipes Elizabeth's face, myself and Sebastian grab instruments, I play the piano while Sebastian plays the violin. While playing, Grell starts to sing which is surprising. After that Ciel and Elizabeth danced till their hearts content till the night.

~ Time skip night~

After the dance I went out to the garden to relax after Ciel and Elizabeth took a break, I sat on the grass looking at the sunset.

" There you are~. " Elizabeth came up from behind and walk towards me, I look up and she sat down beside me and stare at the sunset.

" I have a great time." I nodded and she turned to face me.

" I'm glad to know you're alive." Then she hugs me.

" I missed you." I hug her back

" I missed you too." Then she lean against my side with her head on my shoulders then look at me.

" Can you sing the song for me? Please?" I tense at the demand, I haven't sung ever since the day I lost my family and she and Ciel are the only ones left along with Tanaka and the others. I let out let out a deep sight.

" Okay." She smiled and lean on my shoulder comfortably as I sing.

_When you are overflown with cold tears,_

_and when the time is ripe,_

_you'd probably have sought out light,_

_and shattered darkness._

_The Persian-red singing voice_

_slowly dyes your chest the same color,_

_as if it's an eternally yearning_

_and swiftly dispersing melody._

_In the stillness of the shining sky_

_is my backyard garden._

_Some day you will finally reach_

_the other side of the shore._

_The night's darkness, while guarding the moon,_

_whispers along a lullaby, on and on,_

_until the eyes of the children,_

_who no longer cry, become soaked in dreams._

_Farewell..._

_Since I will never see you a second time,_

_it feels like my chest is being hollowed out_

_by the night, dearly and madly._

_In the stillness of the shining sky_

_is your home of return._

_Beyond the darkness where the moon sinks_

_is a narrow path that leads you_

_back to the beginning._

As I complete the song I turn to see Elizabeth sleeping on my shoulder. I look over with the corner of my eye knowing that the others heard it and I carry Elizabeth bridal style and carry her to the carriage with the other servants are there.

( Sebastian pov)

As I walk down the hallways trying to find lady Elizabeth cause her carriage is waiting then I hear a soft melody, I turned and follow the sound to find Finny, Bard, Mey-rin and Grell leaning against the wall sleeping as if the song has put them to sleep. I peek at the door to see Nicholas sitting on the grass in the garden and beside her is Lady Elizabeth leaning on her shoulder, I step back and lean against the wall while listening to the melody being sung. As it ends I wake up the others to be outside, as I waited and I saw her carrying Lady Elizabeth and she place her in the carriage and Grell takes his leave and returns to Madame Red. As myself and Nicholas walk to the young masters chamber.

" You have a very beautiful singing voice." She tenses and nods. After we change the young master I see him looking glum as he touches his thumb where the ring was worn, I went to him and place the ring that I repaired back on. He seemed surprised as he takes off his eye patch which holds the mark of our contract, as Nicholas tucks him into bed and we leave.

" Sebastian. Nicholas." We both turn as we wait for our order.

" Stay as I fall asleep." I looked at him but smiled.

" Of course my lord. We shall stay by your side as you sleep." After saying so I stood with the candelabrum in my hand and Nicholas sat by his bed side. As I sense that my young lord is asleep the both of us leave the room, she left first and I close the door. I place my hand on my face as I smiled inwardly that I have found the young earl has shown his weakness.


	8. His butler, Capricious

Chapter 7

(3rd person pov)

" A letter is sent by the queen." Sebastian says as Ciel takes the letter from the tray and reads it.

" Lets go. We're leaving." He says as Nicholas prepares a carriage leaving the servants at the manor. They reached their destination at a holiday house, Sebastian and Ciel are talking while Nicholas is walking in front but she suddenly stops at the door.

" Nicholas, why are you standing there. Mo-" before Ciel finish his sentence, they hear a thud and she pulls out two dagger and opens the door and opens the door to find the room is a mess with Madame Red, Lau and Grell.

" Where on earth do they put the tea?" Madame red says while Lau is looking into a jar.

" Madame Red?! Lau?! What are you doing here?!" Ciel asks but Madame red looks at him and smirks.

" Well, the first question is that why is the Queens GuardDog doing here?" She asks as Nicholas sheath her weapons. Lau turns and then continues.

" It can only mean one thing. The Dog has a new scent to follow." He ends. After that they sat down while the butlers and servant cleans the mess then Sebastian makes tea while Nicholas distributes the snacks.

" It's been a while Ciel. You have grown so much." She says and hugs Ciel then she sits down at turns to face Sebastian who is pouring tea.

" And Sebastian, no matter how long I visit you, you still look handsome as always. You should quit working and start working for me." She says while she touches Sebastian's butt which causes him to jump a little, Ciel stares at the scene and Nicholas tries to not get notice while she's distributing the snack.

" And you have another one too." Madame red says looking at Nicholas's direction, she tenses as she distributes the snacks towards Madame red.

" He looks new, and so mysterious" Madame says reaching to pull away the hood but Nicholas steps away from her and goes to Ciels side. Madame red sight with disappointment not able see her face and asks Ciel.

" He acts like a shadow. But, why is he covering his face." She emphasis and Ciel huffs but Sebastian cuts in and explains.

" She simply does that to hide her gender as a girl. " He says that and he whips Nicholas's hood back with a quick movement to show her face. Madame red looks wide eyed as Grell and Ciel blushes at the sight. Nicholas sets down her tray to pull her hood back to cover her face and then she takes off the glove from her left hand and turns to Sebastian, Sebastian smiles.

" What seems to be the pro- Slap" His sentence stops as Nicholas slaps him him on his right cheek with her ungloved hand that causes Sebastian cheek to have a light pink mark. Sebastian, Madame red, Grell, Lau and Ciel stares at her as she replaces her glove back onto her hand and takes the kettle mumbling about getting more tea and walks out of the room. As she closes the door, Sebastian touches the spot on his cheek.

" My Sebastian, you really done it." Lau says but Ciel interrupts.

" Never mind that, we have other problems. A letter sent from the queen told me to find and take down a murderer; Jack the Ripper." They go through the details as Nicholas arrives back into the room with the kettle and pours the tea. After a few minutes, they set out on a carriage to a place in town.

~Time skip~

" He has the information about the killer." Ciel says as they got off the carriage, their destination is a shop with a sign saying " UNDERTAKER". As they went inside, everything was quiet with empty coffins lying around with a lot of dust but Ciel shout in the empty room.

" Undertaker!" Then a coffin leaning on the wall creaks behind them revealing a man with long silver hair wearing a long robe that covers his hands and wears a lopsided hat. He has long black finger nails and his silver bangs covers his eyes. Nicholas quickly turns to the man, pins him to the coffin with a knife on his throat.

" Now, now. He is the undertaker. He is the informer for the young master." Sebastian says while patting her shoulder. She stares at the weird looking man then she snarls and releases him. The undertaker then rubs his throat as Sebastian apologizes to him.

" Oh no worries. I say, she is a feisty one. He~ he~ " He chuckles as Nicholas shoots him a cold glare but ignores it and turns to the earl.

" Now young earl. Have you come to buy one of my coffins~ Today~." He says with an eerie voice but Ciel replies.

" Undertaker. I want you to tell me the information of the victim of Jack the Ripper." The undertaker looks and him with a smile.

" Of course, but first I need a payment." He says as he sits on a coffin.

" Alright then how much?" Lau asks and the undertaker stood up and leans close to his face and says.

" I don't want the queens coins. All I want is a good first rate laugh." He says as he walks back to sit on a coffin. Lau smiles.

" Alright, I know a very good joke. Where does the tiger has the most stripes? On the outside. Ha ha. " but the only sound is the wind and crickets, then Madame red steps up.

" No one wants to hear those. I, Madame red. The queen of the juiciest gossip that will surely make you laugh till you curl up and die." Nicholas who is standing by Ciel's side widens her eyes and she quickly places her hand over his ears and Sebastian's over her ears.

" Now listen to this, She talks about **** and buys this *** that is ****. When she wears it, that shows her **** veins *** that **. " after that, Madame red and Lau have their mouths covered with surgical masks with an X standing in the corner of the room with only Ciel left.

" Now young master, you are the only one left. i know the last time I gave you a discount but I'm not going easy on you this time." Sebastian step up and agrees to tell him a joke but he tells everyone to wait outside as he disappears Nicholas counts.

" 3...2...1." After Nicholas counts down to zero the whole shop shakes hard with laughter. It shakes so hard that the shop sign almost lands on top of Madame red. Then Sebastian comes out with a close eyed smile.

" Come in everyone. I think he will tell us everything." As they enter, they saw the undertaker laying on a coffin still giggling from what Sebastian has told him. After that he tell everyone as he gives them tea that are in beakers and a plate of bone shaped biscuits.

" You see, my customers that came through my shop are. Incomplete." He says as he holds onto a human model.

" The uterus is missing." He says as he walks stood up and comes up behind Nicholas.

" First he slits their throat with something sharp. And then he takes out the womanly parts." He place and drags his fingernail along her throat and makes a slicing motion on her abdomen. She grabs the undertakers wrists and pulls them away and she walks back to Ciels side. After that, they went back onto the carriage discussing about who the killer might be.

" Sebastian, go make a suspect list of all the people with medical experience." Ciel says to Sebastian and he bows to him.

" Yes, my lord." After saying he jump out of the carriage with Madame red staring at him.

" Don't worry about him. We shall return to the manor and have tea. " after saying, Nicholas takes the reins and leads the carriage back to the manor. As everyone has reached the manor, Sebastian opens the door and welcomes everyone back.

" Have you research and make a list Sebastian?"

" Yes my Lord." He says with his hands full of scrolls. Madame red speculates and then Sebastian opens the scrolls and starts reading the names from the first to the last that leaves Madame red impress.

" My. Are you a military officer?" Sebastian puts away the scrolls and replies.

" No. But I'm simply one hell of a butler." After that he tells everyone the one suspect that he narrows down.

" Alaster Chambers publicly known as the Viscount Druit." Sebastian adds.

" He holds balls and he is holding one tonight. The last one of the season, rumors say that he holds a secret group and he has an eye for young women." After saying that everyone eyes at Ciel and Nicholas. The two of them looks back at them fearing the worst.

" Ciel, Nicholas. It's time to teach you two how to be a lady." Madame red says with Grell and Sebastian behind her.

( Nicholas pov)

~time skip; 2 hours before the ball~

" Oh darling! You look gorgeous!" Madame red compliments me as I stand in front of a full length mirror. I'm wearing a white dress similar to the one Grell wore when Elizabeth is around and wear a pair of white silk gloves with my hair done into a single braid that rest on my left shoulder and I wear a white choker and pearl white heels that I find it difficult to walk on.

" There's just one thing left." She says as she takes off my glasses. I try snatch them back but she says I can have them back after the mission. I mentally scowl and cross my arms as I walk behind her until we reach the staircase, I walk behind her with one of my hand on the rail as I descend from the stairs like a lady from the lessons I have with Madame red.

( Ciel pov)

" I hated being dressed as a girl. The corset was killing me!" I grumble to Sebastian who is dressed like a tutor smiled.

" You said that you would do anything to take down the murderer. Haven't you?" He reminded me but I can't stand the dress. Myself, Sebastian and Grell are waiting for Madame red and Nicholas at the bottom of the staircase.

" We're done!" Madame red says as she come down from the stairs with Nicholas behind her. I was surprised with Grell and Sebastian who are staring at her as she elegantly descend from the steps with her white dress flowing behind her and even has taken off her glasses that shows her face with her hair tied in a single braid that rested on her shoulder.

" Why, she looks breath taking..." I thought to myself but I mentally slap myself.

" Wait! Why am I saying that! I'm betrothed to Elizabeth! I can't possibly fall for her! She's my servant!" I mentally scold myself and look away as she comes down from the stairs.

( Sebastian pov)

I reminded my master why we're doing this as we wait for the ladies to come out. When Madame red shouts from the top of the staircase as she walks down the staircase with Nicholas behind her. I was stunned by her beauty and figure as she descends from the staircase behind Madame red as she came down to the bottom of the staircase.

( Nicholas pov)

" Lets get this done quickly." I mentally say to myself as I walk down the staircase. I saw Ciel, Sebastian and Grell staring at me as I walk down the staircase. As I reach the bottom of the steps, Madame red rambles about having me wearing dresses more often and wanting to have a girl. I turn to see Ciel who is wearing a pink dress and a wig with pigtails, I felt really sorry for him since he has to wear a corset. Then, Sebastian who is wearing a tutor disguise came up to me and took my hand.

" You look stunning this evening." He says as he place a kiss on my knuckles. I just simply look away from him as he lets go of my hand and holds something in front of my face, I look up to see a white rose in his hand.

" Do accept this as a gift of apology." He says as he places it on my hair.

" Alright." I step back and went into the carriage. Along the ride we review about our suspect as we reach our destination.

" Lets get this over with." Ciel says as he steps off the carriage then Madame red recites the plan.

" I'll be myself as Ciel here is my niece, Sebastian is her tutor and Nicholas is your sister and Grell will as himself." Ciel looks at Madame red.

" Why do I have to pretend to be your niece!" He shouts at her.

" Why I always wanted a daughter. Oh, I'm just joking. Plus you don't wanted anyone to know you're a phantomhive. Would you?

" What about Nicholas! Wouldn't anyone recognize her?" Sebastian replies to Ciel.

" Why she always wear the hood all the time and nobody has ever seen her face my lord." He says and face him with his hand to Ciel and me as he smile.

" Well, shall we enter ladies?" I took his hand and enter the ballroom with Ciel and Sebastian. As we enter, we split up to find the man but I went around the room but no sign of the suspect. I settle leaning against a pillar trying to find where Ciel and Sebastian are.

" Where are they." I thought as the next song starts.

" May I have this dance." A voice says from behind. I turn to see Sebastian with his hand extended, I hesitated but he took my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. I sway to the music with him trying hard not to trip while dancing in the high heel shoes.

" I have to say, you have a natural talent for dancing." He compliments and holds me close, I look over his shoulder trying to find where is Ciel. As I look back at him, I feel something strange as he moves his face closer to mine leaving a small gap between us.

" Sebastian?" I ask him and he stops as while looking at me, I look over his shoulder and found Ciel with the Viscount. I look back at Sebastian and lean to his ear and whisper.

" Thank you... For the dance.." I turn away and walk towards Ciel.

( Sebastian pov)

I watch her as she walks, I find it quite odd that for a ladies at her age should easily be swoon by handsome men but she doesn't seem to be affected. I look across the dance floor to see Lady Elizabeth waiting for the dance to end, I took out a white mask and disappear from sight.

(Nicholas pov)

" I see you have met my sister." I say putting on my best smile. The Viscount smile and eyes me, I shudder as he takes my hand and kisses it on the knuckles.

" My, I'm delighted meet you. My little turtle dove." After that he pulls me and places his hand on my waist as Ciel tries to convince him to show us something more 'entertaining'. He then grabs both of our chins and teases us saying we're distracting. Suddenly, Sebastian appears with a cupboard making a magic trick and I took the chance.

" Why, can't you take us there. Please~ " I say with my fake whining and he places his hand on our backs and leads us to a room. As we went in I smell something sweet and cover my nose with my glove as Ciel slumps against the wall, I turn to the door and turn the knob to find it lock.

" Don't struggle now, it's just getting entertaining." I turn to see him wearing a gas mask, I snarl at him but I slump against the wall and then the world turns black.

~Time skip~

(Nicholas pov)

I slowly open my eyes to only see darkness.

" Here we have a beautiful specimen. She has beautiful features and silky hair that can be used as a beautiful decoration." The viscount says. I try to move but I'm bound tightly with a blindfold covering my eyes.

" Underground auction!" I thought to myself as I felt my blindfold loosen behind me but I just close my eyes and I slowly open them to see a crowd and find myself being place in a cage. I turn to my left to find Ciel in the same situation. I try dislocate my thumb but the bonds are too tight with my gloves, I place my hands to mouth and pull off the gloves with my teeth as the Viscount is auctioning Ciel. As I manage to take them off I try again as Ciel summons Sebastian as the lights went out with a few cries and thuds. As the lights went alight, people are unconscious on the floor and with Sebastian standing, as he goes to ciels cage to free him I manage to loosen my bonds as I rub my wrists and proceed to untie myself as Sebastian bends the bars of my cage. I stood up too quickly and loose my balance but Sebastian manages to catch me as I lean on his chest, I almost blush at the closeness and I quickly push him off lightly so I can stand up myself but he suddenly carries me bridal style with Ciel.

"Sebastian! I have legs you know that!" I whisper-yelled at him but he still holds me and smirks.

" My, a lady like yourself should not tire yourself." He says as he jumps carrying me and Ciel as he jumps on the rooftops with the cold air blowing on my skin until we reach the manor then he sets me down but holds onto Ciel.

" You may retire for the night." Ciel says as Sebastian carries him back to his room while I unknowingly trail silently behind them, as Sebastian came out of the room and close the door behind him he turns to me.

"Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"It's this morning, my body moved on its own and I hit you. It was I who should apologize." I bow in apology.

"Oh. It's alright."

"Thank you." I walk back to my room. As I reach my room and close the door I sight as I peel myself from the dress and I change into my guy clothes as I unbraid my hair, as I run my fingers thought my hair I felt an object and took it off to find the white rose that Sebastian gave me. I observe the rose and breath in the sweet scent it emitted as I thought.

" He is a gentlemen for a demon. I give him that." I place it on my nightstand and crawl into bed tired from the events.

~ Morning~

" **Jack the Ripper! Strikes again!**" The large bold letter spelled from the mornings newspaper. There are still killings in the streets of London, I sight and pour tea with Ciel staring at the newspaper. Shocked.


	9. His butler, Chance Encounter

Chapter 8

( Nicholas pov)

The weather is rainy as I pour the young earl his tea with him glaring the newspaper. As Madame red walks in with a chest board in her hand, I stand in front of her separating her and Ciel. Then she realizes and fishes out my glasses from her pocket, I took my glasses and place them back on as I walk over to Sebastian to assist him on the new suspect list.

" Should we tell him. " I whisper to him as Ciel plays chess with his aunt while having a conversation. He nods and replies.

" Tonight." I lightly nod and walk back to ciels side, the Madame red looks up to me and Sebastian.

" Sebastian, Nicholas. Please look after him, the underworld is dangerous place for him. Please take care of him, make sure he finds his way back. " Myself and Sebastian bow.

" We shall." As she leaves, I follow Ciel to get him ready for bed but as Sebastian enter, he finally tells him. He looks shock and turns to me.

" Nicholas. You too knew about this?" I nodded as Sebastian hands him a piece of paper and Ciel took it and reads it.

~Timeskip 11:58 pm~

We went out in the streets and Ciel is dressed with commoners clothes for not attracting attention. As we wait, Ciel recites the plan but as we turn, we saw Sebastian playing with a cat. I took the cat from his and set it away from him, before he could protest a scream comes from the building.

" No! It can't be!" Ciel runs towards the door and opens it.

" Don't look!" I shouted and place my hand over his eyes. The victim lays on the floor with a large pool of blood, her cuts on her throat and abdomen are still bleeding as she stares at the ceiling with her glassy eyes. Then it rains.

" You can come out now Jack the Ripper. Or should I say.." Sebastian says as I pull the young master away and finish his sentence.

" Grell Sutcliff." I hiss as Grell comes out covered in blood and stares innocently.

" I. I.. I heard a scream and came to see.." Before he could finish Sebastian cuts in.

" You can drop the innocent act. You really have everyone fooled with you acting." Grell looks down but then he looks up with a wide smile that shows rows of pointed teeth.

" Really~. I have been quite an actress." He says as he pulls off the ribbon and pulls out a comb and brushes his brown hair that turns into crimson red, then he replaces his glasses with a pair of red framed ones with miniature skulls hanging by a chain tied to the glasses.

"And a top rate one. But aren't you the same Sebastian?" He asks as he places fake eyelashes and changes his bloodied gloves into black leather ones.

" That name is given by my master. For the present." Sebastian replies behind me as I eye Grells transformation.

" Oh the role of a faithful GuardDog. Even though a handsome man as a loyal GuardDog would be nice~. Then allow me to introduce myself Sebastian no, Bassy~. I am the butler of the Barnett family. Grell Sutcliff. We're both butlers so hello~" he blew Sebastian a kiss and Sebastian cringe.

"Ah~, I can finally appear to you in my true form. It's embarrassing to appear before a guy without makeup. He he. I'm surprise to see a demon posing as a butler."

"Why, aren't you the same. You who should have stayed neutral between God and humans..."

" A Grimm Reaper." I finish his sentence. Then Grell turns his attention to me.

" Why Nicky~ what a surprise to meet you again. How long has it been? 2..years?"

" 3. Actually." I replied. Sebastian looks at me in shock.

" How did you- " I snap at Sebastian.

" It's a long story. Anyway." I turn to Grell and asks him.

" Why did you chose to a butler. Sutcliff." Grell turns to me.

" Why I have done it for a woman. That woman is..."

" You don't really have to ask do you?" A voice says as Ciel pulls my hand away from his eyes to see the woman. Madame red.

" I've always known you from the start, you alibi is perfect, but the work of murder is something that no human can do. So the murderer would be Madame Red and Grell Sutcliff." Then Ciel takes out a list with the victims names.

" The prostitutes are killed in an order setting similar to the list that have undergo operations on your operation list. The last one is Mary Jane Kelly, I thought if we waited here she would come out but it was too late."

" How unfortunate, if you haven't discovered this we could have played chess together." she looks down with her fists clenched as she looks up.

"BUT IM NOT LETTING YOU SLIP THIS TIME!" Grell charges at Ciel. I place myself in front of him as Sebastian blocking the chainsaw with his hands and throws it aside.

" Wh-What is that." Ciel eyes widen with shock.

" It's a Death Scythe." I spoke before Sebastian says anything but explains.

" It's a common tool for Grimm Reaper to collect the souls of the dying."

"It also can cut through anything." Grell adds

" But my skills have been a little slow and I want to have a vigorous exercise with you~ " he blows a kiss.

" I've always love the color red, from make up to the clothes. When I kill those women, I paint them with beautiful red with their blood." Sebastian cringes and walks over to Ciel and place a coat on him as he says.

" A Grimm Reaper reaps souls of the dying and a butler follows their master like a shadow. You however didn't reach those expectations which I find it sickening and embarrassing that a mere 13 year old can out do you." Then Grell spouts.

" Hey! Its kill joy!" He waves the chainsaw at our direction but he then smiles.

" Even if I'm like this I'm still the butler of Death." And he does a pose. Ciel takes off his eyepatch.

" By the order of the Queen and my name. I command the both of you to capture them." Sebastian's eyes glow pink and I pull out my daggers from my sleeves as we say in union.

" Yes, My Lord." Sebastian charges at Grell as I stand in front of Ciel. Sebastian is then pinned to the wall as Grell is trying to slice him as Madame red walks towards me and Ciel with a knife and charges at us. I try to block her blow but I got cut a little on my arm as I push Ciel away.

" Why! Why would you kill them. " Ciel asks but made her rage even more.

" A child won't understand." She says as she pushes me away and goes to Ciel and pins him to the wall with one hand and a knife with the other, she raises it to strike.

" IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU WEREN'T EVEN BORN!"

" Young master!" Sebastian shouts I quickly get up, disarm her with my knife to her throat ready as Sebastian ran with his hand extended to her head.

" NICHOLAS! SEBASTIAN! DON'T KILL HER!" I stop before I slide the knife and Sebastian stops clutching his right arm. I release Madame and went to Sebastian.

" What a pity. He sacrifice his arm to save that brat." Grell says pulling his chainsaw from the wall as I rip a piece of cloth from my cloak and bandage it on the cut on Sebastian's shoulder trying to stop the blood flowing. Sebastian looks at me with surprise but I avoid looking at him in the eye as Grell is talking to Madame red.

" But, this child is my.." Before she finish her sentence Grell plunge his death scythe into her chest.

" You are a disappointment Madame red. " after that, tapes starts to come out from her chest. Sebastian, myself and Ciel watch as cinematic records play about her life.

She had always been jealous of her elder sister, whom married the Earl of Phantomhive, but could never bring herself to hate her sister. Even after marrying another man and conceiving a child, an accident killed her husband, and an abortion was to be undergone to save her life, making her unable to have children. The following month she visited her sister only to see the once great mansion colored with the red color she despised so much. When one of her patients approached her for an abortion, claiming children were a nuisance, Madame Red decided to kill those who would throw such a precious thing away. Later that night, she followed and killed her patient in crazed desperation. It was then that she met Grell, and the two of them murdered prostitutes that have had abortions as Jack the Ripper since then.

" You don't even deserve to wear red." Grell says after the records end as he takes off her red coat and walks away. Ciel kneel by his aunt and closes her eyes.

" What are you two waiting for? My orders are to take down Jack the Ripper. Don't hesitate, Finnish him." Sebastian smiles.

" Yes, my lord. " then he, myself and Grell fight, Grell kept reciting quotes from 'Romeo &amp; Juliet' until we reach the rooftops as I fight beside him until he holds down Grells weapon. But Grell headbutt him and takes out his chainsaw.

" Let us say our goodbyes through the means with a passionate kiss. Sebastian." I quickly take off my cloak.

" Therefore, whatever I have to say to you a thousand times. A million times." He raises him chainsaw above his head.

" Shall end here." He swings it down. Sebastian braces for the blow but I came in front of him as Grell swings his scythe that cuts my chest and abdomen deep as I shove my cloak into the motors of the chainsaw. Grell, Sebastian and Ciel watched wide eyed as I stumble and fall off the roof with blood pouring out as I fall. Sebastian runs up, catches me and places me to the ground as Grell holds his clog up chainsaw as the three of them watch the cinematic records.

" Why, this is going to be interesting." Grell says as the memories play.


	10. His butler, At the Funeral

Chapter 9

( 3rd person pov)

_" I've always been different from the start." _

_Then a little girl around four with long, black hair is __putting__ on a pair of glasses wearing guys clothes. Her eyes widen as she places them on, seeing demons, angels and Grimm reapers._

_" My eyes are a gift." _

_Then it shows the girl around 5 reading in the corner with a book in her hand._

_" But my personality is another story." _

_" Nicholas~! " another girl with mousy blonde hair runs up to her wearing a dress." it's time to see Lizzy!" The little girl hugs her then they went on a carriage. The girl stares at the window the whole journey._

_" I can't blame my parent. But it's a blessing, and a curse."_

_The carriage stops and the two girls step out and the older one runs up to another with blonde curls while the other is standing with her parents. Her father who has blonde hair place his hand on the younger ones back and leads her towards a man with dark blue hair and a child behind him. "Lord Phantomhive." Her father called and bow, the blue haired man smile. "No need for formalities John, please call me Vincent." He says and notices her, " I see you had bought along your daughter." John recovers and place his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, I have thought if it would be fine of your son could be with someone at his age." Vincent smile and he turns to the young boy behind him. "It's alright Ciel, come and meet your new friend." He coax him out as John push her in front of Ciel that they are face to face, Ciel finally comes out behind his father. "Hello, my name is Ciel." After the sentence Ciel quickly hides behind his father again. "I'm sorry, my son is always shy when it comes to strangers because of his condition he rarely ventures outside." Vincent apologizes. "No need to, my daughter is understanding in a very young age." "I see, how about we let them play in the garden. We have a meeting in the drawing room." The two fathers lead their children to the garden outside the manor where Elizabeth is talking with her sister._

_" I didn't expect to meet him in the first place." _

_As the fathers left them the two of them are standing next to each other not knowing what to do next. She sits down on the ground watching them play but the Ciel turn to her and sits down next to her. "What's your name?" "Nicholas." Then there is an awkward silence."Do you want play?" "Ok.." After her sentence he drag her and they play, the girl then starts to smile then laugh with her eyes sparkle under the sun then another image shows the children playing In meadow with the girls decorating her hair as they laugh while Ciel is playing with a boy who looks 3 years older than him with blonde._

_" But I still accept him like he's part of the family." _

_She turns to the boys and smiles at them playing. Another image shows a 7 year old girl holding a book sitting under a tree while the 4 children play and then they sneak up and ask." What are you doing?" Ciel asks. She smiles and shows them. " You wanna see?" She smiles and laughs as the three little one shriek with fear when they saw the image of a demon. Then the boy around 10 years old asks her. " When are you going to find a Grimm Reaper little sis?" He asks as he flips to a blank page that the title is ' Grimm Reaper'. " Someday big brother, someday." She takes the book from his hand and places it in her sack that hangs on her shoulder. _

_" I have observe many being but still no sign of a Grimm Reaper."_

_The next is the girl sits under the same tree but looks much older with steel cuffs on her wrists and ankles wearing guys clothes. She looks bleakly at the empty page. Then a sword is thrown at her but she caught it with ease. She looks up to see her brother with the same sword in his hand and points at her. " Come on, lets fight!" He says as he goes to his fighting stance. The girl stands up, adjusts her glasses and drags her sword behind her as she sights pinching her nose. " You do know I can still beat you." " Yeah but this time I'm sure to win." He replies arrogantly but she walks away with the sword's tip digging in the dirt. " Come on, unless you're just weak to hold up a sword." She stops when he says that, she turns around slowly to face him who has a smirk on his face. " Don't. Call me that." She snarls at him. " Alright, but you're just because you're a little weak." He sneers. She then takes the sword on the ground and fights. But in five seconds flat, the boy is left lying face first on the ground with a big bump on his head. She claps her hand as she blew apiece of stray hair away from her face and takes both swords and walks toward a cottage._

_" But my life is perfect." _

_As she opens the door, her eyes widen as three kids tackle her in a hug. One is her sister, one is a child with orange hair and brown eyes and another with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. " Nicholas~!" The trio squeal in union, she tries to stand up with the three of them clinging onto her. She smiles and ruffles their hair as she slips on her cap hugs them. _

_The next image is her sitting watching the sunset. The little boy with orange hair walks over and sits beside her. " Hello." He says with a smile, she turns to him and replies. " Hello Luka." They watch the sunset until Luka ask her. " Nicholas?" "Hm?" " When's your birthday?" " It's tomorrow. I'm turning 10." Then there is silence. " What do you want for your birthday?" She was quiet for a moment and turns to face him." There isn't actually." " Why not?" Luka gives her a confused look. "Because I want everyone to be safe and happy. That's the best present anyone could give me." She says with a close eyed smile and adds. " Also, I would love to find a Grimm Reaper for my Ledger." Luka jumps up and smiles. " I'm sure your wish will come true. I know it will." She smile and hug him. " Thank You, Luka." As she pulls away, he smiles widely as she walks him home._

_" As the day came, I didn't expect my wish to come true." _

_" Happy Birthday!" Her family chant together in union and sung happy birthday._

_" I finally found it." _

_The next one shows the girl walking into the forest wearing boys clothes and a cap holding her ledger, she finds a tree and climbs it and sat down dozing off. " Oh~ Will!~" she jolts awake and rubs her eyes, she turns to where the sound is and finds a man wearing a suit on his hands and knees reaching for something. She climbs down with her hair tucked under the cap, as she came down she steps on something. She looks down to see a rectangle framed spectacle, she takes it and observes it and shoves it into her pocket as she walks to the strange man. _

_" Um. Excuse me sir? " she asks but the man mumbles with his hands searching on the grass while me mumbles. " My glasses, I can't see without them." After he says that she produces out the spectacles and taps the mans shoulder, he looks up and shocks her to see that he has yellowish green eyes but the man turns to the opposite direction where she is. She sights and holds his shoulders to turn him facing her as she slips on his spectacles, he blinks a few times and looks at her as he stands up. She picks a gardening trimmer next to him and holds it. " That would be mine." The man says and she gives it to him. " Thank you, my name is William .T. Spears. Here is my card." He produces a card and gives it to her, she takes it and shoves it in her pocket. "What is your name?" Asks as he adjusts his glasses with the trimmers, as she could reply she sees something red. _

_Then she grabs the mans shoulders and shove him aside as she produces her knives and blocks to see a man with long red hair holding the chainsaw with red framed glasses wearing red heels. She jumps back with her knives still in her hands away from the man as the redhead shouts at her. " Hey you! Stay away from my man!" She knits her eyebrows but William hits him on the head with his gardening trimmer. " I'm not your man. I'm sorry, this is my associate. Grell Sutcliff." She lowers her weapons and walks towards them cautiously. Then Grell turns to her and pinches her cheek. " Oh~ You are so~ cute~" he pinches her cheeks but she slaps him hand away and rubs her cheeks which causes him to squeal. She walks to William and asks him. " What's wrong with him? Is he crazy or something? " Grell turns to the them and lunges at her with the chainsaw but she bends back avoiding the blade._

_ " You take that back! You little brat!" He yells at her as he swing the chainsaw again and she dodges his attacks with his weapon then Grell pounces at her swinging his leg to her head but it hits her cap which causes her cap to fall off. Grell's cheek dusted pink seeing her hair but she catches Grell off guard and kicks the chainsaw out of his hand and kicks him and pins him to a nearby tree with knife stars. She walks over to him slowly carrying Grells chainsaw and starts it up, Grell watches wide eyed as she comes closer tauntingly. She stops in front of him and raises the chainsaw over her head and swing it, Grell screams but she only cuts the tree above his head that only grazes a strand of his hair. She stops the chainsaw and watches the blade on it. " Wow. It can cut." She says and drops it on the ground and went over to Grell and unpin him from the tree but he slumps down from shock. She extends her hand in front of him. " Well?" She asks him and he accept her hand and pulls him up still wide eyed from shock as she takes her cap on the ground and turns to face William. " What are you?". The next image shows her leaning against a tree writing. _

_" So, being a Grimm Reaper is a job?" She asks as she draws. Then William nods and asks pointing at her steel cuffs. " Why are you wearing those steel cuffs? " she then takes one off on her wrist and holds it out. " Hold it." Grell holds out one hand but she eyes at him. " I would use two of your hand if I were you." She says and drops it into his hand and he falls down with it, he then manages to holds it up with both of his hands. " Its... Huff... Heavy." He says as she take the steel cuff with two fingers and places it back onto her wrists. " Steel weights." William says as Grell asks. " How much does it weight? " he asks as he stretches his back. " I wear four of these, two on my wrists and two on my ankles. With all of them it weights I say around... 1 ton?" William and Grell look at her with shock. " 1 TON?! HOW DO YOU EVEN MANAGE TO WALK WITH THAT?!" Grell screeches but she shrugs and notices a book fell out of Grell pocket. She picks it up, opens it and flips it to a page, she drops the book wide eyed and runs back. On the ground show the page, a picture of her family._

_" But, it's the day I will never forget." _

_She pants as she runs back to find the whole village burning. " MAMA! PAPA!" She shouts and runs into the blazing cottage, she calls her parents but to hear the calking heat from the burning building and she kicks open a door to find bodies lying on the ground. "No..." She stares in horror and she falls unconscious._

_She starts to stir and slowly she opens her eyes, she slowly sits up and looks around her to find herself covered in ash and bodies everywhere, abruptly she buries her face in her hands and cry. After a minute she shot straight up. " Luka. Jim." She thought and ran towards the village, its been burnt to ashes that left with rubble and dead bodies everywhere. She makes a turn and she suddenly hears a scream, she runs to the direction and runs towards it. " JIM! LUKA!" She shouts their names, after running she sees a body lying on the ground. She runs towards it and holds it. " L...pant... Luka... Wa... Wake up." She says while waving her hand it front of him, she holds him tightly and hugs him. " Pl... Please... Don't... Leave." She pleas as she buries her face on his chest and cries. She hears a crunch and looks up to see a pair of pink eyes with cat slits, she stares as it vanishes into the shadow._

_" That day, was when the devil takes everything in the fire."_

_The next one shows her standing by graves lay with bouquet lilies and bluebells. She stares down at the graves with no tears and places a hat over her head as she walks away. Then the next one is showing her walking along a path with snowflakes falling from the evening sky, as she looks up she sees a mansion burning into flames. She watches the mansion burn in horror as she fell to her knees and buries her face in her hands and lets out a scream._

_" Everything I have. Everyone I cared about. Vanished."_

_Then it show her again at night in the pond with her glasses hanging on a tree and a sword in her hand, she then starts to practice her swords fighting in the water. The next one is her walking on the streets stealing and pawning items she stole._

_" I have live alone with hatred for 3 years yearning to kill the demon that took away my family." _

_The next image shows her jolts awake in the middle of the night swing a knife, she stares at the knife and puts it away as she takes out her necklace. She puts it out gleaming in the moonlight and memories of her family flows, a single tear streams down her face as curls up into a ball._

_" But one day." _

_An image shows her stealing again but gets caught by Sebastian. She is then taken to the manor where she meets Ciel. He offers her a job and she accepts it. And she is taken to meet the servants._

_" I'm hired to be a servant, I took my job well." _

_It shows her pulling away the tablecloth and another shows her dealing with the mice. Then a voice says. " My, it looks like you have taken care of their mess already?" Sebastian spoke right behind her and with a pushcart next to him._

_"But I have to work with a demon." _

_The next image is her taking blows from the man and another shows her cutting off her bonds then carrying Ciel bridal style as Sebastian walks into the room with the man alone. Then the next image is Sebastian tending her cuts but she flinches as he smiles._

_"But I have to trust him, an enemy. And I never knew Ciel would be alive at first. Until."_

_"Cieeeel!" An image of Elizabeth shows hugging Ciel and her watching them both._

_" As soon as I saw her too. I knew that they are okay."_

_Then the next one is showing Elizabeth crying then hugging her with her hood pulled back._

_" That's when I knew," _

_The it shows her sitting in the garden with Elizabeth beside her leaning on her shoulder and another of her sitting beside ciels bedside._

_" I know what I have to do." _

_Another shows her hood being pulled back by Sebastian and she slaps him on his cheek and another of her standing beside Ciel with Sebastian._

_" To reach my goal." _

_It shows her again but in the ball dancing with Sebastian as he is leaning close to her but she walks away towards Ciel with Viscount._

_" I have to be strong." _

_Another film shows her blocking the blow from Madame red as she is thrown aside while she is protecting Ciel._

_" To live up to my family name."_

_The next is her tending Sebastian with him wide eyed._

_" Even if its from my enemy, I have to trust." _

_Then it shows her fighting along side Sebastian fighting Grell._

_" I would fight with all of my strength." _

_It shows again her placing herself in front of Sebastian as she stumbles and falls off the roof with her necklace showing._

_" And rather die trying."_

The cinematic records stop. Nicholas is still breathing with shallow breathes while clutching her wound, she suddenly sat up too quickly and throws a knife a Grell direction.

" Come... Back here... Hck... You coward! " she then coughs up blood while Sebastian beats the face out of Grell since his chainsaw is clogged up. As he is beating up Grell, Ciel watches her as he grip her sleeve.

" Young... Master.." She replies and brushes his hair away from his face. Ciel looks at her with his eyes wide.

" It's you.." He whispers.

"I'm glad ...you're alright..." She says but she then coughs a little as she clutches her wound. Ciel starts to panic and grip her harder.

" Don't die, just hang in there." He says as she winces.

" ...Yes... Young.. Hck... Master." At that moment Sebastian is about to kill Grell but a man on the rooftop blocks it with garden trimmer.

" Will! You have come to save m-" before he complete his sentence the man rams his foot on his head causing Grells face to slam into the ground. The man will takes out a book and reads from it as he rams Grells face even further into the ground. After that he walks over to Nicholas and crouch down and place his hand on the wound.

" This may hurt." He says as the cinematic records rewind back into her body while clenching her teeth, after that the wound is gone. As he stands up, she grips his sleeve and holds onto it but she then slips unconscious and loosens her grip on his sleeve. He adjusts his glasses and drags Grell away into the shadows leaving Ciel, Nicholas and Sebastian alone. Sebastian walks over to Nicholas and carries her back to the manor with Ciel.

(Sebastian pov)

I carry the girl in my arms while the young master seems to agree to walk instead of being helped, I place her back into her room and change her clothes into dry ones. I lift to inspect the wound on her stomach to find nothing but a very faint pink line, I put away her wet clothes and change her but something caught my eye as I turn over her left side to find a brand mark on the left side of her upper arm, a black engraving of a phoenix with its wings tucked that stretch the size of my palm.

"How is she." I turn around to find the young master standing in the doorway.

"She's fine, her cinematic records have rebound back into her body. She will be waking soon in a few days." He came closer and stare at the brand on her arm.

"That mark."

"I've noticed, but for now young master it's time to retire."

"Yes."

( Nicholas pov)

As the first light stream from the window I crack open my eyes and slowly sat up as I touch my abdomen where Grell cut me with his chainsaw but felt nothing, not even a scar. I lift the covers and inspect it to find the skin smooth like it had never happened. I slowly get out of bed, change into my uniform and walk out of the room to the kitchen, as I'm chewing on a piece of bread Sebastian came in and surprise to see me. I look at him giving him a questioning look and walks over to me.

" Why are you out of bed?"I hold up my half finished bread and finish it off .

" How long was I asleep?"

" 3 day." I look at him wide eyed and remembered of the events from the last night and calmed down.

"After you're done, get ready. We're attending a funeral."

~ Time skip in the church~

Ciel walks in the church with a crimson dress while I and Sebastian are waiting outside for his signal with a carriage full of red rose petals. As he places the dress next to his dead aunt we open the door to let the petals fly in the wind, after the funeral myself, Ciel and Sebastian a the only ones in the cemetery.

" Come on, we have to meet someone." Me and Sebastian follow him to see the undertaker. And the grave he lead us to is the last victim.

" It looks like she is an immigrant and no one claims her body so the young earl request me to make her a little pretty burial." The undertaker says and takes his leave.

" It's really kind of you." I say behind him, Ciel replies.

" How many times do I tell you I'm-." But I cut him.

" Why didn't you pull the trigger." He stops and Sebastian continues.

" You have a concealed gun with you and yet you didn't took the bullet to kill her." Ciel turns around to face the both of us.

" I didn't need to, I knew that you would protect me and Sebastian would too that would breach the terms of my contract." He says and Sebastian asks.

" Then explain why you stop me."

" She has been corrupted from the dark path she faced but in her eyes she wouldn't kill me because she hesitated. But I don't hesitate." He says as he walks past the both of us and commands us with an order.

( Ciel pov)

" I never knew she and I had a connection but I can't seem to remember. I want to talk to her as an equal, I have many questions that the files from Scotland Yard didn't contain but she is my servant and now she will be a butler." I thought as I gave them an order.

" From here and now you two shall not betray me or leave my side. This is an order."

( Nicholas pov)

We both turn to face Ciel and kneel down as we say in union.

" Yes, My Lord."


	11. His butler, Hunting

Chapter 10

( Nicholas pov)

It's been a week after Madame reds funeral, It's time that I started my work as a butler. I walk towards his room with Sebastian pushing a cart, I open the blinds as he wakes him up and explains his schedule.

" Lady Marchioness Midford and lady Elizabeth are coming as guests this afternoon.." After hearing it Ciel jumps up and orders him to make preparations. But Sebastian smiled at him.

" No worries master, they are coming in the afternoon." But Ciel shout at him.

" YOU FOOL! THIS IS AUNT FRANCES YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" He shouts as he rushes us to change him and get him ready for their arrival.

~Time skip~

We wait as they came out of the carriage as Elizabeth came out a stern looking lady comes out as Ciel formally greets her as Elizabeth hugs him.

" ELIZABETH! It's improper of you to have these actions! You should like a lady!" She shouts as Elizabeth whimpers.

" I'm sorry mother." Then she turns to face Sebastian.

" You, you and your master alike keeping your fringe long! The sight simply irks me! Try and learn from Tanaka!" she pulls out a comb and combs their hair back I watch them as their hair is combed neatly. Then she turns to me.

" Who are you?" She asks me.

"My name is Nicholas Thames, I'm a new servant of the Phantomhive manor. It's a pleasure to meet you." I reply with a bow, she eyes me and then unexpectedly she pulls back my hood with my head down. Then next thing she does is surprising, she embraces me.

" It's been some time, hasn't it?" She says as she pulls away from the hug. I look at her as her face softens, then I remembered.

" M...Master, Frances?" She looks at me and sigh as she replies.

" Still covering I see." She replies as Ciel and Sebastian stare wide eyed for an explanation. I turn to them and explain.

" Young master, she was my fencing instructor when I was young and She also trains me hand-to-hand as well." After that, I cover my face with my hood again.

" So what Elizabeth said was true. You're alive." Lady Frances says after that she turns with a stern face and lists down saying she just came to have a spot check. Sebastian then leads us but he changes his course three times until we settle at the stables. While Sebastian shows her a blue-black coat horse, lady Frances asks Ciel.

" Ciel, do you want to go hunting with me right now?" Ciel turn to her with surprise.

" With Aunt?"

" This is an opportunity for me to observe what sort of a man my daughter is going to marry. Or perhaps... Hunting is too strenuous for Earl Phantomhive who posses the small, skinny built of a girl." Ciel looks at her with annoyance.

" Alright!" Then Sebastian makes the preparations for the hunt. Ciel and Lizzy ride on a blue-black coat horse while Lady Frances rides on a white horse.

" So, how did you find them?" Lady Frances asks me as I walk along side her.

" Actually, they found me." I explain how I live on the streets and they found me and hire me as a servant until we stop at the site. Sebastian explains the rules and Ciel and Lady Frances are off with a time limit of 3 hours.

~ 3 hours later~

" It seems to be a draw." Sebastian announced say as I pour the tea for Elizabeth, but the other two of them are no very happy of the tie. Suddenly, a bear appears, Ciel throws himself in front of Elizabeth as I throw my knife under my sleeve at the back of the bear's head. Then lady Frances fires a shot as the bear fall.

" 16-15. It looks like I've been beaten." Ciel says as he helps Elizabeth on her feet.

" Humph, it takes another 10 more years for you to be able to defeat me. However you are indeed worthy of my praise for the bravery you have shown, at that time you gave it your all to protect my daughter. Also, I owe you one." She bows to him.

" You are indeed of being my future son in law. Earl Ciel Plantomhive." After that she turns around.

" Alright, since the competition has ended, lets head back home." We pack up and I walk back carrying the guns while Sebastian carries the bear as we walk in the lead with Lady Frances. On the way, she spoke.

" Hey! Hey butler! Nicholas! " She called me and Sebastian and hands over my dagger and a butter knife.

" You left something behind." Sebastian takes the butter knife as I take my dagger and sheath it under my sleeve.

" Oh my, I wonder what came over me. I left a tableware behind." Sebastian says as he takes it from her hand.

" Oh really?" She asks questionably.

" You actually forgot that you left it on the bears head." She sights.

" You two were the ones that took down the bear, am I right? My shot missed. I actually panicked when I saw my daughter in danger. I must be getting old..." She trails off at the last part.

" However, isn't it a butler and a servants job to ensure that their master gets all the glory? Why did you two let me win on purpose?"

" Young master is indeed talented when it comes to competing with others. That is why he is extremely confident of his abilities to the extent that he has this viewpoint that ' There's no way I can ever lose'. Sebastian continues.

" However, in order to work towards ones goal, it is necessary for one to eat humble pie..." He trails off.

" If not, one will eventually trip and fall one day." Sebastian continues.

" In addition, the young masters goal is not something that is easily attainable. This is a willful thinking on my part..."

" And mine." I add and Sebastian then continues.

" I hope that the Marchioness will become a role model for my Master." Lady Frances then gets that and states.

" In other words, I've been used?" She states and huffs as Sebastian chuckled.

" Of course that is not the case...The head of the household we serve is a ' child '...Yet at the same time, he is also the ' Master '. It's is important for the young master to have an ' adult ' by his side, in order to keep him in check." Sebastian finishes and Lady Frances states to Sebastian.

" Even though your looks are very in descent, what you say is indeed accurate. For the sake of your master, you actually made the process of teaching him the proper actions to take during different times part of your job scope." After her sentence Sebastian states.

" That's because I'm simply one hell of a butler. I will do whatever benefits the master most."

" Humph, you are a fellow that will never be taken advantage of!" Lady Frances replies as we return to the manor.


	12. His butler, Merrymaking

Chapter 11

( Nicholas pov)

I stare out of the window sitting on a chair in my room with my head resting on a hand, on the bed is a book I borrowed from the mansions library to relieve my boredom but put it away wondering about the use of my life living like this since its my first day off. I took a deep sight as someone enters my room and I turn to see Sebastian, I narrow my eyes at him but he smiles.

" Time to pack up, we're going on a holiday."

~Time skip~

" Holiday! Holiday! We're going on a Holiday!" Mey-rin, Finny and Bard chanted in the whole carriage ride. I regret the choice of ridding with them while I look out blocking out the chanting but I felt something is off. The young lord doesn't do these thing unless. There is a reason.

"We're going to the Queens health resort, how lovely oh yes." Mey- rin says while we reach to a stop as we come up to a sign reading **Houndsworth**, behind it is a large wilted tree with dog collars hanging on the branches. The three stooges stare at the tree with horror when we stop but I took this chance as I slink to the front carriage where Sebastian and Ciel are sitting.

"I forgot to tell you all one thing: This is the planned construction site for the resort." Mey-rin, Bard and Finny slump to their seats as Tanaka lets out a Ho-ho-ho while I climb into the first carriage taking the seat beside Ciel. He turns to see me and points me to sit with Sebastian who is taking the reins.

"Hey, a villager. Tanaka stop the carriage." Finny shouts as he went to help the villager who is an old women pushing a baby carriage.

"Let me help you Granny." Finny says with his hands on the baby carraige.

"No you shouldn't do that Finny! If your not careful, the baby will-" Mey-rin says as she and Bard stare in shock.

"What did you say?" Finny says with the baby carriage above his head, he deadpanned and he quickly put down the baby carriage.

"I'm so sorry!" He shouted with his arms by his side.

"Is the baby alright?!" Mey-rin freaked as she and Bard's mouth drop to only see a dog skull wrapped in a blanket.

"There is no baby here and there never was." She pushes the baby carriage away into the fog while singing a tune.

"The white dog is a good dog, a good dog good. The black dog is a bad dog, a bad dog bad. He'll eat you flesh down to the bone, down to the bone. The lullaby sun sets~." She sings as she disappears into the fog.

"That's why we're here. Apparently the population has been decreased into one third of its size due to villagers being violently killed or gone missing, apart of our job is to find out why and put an end to the problem." Ciel says and we move on. As we went, a large beautiful lake came into view from a distance.

"Now it's starting to look like a resort." Bard says as we enter the village. There are a lot of dogs barking and the surroundings are grey.

"Wow, I'd pet him. Oh yes I would." Mey-rin says as she sees a young man training a dog.

"He warps its will with reward and punishment, and forces obedience. But the dog is not to blame. It fawns over humans and welcomes the chain around its neck. Can't understand why?" Sebastian says to himself.

"If you're trying to get at something deeper. Just say it." Ciel says.

"Thank you, my lord. I love cats, but I'm not very fond with dogs... or rather to be completely frank. I hate them." Sebastian says.

"Woof" Ciel barks. We rode up to a large manor on top of a hill, a maid with snow white hair came out of the manor and up to Ciels carriage.

"I presume, The Earl of Phantomhive?" She said

"Yes" Sebastian says watching her. He glared at her, I took notice and I observe the maid. She has snow white hair and light purple eyes, her skin is fair and she has a petit figure that make her looks innocent... But **_too_** innocent.

"Welcome to Barrymore castle. My master awaits your arrival." She says as I narrow my eyes under my hood, I could hear the others talking about how pretty she and I turn to see Finny staring at the maid. I came down from the carriage as Sebastian helps Ciel. We walk inside leaving the four outside to carry the luggage.

"This way." She say as she opens a new door, myself, Sebastian and Ciel gasp to see all the animal heads hanging on the wall. Suddenly there is a snap and a gasp, we look to see a man whipping the maid who on the floor on her knees with her arms blocking the strikes.

"Who the devil is this Chihuahua! I told you to retrieve the Queen's messenger!" The man shouted.

"Chihuahua..." Sebastian says as I turn to see Ciel's mouth dropped.

"Can't you do a simple thing like that, Angela?!" The man shouts, whipping at the maid who's name I presume is Angela.

"Go now." Ciel says. Sebastian gripped the mans arm as I help Angela up.

"What are you going, you filthy Doberman?! Trying to bite my head off, are you? Let me go! Don't help her!" He shouted at me and Sebastian.

"Their acting at my orders." Ciel says.

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"By the sounds of it you got my letter. My name is Ciel, the Earl of Phantomhive." He replies

"You mean to tell me a little toy poodle like you is the Queens messenger?!" The man said

"You don't like small breeds, Lord Henry?" Ciel says, after that we all go to the dinning table. While Angela is serving the tea I notice that her hands are shaking covered in bruises while she is holding the tea set. I support the saucer in her hand.

"Allow me." She nodded and stand by Sebastian as I serve the tea to the two lords. Ciel tells him the message from the Queen but Lord Henry kept refusing.

"And why is that?" Ciel states.

"It's because of the curse." Henry replies that cause Ciel to raise an eyebrow.

"The Curse?"

"Yes, it's the curse that is placed on the village and the Barrymore name for generations. The ones who dares to intrude will be cursed as well." He explains but Ciel doesn't seem to be convinced by the explanation but it was getting dark so we are escorted to our rooms, i confirmed that the maid's name is Angela, Angela Blanc. As I and Sebastian are about put Ciel into bed there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ciel says and Angela stood in the doorway.

"I apologize for the lateness of the hour." Angela says.

"What is it you need, our young master is about to retire." Sebastian says with a hint of annoyance and disgust.

"I have a request. Please. Leave the village. You mustn't be here." Angela replies with worry in her voice, I turn to the window and close the curtains to see a flicker of a shadow.

"Why not?" Ciel asks. I scan and close the curtain.

"I can't say..." Angela replies as we hear a loud howl.

"Oh no! The demon hound is here!" Angela says in fear.

"The what?!" Ciel says and she gasps, we turn to see the silhouette of a dog's head on the curtain.

"Sebastian!" Ciel ordered and Sebastian ran and yank the curtains open. I ran over to the window and look out to see nothing but a glowing green trail.

"What was that?" Ciel asks

"Young master, look." Sebastian points out the green illuminant trail and we walk outside, He begins to observe the green substance and feels it through his finger. I touch the substance and narrow my eyes. I blow the substance out of my fingers as a group of villagers comes up to Angela and tells her about the demon hound. The commotion also causes Mey-rin, Finny, Bard and Tanaka to come out still in their night clothes. We follow the villagers and we see a dead body of a man which is covered in bite marks soaked in blood, I immediately recognize the boy from earlier when we came into the village. Ciel kneels down and inspects the body. Lord Henry comes to the scene.

"Stay away from there! Don't touch it!" He shouted as he walks towards the body.

"So it was James. He was the bad dog." He says calmly and a villager spoke up.

"Yes, he has broken the five dog rule and have a sixth."

"So it is." Henry replies but Bard shouts at him.

"That's it?! That's all you have to say?!" Lord Henry turns to our direction and snaps.

"The village has to follow the laws from me and the demon hound protects it! Anyone who dares to challenge me will be punished by the demon hound!" After he finishes his sentence the villagers starts to carry away the body while chanting the lullaby. As they walk away, Lord Henry then turns to us.

"I'm sure you outsiders were its next victims. You're lucky to have escaped." And he walks away.

"Well master?" Sebastian asks, Ciel whispers to him and we all return to our rooms.

~ Morning ~

"Worst. Holiday. Ever." Bard moans beside me along with Mey-rin and Finny with him. It's quite awkward of them being in a place where I would be, I move away from their black cloud then Sebastian walks towards us.

"My, why do you all act so gloomy. Weren't you all excited coming here?" He asks and Bard replies with a moan.

"Yeah... But that was before..." Sebastian then holds up a small bag and a tablecloth with a close-eyed smile.

"Try and muster up some levity. We are on holiday, are we?" The three stooges mood immediately change, I look up to him.

~At the lake~

I sat at the shore of the lake with Angela while they're playing in the water.

"Mey-rin! Come on in, the waters cool!" Finny shouts. Mey-rin's head pop out of the portable changing room.

"No! It's too embarrassing!" She shouts and disappears back in.

"Come on Mey-rin! You don't get to do this often!" Bard shouts, there is a silence. Then Mey-rin came out with a swimsuit which shows her body and her cleavage that causes guys to blush.

"Oh! It's so embarrassing!" She squeals while twirling around in her swimsuit.

"It's alright Mey -rin, you look lovely!" Finny says as he and Bard come out of the water and up to Mey -rin.

"Oh! You're just saying it!" She says as she fiddles her glasses.

"No Mey -rin! You look really pretty!" Finny replies

"You really mean it?" Bard comes up to Mey -rin with a mischievous grin on his face.

"I bet you look even prettier without those glasses." He says and tries to take them off but Mey-rin keeps holding on to them.

"No! Don't! The young master gave them to me!" She says with fright as Bard tries to take them, I spread the blanket by the shore while watchIng their little scene causing me let out a snort but it came out a loud that made them turn their heads to face me, I quickly turn away setting up the food with Angela's help.

"Hey!" I look up to see Finny with Bard and Mey-rin behind him.

"You wanna swim?" I just shook my head and admire the beautiful view of the lake, I thought of my family when we always love to have water fights at a pond in the summer which was close to home.

Home, I wonder what it feels like to be at a place like home.

Suddenly, I snap out of my thoughts from the feeling being lifted to find Bard and Finny carrying me.

"FINNIAN! BARDROY! WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING! PUT ME DOWN! "

"Alright o!" They say and sent me face first into the water soaking my uniform. I pull myself up and spit out a line of water as I turn to face them. Finny and Bard are at the shore clutching their sides laughing their head off, Ciel is placing a hand over his mouth trying hard not to lose his composure, Sebastian whose cheeks puffed out also trying hard not to laugh and Mey -rin is trying hard to block her outburst of laughter. I turn to Bard and Finny who are still laughing on the ground, I wade out of the water and went behind the two of them with both of my hands raised above my head and swing down hard doing a karate chop on the upside of both of their heads causing steam, sizzling off the top of their heads creating a large bump.

"OW! OW! OW!" Finny yells clutching his head.

"OW! WHO DID THAT?!" Bard shouts while rubbing his head, he and Finnian turn to see me. I gave them the death glare along with a dark purple-black aura shrouding behind me causing them to shrink into chibi size with their eyes widen, trembling in fear. I grip them by the scruff of their shirt before they could run and lift them each with one hand like they are rag dolls.

They flail around trying to get out of my grip but they fail. I raise them higher as the more they struggle until their feet are almost off the ground. When they look down and they look at me I throw them both into the air and watch them fly as they face plant in the water, leaving the others surprised. I pat my hand as a breeze blew that cause me to sneeze.

"Oooooooooooh! You sneeze like a kitten!" Mey-rin squeal and Sebastian perks up as soon as he heard 'kitten', I shudder from the breeze.

"I do not sneeze like a...a.. Ah-chi! " I sniff and wring my cloak, with the sound of splashing I look over my shoulders to see Bard and Finnian recovering from shock while dragging themselves out of the water, but as soon as our eyes meet I gave them another glare making them scrambling on their feet to run.

"Mey-rin, do you happen to have any spare towels?"

"Wha- Oh yes! Here you are." She produce a towel and I start drying my hair off, another breeze blew causing me to sneeze.

"You will catch a cold if you don't change you clothes. Nicholas." Both of us turn to find Sebastian staring down the both of us, but mostly me with his beady red eyes.

"Sebastian!" Mey rin squeal in fright but Sebastian just smiled casing her to blush furiously.

"They're in the castle, it'll just be a bo-"

"No worries, you can return to the castle and change yourself into dry clothes. Since being a butler is to also look after one's health before the young master's needs." I look over where Ciel is reading he look up and nod in approval before averting his eyes back into the book.

"You see. Now change into something dry before you catch a cold." I nod and immediately walk to the castle and into one of the rooms in the servant quarters underground, as I went into my room i start taking off my wet clothes and hung them on the chair with only my undergarments while drying off with a towel. After changing into a dry set of clothes, I came out of my room to bump into something hard.

"What the- " I look up to find Sebastian.

"Why are you here."

"The young master ordered me to collect a few items for him in the castle." He ended with a closed eyed smile, I quickly went around him and ran back to the lake, as I return to the shore I found it deserted.

"Damn it! Where are th-"

"LEAVE THE POOR THING ALONE!" Finny's voice sounded somewhere in the village. I ran towards the direction where his voice was which is in a crowd, I scan to find Finny, Bard, Mey-rin and Tanaka tied to a large pole with gags in their mouths and Ciel is chained to the wall next to a dog that is laying beside him with numerous bite marks.

"You're so pathetic." Ciel smirks.

"You rely on meager tricks to retain your small amount of power. If there's a stubborn dog here I'd say I'm looking at him! " He mocked which causes lord Henry to lose his temper.

"Fine, if that is your choice Earl Phantomhive. Then you can learn what happens to a dog when it dares to challenge me! GET THEM!" He shouts pointing at Ciel which commands the dogs to charge. I ran towards Ciel and kick away the dogs, a brown dog lunges at me from behind but it went flying backwards. I kick away the rest of the dogs which leaves myself and Sebastian by Ciels side.

"You cut that close." Ciel says to the both of us, Sebastian replies.

"It won't happen again." Sebastian reassures as he's adjusting his glove while lord Henry watches the scene with pure anger.

"YOU DARE INTERRUPT THE PUNISHMENT DOG?" Henry hollered from the opposite side.

"Well?!" He look at the dogs around him.

"What are you mangy mutts waiting for? Kill them now!" He ordered giving the command motion while I prepare a set of knives as the dogs poise to attack producing low, menacing growls.

"Shameful... What course, noisy growls they have. One of the reasons why I despise these creatures." Sebastian says with a disgusted look on his face as he turns to the dogs, he causes his eyes to flash that made all of the dogs to flinch and they lay on their stomachs, whimpering.

"What...what is this!?" Lord Henry stutters in fear with the crowd awed.

"Your pitiful farce is at end Barrymore!" Ciel shouts and turns to the crowd.

"Listen! All of you! There is no demon hound! It was merely a clever trick devised to keep you all frightened! It is just an old man, obsessed with power, determined to keep it at any price!"

"With what evidence do you have?!" Lord Henry demands. Sebastian walks over to the brown dog and took something out of its mouth which is a dog skull.

"There's this. I found it in the manor and took the liberty to check the teeth marks on James match the teeth marks on the skull." The villagers are taken back mummering.

"Do you see it now, the truth behind the demon hound." He points to the sky where the silhouette of a dog's head.

"A shadow that is nothing but a projection, a transparent trick. The glow is phosphorous dust sprinkled on a normal dog." Then produced a bottle and poured it out for all to see.

"The demon hound is merely an illusion used by an evil man, the man who ruled your village. That man, Henry Barrymore."

"No! You can't fool them, where's the evidence!" Lord Henry yell in defense but his voice is starting to waver and Ciel smirked. Sebastian went to the tied up dog, it growled at him as he came closer. He knelt down to the dog's level.

"You may rest now, we'll take it from here." After those words are spoken, it stopped growling and its jaws went slack. Sebastian took out a piece of fabric from its mouth.

"What fine material, I wonder why the dog is eager to hold onto it until the very end. How strange, do you not agree?" He turns around.

"W-What the hell?" Barrymore took a step back with disbelief written all over his face.

"Yours." He held the fabric to him.

"A scrape piece of clothe from your pants, torn when you were murdering James. You recognize it, yes?"With just those words had sent the villagers on an uproar surrounding Barrymore, they all held him in place as one pull up one of his pant leg to find a bite mark on his ankle with his pant leg ripped.

"Punish him! Punish James killer! Punish him! Punish him!" Their shouts echo throughout the village as they carry him away while flailing trying to get out of the grip of the angry villagers as I cut the ropes that bind the others to the pole while Sebastian breaks the chains, releasing Ciel from the bind.

"I'm glad that's over." Baldroy starts after taking off the gag.

"Me too! Oh yes." Mey-rin agrees and they both laugh but it's soon quiet as Finny walks over to the dog placing a hand gently on its snout, stroking it.

"You're one amazing pup... Loyal and defending your master until the very end." He hesitated, after a moment he gently lift it up and embrace it into a hug.

"You are a good boy." Then, a river of tears stream down his face. I quickly avert my eyes away, one of the few things I can't stand to see is someone crying.

"This is yet another reason why I hate dogs."

~(Timeskip) Barrymore castle~

(Third person pov)

Rain poured heavily as the thunder rumbled while the lord Phantomhive stare's out of the window in the castle as the raindrops hit the windowpane.

"It's another case closed, we can leave the village when the rain lets up. "

"Indeed" Sebastian replies while packing up the bags.

~the kitchen~

"You sure? After all he's done why feed him?" Bardroy comments but Nicholas just keeps her head down concentrating in her work silently.

"And can't you just let me cook!" He yells.

"You'll put poison in the food." She spoke in a low tone while setting the meal in a steel tray, then pushes the tray into his hands.

"Give this to him."

"Hell no! There's no way I'm gonna go down that creepy place. Get Mey-rin to do it."

"Then tell her to come to the kitchen."

"Wh-" Nicholas gives him the glare that shuts him up. Bardroy puffs up his cheeks then slam the tray on the counter and stomp out of the kitchen leaving her alone, she takes off her gloves and rolls up her sleeves.

(Nicholas pov)

"The case is over now, I guess we'll get back after the storm lets up." While washing, I thought of why the Queen needs us to stop this. It's cruel to do such inhumane acts to animals, just thinking about it makes me sick, but there's something missing that I can't simply place my finger on it. I just can't feel at ease even when Lord Barrymore is proven guilty for his doings, I took off my glasses and splash some cold water on my face to get my senses together. After I wipe my face I get back into cleaning.

Suddenly a flash of lightning I felt a sharp pain coming from my arm, I look down to find that I cut myself while cleaning the kitchen knife. Making haste I quickly wash up the last of the dishes and took a closer inspection of the cut that's above the wrist, the gash isn't very large but the cut quite deep that its starting to bleed. I held my arm over the cold water to wash off the blood before it gets on my uniform, the coldness from water and the stinging from the cut causes me to wince. After running it over water I dab it dry.

"I expect to find you here." A voice sounded through the empty space.

"Anything that the young master requests." I quickly wrap the cut with a clean bandage. He walks taking each with slow steps with my back facing him while I roll down my sleeves.

"Nothing particular. But we're leaving after the rain let's up, so you should start packing your belongings." He stops right behind me while I'm drying the dishes.

"You seem really quiet." I stop for a moment.

"You seem to always come in at the last possible minute." I continue cleaning.

"Well, I was just merely taking my time."

"Why is that." I start cleaning the blade of the kitchen knife.

"Because I knew that you would be there for the master so I won't have to rush." My grip on the knife handle tighten causing the cut to bleed, I stare into the blade where I can see my reflection as well as his right behind me. Stinging pain came from my arm but I clench my teeth, ignoring the pain feeling my blood boil as I stare at him through the reflection. He then does his closed eyed smiled, that was it.

"What is -" Before he could finish his sentence I lunge at him with the knife aiming at head but he caught my wrist with the tip of the blade just millimeters from his forehead.

"My my, getting hot blooded?" He starts with his oblivious questions, I swing my free hand to punch him but his hand caught my fist still wearing his smirk. Before I could react, he spun me with my back against his chest along with his hands still holding on my wrist and fist. He hold my wrist above my head while my fist over to my side leaving me unable to move.

"Well? What I had done made you want to do such a thing." He squeezes my wrist until the knife slides off my grip and falls but he catches the knife with his foot and kicked it onto the counter. I grind my teeth.

"A butler is always his master's side without leaving him or her alone, getting hurt. But you always assume that the master is safe but to find him almost gotten hurt if you or I hadn't came sooner!" I lecture him those points but he just chuckled.

"What on earth is so funny!" I try to move but he just held me in place in the same position.

"He isn't hurt, is he. Why do you care so much about him?"

"Unlike you, I care for his well being while you only crave about is his Soul!" I bash my back against his chest hard enough that he is tilting off balance, he lets go and I start to walk away but his hand caught one of mine before I could take another step and pulled me back with both my hands behind my back.

"Even if I only crave for his soul, the young master has high expectations for me. What does the young master expect from you?" That question caught me off guard. He's right, what does Ciel expect from me. I'm just appointed as butler not long yet the things I had done are minor with Sebastian taking on major orders, but that doesn't change the fact I'm proving myself.

"Why do you care." I spat back shifting to get out of his grip but he has held on firmly.

"Why? You say?" Then one of his gloved came into my view hovering over my face.

(Third person pov)

"Hello?" Mey-rin's head pops into the kitchen to find it deserted.

"That's odd. Bard told me come down here but there's no one here!" She rants looking around the kitchen finding it empty except for a tray of food on the counter.

"What's this?" She held onto the tray. A figure came into the room, it's steps soundlessly as it came closer and closer. It stretches out its hand, hovering over her head. Then, the thunder flashes.

"AAAAAAAHYEEEEEE!" She screeches with the tray in her hand slips from her grasp but the figure manages to catch it before the tray of food hits the floor.

"Mey-rin!" The figure yells her name with a thick accent, Mey-rin turns around to find him.

"Bardroy! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She yells at him.

"Bloody hell! Don't yell at my ear! I'll go deaf!" He yells back at her then shoves the tray into her hand.

"Give this to that bloody bastard down at the cellar." Mey-rin held a firm hold on the tray then she inspect the food.

"Did you made this?!"

"I wish, Nicholas made it." She looks at him making an 'o' shape with her mouth.

"Quit standing there and give it to him! She'll kill me if it doesn't get done." He scratch the back of his head with his face paled.

"Really?!"

"Really! That glare she gave me, you should've seen it. I swear she looks like she's gonna skin me alive and I can't sleep if I don't get this done." He shivers at the thought.

"Quit standing there already!" The volume of his voice causes her to jump again but this time she doesn't drop the tray in her hands.

"Oh right! Right away!" She turns almost stumbles on her feet then goes off, Baldroy watches her leave.

"Jeez, I still don't get how she's still here." He rubs the back of neck, as he leaves the room. A creak sounds through the room, he turns and stares at the empty space then shivers.

"This place is starting to give me the creeps already." He leaves the room.

(Sebastian pov)

My body is frozen without making any sudden movements while my hands holding her in place, one holding on both of her hands and another over her mouth to stop her from making any sounds. I lean to the door peeking through one of the cracks and scan the room to only find it empty. I manage to sense Mey-rin before she entered the room I pull the both of us into one of the empty cupboards which is large enough to fit the both of us in but it's also quite small, restricting some movement in it. She's still struggling under my grip with her voice muffled, just watching her failed attempts to free herself I can't help but chuckle at her failure.

"It's no use." With a rapid movement she hit my chin with her head and pull out her right arm but I'm quicker and let go of her mouth and grab her hand and cover her mouth with her hand with my hand over hers. She's still not giving up.

"It's useless no matter how hard you try." I stretch my thumb and forefinger and pull the string holding her cloak which fall down to her feet.

"Stop trying to escape." A scent of blood fills the air, I lift my head to whiff and to find it coming from her left arm. I stretch her arm high above her head and her sleeve shifts down to find a bandage slightly soaked in blood, I rip off the bandage her my teeth to take a closer look at the cut which it small but deep and still bleeding. I touch her arm with the tip of my nose and I can feel her whole body tense and a line of blood comes out of the cut, my eyes flash pink and I start to lap the blood from the cut. Shiver went through her body, she squirm under my grip as I suck onto the cut and drink a little more for a taste I lap over the wound to close the cut. I finished and lick my lips I leans over close to her ear.

"To answer your question earlier, don't you always feel useless. Unable to perform tasks to make him look over his shoulder." Her body trembles, I smirk and continue.

"He'll never acknowledge you and yet no matter how hard you work or how hard you try." She faces down as I talk with her hair covering her face.

"Always chasing after him to walk beside him but you're always in his shadow." Her arms starts to shake, as my grips loosen on her wrist and move her arm down to her side without resisting.

"The blood that courses through his veins are already filled with hatred and revenge, his senses are blinded with his pride that he won't even glance at you behind his back" I turn her to face me with her back against the wall and her hair covering her face with her head tilted down to the floor but with both arms pinned to her sides against the walls.

"You're a piece on a chessboard that's easily replaceable. Your nothing but a pawn, he won't having any regrets or pity using you. Even if you have f-" A drop of water hits before my feet making me stop, i quickly let go of my grip on both her arms to find no bruises but she stayed still as if her back's glued to the wall and tears dripping down her cheek, off her chin. As if out of a trance she lifts one of her hands over her face.

"W-Wh Wha... I-I.." Quivering over her words she bit her bottom lip and took sharp, quick breaths. I was quite taken back from what I expect her reaction to be, human emotions are sometimes easy to read but they came out differently from different individuals. I had made many women cry but just seeing her in tears made me feel different.

"The truth hurts doesn't it." I held her hand intertwined with mine, her hands small and soft almost fragile that it'll break with the slightest touch.

"I can help you take away the pain." Brushing her hair away, flows smoothly through my fingers only to see tears running down her face.

"How about it? Just only for tonight." Wiping away the tears from her eyes with my thumb, she trembles while taking shaky breaths under the touch.

"Just.. Tonight.." I whisper breathlessly and I pull up her chin with my thumb while staring at her, surprisingly her features look almost angelic without her glasses shadowing her eyes allowing me to stare into her dark brown orbs with her eyes half closed along with her shallow breathe's, she slowly raised a hand and cups my cheek. It's is soft and light to the touch. I lean my cheek into her hand feeling the warm and smirked in victory.

"Women. Works like a charm." Leaning forward, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and inhale the bittersweet scent of her soul causing my mouth to water. I start to nibble her earlobe causing her to gasp, I stop and chuckle.

"How about it." I pull away staring her dark orbs and her into mine.

"They'll never know." Coming closer with her hand in my hair and leaving a small gap between each other that I can feel her breathe, I lick my lips hungrily and move immediately to close the gap. Suddenly she snap her head down fast enough that my forehead hits her making me fall back, in a quick movement she grab both of my wrists and we both fell out of the cupboard with my back hitting the floor along my wrists pinned above my head. I move but to fail and a feeling of cold metal is pressed against my neck, looking up only to find her sitting on my stomach, one hand pinning my wrists and another with a knife on my neck along with her expression is stone cold.

"Well this is a surprise." I smirk

"Drop the act, the 'Demon Whisper' doesn't work on me." My smirk fades away.

"Then what you did was all an act then, crocodile's tears." I try to move my arms but the restraints are tight, she has the strength only use one hand.

"I'm surprised, you're not the kind that's a damsel in distress." Ending with a smirk. She leans over until the ends of her hair tickled my face.

"Don't compare me to those weak, pathetic Victorian women." Her words are deadly calm but her face is giving the killer intent aura making my blood run cold. She has to be the second women that made me officially afraid of other than Lady Marchioness, after her sentence she pulls back with the knife pulled away my neck, raise and came down. Bracing myself for a wave of pain.

"_Thunk_" Expecting pain, only the sound resonates through the room. I look up to see her by the sink, slowly I move my arms to find the knife pinning my cuff sleeves to the floor. I sat up warily and face her, confused.

"Didn't you intend to kill me?" She turn off the tap and puts on her glasses.

"Killing you won't do me any good, since you can't die anyways." She turns exiting the room.

"Your simply not worth my time." I was taken back at her choice of words used, why am I still scared. She should be the one trembling while begging for mercy, I threw her blade behind her back. She catches the blade in between her fingers and turns.

"Never underestimate me." Giving me the glare but I just close my eyes and smile.

"I'm merely returning it back to its rightful owner." She puts the blade back under her sleeves but her eyes still on me, her glare pierces through me as if looks could kill. The atmosphere thickens, both of us still unmoving. Until.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEE!" A scream resonates.


	13. His butler, Training

Chapter 12

(Third person pov)

A scream resonates throughout the castle, it echoes off the thick walls of the ancient structure enough to wake everyone in it. It reached the kitchen where the two butlers are having a stare down, the young female butler finally broke her piercing glare from the demon butler's crimson orbs. She snap her head to the scream, turning back giving a last glare at Sebastian causing shivers from his spine before exiting the room to find the source of the scream.

(Sebastian pov)

As soon as she left the room, I stood unmoving before I find myself holding my breath.

"My word! What give glares like that! And from a Woman! A Woman!" My thoughts wander to Lady Marchioness and compare it to her's.

"She's twice as bad as her." I physically shiver at the image.

"Mental note: Never dare to try and get on her side, ever." I took slow breathes to stop the uneasiness as I lean against the counter, subconsciously I brush my lips and smirk. The sweet metallic taste of her blood still lingers, the sweet scent of her soul causes my mouth to water. I lick my lips trying to preserve the bitter sweet taste of her blood.

"I wonder if I could make a contract with her after I'm done the Phantomhive boy." A mental image of the scenario where I persuade her to form a contract with in exchange for her soul for revenge.

"But it'll be useless, she's strong and quite capable of handling by herself." Letting out a deep sigh I ran my fingers through my hair, I could still felt the feeling of her touch on my skin. The feeling felt real almost as if I manage to control her in my grasp but sadly it was all an act to lower my guard for a window of escape, I let out a growl of frustration at my failed attempt before I made up my mind.

"I hope for the next time." A smile trace across my lips, as the lightning flashes my eyes flash pink. A really fine soul indeed.

(Nicholas pov)

Running down the winding hallways of the castles, a thundering stomping of feet with the echoes of the other servants who had heard the scream. Taking another turn down the steep staircase to the dungeon with a female figure kneeling with the tray and food scattered on the floor.

"Mey-rin!" Finny called along with Tanaka and Bard behind him.

"Mey-rin! What's wrong!" Bard asks but whimpers while she lifts a trembling finger pointing ahead. All of us turn to the direction of what she pointed to find the brick wall behind the bars is smashed leaving a large hole and large splatters of crimson leaving them shocked while I came closer only overwhelmed with the heavy smell of blood.

"He's gone. Bloody hell." Bardroy swore as Sebastian, Ciel and Angela came down.

"Where's Lord Barrymore?" Angela watches in fear. A chorus of knocks sounded in the heavy downpour, at the entrance a villager burst in breathless.

"Angela! Th-The Demon Hound is here." We follow along with Angela until we reached to where the 'punishment' grounds to find a crowd huddling over in a group chanting the lullaby.

"Hey! Snap out of it." Bardroy places his hand on one of the villagers shoulder but didn't react, a sudden flash of lightning lit up the shadows to find a body none other than Lord Barrymore.

His glassy lifeless eyes and mouth parted as if he screamed in fear with his whole right arm was separated from his body along a large amount of blood dribbling down his side staring at the grey sky. Angela faints and Finny went over and held her in his arms at the sight while Sebastian went over to investigate the body.

"Oh great demon hound! Forgive us!"

"Please forgive us!"

"Spare us!" All of the villagers knelt down before the corpse and begging for forgiveness while Ciel watches the scene.

"Young master?" Sebastian asks but he only manage to speak out a sentence.

"So there is a so called demon hound." A flash of lightning rumbled on as we return to the castle along with Angela.

(Third person pov)

~In the castle~

"It's seems the demon hound is not a mere legend after all." Ciel comments as Sebastian rearrange the luggage for another day's stay.

"He was covered in bite wounds... Maybe the villagers are right. Maybe it really was the demon hound. Maybe he's upset at being blamed for Lord Henry's misdeeds."

"Yes, maybe."

"For now, there's only one thing we know: it wasn't human."

"The hound then." He mutters.

"Is something the matter?"

"It's about what you said earlier, how you phrased it. What you said was this wasn't human work. What if that bloody reaper has gotten himself involved in this?"

"It seems you're learning faster every day. I'm so very proud of you, sir. But there is no need to worry. I believe Mey-Rin's thought was not wholly incorrect. The hound was after Lord Henry. I don't believe anyone else is in danger of becoming its victim." Sebastian replies ending the discussion.

~servant quarters~

Finny, Bard, Mey-rin and Tanaka waited behind a door pacing to pass the time, the doorknob turn to reveal Nicholas.

"How's Angela?" Finny asks with worry.

"She just fainted. Nothing major." Everyone sight in relief.

"How awful! To see her master in the state like that!" Mey-rin comments.

"I couldn't imagine how hard it must have felt for her to experience something like that." Bard adds while Nicholas closes the door behind her.

"Nicholas.."

"What is it."

"Where's your cloak?" Finny asks timidly, she held her left arm to find herself indeed not wearing her cloak before turning back to Finny.

"I don't know." She replies allowing him to silently let out his breath to find himself in good terms with her.

"Really?! How do you don't know when your always wearing it all the time?" Bard lightly scorns at her carelessness earning a death glare making him regretting the comment as he gulps in fear.

"Have you dropped this?" Sebastian came in holding a folded little cloak, Bard sight in relief for the butler to come in at the right moment.

"S-S Sebastian!" Mey-rin squeaks in surprise while the female butler stares bleakly at the demon butler who replies with a close-eyed smile while handing the little bundle to her.

"I figure this is yours." Nicholas takes it and puts it on and silently nods.

"Your welcome." Sebastian replies as she walked past him, her shoulder brushed against his side as she walks soundlessly down the darkened hallway without an apology leaving them behind watching as her figure melts into the darkness. Sebastian turns to face them.

"Well?" The others jump at the sudden call before returning to their individual rooms to sleep.

~morning (Nicholas pov)~

A loud cry sounded jumps me awake, I put on my glasses and squint out of the window in the dark to see a dust cloud and the cry continues.

"Finnian." I could recognize that voice anywhere leaving me awake sitting on the hard mattress as I glance over to the old grandfather's clock which reads three.

"Thank you for the wake-up call Finnian." I thought as I slip out of the bed and change into my uniform while putting away my dried uniform on the chair into my bag along with my other necessities. I leave my room and head down the dark hallways soundlessly, I stop on my tracks and raise my voice slightly.

"If you try anything, I will make you wish you were in hell." I continue walking down the hallway knowing that he had heard it crystal clear.

(Third person pov)

In the shadows Sebastian steps out of his hiding surprised of her being able to sense him hiding without a doubt full of surprises yet mysterious, he watches as she walks down the hallway and takes a turn disappearing out of sight. Retracing her footsteps and turn to the next corner to find her in the kitchen with her back facing him, slowly he came closer with each quiet step without her knowing his presence while working.

He stops leaving only inches between him and her, he reaches out his hand and he place his hand on her shoulder. As soon as he made contact she spun around one hand gripping his wrist pulling him forward only to have his neck came in close contact with a sharp blade which is separated within the length of her pinky and their faces are an arm length apart.

"Why are you here." Her tone is calm but sharp.

"Well I came while I was making rounds until I saw you in here so I help myself in." Sebastian ended with a fake smile. The next moment she pull him close until their faces inches apart, glaring into his eyes.

"I meant what I said. Don't ever make me repeat myself." She push him away leaving the room leaving the demon butler shivering slightly, recovering from the death glare received.

"What did I do?" He only wanted to remind her to wake up the young lord.

~Timeskip (dining hall)~

"Today's tea we have cabinet pudding. It was made using local black berries." Sebastian set the plate down in front of Ciel while I pour a cup of Earl Grey and set at the side.

"You seem to be relaxed today." Ciel comments.

"Because we are in no hurry young master." Sebastian ends with a close eyed smile while Nicholas stands silently beside Ciel as Finny and Bard are standing by with the luggage packed in a bundle.

"Sebastian hurry!" Mey-rin bursts into the room.

"What is it this time? Do calm down please." Sebastian places one hand on his forehead.

"I looked all over the castle but I can't find Angela!"

"Is that all?" Bardroy asks and cross his arms.

"Don't worry about it, she said there were some medical herbs growing by the fen. She went there to go pick some that's all." Bardroy explained uncrossing his arms and shoving a hand into his pocket.

"Right now?" Finnian asks with worry in his voice.

"Why would she?"

"She went all alone when there might be a demon hound out there?!" Mey-rin shriek in fear causing Bardroy's eyes to widen in realization.

"Oh hell."

"What was she thinking going out all by herself?" Finnian asks out aloud.

"She said that she's worried bout you being sick and all!" Bardroy replied quickly as he panicked for not warning her to go out alone.

"For me? She went for me?" Finnian spoke softly and dash out of the room.

"Com' on Sebastian! Let's go help him!" Bardroy shout catching up with Finnian.

"Well... " Sebastian hesitated.

"Hurry! Are you a red blooded man or aren't you?" Bardroy demanded but met with silence. He narrow his eyes.

"Fine then. Let's go Mey-rin!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Where's Tanaka?" Bardroy asks looking around, our eyes landed on the old man jogging in place fully dressed for hunting with a shotgun resting on his shoulder.

"Hey Nicholas! You com'n?" Bardroy turn to her but she lightly shook her head in disapproval.

"T'ch you too." Nicholas opens her mouth to say something but they sprint out of the room before she could say a word, closing her mouth she sweat drop.

"Selfless yet reckless." She muttered under her breath and Sebastian nod in agreement.

"You know, I'm quite interested. What color is your blood?" Ciel spoke after taking a bite from the pudding casing Sebastian to sight.

"If you would like to know young master, in his current human form the color of his blood is red. If he is in his true form his blood most likely would be black." Nicholas answered, Sebastian and Ciel stare at her as if they saw Grell with short hair.

"Most humans would go mad at the sight." Sebastian says.

"Do I look mad." She shot back at him.

"How did you know?" Ciel asks.

"If I were to tell you young master it would upset your appetite."

"Tell me." He persisted, she looks at him for a moment before averting her eyes away.

"Because I killed one in its true form." They went silent. Ciel drops his fork with his mouth hanging open and Sebastian is shocked, wide eyed from what he had just heard. She caught the fork before it reaches the floor and sets it on the side.

"May I?" She gestures the door to leave, Ciel quickly closes his mouth and nods for approval. She lightly bows and leaves the room closing the door behind her.

"At any rate, it looks as if we do need to hurry now. Go out there and put on a good show for me. Am I clear?" Ciel commanded

"Perfectly, my young lord." He takes a few sips of tea before pushing away his unfinished plate.

"Young master?"

"I don't feel like eating." Dabbing away the crumbs with a napkin, he absolutely regretted his decision for asking.

"Is she even human?" The Earl and butler thought in their mind.

~Timeskip (out in the open)~

"Angela!"

"Angela!"

"Angela!"

"Can you hear me?"

"Ho ho ho..."

"Oh, Angela... Please, answer us..." Finnian's voice starts to waver as he worries for Angela's safety. He scans around his surroundings only hear a howl and the area in his line of vision to be covered up from the fog, as the fog starts to clear up they continue to keep searching until Mey-rin shrieks and stutters in fear.

"What's wrong?" The boys went over to her but she points the direction to only find a field of torn limbs. Some are grey and shriveled while others are in the process of decay along with the smell of rotting flesh.

"What are those?" Bardroy asks in fear and disgust at the sight.

"I don't think I can take any more surprises..." Mey-rin squeaked. A flash of light hits Finnian's eyes, he scans to find an arm that looks much fresh with color than the other with a piece of jewelry on the finger.

"Hey, look at that ring..." He points out gaining Bard and Mey-rin's attention.

"It's Lord Henry's?" Bardroy suggests but before his question is answered a howl sounded and they all jump behind a boulder, a figure came out behind one of the mounds of limbs a man with long white hair and slightly built. Stark naked.

"My, who's he?" Mey-rin questions as the man sniffs the arm with the ring and moves it with its mouth.

"A trophy... So it really wasn't the demon hound that killed Lord Henry. It was a human being after all." Bardroy says.

"Quite the specimen of humanity, he is..." Finnian's says as he watches the mystery man as he saw him licks his lips, he quickly identified him as the man who was with Angela.

"I-It's him."

"But why? Did he have some sort of grudge against Lord Henry?" Mey-rin adds in.

"I wonder... Could Angela have asked him to do it?" Bardroy starts.

"Say what?! Why would Angela do that?" Finnian stands up and defends Angela.

"Yeah, he's right!" Mey-rin agrees.

"Easy, boy!" Bardroy raises his hands to surrender.

"Angela has nothing to do with this! Don't just go around accusing people!" Finnian yells loudly making the man turn to their direction.

"Shh!" Mey-rin and Bardroy pull him back before peering over to find the stranger gone.

"Hey, where'd he go?" Suddenly a large crowd ran up to them wearing swimsuits.

"What're you doin'? Why're you dressed like that?" Bardroy asks with confusion.

"We're all going to bathe in the waterfall to ease the wrath of the demon hound." One of the villagers replied.

"He's back. His terrible voice echoed throughout the village all last night!"

"Yeah, for hours and hours!"

"The demon's angry is still among us!" Another adds.

"A howl, eh?" Bardroy thought up of Finnian who actually howl in sadness in the middle of the night. Upon hearing it Finnian ran off leaving the two of them behind.

"Oi, Finny, come back!" Bardroy sprints to catch up with the heartbroken gardener with Mey-rin and Tanaka trailing behind them.

"All right, everyone, now let's get back to stretching! One, two! One, two!" The villager start their warm up for... Something.

"Wh-Where's that sound...?" Finnian stops on his tracks when a howl sounded again allowing the others to catch up but they stop a few feet from him.

"F-F Finnian! Up ahead!" Finnian looks at Bardroy confused but a growl sounded behind him, slowly turning around only to find a large wolf like creature towering before them with a pair of piercing red eyes.

"Uh-oh, he is real..." Bardroy says with disbelief of what he saw before his eyes is the real creature.

"It's the demon hound!" Mey-rin yells in fear. The large beast starts charging towards them as they paralyze in fear, until Finny saw a piece of torn cloth fluttering stuck in its claws.

"That fabric..." He thought until it hit him.

"It's Angela's!" He rushes charging at the demon hound head-on with a battle cry.

"What you doin'?! Finny, wait!" But Finnian already grabbed ahold one of its paw.

"Angela!" Finnian already grabbed ahold one of its paw.

"Oh, hell! Here, gimme that!" Bardroy took the gun from Tanaka and take aim.

"Time to show you what I can do." As he aim at the demon hound and pull the trigger. Confetti and streamers shot out.

"Bloody hell! Why would you bring a toy gun with you?!" He yells but Tanaka replied with a Ho ho ho while the demon hound manage to shake Finny off with it's sheer size overpowering his super strength. Tired and worn out he lay on the ground struggling to stand but the hound raised its paw and brings it down for the final blow.

"Finny!" Bardroy and Mey-rin yell but he brings his arms in front as a shield and close his eyes, bracing for the pain. A moment pass and the only sound is the demon hounds growl.

"Huh?" Finnian warily opens his eyes to find Sebastian blocking its paw with one hand.

"Would you look at that. So well-trained, you even know how to shake hands." The demon hound growls while pushing down his paw but he wouldn't move.

"You are just in time." Bard says with relief and Sebastian replies with a close eyed smile before turning back to the hound.

"But I'm afraid, well-trained or not, you'll have to go now!" With a swing of his arm sent it flying off in a distance leaving them astounded.

"Come, this is no time to be playing with a puppy." Ciel came with a cane in his hand.

"Master!" Finnian, Bardroy and Mey-rin reply in union.

"Certainly. I shall finish it off at once." Sebastian says with a bow while the demon hound is regaining back on its feet growling but it just stood unmoving.

"It smells irresistible, doesn't it, dog? This is what you want, right?" Sebastian held out a box of dog treats in his pocket.

"Inukko, the treat no dog can refuse."

"Dog treats?" The servants watch skeptically at the box of treats but their thoughts are interrupted by a large howl from the demon hound before charging at them.

"Look out Sebastian!" Mey-rin cry out but Sebastian stood unmoving from his position facing it confidently.

"There is only one way to properly train a bad dog. You must teach the creature to obey your every command. Using rewards and punishments!" After his sentence he flips it up in the air along with it.

"Firstly, reward!" He starts gnawing its nose causing it to make a mellow expression.

"Okay, what's he doing now?"

"I guess this is... training?" Everyone watches the scene.

"And now... punish!" He upper cuts its jaw.

"Reward."

"Punish!"

"Reward."

"Punish!"

"Puuuunish!" He swing it around by its tail before throwing it off causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Well, I suppose I did ask him to put on a good show." Ciel mumbles under his breath, he needs to choose his words carefully.

"And finally... a hug!" With his arms wide running towards it, pushing it up into the sky before landing down drilling deep in the ground leaving a large deep hole.

"Sebastian!" Everyone peer over the hole but to find it pitch black as if there's no bottom.

"Uhh, hello?" Finnian calls but the only reply is the echoes.

"I don't see him down there!" Bard squint at the black pit.

"Quit dawdling down in that hole! Get back here right now!" Ciel calls into the pit after a moment of silence, a voice replies from the pit.

"Yes, sir." A geyser of water shoots out showering with steaming water.

"Ow, ow, hot!"

"Oi, what is this, a hot spring?"

"Ho ho ho."

"Um, where's Sebastian?" Mey-rin questions.

"This village is intended to be a resort for the Queen. It needs a central attraction. A luxury, a way for visitors to relax and forget their cares. That's what we have here: a natural hot spring." Sebastian hops off the geyser in his arms a naked man.

"Wow, he's amazing!" Finnian exclaims as Mey-rin dreamily watches the phenomenal.

"Ohh." Bard watches with envy.

"If I couldn't find a hot spring or two for my master, well, then what kind of butler would I be? The idea is simply unthinkable." Sebastian ends with a close eyed smile. Then the naked man starts licking his cheek causing him to frown in disgust at the reaction.

"I don't know how much more scenes I can take!" Mey-rin covers her nose as it starts to bleed furiously

"Pluto!" Angela runs in with her dress hitched.

"Pluto?" All eyes turn to the man as he barks and runs to Angela in all fours, licking her affectionately as if like what a dog would do.

"Good boy. My good boy." Angela starts petting him as he barks happily in reply.

"Well, she seems to be unharmed." Finnian, Bard and Mey-rin jump at the voice.

"N-Nicholas!"

"You bloke! You'r almost gave us a heart-attack!"

"Where were you?"

"Since you'll had been concerned of miss Angela I came to find her by the fen picking herbs, just like what Bardroy said." She held out a basket to them showing the medical herbs.

"What?!"

"She was there all along?"

"I figured that you all hadn't started where she first was and went off somewhere else before checking." The three stooges look down in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry for the confusion. This is Pluto, I found him last month. I've always been a big dog lover." She pets his long hair as he sleeps soundly on her lap with his face plastered with a grin on his face.

"And he was so adorable, I absolutely had to take him in."

"'Adorable'?" Finny, Bard and Mey-rin look at her with their jaws dropped.

"He does have a bad habit of turning human when he gets excited." She gives an apologetic smile.

"A "habit"! You call it a "habit"?!" Bard fumes how she could be so calm that a demon hound would turn naked as a habit.

"So you sheltered and fed him for a month without telling anybody else?" Sebastian questions her with his face still disgusted from being licked by a canine.

"That's right. Lord Barrymore used the legend of the demon hound to control the villagers, but in truth he feared the hound more than anyone else. I didn't know what would happen to Pluto if he found out..." She trails off with one hand in Pluto's hair as he sleeps soundly.

"I see now I was too indulgent. I never thought this sweet boy would hurt Lord Barrymore..." She trails off once more before turning to Ciel and Sebastian.

"I beg you, sir! Please take him with you! I know it's an imposition, but would you bring him to live at the Phantomhive manor?"

"You want us to keep that monster?!" Bard drops in as a disapproval of the idea.

"He needs a firm hand." Angela persists.

"I think if Sebastian were there to train him, he would become a good dog." She turns her attention to him.

"No thank you. I'm a butler, not one hell of a dog trainer." Sebastian shakes his head slightly at the offer.

"Why not?" Ciel interjects agreeing the offer.

"Master..." He looks at him.

"Is this an order?" He asks confirming it.

"It is. I think I'll find it amusing... in several ways." Ciel ends it with a smirk as he watch his butler's face changes from annoyed to disgusted. The whole village villagers came running in with their swim suits on and kneel before the geyser, weeping.

"The curse of the great demon hound is lifted!

"Oh thank goodness, we're finally free!" One by one the villagers say their prayers.

"What's all this about?" Bard asks.

"My lord, there is a legend in this village. When the sins of our ancestors against dogs have been fully atoned for, the land will weep tears of forgiveness." Angela explains.

"The land's tears are a blessing!" Another villager cries out drenched with tears causing everyone to sweat drop.

"Don't they realize the hot spring has been there under the ground all along?" Sebastian questions the village's various superstitions.

"Likely not. At any rate, our work here is done." Ciel grumble under his breath.

"I seem to recall you were forced to eat your words earlier. Would you like to say it again now that it's true?" He questions.

"Why don't you do it?" Ciel reply with annoyance. Sebastian clears his throat then he points with his index finger to the sky.

"This case is now officially closed!"

~Timeskip (Nicholas pov)~

"Ahhhhhoooooooooooooooo~"

"Pluto!"

"Put a lid on it will yah?!" A chorus of shouts yell through the castle, I crack open my eyes. Then a series of thuds and footsteps tumble through the silent night causing me sit up rubbing my eyes irritatedly and punch the wall making the noise to stop for a full second.

"Yeah yeah, got that!" I lie back staring at the ceiling in the dark with my forearm resting on my forehead unable to sleep from the noise.

"Speak of the devil." I mutter as one of my sleeves pull back caught my eyes, slowly I say on the bed rolling up my sleeve to inspect my arm to find the cut already healed.

"Damn that man, I'm not going to let him off that easily." I flop back onto the bed with the covers over me trying to sleep.

"What was it? I felt it before..." Squeezing my right hand uncomfortably I turn to my side.

~Flash back~

_The morning breeze blows lightly along with a slightly dense fog covering my vision as my feet trudge along the loose ground, scanning around the area a distant humming whispers through the silent morning. Following the humming I came across a crouched white figure with a basket by it's side._

_"Miss Angela?" I call and the humming stop as she turns around._

_"Oh! Hello." She gave me a friendly wave._

_"Miss its dangerous going alone with a demon hound on the loose."_

_"I know, I know..." She looks down with guilt._

_"I'm almost done picking some herbs for that poor boy, he has a cold and it'll get worse if he's not careful." She turns back again and continues. I walk to her side and crouch beside her._

_"I'll help." She looks at me and gives a thankful smile as we start picking, I take off both my gloves and carefully choose the specific herb for the use into the basket. After a few minutes of complete silence Angela starts._

_"It's very helpful of you."_

_"Your welcome miss." She lightly laughs._

_"There's no need for formalities, I don't earn a title to be called 'Miss'."_

_"Even so you're my senior, it's compulsory to address you formally."_

_"W-Why. Thank you, again."_

_"Would this be enough m-"_

_"You can just call me Angela."_

_"Angela, is this enough?" Gesturing the basket which is half full._

_"Yes." We both stood up as she dusts off her dress, I notice a rip on her dress._

_"Did you trip?"_

_"Hm.. This? Oh no, it's not. It's a small tear I had with a dog."_

_"A.. Dog?"_

_"Yes, his name's Pluto."_

_"A sweet little dog, he wouldn't hurt anyone. I found him alone without a home so decided to take him in." She says dazed while holding the basket._

_"That's very kind of you. To give him a loving home." I dust my hands on the sides of my trousers, she's very generous even when working as a maid she's considerate and caring._

_"I'm not the only one." She came to me and hold my hand._

_"You have a pure soul, I can see it in you." She says in a comforting tone._

_"You're not unclean or filthy unlike the others with a clean heart and soul in you. But there's hatred harbored in your heart, come clean. Take away the unnecessary and unwanted." Her words came out discomforting, I quickly pull back my hand. She stops talking._

_"Ah! Did I say something?! I'm so sorry!" She takes a step towards me but I take a step back._

_"Are you alright?" She looks at me with worry as she walks towards me with a hand on my shoulder._

_"I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I don't know what came over me, please forgive for what I said."_

_"It's alright." Her words, why does she speak in that manner?_

_"I think we should get going, the others are worrying for your safety." She nods in agreement then a howl and rumbles sounds, Angela turns to the sound and runs off to find the source dropping the basket. I catch the basket staring behind her back, this feeling is unsettling_.

~End of flash back~

The way she spoke to me still echoes in my mind and the feeling of her holding my hand makes it uncomfortable.

"She couldn't be it." I lie on my back with my eyes on the ceiling again, she's almost human naturally kind and yet why does she speak to me that manner about purity of a heart?

"I could be being too paranoid... No. I was never wrong." Things are just getting really strange.. Oh wait, it's already strange enough with things like this. Slowly I let the weight of my eyelids droop hoping for morning to come soon.

~Timeskip~

Early dawn everyone are ready with the luggage piling onto the carriages, everyone seems happy to leave but the one happiest to leave the village is Sebastian although I could almost read his mind that it would had been better if we didn't bring Pluto.

"That gloomy village has experienced quite a transformation. I imagine it would be enough to dispel the Queen's worries." Sebastian forces his words out while covering it up with a cheerful tone.

"Something tells me that my worries are only just beginning..." I turn to Ciel who also was watching Angela with Pluto putting on a spiked collar around his neck and again, naked

"Nice and snug. Don't ever forget me, dear Pluto." Pluto gave her a toothy grin and a happy bark as for his reply.

"And put some bloody clothes on, alright!? Don't just let it all hang out there! C'mon!" Bard exclaims and Mey-rin has a nose bleed, again at the sight while Pluto gives a disapproval look at Bard for not wearing clothes.

"Ah well, it was fun, Angela..." Finnian looks down shyly in front of Angela as she gives him a gentle smile.

"I'm sure we'll meet again someday, my sweet boy." She give him a gentle kiss on his cheek causing his face to turn tomato red, he froze still for a minute until I pat his cheek to make him come into his senses.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes!" He stutters and clambers onto the carriage with Mey-rin, Bardroy and the new member; Pluto.

"And you too. Be sure to stay safe Nicholas." I gave her a curt nod before climbing on the carriage with Tanaka and the others.

"If you're finished, shall we go?" Sebastian impatiently asks Angela, I couldn't help but to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Certainly. Maybe someday I'll come visit Pluto at the estate." She smiles cheerfully to him.

"I don't know if that would be a good idea."

"What?"

"You were able to tame a demon hound. That's a task not many people could do. You seem to have a talent for wrapping lesser beings around your finger." Come to think of it I noticed it too, to tame a beast is extremely difficult. Not only in order to tame a beast takes skill but time.

"Let's go, Sebastian." Ciel called ending the conversation between the two of them. With the flick of the reins, the horses move with the village getting smaller the farther we go.

"Goodbye!"

"I hope we'll see you again!" Finnish and Mey-rin shout their goodbyes waving to Angela, I give her a small wave before taking a seat on the carriage.

"One day, you shall." I snap back to the white figure from afar, I dig my fingers on the edge of the carriage watching her figure disappear.

"Nicholas, is everything alright?" Finnian looks at me weirdly.

"No. It's nothing."


	14. His butler, Phantom Image

Chapter 13

His butler, Phantom Image

(Nicholas pov)

A stream of sunlight slowly creeps into my eyes as the morning starts, annoyed I pull the covers over my eyes to block the light.

"Is it really morning already?" Lying on my back I slowly open my eyes only to meet with the sun's rays. Siting up rubbing my eyes, I turn to find beside me a familiar naked man sleeping soundly.

"Pluto?" As soon as I spoke out his name he lightly grumbles and rubs his eyes adorably and looks at me, his eyes half opened with a lopsided grin.

"Alright now I get why Angela would keep him." I mumble as he barks to me a good morning.

"Ok boy, how did you get in here." Pluto sits up and looks at a direction and follow his line of vision to find an opened window. I reach the to the window to inspect to find the lock loose, I turn to Pluto and he only cock his head to one side innocently.

"You're not suppose to be here." He barks back in reply with his tongue out like a dog, I sat on the bed and put on my glasses.

"You're going to be in big trouble if anyone saw you here." First a demon butler, now a demon hound that can shift to human form but incapable of human speech. I put on my cloak and throw on a blanket around Pluto to cover his, private parts. Grabbing ahold of his collar I lightly drag him out in front of the entrance.

"Pluto. Stay, outside." I point the ground where he's sitting on and he barks in reply. I walk back to the manor, before I reach the double doors I was pulled back with Pluto naked without the blanket covering him biting a onto my cloak.

"Pluto." I command sternly but he gave me a whimper and starts making the puppy eyes.

"That doesn't work on me." He grunts, only tug to me back to stay.

"I can't right now. I have work to do." Pluto only stubbornly tugs my cloak once more, sighing I took off my cloak and wrap around him.

"Once I'm done, I'll play with you. How about it?" He barks happily and licks my cheek.

"Ok now." I pat his head and grab the blanket on the ground as he crawls in all fours in a circle and sits on the spot watching me return back into the manor.

"The sheet needs washing and I need to wash my face." I wipe away the saliva on my cheek with the back of my sleeve while walking back to my room to start the chores in the manor. But to find it oddly quiet.

"Where had those three have gone to now."

~Office Room (Third person pov)~

The gardener, maid and cook; Finny, Mey-rin and Bard with Tanaka the steward tagging along, line up before Ciel whose sitting on his chair with his head resting on one hand and his elbow on his desk with his uncovered left eye on a document.

"So young master, you wanted to speak with us about something?" Finny asks nervously while Mey-rin plays with fingers and Bard biting his unlit cigaret.

"Yes, I have a job for the three of you to take care of." Ciel reply calmly.

"J"

"O"

"B?!" They cheer with delight of the good news.

"So we didn't have to worry!" Bard exclaims with relief.

"When he called us, I thought for sure we were fired, yes I did!" Mey-rin claps her hands together at hearing the good news.

"Ho ho ho." Tanaka sips his green tea from a cup. While they have their little celebration, Ciel place a camera on his desk.

"This is a camera from the famous Talbot collection." He sits back on his chair.

"It has a story behind it." He continues with his head resting back on his hands.

"It had been missing from the collection all together for some time. When it suddenly came up for auction, I bid immediately."

"Who's Talbot?" Finny raises his hand at the question.

"Full name, William Henry Fox Talbot." Tanaka inflates into his real form.

"Let's see... He was a renowned English scientist and one of the inventors of photographic technology. There were some strange rumors about the last camera he used, the one our young master has acquired."

"Legend has it that if you use this camera to photograph someone, whomever or whatever that person cares about most in the world will appear in the photograph as well..." Ciel continues finishing off his explanation. As soon as he completes his explanation, he deflates back into his tea drinking Chibi form ending with his usual ho ho ho~ kneeling on a cushion.

"Oh, my! That sounds too incredible to be true!" Mey-rin squeals with excitement from hearing the story.

"Can such a camera really exist, or is it just a rumor?" Bard bends over inspecting the sides of the camera.

"Perhaps we should take a picture and find out." Ciel hand picks Finnian and gestures him to stand in front of the camera.

"Don't move; the exposure takes ten seconds." He went under the camera sheet and pulls focus of Finny's picture.

"Uh, what exactly is "exposure"?" Mey-rin asks out of curiosity.

"Basically, the camera is copying down an image of Finny." Bard replies with both his arms crossed as he watches.

"Stay still, or the image will blur and we won't get a good picture." He commands and Finnian stood as still as a statue with his face stoic.

"8, 9, 10... all done." He let out a large breath with his hands on his knees.

"You didn't have to hold your breath the whole time." Ciel sweat-drops at his actions for getting one picture. Everyone except Sebastian and Nicholas went into a dimly lit room dipping the piece of paper into a tray and hung it to dry with the end result of an image of Finny standing making a face which looks like as if he's drowning, in the background is a little bird flying mid air beside him.

"Wow! Look at that, it's my bird!" He points the bird in the background.

"Huh? Since when do you have a pet bird?" Bard looks over his shoulder.

"Oh, it's so cute!" Mey-rin exclaims, Finnian smiles and explains to them.

"I gave it food every day, eventually it started eating out of my hand. I was so happy. I went to give it a gentle pat, and..." He pets a bear cub statue to show them but it's head came off and roll onto the ground.

"My little friend never moved again..." His eyes starts to brim tears in his eyes and his nose turns red and runny.

"Are you saying that he...?!" Bard starts but to be stop.

"Ho." Tanaka inflates again.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention something. The camera has one other unique attribute: that a soul will show which is not of this world. To put it plainly, the dead appear." He ends returning back into his usual adorable chibi, tea drinking loving steward.

"The dead?" Bard's face turns pale upon hearing it.

"You mean ghosts?!" Mey-rin exclaims with a mixture of fright and excitement.

"You can see why I would be so interested in this camera. Not only does it know who you care for the most, but it reaches into the other world to photograph them." He places a hand on top of the camera.

"This is the nineteenth century! Surely nobody believes a story like that now!" Bard exclaims with disbelief.

"That sounds amazing! What an incredible camera, master!"

"I miss my poor little birdie!" Finny wails in sadness with tears streaming down his face upon the memory.

"Take a picture of Sebastian with this camera. But do it discreetly. I don't want him to know what you're up to." The three stares at him weirdly.

"You want us to take a candid photo?"

"That's right."

"Really?! The photograph will show us who Sebastian cares for most?!" Mey-rin blushes as she thoughts of who might come up, Finny wipes away the last of his tears.

"That's something I'd like to see." Finny thought about it with a finger on his chin.

"Bloody right, Finny! He's always bossin' us around and mockin' my artistic cookin' methods! He's as human as we are! He's got to have at least a weakness or two! And now's our chance to see 'em!"

"You'll handle it?"

"As you wish, young master!" The three stood in a line wearing a serious expression.

"Yeah, that was a pretty good impression, am I right?"

"Just like him!" The three of them talk amongst themselves.

"There's no telling what will appear if we take a picture of him with this camera." Ciel thought to himself that maybe this time he would be able to uncover some of his untold secrets.

"This should be interesting." Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." The knob turns and opens to find Nicholas smartly dressed in her uniform, hair tied in a low pony tail with a tray in her hand.

"Your morning tea, my lord." He nods as she sets the tray down on his desk, her eyes flicker to the camera for a moment before noticing them huddling in a corner talking amongst themselves quietly.

"Why are you three doing here." They jump in surprise.

"A-Ah! N-Nicholas!" Mey-rin stutters.

"We're here cause-"

"The young master gave us a job!" Finny finishes Bards sentence for him.

"A job." Corners of her eyes glance to the photo of Finny on the desk.

"Alright, you're dismissed. Not you three, stay here for a little longer." She bows collecting the tray and leaves the room with the door closed behind her. As soon as her footsteps are out of hearing range, he continues.

"I have another job for you three." Their heads perk up.

"I want you to take a picture of Nicholas as well."

"Her too?" Bard questions at the additional request.

"Yes."

"Why don't we just ask her?" Mey-rin suggests.

"Who are you kidding! To think she'll tell us about who she cares most?!" Bard interjects her suggestion.

"Yeah!" Asking her about who she cares the most might be a touchy subject for her, after what she's been through. Finny looks down in pity.

"But she's as bad as him. She almost never let me cook with my equipment! I'll show her! When I find that weakness of your's!" Bard says in anger with fire in his eyes while Ciel, Finny and Mey-rin sweat drop.

"I think she did that for the best, if not this place would be blown to pieces." Ciel and Mey-rin nod in agreement with Finny's statement.

"Anyway, do it discreetly without her knowing."

"The same way as Sebastian?"

"Yes, are you all up for the challenge?"

"Yes! Young Master!"

~Timeskip (Nicholas pov)~

With a stack of books in my arms walking down the hallway, I thought out of the blue.

"What kind of job that he gave them since he rarely gives them anything important to do." After thinking for a while, I brush it off.

"Maybe he's trying to let them do something responsible for a change." Turning to the door for the library, I swung the door open but to immediately cover my eyes from the brightness with one hand while holding a stack of books with the other.

"Oh, hello. What brings you here?" Pulling away my hand see the person that I didn't wish to meet up with.

"Michaelis." I spit out his name with malice while squinting lightly at the brightly clean room, too clean for my taste.

"That didn't seem to answer my question."

"Working." Pulling over a footstool I start putting away the books onto the shelves.

"I can see that, but you don't have to be so hostile." Ignoring him, I stand on my toes to put away another book but to find it out of reach. He plucks it out of my hand and scans the cover.

"Where does this go?" He stood beside me with the book in his hand, tracing the spine.

"I can do it myself." Snatching it out of his hand, I slot back the remainder without his assistance.

"I'm just helping."

"I don't need your help. It's not as if there's nothing I can't do."

"Well, if I could recall. There is one-" I silence him with the tip of the blade to his throat.

"Watch your tongue." He looks at the blade before taking a step back.

"As you wish." Satisfied with the distance I pull back my weapon and dig around my pocket and held out a slip of paper.

"They're the chores that needs to be done around the manor." Cautiously, he takes it from my hand.

"I've already split them between you and me. Since those three are working." Mumbling the last part to myself, I held up another slip in between my fingers.

"Hm... Reorganize the guest room, update the records, tidy the young masters room, prepare for this evenings guest..." He reads off the long list of chores with his eyebrows knit together.

"I'm sure that it'll be enough to keep your hands full." I trail my finger along the shelves to find not a speck of dust found. With the last one in my hand I slot it forcefully back into it's rightful place.

"Ow!" Snapping back, I pull it out and peer into the shelf to find nothing.

"Looks like there would be some rats in the manor again." Putting it back I leave the room with Sebastian still scanning through his list.

(Third person pov)

"Did you get it?" Bard asks with a hoarse whisper, biting down the inside of his cheek, preventing himself from crying out for revealing their position inside the bookshelf.

"I forgot to take the picture..." Finny mumbles.

"What?!"

"He's so wonderful to watch." Mey-rin says dreamily.

"Now's not the time Mey-rin!"

"My head hurts." Finny rubs his forehead painfully.

"Same here Finny." Bard agrees while rubbing the same spot.

"How much strength does she have?" He questions while rubbing his forehead.

"Let's just get the picture taken first." They all nod in agreement.

~the greenhouse (Nicholas pov)~

Moving the last pot in the corner where it has the most sunlight, I wipe away a bead of sweat on my forehead and cross out chores in the list.

"Checking plants in the green house; done." With a pencil I cross out the section written on it.

"Alright, I think there's some seasonings I could use to fix something for everyone." I pluck some leafs and herbs before leaving the green house. While walking back, I pop a mint leaf into my mouth while scanning through the list.

"Polishing the banisters, preparing a snack for the young master...Next will be the laundry then, I almost forgot to wash the-" A large crash and dust came flying in front of my eyes making me cough.

"What in devil's name is this." With the dust clearing up I find Finnian lying on the ground in front of him is a pool table which made a large hole through a wall. I peer through to find Bardroy and Mey-rin whose watching in horror at the carnage they made.

"Oh no!" Bardroy exclaims in horror while Sebastian only sets a red flower in a vase full of white ones not bothering the situation at all with a smirk on his face.

"Could he at least stop him from making a hole in the wall." I mutter and pull Finnian up by his arm only to find his body still limp, patting his cheeks to only confirm he's knocked out cold.

"Alright Finnian, it's time wake up." I shove a handful of leaves into his mouth making him jump back to his senses, spitting them out.

"Yeargh! What is that?!" He wipes away the taste on his tongue with his hands.

"Mint, stimulates the senses and prevents fatigue." Inspecting the damage, I shook my head.

"Looks like there's going to be some remodeling done here." With one hand I lean against the pool table.

"And would you three like to explain why is the pool table here."

"Uhm-Uh.." I wait for their answer with my arms folded across my chest.

"It was an accident!" Finnian starts.

"Ye-Yeah!" Bardroy and Mey-rin agree after him.

"Would an accident mean throwing things through walls." They tense up, I gave out a deep sight while massaging my temples.

"Never mind. Just put away the table back in the games room, we'll clean it up."

(Third person pov)

Nodding furiously, they do what she told them. Bardroy and Finnian move the pool table back while leaving Nicholas and Mey-rin to clean up the debris.

"I'm sorry." Mey-rin says with embarrassment as she's sweeping dust off the carpet while Nicholas throws the broken off bits of the wall away.

"It's alright."

"N-No it's not! We've always made a mess of everything while you and Sebastian always come into clean it up!" After her speech, she hold up the broom to shield herself for the incoming scolding.

"It's alright, I don't blame you." Nicholas replies calmly, surprising her.

"Wh-What? What do you mean?"

"Like I said. I don't blame you, or anyone for the matter." She says while cleaning, stunning her.

"S-So.. You're not mad?" She stops and turns to face her causing Mey-rin to flinch.

"No." And resumed to her work leaving Mey-rin unable to comprehend what just happened.

"O-Ok?" Awkwardly, they continues their work in total silence.

"Oh Bard! Finny! Please hurry back, I don't know how much I can take this." She pray in her mind with beads of sweat running down her face in the uncomfortable silence.

"A-Aren't you g-going to do anything?" She asks trying to start a conversation with the silent worker.

"Do what."

"Y-You know.. G-Giving us a lecture for d-doing something t-this s-stupid." She stutters in fear for getting anything wrong for angering her, she snaps her eyes shut as Nicholas turns to her again.

"Why should I."

"Huh?" Opening her eyes to find her still working with a large gasp is heard, Mey-rin turns to see Bard and Finny who already came back and heard everything with confusion written all over their faces.

"Wait! You're not gonna yell ad us?" Bard asks with his cigaret in his mouth.

"Like what Mr Sebastian would do if we did anything like this?" Finny adds with his hands in his hair as if he's been pulling it off.

"He does that you?" They nod in union.

"Why would I do that?" Nicholas claps the dusts off her hands.

"Everyone makes mistakes, and nobody's perfect either."

"But Sebastian does everything perfectly!" Mey-rin says dreamily into her fantasy.

"And he's got no flaws either." Bard adds.

"He actually has one." All of them snaps their head.

"REALLY?!" They circles around her in a kneeling position in front of her while making the puppy eyes.

"Don't tell me, you all didn't even notice it at all?" She sweat-drops at their reaction.

"Come on!"

"Tell us!"

"PLEA~" They strain please until they're out of breath.

"I'll tell you all later."

"What!"

"Come on!"

"Don't you three have a job to do." Nicholas reminds them causing them to end their whining for a moment of complete silence, they could only hear the rhythmic ticking from the old grandfather clock.

"Argh! We've totally forgotten all 'bout that!" Bard yells clutching his head.

"EEhhh?!" Mey-rin shrieks in panic.

"Let's go then! The young master would be furious if we didn't get a photo!" Finny adds.

"Photo?" Nicholas asks questionably. Their cries of panic stop to only replace with silent worry. Finny covers his mouth for what just left his mouth.

"A-A A P-P Photo? W-W We d-didn't s-s say p-p photo." Mey-rin stutter nervously.

"Yes I did heard it right Mey-rin." The maid and cook glare coldly at their loud gardener for slipping it, their glares are sharp enough to make him feel a chill ran down his spine in a code for saying 'Do something about it!'.

"W- Well Nicholas, I think you had misheard what I said just now."

"No I don't. I heard it loud and clear, your job was to get a photo. Wasn't it." Finny, Bard and Mey-rin starts sweating puddles.

"No! I didn't say photo... I said.. Pluto! Yes! Pluto!" He says while scratching the back of his head. She only raises her eyebrow in suspicion, unconvinced.

"Pluto. Really." She narrows her eyes and stare right into his eyes as if she could look into his soul to search for any lies.

"What's really going on, or for the matter. What was the job that the young master assigned for you three." Finny sweats furiously as Bard and Mey-rin gulp in fear for their secret to come out.

"Damn, this is bad!" Bard thought in his mind.

"Why did I say it out loud." Finny mentally face palm at his carelessness.

"Oh no! What're we're going to do! What're we're going to do!" Mey-rin mentally panic while sweating puddles at the tight spot they're in. The stare down between Nicholas and Finny seems to be at his breaking point.

"There you are." Everyone turns to find Sebastian standing in the doorway.

"Saved at last." All Finny, Bard and Mey-rin silently thank him for interrupting.

"What's the fuss?" He asks, Nicholas breaks her stare from Finny.

"Nothing." She walks out of the room through the hole before he could have the chance to ask. Sebastian scans the room to find it clean.

"Strange? There was rubble here before I left." He asks says aloud.

"W-We cleaned the room S-Sebastian." Mey-rin replies with her cheeks tinted red.

"Yeah! While you'r gone, we cleaned it for yah." Bard says with his nose in the air.

"An-And we didn't break anything." Finny adds.

"Really?" Sebastian says wide-eyed. They shift uncomfortably.

"Did we done something wrong?" Mey-rin asks nervously. Sebastian flashes a smile towards them.

"No, I find it rather pleased of your work. Saves the trouble."

"Really?!"

"Yes, and what would be much more pleasing is that YOU ALL GET BACK TO WORK!" His voice is raised at the end of his sentence causing them to scramble on a run.

~Timeskip~

Nicholas raises up the newly washed sheets with the last peg clipped on the last corner, she stood back and cross out one of the chores on the list.

"Clean the dirty laundry; done." Grabbing the basket beside her, she places it back into the laundry room while scanning through the now shortened list with a few left undone.

"Just a few more, I'll have some free time left." An overcasting shadow grows, she looks up to find something came falling from above. Before she could move only to find herself crushed beneath a large mound of bodies on top of her, by the sound of their groans she instantly recognize them immediately.

"Ouch. Bard! Why did you let go?!"

"Me?! You all are freak'n heavy."

"Well excuse me! I'm a lady here!"

"If you all are arguing, I would suggest to get off me. Right now!" Nicholas grumbles as they got off her and dusts herself off the ground.

"We're so sorry!" They bow their heads in apology.

"Never mind." She bend over to pick up the list of chores and leaves with a pair of gardening trimmers in her hand. As soon as she left, they talk amongst themselves.

"Did you get the photo Finny?" Bardroy asks Finnian.

"I'm not sure. Let me-" He looks down to hands to find them empty.

"Gah! It's not here!"

"What do you mean by that?" Mey-rin asks

"The camera is not here!"

"Didn't you hold it the whole time?"

"I know but I'm not holding it!"

"Eh?!"

"This is bad!"

"Oh If the young master find out that we lost the camera, we're in deep trouble!"

"You mean this camera?" Nicholas holds up a camera with one hand.

"Yes! Nicholas thank you! Oh thank you! Thank you!" They all pounce on her for a hug but she side stepped leaving them only to meet the ground.

"Good grief." She sweat drops at their behavior as they pick themselves up from the ground.

"You all really need to take care of it, this is a breakable and very valuable piece of equipment." She hand it to Finny.

"Thank you so much!" Mey-rin gives her thanks.

"You saved our necks." Bard rubs the back of his neck in relief.

"Where did you find it?" Finny asks.

"I found it while I was trimming the hedges, outside under the young master's study." She points out the direction where she found it.

"You all haven't answered my question from before, what was your job that the young master assigned you all that's related to that camera." They all tense up.

"Taking a photo of the person who cares for the most, isn't it." She answers for them.

"Y- Wait, how did you know?!" Bard asks.

"The camera, it's from Talbot's collection. There's a brand on the side of the lens." They look at the side of the lens of the camera to find an engraved initial.

"Wow."

"I didn't notice." They all huddle over the camera.

"Ahem." Nicholas catches their attention.

"Whose picture are you taking."

"Th-The a-a picture?"

"Um ah..." They all wander their eyes around trying to dodge the question making her sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Let me guess, is it the photo you're trying to take is none other than Sebastian Michaelis?"

"What?!" They yell in surprise.

"I shall take it as a yes."

"H-How did you know?" Wordlessly, she points the opened window where Sebastian is.

"That. In the library and the guest room, it's quite obvious that you three were following him so he's been trying to dodge you off his back." They drop their heads in embarrassment.

"Really?"

"No wonder he's quick." They all let out a large depress, sigh for their utter failure. Then Finny recovers first and readies the camera.

"Nicholas! Could we take a picture of you?!" Bard and Mey-rin look at him for minute before it clicks in.

"Yeah!" Bard agrees.

"Can we?!" Mey-rin adds.

"At least we could take her picture." They all thought. Finny readies the camera to take the photo but to be stopped by a hand on the lens.

"Huh?" Finny looks over to find Nicholas covering the lens of the camera with her eyes fixated on the ground.

"Could you reframe from taking a picture of me."

"Why!"

"Come on! Just one." Bard persists

"It takes photographs of the passed."

"So what?!"

"I don't want to see them again." They stun into cold silence fills the air, she let out a deep breath.

"Some secrets should be remained secret." With a hollow voice, she pulls away her hand from the lens.

"You three should get going now." She turn her heels to leaving them standing in silence as they watch her leave unknowingly into the manor's overcasting shadow.

"What's her problem?" Bard cross his arms over his chest.

"Maybe it was a bad idea to ask her directly." Mey-rin says while playing with her fingers nervously.

"She must be really lonely." Finny adds.

"Huh?"

"What?" Bard and Mey-rin stares at him.

"Losing her family at a young age, her parents died in a fire." He explains, eyes sadly looking on the ground.

"Right, right. That." Bard scratch the back of his head, sadly remembering what was told.

~Flashback~

"What?!" They yell in surprise at the news. Tanaka, who's in his real form nods.

"Yes, she and the young master's parents died in a fire right on night of their birthday's."

"That's a shocker." Bard takes his unlit cigaret out of his mouth.

"Oh no, what happened?!" Finny asks with worry.

"Y-Yes! What happened?" Mey-rin's voice wavers. Tanaka look down to the floor.

"They were murdered as well and set her home on fire. Unlike the young master, their status made them commonly targeted so the generations of her family live in the countryside not far from here to live in a peasant's life. Although they're respected nobles, they don't live in anything fancy like the manor but live through hardships in order adapt and to live up their name as 'The Queen's Dark Assassin'."

"What do they do?" Mey-rin asks

"Their job is much similar to your old job Mey-rin."

"Woah woah woah. So her job as this 'Dark Assassin' for the Queen is killing people?! Her?! She's just a little kid! Let alone a girl barely 13!" Bard fumes at the age she is placed, but Tanaka sadly shakes his head.

"Well yes, she might be young but she has already accepted her fate as 'The Queen's Dark Assassin', at the age of 4."

"4?!" Finny, Bard and Mey-rin's jaws drop as Tanaka deflates back into his Chibi form, signaling his time's up.

~End of Flashback~

Bard rubs his forehead at the memory. At the age of 4 she already accepted it.

"4 Huh, she's been through hell long enough to be like this." Bard shakes his head at the thought.

"Uh huh."

"Yeah." Their spirits sinks into depression.

"Alright'o! Finny did you get the photo?" Bard quickly changes the subject.

"Uh-oh yes! I think I go-" Finny immediately stops at mid-sentence.

"You got it?!" Mey-rin asks but Finny ignores her while he stares at the camera.

"Oi! Finny! Did you got it or not?!" Bard presses him for an answer, Finny gulps.

"I-I I"

"Did yah?"

"I-I didn't!" Their jaws drop to the floor.

"What the hell Finny! How?! How?! Just Bloody How?!" Bard grips both his shoulders shaking him furiously for missing a perfect opportunity only to be pulled away by Mey-rin worrying the damage he might make on the camera.

"Finny! Explain!" Mey-rin strains as she restrain Bard from shaking him. Finny gulps and squeezes his eyes shut.

"The lens were covered, I couldn't take the picture!"

"Wha..." Bard stops and checks the camera lens to find it covered with the lens cap, making them all face plant on the ground in exhaustion from stress.

"This is turning out to be a lot harder than we thought it would..." Finny says with stress marks stretching from his hairline down to his eye while walking through the hallways of the manor.

"Get'n one measly photograph shouldn't be so tough." Bard adds with his hands on the back of his head.

"There you are, I have a task for the three of you." Sebastian came to them face to face.

"What is it, Sebastian?"

"Over there." He points out of the window their new member; the demon hound, Pluto. Lying asleep in his wolf form

"The mangy pooch? What do you want us to do?" Bard looks out at the demon hound which almost killed Finny back in Houndsworth.

"We will be receiving a guest this afternoon." Sebastian checks his pocket watch before pointing Pluto again whose lying asleep in the manor's entrance.

"That thing is offensive, you are to transfer it out of sight before the guest arrives."

"He's kind of a big fellow. Where should we put him?" Finny asks while looking out of the window where Pluto is sleeping soundly.

"I'll let you three to figure that out." Sebastian walks past them leaving them an additional job for them to do.

"Oi! We've got our own jobs to take care of too, you know." Bard yells after him.

"You do have until this afternoon. I'm sure you can take care of it between other tasks." He replies cooly.

"Maybe now I can do my own job without interruption." He mumbles it to himself.

~at the entrance of the manor~

"How do we do it then?" Mey-rin asks with no other suggestions.

"I don't know, use the treats that Sebastian used?" Finny suggests.

"Nah, I don't think he's gonna like them for the second round." Bard denies the suggestion, leaving them unable to think up an idea to wake up the demon hound's deep slumber.

"Hey! What's that?" Finny points out something under it's large paw where his head rests on.

"Not sure, let's take a look." They crept closer, careful not to wake up the sleeping hound to inspect the object under it's paw. And ever so carefully, they manage to slide the object out of it's paw to take a closer inspection.

"A cloak?" Mey-rin holds up the black fabric.

"It's Nicholas's"

"Why's her stuff here with him?"

"This is strange." A light bulb pops up on Mey-rin's head.

"Maybe he likes her." She suggests.

"What?!" Finny and Bard look at her as if she's caught doing something perverted.

"N-Not in that way! I-I mean like a-to Sebastian!" She raise her hands up in defense.

"Oh."

"Of course! I knew it." Bard lie swiftly.

"No you weren't! You're surprised!"

"I'm just surprised that he'd liked her so fast." He waves the cloak above his head.

"And this big fella isn't liking us."

"Uh-Uhm-"

"B-Ba-Bard."

"What?" He asks while Finny and Mey-rin stutter in fear.

"B-Be-Behind you." He turns around to find the sleepy demon hound standing, stooping over them with a low coarse growl rumbling under his throat. Bard only manage to squeak out one word.

"Run." They run as fast as their legs could carry with Pluto chasing them behind them hot on their trail breathing out fire at them.

"Oh wow, now there's a surprise!"

"Who knew Pluto could breathe fire?" Mey-rin and Finny discuss about their new finding.

"Well that's a demon hound for ya."

~Office Room~

"Honestly, what's taking them so long?" Ciel mumbles while tapping his finger on the desk impatiently.

"Something wrong?" Sebastian questions.

"No, it's nothing. I think I'll take my supper in here today."

"Oh course, my lord." He ends with a smirk.

~The Garden(Timeskip)~

"This should do." She stand back to admire her work. The garden's flowers seem to sparkle in the sunlight and the hedges are uniformly trimmed, she kneels down to one of the rose bushes.

"The roses won't be blooming soon." Saying particularly to no one, she stands back up and turns to find a burnt heap of half alive bodies before her feet. She crouch down to their eye level.

"Let me guess."

"Pluto." They croak weakly in reply.

~Manor Entrance~

"They couldn't handle one simple task." Sebastian stands to find Pluto sleeping still in the front entrance.

"I'm beginning to think those three would be more useful as dog food." A meow came from his feet, looks down find a cat calling for his attention.

"How lovely..." He kneels down and starts petting it, making the cat to purr with delight.

"A small, subtle body...and paws...such soft paw." He sits down on the staircase and starts squeezing its paws.

"Ah. Cats are perfect." Pluto opens his eyes to see Sebastian playing with a cat he change into his human form, he immediately runs up to him and throws away the cat from him and whimpers while cuddling up to him for affection making Sebastian to frown in disgust.

"Interrupted again? Can a butler get no peace around here?"

"You could say that." He looks up to see Nicholas and Pluto's face lit's up and runs up to her barking happily.

"Hey boy." She crouches down and pets his head, he barks in reply and begins licking her cheek.

"Ok Pluto, I get it." Pushing him away to prevent him from giving too much affection, she wipes away the saliva on her face.

"I'll take it from here."

"Hm? At yes! Thank you." Sebastian snaps back into his senses and flashes her a close eyed smile. She glares at him for a split second before leaving him with Pluto trailing behind her.

(Nicholas pov)

With Pluto trailing behind me to the back of the manor in his human form still naked. I went into the manor through the back door which is connected to the kitchen to find it empty.

"Good, they're not here." I close the door and turn my attention to Pluto to find him missing.

"Pluto?" I call out to hear a bark behind me but turn to find him not in my sights.

"Pluto!" I call out with my voice raise slightly and a string of barks as a reply to my call but in the direction of the entrance.

"That dog, the guest will arrive any minute." I ran as fast as I could back to the entrance to find a carriage coming from a distance and Pluto with Sebastian who's disgusted.

"Pluto!" I yell to get his attention but he doesn't seem to notice. With my thumb and index finger in my mouth, I blew a shrill whistle making him and Sebastian to turn to my direction.

"Pluto! Get back here!" Pluto turns to me and peel himself from Sebastian and runs to me. I quickly grab his collar and drag him to the back of the manor before the carriage came up to the manor. As we reached to the back, I let go of the collar and flick his forehead.

"Pluto! Don't go running off somewhere else! People will see you!" I yell causing him cower and whimper sadly with a frown making me stop.

"Look, this place here is new than Houndsworth but things work differently here." Crouching down, I rub the top of his head apologetically.

"I don't blame you ok? I'm just tired from all the mess from those three." He looks up to me with a frown and nuzzles into the crook of my neck still whimpering.

"It's ok. Just forget it, I have some free time though. And I did promised that I'll play with you." Pluto pulls back with a happy smile on his face and barks in agreement of our promise. I stand up and stretch my back.

"Alright then! Let's get started." I pull out a small rubber ball in my pocket I found from cleaning one of the rooms with the Funtom toys.

"Ok boy. Fetch!" I threw the ball over arm, he eyes the ball and he chases after it changing into his wolf form, he catches the ball in mid-air and gives it back to me with his tail wagging with excitement.

"You're good, let's see how long could you keep it up." We kept going on for hours on end until he dislikes the idea of him catching the ball and he starts to chew his newfound toy in peace.

"Gotten bored of fetch already? It's only been one hour." I say it aloud sitting on one of the crates but he's focused on his new toy not bothering to reply.

"I'm beat." Hopping off the crate and swing my arms which were sore from throwing. The sound of the whip and neigh of horses reach my ears.

"The guest must have left now." I turn to direction where the sound of hooves diminish, suddenly a growl sound from Pluto's stomach making him stop chewing the ball which is full of teeth marks, he looks at me.

"You don't have to say anything Pluto." I give him a smile, not the fake smiles I give Elizabeth but a relaxed smile that rarely come up. He return me a toothy smile.

"Let me fix up something." I went into the kitchen with him following behind me.

"No. Stay here." I point the ground outside, he sits obediently.

"Good boy." I rub his head affectionately before closing the door behind me to prevent him from coming in. I check and found some left over meat from the young master's last meal, I put it onto a plate and set it in front of Pluto.

"Eat up." He looks at it and sniffs it curiously before taking a bite and chow it down until there's bits of it all over his face.

"Huh, still dog like." I watch as he licks the plate clean and held the plate to me with his teeth like a dog even in his human form.

"Thanks Plu." I take the plate back and he barks a reply back to me then he curl up and sleep peacefully with a happy grin on his face I couldn't help but to feel envious of him, to be able to feel at peace even in a world like this. Then my stomach starts to growl.

"Looks like I need it too." With the door closed behind me softly, I take out a basket of rye bread and shove a piece into my mouth, I set out a large pot half filled with water over the stove and throw in a variety of ingredients into the pot making the air filled with a mouth watering aroma.

"Hmm.." Finny, Bard, Mey-rin and Tanaka came into the kitchen entranced with the aroma.

"What's cooking?" Bard asks.

"Smells good too." Finny adds.

"Just some stew I made up with some leftovers." I reply. Bard comes over beside me with his hand reaching for the soup ladle.

"How 'bout I-"

"No." I hit his hand away with a tasting plate. He rub his injured hand and sat back down grumbling with the others waiting. I pour a small amount into the plate and taste it.

"It's almost there.. Just a hint a parsley should do." Searching the cupboards to find none, I open the door softly.

"I'll be going to the greenhouse to get something's, so don't touch the pot while I'm gone." With that I close the door leaving them alone.

(Third person pov)

"I can't believe getting just one picture is that tough." Bard says as the door closed, they slump in their seats in exhaustion and failure.

"Yeah, I know."

"Uh huh."

"Ho ho ho"

"At least we got a back plan from the young master to get his picture."

"Yeah! And if we get it right, we'll get it!"

"Yes, and finally we'll be praised for our hard work as well." Mey-rin and Finny stand up from their seats with determination.

"But the real problem is getting her's." Bard adds killing their spirit making them sink deeper into their seats.

"Yeah, her."

"She's almost unnoticeable."

"That's an Assassin for yah."

"Who told you that." They jump at her sudden presence.

"Forget it! She's a ghost!"

"Answer my question." She throw in a few herbs into the pot and walk towards them with slow steps, sending goosebumps across their skin.

"I-It's Tanaka. H-He told us." They reply unsteadily. Her head turns slowly to Tanaka.

"Oh." She states allowing them to relax.

"Ho ho ho"

"Hm?" She turn to Tanaka who's sitting with a cup in his hand.

"Ho ho" He holds out his cup with a pause of silence, she nods.

"Ok then."

"Huh?!"

"What." She turns to them.

"You understand him?!"

"Yes."

"What did he say?"

"He wants me to fetch him a fresh batch of green tea leaves in the green house, since he's too feeble to get it for himself nowadays."

"Ho."

"No I'm not implying you should retire, I'm just stating the facts."

"Ho ho ho~" Tanaka resume drinking his tea.

"Wow! That's amazing."

"Even I don't get what he says most of the time."

"You must have known him really well." Mey-rin adds.

"Your parents must have come by the manor really often." As soon as Finny mentions her parents the atmosphere became stiff and she quietly went out to the door.

"Is there anything I should get." She states with a quiet tone. They furiously shook their heads in fear.

"Ok then." As she was about to close the door, she stop midway.

"The stew's done, don't add anything else into it.

"Ho ho."

"And just help yourselves, Tanaka won't be having it since he says it's too heavy for him." After her reply, she left the room.

"Alright! Now let's dig in." Hungrily, they grab bowls and ate heartily.

"Mmmm~ it's so good!" Finny praises after a taste.

"I haven't had a meal tasted like this for while now, oh yes." Mey-rin adds with one hand cupping her cheek.

"Hmph! It's still missing some things in it." Bard complains while stirring the mixture in the bowl, he goes over to the pot.

"Bard! Remember what she said."

"Don't add anything else!" Mey-rin and Finny warn, Bard throws his head back.

"As if she could see me." He grabs the soup ladle.

"See you what?" Bard jump and turn to find her looking at him through the window.

"Aaaaa.. It's nothing! It's nothing!" Giving her a nervous smile, he hides it behind his back. She gives him a warning glare then disappears in a blink of an eye.

"Phew! That's a close one." He lets out a breath.

"Bard!" Finny and Mey-rin call nervously as he throws in a variation of chopped up vegetables.

"Come on! It's not like that she's going to notice it until she eats it." After stirring the pot, he pours a small amount in a tasting plate for a taste.

"Just some salt would do it." He mumbles to himself before putting in a pinch of salt into the mixture.

"Bard.. I don't think this is a good idea.."

"Try it for yourselves!" He shoves a bowl into Finny's hands of the new mixture. Hesitantly, he close his eyes and took a bite. And swallow.

"Hey, it's good!" Mey-rin pulls out a spoon and tastes it.

"It is good."

"Hah! And she said that I can't add anything else!" Bard states proudly with his chest puffs out.

"Shh!" Finny and Mey-rin places a finger to their lips, worrying that she would hear them.

"Aw shush yourselves!"

"Where's Tanaka?" They jump for the umpteenth time from shock of her sudden presence.

"God dammit! Don't scare us like that! And Tanaka's right-" Bard points at an empty spot where he was before, Nicholas glares coldly at the spot where he was.

"Uh.. Maybe he went off to his room." Mey-rin suggests, trying to ease her silent anger.

"Uhm.. Nicholas, won't you eat?" Finny asks as she only drinks water.

"I'm not particularly hungry.."

"Come on! You've been working hard. Here." Bard shoves a bowl into her hand.

"Eat up!" They look at her with sparkles in their eyes making Nicholas raise an eyebrow at their behaviour.

"It's... It tastes different from what I made." She mutters under her breath after taking a bite.

"Well..."

"Is it delicious?!"

"I might have add a few things of my own." Nicholas stops with the spoon touching her lips. She sets it down.

"What did you put."

"Eh. Just salt, peppers, vinegar. And some other stuff." Bard replies cooly, she looks down to her bowl. After a moment of silent, three words left her mouth.

"It... It Is good." Their eyes lit up as fireworks shone in the background.

"Yes!" They cheer and dance in their little jig happily making Nicholas's eyes twitch.

"Just sit down and eat." She says with annoyance.

"Finally! Some praise for my artistic cooking!" Bard accidentally says his thoughts out aloud.

"Firstly, it's not fully yours because you only put in additional ingredients. Secondly if it were your creation, it would be lumps of charcoal." Nicholas states before taking a seat eating her meal making Finny and Mey-rin covering their mouths from snickering.

"Shut it." Bard hisses.

"Hm.." Nicholas looks at him with her eyes narrowing at him.

"Uhm- Not you I mean.. Hahahaha" Bard raises his hands up in defense, she gives him one last look before resume eating while Finny and Mey-rin snicker much loudly making him glare to silence them. Nicholas finishes her fill and stands up, as she walks over to the sink her grip slips and the ceramic bowl in her hand shatter into pieces on the ground.

"What... What is this." She looks at her hand which were slick with sweat but shakes off the odd feeling. As she crouches down to pick up the broken pieces, her vision blurs and focuses.

"Hngh!" She went on her knees with both her hands covering her mouth.

"Nicholas!" They rush over to her side.

"Nicholas! Are you alright?!" Mey-rin asks holding her up.

"I-I'm fine. Just dizzy." She pushes her away weakly with one hand on her forehead.

"No! You're not fine!" Finny persists.

"I told you. I'm-" Her sentence was cut off by a loud string of coughs, she fell down to the floor.

"Nicholas!" Bard, Finny and Mey-rin huddle around her while she watches with her eyes half-closed as their faces begin to blur.

"What's happening to me..." She mutters weakly before her eyes droop shut.

~the office~

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Ciel asks skeptically about the plan with Lau who's lounging confidently in his seat with Ran-Mao on his lap.

"Ah yes, my young lord. If not, what else would you do?"

"Hm.. Alright then."

"Ah... What was it?" Lao questions making Ciel sweat drop.

"Never mind. Just be sure to make the preparations before tonight." He stands and exits the room.

"Of course my young Earl." Lao follows the same suit after him with Ran-Mao clinging onto him.

"I shall make the preparation. It will be completed by this evening."

"Good." He looks down to the floor.

"Now it's her's." He thought hard of how to get her photograph taken. She's a difficult one to catch and even more difficult to get her to stay in one place.

"Young master!" His deep thoughts were broken as a constant call of his name shout through the hallways.

"Young master!"

"Young master!" Finny and Bard ran over to them, panting heavily with their hands on their knees.

"What is it?"

"Tanaka! Have you seen Tanaka?!" Finny asks in between breathes.

"Ho ho ho"

"Tanaka!"

"You've gotta help her!" They beg with pleading eyes.

"Bring me to her." Upon hearing it, Tanaka inflates into his true form.

"Hurry now!"

"Yes!" The three servants ran off leaving the two nobles follow them in a slower pace out of curiosity.

~servant quarters~

"Oh Tanaka, is she going to be alright?" Finny asks with worried as Tanaka sits beside Nicholas as he places two fingers on her neck checking her pulse while looking at his pocket watch.

"I brought the things you asked!" Mey-rin rushes in with a bucket filled with a box of matches, a candle, a case of needles, a clean cloth, a small tub of cold water, a glass of water and a small bottle full of grey colored powder set beside him.

"How is she?" Bard asks.

"I'm not quite sure.." Tanaka replies unsure.

"What on earth is going on?!" Ciel came into the room to find Finny, Bard, Mey-rin and Tanaka in his true form with Nicholas who's face's pale, eyes shut, lying on the bed with shallow breathes, sweating furiously.

"Oh my." Lao muses as he and Ran-Mao came in after him watching the scene before them.

"How did this happen?" Tanaka questions.

"She was fine all day!"

"But she started being like this after we ate."

"I see.." Tanaka takes off her jacket and cloak leaving her only wearing her white shirt and black trousers.

"Tell me, what was it that you all ate." He rolls up one of her sleeves, he takes out the candle and stroke a match to lit the candle. He took out a needle and ran it over the fire, he places the needle somewhere in the middle in between her wrist and elbow causing her to let out a series of wheezy coughs. He continue adds another three more along her arm.

"It was stew, made from left overs."

"And some other stuff that I added in it." As soon as Bard adds, Mey-rin and Finny slowly turn to him in realization.

"Bard. What was it you actually put into the pot?" Bard nervously scratches his cheek.

"Some salt, pepper, vinegar, onions, chives, garlic-"

"Garlic?!" Tanaka immediately rushes and empties the contents in the bucket.

"Yeah. I threw in some into the pot."

"Is it bad?"

"Let's just hope it isn't." He pulls out all the needles off her arm and unbuttons the bottom of her shirt leaving her flat stomach expose.

"You all might want to stand back." Tanaka warns everyone cautiously took one step back. Running a needle through the candle, he holds it by its head with his teeth as his hand gently applies pressure on the centre of her stomach and pushes the needle at the centre and pulls it out again. Nicholas immediately sits up with both her hands covering her mouth, Tanaka hands her the empty bucket and she dips her head in it making sounds like a cat regurgitating a hair ball.

"Ugh!" Ciel pinch his nose and Lao covers with his sleeves to block the stench.

"Pee ew!" Finny cover his nose with his hands, Mey-rin covers the bottom half of her face with a handkerchief and Bard wearing his gas mask.

"That's nasty." Bard comments as Nicholas pulls her head out of the bucket, glaring daggers at Bard.

"Shut-" She starts but immediately dips her head back in again. Ciel and Lao quickly leaves the room, unable to stand the foul stench of rotten eggs and fermented blue cheese that's been dipped in cow manure.

"That should do for now." Tanaka strokes her back after vomiting up her meal, she works up a mouthful of saliva and spits in the bucket trying to get rid of the vile taste in her mouth as he pours the grey powder into the glass of water.

"Drink this." He holds it to her. She smells the grey liquid and hold it away in arms length, Tanaka gives her the look. She looks at the glass and downs it in one go.

"So? What was it?" Finny asks as Tanaka helps her to lie down.

"An allergic reaction."

"To garlic?" Mey-rin guesses.

"Yes."

"That's creepy, who on earth is allergic to garlic? Like vampires..." Bard says the last part out loud making Finny and Mey-rin give him the look.

"What?!"

"Some allergic reactions that were mild and are merely ignored but others which were extremely rare cases have severe reactions, enough to even cause death." Tanaka explains while wetting a piece of cloth and placing it on Nicholas's forehead.

"If you haven't brought her to me in time she would have been in her death bed by now! More over, she specifically told you three not to let any other ingredients touch the pot!" He snaps with a deadly aura shrouding him given him an impression of the devil in hell making them cower in fear at his fearful transformation.

"Eek! We're so sorry!"

"But if her allergy is that bad, why didn't she tell us about it?" Bard asks fearfully trying to change the topic.

"You've never asked." Nicholas mutter weakly to answer his question.

"Nicholas!" They huddle beside her, escaping Tanaka's newfound evil wrath.

"Are you alright?"

"How're you feel'n?"

"Fine. For now." She readjust her glasses and tries to sit up.

"Don't move! You're current state can't withstand stress built on your body!" Tanaka holds onto her.

"Even so… I-" Swiftly, Tanaka poke certain areas on her arms and legs making her slid back down on her bed.

"My arms.. I can't.."

"There. Now stay like and rest. Take the day off." He pulls a blanket over her and begins to pack up the equipment used.

"Hn.." She look defeatedly at him, lying unmoving she roll her head to her right. Mey-rin, Finny and Bard stand towering over her looking embarrassed.

"Oh we're so sorry." They bow their heads in apology. Mey-rin nudge Bard with her elbow.

"I should had listened to you." He says sheepishly not making eye contact with her.

"It's alright." She blows away a stray piece of hair off her face.

"It was my fault for not telling you all." Tanaka throws away the indescribable object in the bucket and starts off a lecture.

"That's because of that stubborn nature of yours which placed you into this situation you're in r-"

"There's a fresh batch of tea leaves in my cloak." Tanaka deflates back into his miniature form.

"Ho ho ho~" He pulls out a kettle out of nowhere and pours himself a cup of tea.

"Hmph." She replies, staring at the ceiling.

"Whoah!" They gasp in surprise, while they enjoy the comforting presence of the tea drinking steward Nicholas concentrates hard as she tries to move her arms and legs but her efforts only allows her to move one finger. She stops and turns to catch them staring at her.

"What are you looking at."

"You look funny making faces like that."

"And you look so cute!" Mey-rin adds.

"First Elizabeth, now Mey-rin. How many time do they have to use the word 'cute'." Nicholas sigh at their hopelessness and weakness sentimentally against things with cuteness.

"And I'm not cute." The room was filled in silence, except for silent slurps from Tanaka.

"Aren't you all leaving?" She asks as they haven't left her room for a while.

"No." They reply promptly making her knit her eyebrows.

"We're nursing you back to health~" They sang happily.

"Get out of my room or i'll give you three an acupuncture treatment." She raises an arm under the covers, holding a needle which glint brightly in her hand. Their faces pale at the sight.

"No way i'm having needles on me!" Bard yells in fear as they stumble out of the room running leaving only Tanaka who's taking seat drinking tea, he swipes the needles out of her hand as her arm drops like dead weight by her side.

"Hu…" She lets out a breath as Tanaka closes the door for them.

"Ho ho" Tanaka says but she turns her head away.

"?" He looks at her questioningly as he drinks from his cup. Keeping her company in a comfortable silence.

~Timeskip~

"We finally got the photo!" Bard exclaims proudly.

"At last we'll see the fruits of our hard day's labour."

"The young master will be happy, yes he will!" They rush to the dimly lit room and dip the blank photograph into the liquid and hung it to dry.

"Okay, I can almost make it out." Huddling close to catch a glimpse of the picture.

"Plu-Plu?" Finny turns to see Pluto behind him in his wolf form growling.

"What's wrong Pluto?" Without any warning, he breathes out a howl setting everything flammable in the room on fire. After he looks at the room, pleased of his work, he trots out of the room to meet with Sebastian.

"Good." He says and throws a bone at him, he then gnaws it happily.

"My lord has outdone himself. That was an elaborate piece of mischief he concocted." Sebastian says to himself while Pluto chews the bone on the carpet. He turns to Pluto.

"You do know you're sleeping outside." He reminds him and turns away leaving a depress Pluto looking at him behind his back, whimpering as he leaves. He rests his head on the bone he received sadly. He suddenly perks up as he thoughts up of something, he trots off in the hallways leaving the bone behind on the carpet.

(Nicholas pov)

Its a quiet night. Normally it'll be really noisy until late dusk but it's already silent.

"Maybe the photograph is already taken." I turn my head to find Tanaka soundly sleeping in his kneeling position, his nose bubble growing and shrinking at every breath. He's already tired from keeping me company but I'm slightly mad at him for keeping me bed ridden. I blew out a breath while staring at the ceiling, unable to sleep.

"_Creak_"

"Hm?" Turning my head to the door. A small tuff of white pop into view.

"Pluto?" He bark back to me as he came to my room, kicking the door close behind him.

"Shh! Don't make so much noise!" I point with my head to the sleeping Tanaka, he looks at him and pull over his loose shawl around him tighter, prevent it from slipping.

"Good boy." He flashes me a toothy grin and crawls over to me with his head resting on the edge of the mattress, his face plastering a close eyed smile.

"Visiting me? That's sweet of you." Mustering as much strength as I can, I lift my arm and and place my hand on his head.

"But you still have to sleep outside, you know." He gave me a disapproving look like the one he used when Bardroy told him to put on some clothing, he lies down and curls up beside the bed.

"Sleeping here?" He looks at me with sparkling puppy eyes. Staring for a few minutes with his expression unchanged, I let out a defeated sigh.

"I guess you could sleep here." He stops the puppy face and smiles in victory.

"Only tonight." I add but the smile never left his face as he curl up beside me on the floor in just three seconds he was fast asleep with the sound of his soft snoring filling the quiet room.

"Am I really getting soft?" I ask myself as I stroke his hair while staring at his sleeping face, still the smile hasn't left even in his sleep. I look at him sadly.

"Please, don't grow attach to me." I mutter softly at his peaceful, sleeping form.

(Sebastian pov)

"How interesting." I muse as I held up the image I've taken from the young master while he's sleeping with the camera, the image clears up to find myself standing next to him.

"Why, am I really that precious to you, young master?" I let out a chuckle as I move to next line which held another picture.

"Strange." I take down from the line and take a closer look at it. Turning the piece of paper over and over, only to find it not even a single line or color on it. On her photograph.

"Blank?"


	15. His butler, On Ice

Chapter 14

(Third person pov)

"What's the meaning of this!" Ciel slam his hand on his desk with a blank paper under his hand. Sebastian bows sincerely.

"I assure you my lord, this is her photograph that was taken."

"Then why is it blank?"

"I'm not sure my lord." He walks to the door with a hand on the knob.

"But I know whom to question." In a swift movement, he swing open the door and a pile of bodies fell out. The four servants of the manor eavesdropping in their conversation.

"Care to explain?" Sebastian questions them as they line up, standing in front of Ciel who's looking furious with his fingers drumming on the desk.

"You see." Mey-rin starts.

"We did took it." Finny clasp his hands nervously.

"It's just that..."

"That what?" Ciel asks, pushing them with impatience.

"We forgot to take off the cover on the lens." Bard finishes causing Ciel's head hit the desk.

"Are you serious?" He rubs his forehead, the three of them nod in embarrassment while Sebastian covers his mouth with one hand, holding his laughter.

"Why do I even gave you three this order." He mutters under his breathe.

"Ho ho ho~"

"I don't need another day off." The voice causes Finny, Bard, Mey-rin to jump up three feet up in the air and Ciel and Sebastian to flinch at the sudden presence.

"When did you came in?!" Bard yells at Nicholas who was behind him making him jump away from where she's standing.

"Just now." She replies emotionlessly.

"She has a very small presence." Everyone in the room thought except Tanaka who's unfazed of her sudden presence but the first to notice. Nicholas places a poster on his desk.

"What is this?" He takes the poster and reads the large bold and underlined letter.

~River Thames (Nicholas pov)~

"Ladies and Gentlemen, gather around."

"The frost fair hasn't happened in almost eighty years!"

"Don't miss your chance!" Vendors from variety of stall set up call, trying to attract customers to their stalls on top of the frozen river.

"Impressive. 'Frost fair' certainly is an apt title for this." Sebastian comments while we walk through the stall, wearing a trench coat over his uniform walking beside Ciel who's wearing a fur coat over his suit.

"A large gathering held at the foot of the London Bridge when the Thames freezes over. From what I'm told it hasn't been held for several decades now. Not since 1814, apparently."

"Strange, I wonder where I have heard of the name before." Side glancing to me, I glare as soon as our eyes meet.

"Tell me, how was your rest." He asks sweetly with a close eyed smile.

"I'm never letting any of them cook for meals." I let out a puff of air, making a small white fog to form, with my cloak over my uniform and pull up my white scarf around my neck, covering above my nose leaving my eyes under the hood scanning around the fair.

"Wise choice." He replies, as soon as we stop. I notice Ciel smirking.

"Is there something amusing?"

"Those good are all of dubious quality." Following his line of vision to one of the stalls run by a man selling cheap products.

"Funtom should set up a stall; any of our products would be better than what that man is selling." With his walking stick, he uses it and points at the miniature arc sitting on top of the top shelf.

"Like that, there."

"Ah, hello there, noble lad! You have a good eye. That piece is one of a kind! It was manufactured by the Funtom Toy Company years ago back when it was only a small craft studio!" He gestures the miniature arc.

"No that is a blatant fake. The Funtom Arcs are rare; only three are ever made. My predecessors employed the talent of an artist incredibly skills in his craft. Since our estate burned down, even we no longer possess one." He explains but as soon as he mentions the incident of the estate, his smirk fades into a frown.

"One most certainly wouldn't turn up here." I downcast my eyes on the ice on my feet, deep in thought of the past. I could remember as clear as day when we were younger, we would play with it along with Elizabeth gushing how cute the animals were of the Noah's Arc in pairs. Even the sound of her voice still rings in my ears, and Paula's.

"I swear I can hear her..." I look over my shoulder from the sound of her voice.

"Noah's Arc... You know, it reminds me of this country." Sebastian speaks out his thoughts.

"Why is that?" Ciel questions out of curiosity.

"Think about it, it's a boat captained by a single person. One filled with only the select few who have been chosen to be saved. Rather arrogant, don't you think?" His serious expression switches into a close eyed smile.

"Is that...?" Ciel thinks over what he says, I side glance to see a man with dark orange hair in a trench coat wearing a small hat. He scans frantically around the crowd looking for someone until he saw us.

"A Scotland Yard Inspector has time to attend the fair." Ciel comments.

"London must be very peaceful. Today, anyway."

"It's not! I'm on duty right now!" The man corrects him immediately.

"Oh, well then, I'll leave you to earn your wages in faithful service to the Queen and country."

"Wait, come back!" As soon as we're turning to leave, he immediately chase after him.

"I have some questions I want to ask! Ciel!" He came running close with an arm outstretch until I find it too close for the matter.

"Please reframe yourself from taking another step closer." I step in between and slap his hand away from grabbing him, with a warning tone.

"Pardon me." Sebastian interferes, stepping in between me and him.

"My master is a fragile touch at the moment." Both myself and Ciel glare at him for his choice of words.

"Oh, I mean sensitive. Perhaps you could try to be a trifle more gentle when you're approaching him." He ends with a close eyed smile

"Just, who are you?"

"Me? Well, I'm simply one hell-"

"Not you, I'm sorry. I didn't noticed you earlier but haven't we meet before?" He waves off Sebastian and turns to me.

"How rude." Sebastian comments but the man ignores it.

"Apologies, we have never met each other before. I assure you have mistaken me for someone else. I'm merely a butler, serving my master in need." I explain to him with a sincere bow of an apology, he looks down with a small frown.

"Oh... I'm Fred Abberline. Inspector of Scotland Yard." He holds out his hand. I look at him for a moment before shaking his hand.

"Nicholas Thames, butler of the Phantomhive estate."

"Thames.. The River Thames. Is your family the founder the river?"

"Rather not jump to conclusions." Fred rubs the back of his neck with a nod of apology.

"For an inspector, why would one be in a fair?" I ask out of curiosity.

"I'm on duty, as I said. On a case."

"A case you say?" Ciel asks with interests.

"Yes."

"You've peaked my interest, let's discuss this somewhere private. Shall we?" He gestures him to follow and we settle in a tent of a Chinese stall.

"Now, what is an inspector from the Yard doing here?" Ciel questions him as the waitress sets down a cup and a plate of cake.

"What's your business, Abberline?"

"Murder, a man's corpse was found this morning trapped in the ice on the Thames." Ciel takes a bite of his cake while Abberline explains his situation.

"We learned he was a member of a certain criminal organization. I'm here because Scotland Yard wants to hunt down the man's killer, and we also want to recover a ring that he stole: a blue diamond, one supposedly worth around 2,000 quid."

"The diamond... the ultimate symbol of eternal radiance." We find Lao taking a seat with us.

"A stone that bewitches all those who see its sparkle. What man wouldn't be inspired to pursue such an exquisite prize, even knowing all that awaits him is total destruction?"

"Impossible! How do you know about the Hope piece?! You're after the Hope piece?" Abberline stands up with surprise.

"Oh? Interesting. Such a gemstone really does exist? Oh, my... Ahh..." Lao questions himself while resting his sleeve on his chin.

"Wha-? Hold on. But you were saying-" Abberline looks at him flabbergast.

"It's best to ignore him. He was blathering." Ciel assures him and he lets out breathe before sitting back down.

"Anyway, Lau, what in the world are you doing here?"

"I own this place, my lord. Nice, eh?" He gestures the tent with a smile.

"Yes, of course you do..." Ciel says with a sigh as Lao sits with Ran Mao standing beside him.

"This "Hope piece" you were talking about sounds fascinating, my lord. Perhaps you could tell me more about it?" He asks with interest.

"Have you never heard of it?" Lao just shrug his shoulders, his sleeved hands drooping on his sides with his head tilted to one side.

"A blue gem known as the Hope Diamond, named after the man whose collection it was a part of, Henry Philip Hope."

"Don't know it." Lao adds making Ciel sweat drop as he continues.

"It's passed to Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette... We know how they ended. The diamond is said to be a cursed stone that brings ruin to all who possess it. At one point it was stolen, and cut into smaller pieces to disguise it. Rumor has it that two such pieces still exist." He ends with his chin resting in his clasp hands.

"Those shards of diamond would certainly be valuable." Lao comments.

"Tell me Abberline, is that what you're searching for?" Ciel questions with a hint of inpatients.

"The diamond was being moved as evidence. Its carriage was attacked. It was stolen."

"Intriguing. Give me details. I would like to lend you a hand with this case. Of course I can't force you." He adds with a smirk.

"But then, if you do decide to refuse me, I can see to it that Sir Arthur finds himself in a rather awkward position."

~Frost fair (Third person pov)~

"You're sure this is the right place?" The young Earl questions with uncertainty while he, his two butlers, the inspector and Lao stand in front of a shop.

"Yes, it is. He set up shop here because so many people have been freezing to death during the frost fair." Abberline confirms but Ciel looks at him with displeasure.

"Inspector, you can't be serious... Not him." He says as his face darkens.

"Yes, him. You lot can wait right here outside. You are lucky I let you accompany me at all. Aah!" As he leans on the door for the shop, he fell as the shop's door is just a curtain covering the entrance.

"What a hopeless fool..." Ciel sweat drops at his action.

"One of the privileges of youth, my lord." Sebastian adds while Nicholas buries her nose in her scarf.

"So, what is this place?" Lao finally asks making Ciel trip on his feet while Sebastian and Nicholas sweat drop.

"It's the Undertaker's parlor!" Sebastian says.

"You met him during the Jack the Ripper case." Ciel adds.

"Remember?" Nicholas mutters making Lao hit his open palm with his fist.

"Oh, right!" He says with realization making them sigh.

"Abberline won't last one minute in there. Sebastian, prepare to-" Ciel was cut off by loud laughter causing the whole shop to shake, they immediately rush into the shop to find Abberline standing in front of the Undertaker who's lying on a coffin laughing with a line of drool on the corner of his mouth.

"I assure you, you're in the wrong was hysterical. You could be a world-renowned comedian." The Undertaker says in between laughs while hitting the coffin lid.

"What did you say to him?" Ciel asks Abberline but he look back at him with confusion.

"I have no idea. I was just talking to him normally. He began laughing like a madman." He explains as Undertaker tries to recover but his laughter is replace with giggles.

"How unexpected. You aren't without talent." He points out to Ciel causing Sebastian to smirk curl on his features as if to silently agree with the hysterical giggling man.

"It seems you're a man to be reckoned with. Most interesting." He adds with a giggle.

"But, I didn't do anything! Tell me more about the ring! I want to know it all." Abberline steps up to stop his giggling.

"The man you pulled out of the river was the last to have it." Nicholas speaks up making everyone flinch at her sudden presence making the Undertaker laughs at their reaction.

"Where did you come from?!" Abberline tries to find her face, which is hidden under the scarf.

"I've always been here."

"Perhaps it was frozen in the ice near where the body was found."

"Doubt it'll be under the ice. You are a citizen of our great country, Mr. Undertaker. Please, give us your help in this matter." The Undertaker laughs at Abberline.

"As I said before, I'm profoundly impressed with you, Inspector." He wipes the drool on his mouth and walks over to the door.

"I'll tell you everything." He gestures and they follow him out on the frost fair.

"Where is the ring, you ask?" They stop under the bridge.

"You see, right there!" The Undertaker points on the finger of an ice statue of Queen Victoria.

"Ah, it appears that the sculptor must have happened upon the ring and then designed a beautiful ice sculpture to complement it." Sebastian says, one hand on his chin with interest.

"Our mystery has been solved." Ciel adds with boredom.

"Collect the ring right now!"

"Right!" Abberline commands as another two men from the Yard came to the statue ready to move it.

"What do you think you're doing, thieves?!" A man shouts at the them making them stop.

"That dear lady will be awarded to the contest's victor. You wouldn't want to defile her now, would you?" A smooth voice asks from a certain blonde, lavender eyed man dressed in white with a rose in his hand making Ciel shudder with cold sweat.

"Lord Viscount Druitt!" Ciel stealthily hide behind Sebastian and Nicholas took off her scarf and step into the dark space under the bridge.

"They're holding some contest? Why is he a judge?" Sebastian asks.

"Yes. Wasn't he just arrested for human trafficking?" Lao adds with Ran Mao clinging onto him.

"He was released a few day ago."

"Must have paid well." Ciel watches with displeasure.

"Excuse me, but this statue is now under the charge of Scotland Yard."

"Oh, no! I don't care if you are from Scotland Yard, sir! The frost fair is an event for our citizens. I will not let you disrupt it!" The judges yell, confronting them.

"Just look at her beauty." The Viscount gestures the statue.

"Such an exquisitely noble lady. We could never allow her to be violated by anybody." He twirls on the ice with his flamboyant speech.

"You're one to talk."

"If you insist on possessing this lady, you should offer something of equal beauty." He flashes a charming smile as he smell the ivory colored rose in his hand.

"A well-spoken pronouncement from a true lover of art and beauty! As he says, if you want this statue, win the contest!"

"There's merit to your argument." Sebastian muses with a smirk.

"The ring belongs to whomever is the winner of the contest. Nice and simple." Ciel agrees.

"Really, Ciel?"

"Don't worry, Inspector, I'll get the ring."

"But it's stolen property!" Abberline states furiously.

"Not to mention the fact that it's our key evidence in serial kidnappings of young girl- Ah!" He immediately stops himself, covering his mouth.

"I see, that's why the Yard is frantic to find it." Ciel says smugly while Abberline grits his teeth with frustration.

"The legend is true; every person who has owned the ring has met a horrible end! It's a cursed stone, and you still try to win it?" The Undertaker wraps an arm around Ciel.

"Cursed, eh? Then it sounds like the perfect ring for me." Ciel looks down to his thumb where he wears his family ring around.

"Come to think of it, isn't that family ring you wear set with a pretty blue stone as well, lord?" Lao questions curiously.

"Yes."

"Perhaps you should be careful." The Undertaker pokes his cheek with his long, black fingernail.

"Diamonds are quite hard. Because they're hard, they're also... brittle. If you go too far, you may be shattered as well."

"I'm not concerned." He replies confidently.

"My body, along with my family ring, both have already been shattered and then reborn. I've been through too much to worry about that anymore." With it being said, he kisses the stone on his ring.

"Win the contest, that's an order!"

"Indeed, young master." Sebastian says with a slight bow.

"It's settled then. Go fill out an entry form." Abberline commands to his subordinates and rushes to the entry booth.

"Welcome one and all to the Thames Frost Fair! Now it is time for the traditional ice sculpture contest! You have until 3 p.m." The host announces as the line-up of competitors stand on the stage.

"Say, if I recall. Where's the other one?" Lao questions out loud. Ciel grunts with annoyance.

"How should I know, she always disappear-" As he looks over his shoulder, he immediately jumps away to one side and Lao stood frozen in place.

"I think I found her." Lao adds with a grin.

"All right. You may begin sculpting!"

~Timeskip~

"And now folks, the judging shall commence!" The competitors stop sculpting and present their ice sculptures on the stage for judging.

"First up, we have Scotland Yard and Its Merry Men, with their sculpture, "Guardian of London"! Judges' scores!" As soon as their sculpture was presented with a human sized ice statue of Sir Arthur, the head of the statue fell off its shoulders.

"One, two, one, one, zero! For a total of five points!"

"Next team, whose name is All Women's Dresses Should Be Tiny...And their entry! For obvious reasons, this ice sculpture has been disqualified." The next sculpture is of Ran Mao posing but without clothing so they have to use strips of cloth to cover parts of it.

"But why?"

"How could you possibly think that was proper to display?!" Ciel fumes at Lao's idiocy.

"You know, when they hide bits like that I think it only makes it more erotic..." He mumbles it to himself making Ciel irk at his response.

"Win this. You can, right?" Ciel looks at Sebastian who's on stage.

"Of course I can. You explicitly ordered me to do so, and I exist only to fulfill your orders, my lord." He reply with a smile.

"And next, from the team known as Queen's Puppy, we have "The Ark of Noah"!" Sebastian pulls off the cloth covering the sculpture to reveal a full scale sculpture of Noah's Ark.

"What a sculpture! I've never seen it's like! That is art in its highest form!" One of the judges comments.

"An amazing piece! Let's see the total scores."

"One moment." Sebastian stops the judges from writing.

"My apologies, but you haven't seen all of the sculpture yet." He snaps his fingers, a series of cracks sound, the roof of the Ark splits and fell apart to reveal a pile of carefully sculpt animals hidden under the roof.

"Wow!"

"They look like living animals!" Mummers went through the crowd as the judges watch astounded at what was made before them.

"Brilliant! He deliberately made the seam of the roof weak so it would melt and fall apart in time!"

"Ah! Ahh! Our ancestor, the brave man who stood fearlessly against the flood of God's wrath: Noah!" The Viscount stand up from his seat as he present with a speech.

"He is depicted here with the pairs of animals he was ordered to rescue, awaiting rebirth from the sea." His speech made the crowd fill with awe.

"Astounding work, young man! It's high art! I declare you an ice sculptor of the highest caliber."

"No, sir. You're too kind." Sebastian places one on his heart with a bow.

"I am simply one hell of a butler."

(Nicholas pov)

"Now that's some talent from that butler of yours." Lao compliments.

"He is a butler, of course I wouldn't hire him if he could win a contest."

"Of course." I mutter under my breath in agreement, of course if it's an order he has to win which was part of their contract. To follow his orders and complete it without fail, no excuses. The crowd applaud for the Viscount who made the speech but mostly the women applaud. The next three man team on stage wasn't assessed from the judges watch furiously as their sculpture wasn't much impressive, in their noticeably anger I read their lips which I could make out a sentence from what they're saying.

"Damn! Then onto Plan B..." One of them command the other two as the judges are ready to announce the winner while the competitors on stage are dismissed from the stage.

"Plan B." I watch the group as they descend from the stage along with the others. They walk ruggedly right past me, making my nose scrunch up at the smell of whiskey and tobacco.

"What are they up to." I watch them carefully a hand on a knife's handle. As they melt into the crowd, I keep my head down to tail them unnoticed from afar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ciel's voice stops me before I can take another step.

"It's the competition." Replying, I scan the crowd for the group.

"Don't worry. We are going to win this silly competition." Sebastian adds with a smile.

"N-"

"Is everyone ready for the final scores?" The announcer cuts me off as everyone's attention is fixed on stage with silence.

"The winners are-" A gun shot sounds through out the fair, turning everyone's attention to its source.

"Hold it right there!"

"Hate to break up the party, but this ring is ours. We're taking what belongs to us." The group of men on stage stood around the ice statue armed with guns, one has smoke steaming out of its nozzle.

"Hold on. That means you're the..."

"That's right. We're the team of thieves all of London's been talking about. Maybe you'll recognize these." One of them threatens Abberline as the man in the centre lifts open his coat to show large amounts of dynamite strap around his belt.

"You have ten seconds! Anyone who doesn't want to die should get the hell out of here." Taking a stick of dynamite on one hand and an ignition source on another ready to light.

"Ten." he starts the countdown as the crowd screams and runs away to safety.

"It looks like your suspicions were correct."

"They stink of Rum." I reply as we watch the running crowd with Ciel, awaiting our orders.

"Master." We both ask.

"Nine!"

"My orders remain the same. Do it now." Ciel commands swiftly.

"Indeed, young master." Sebastian smirks and bows at his answer, I immediately move and stand behind Ciel defensively.

"Eight!"

"What are you doing?! Hurry up, we need to get out of here!" Abberline yells as he leads the crowd to safety off the ice.

"Seven!"

"You can go if you want to. Don't worry, I'll be fine." Ciel replies making him look as if he's crazy.

"Six!"

"I can't leave you here! I joined Scotland Yard to protect our citizens!"

"Five!"

"That includes noblemen like you, Ciel!"

"Four!"

"What a fool." I mutter as i unsheathe a knife on my belt, readied as Abberline tries to walk over to Ciel.

"Stay back, Inspector." The leader threatens as he turns to our direction.

"You only have three seconds left. A sweet little boy like you, shouldn't you be running away?"

"I see no need for that. Look behind you." He replies confidently, Sebastian came up behind them and attack from behind.

"What the?!" They quickly recover and they start shooting. Sebastian easily dodges the bullets by skating across the ice. A few bullets came by my direction, I dodge and block the bullets with my knife coming at me. A surprise yell came from behind. I turn around quickly for a second to find Sebastian spinning with Ciel hand in hand on the ice with his fur coat flying off his shoulders as he tosses him up in the air and catching him back in his arms.

"Impossible! He spun four whole times in the air!" One of the judges yell from the bridge, can't they see what's in front of them. Other than watching an ice skating performance which isn't what he should be making a scene of. With one hand blocking the bullets with my knife, I grab the fur coat which flutters in mid air and skate along the ice full speed towards them.

"Shoot! Something's coming this way!" The leader holding the stick of dynamite yells and direct their attention to me, with the coat in one hand, I dodge the bullets shot at me with a few nearly graze my side. I throw the coat at the two gunners, obscuring their vision.

"Gah! Can't see a thing!"

"Get it off!" I took the chance and with a jump, I deliver a spin kick at the side of their heads, knocking them out. I land back down gracefully on the ice, taking back the fur coat and kept ahold of it.

"Ten, ten, ten, ten, ten! That's it, a perfect score!" The announcer yell from the side with the crowd applauding to Sebastian's duet with Ciel, skating along the ice.

"Is it seriously the time for that." A sound of fizzling came to my ear, I turn to face to face with a stick of dynamite which was lit and dangerously close to my face. For a split second I wrap my cloak over my face and shield myself for the impact. The force from the explosion blew me off the ground, landing me a few feet away from the statue and onto the frozen ground.

"Nicholas."

"Are you alright?" I look up and Sebastian stands before me, holding Ciel in his arms

"I'm fine." I pick myself up.

"Are you sure?"

"Y- Move!" I shove them both away and shield my face with my hands as another lit dynamite explodes before my eyes, blasting me off, leaving me sprawling back on the ice.

"Nicholas!" A worried voice calls out my name, I slowly get myself standing on two feet with both my arms out for balance with a slight ringing in my ear. The explosion cause me to lose a little sense of my balance. Something warm trickle down the side of my face, touching the substance on my cheek I find my white gloved fingers slightly bloodied. I gingerly touch the side of my head but immediately wince when the cold wind blew by the side of my face.

"Damn you... little brat! I'm gonna blow you away!" A yell snap me back to reality and the leader starts throwing lighted sticks of dynamite at Sebastian who's carrying Ciel, dodging every single one of them.

"Again?! I hate this guy!" I took off both of my gloves to wipe off the blood on me and catch up with them as the men that I knocked out start to stir awake.

"Please, Boss, stop doing that!" The two subordinates of the leader grabs each of his arm to stop him from lighting another stick of dynamite.

"Have you forgotten?! Look down! We're standing on top of ice!"

"Sebastian!" The ice beneath us cracks and breaks while Ciel clings onto Sebastian.

"My lord is stubborn as ever." Sebastian smirks amusingly at his struggle. I grip his arm, casting him a warning glare but merely gives me a close eyed smile.

"Not to worry." He pry my grab ahold of him and the next second, he appear on the ice ark.

"This exquisite piece isn't just made for just a display of course." He flashes a smile, making me irk slightly. The ice beneath me shakes and creaks as the water breaks through the loose cracks.

"Don't just stand there!" I look back at the ark, without a second to lose I make a jump. And slip.

"Damn!" I hiss under my breath as my fingers slip the edge of the ark. I quickly fumble for my knife and stick it on the side crevasse of the sculpture, hanging on with one hand on the handle.

"I see you're hanging on well?" I look up to find Sebastian and Ciel looking down at me, I simply shook my head and tighten my grip on the handle and take out another dagger on my belt and start climbing up the ice ark, I grip hard onto the handles in the cold turning my knuckles white until a gloved hand reach out.

"You seem tired." I stab the ice one last time before hauling myself onto the vessel.

"You think?" I pull the twin blades out of the ice and brush off flakes of ice on the blade.

"The ship sails on, leaving human despair behind!

The ship sails on, carrying the future of the world!

The ship sails on, despite the raging flood of icy waters seeking to drown it!

The ship sails on! " Sebastian starts singing as I scan around to find ourselves surrounded by a mist, but it eventually clears and the crowd cheers as we came to shore.

(Ciel pov)

"Was tossing me about like that really necessary?" I question furiously. What was he thinking! Throwing me around like an object.

"My apologies, sir. But we did have an audience after all. I thought it might add a bit of a flair to the show." Sebastian apologizes and I can even feel him smirking behind my back.

"The Hope Diamond will sleep safely at the bottom of the Thames..." I look around to find the men who were the thieves are being pulled to shore.

"Not a bad end."

"But won't it curse all of London now?" Sebastian asks superstitiously.

"Somehow I doubt that will happen. Besides, if a ring can destroy the city, it wasn't meant to survive. After all, we Phantomhives have lived on..." I watch as the Yard finally caught the men.

"Tell me something. Earlier, you had accused Noah of being arrogant, but he was only trying to save a few. Wouldn't the desire to protect everyone be even more arrogant?"

"Yes, it would seem so."

"Ah well, an arrogant fool like that every now and then might not be so bad." As the ark comes close to the docks, I came down and onto shore with the help of Sebastian.

"Ciel!" The Inspector from before came running towards me.

"Inspector."

"What were you thinking! You could've been killed!"

"Am I dead or am I not now?" I was met with the sound of the bustling crowd.

"Just as I thought, farewell." I turn my heels and proceed to find a carriage.

"Wha..? W-Wait! Ciel!" A carriage stops and Sebastian helps me onto it.

"I hope we'll meet again, Inspector Abberlime."

"It's Abberline!" He yells as the carriage moves away from his shrinking figure.

"Achoo" I sneeze and shiver slightly, hugging my arms.

"Damn this stupid, wrecked, unforgiving-" My cursing was halted as wave of warmth cloaks over my shivering body.

"Gah! When did you-?!"

"She was here this whole time young master."

"O-Oh." I quickly recover from the shock, I didn't know that she was right beside me until she wrap a coat around me. I took a closer inspection to find it's the fur coat that came off when that blasted demon began tossing me around the ice.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't take care of yourself, young master." She took off her scarf and wraps it snugly around my neck. Gently, she cups my cheeks.

"Are you coming a fever?" She brushes away my bangs and feels my forehead. The feeling of warmth from her hand, heat crawls up to my face.

"W-Why is that." I try to steady my voice but my body won't move as I command.

"Your face is red." The soft warmth on my forehead moves while tracing the side of my face against her fingertips making me take in a sharp breath.

"It's just from the cold and stop it! I'm not a child!" Without thinking, I harshly shove her with such force pushing her to the other side of the carriage only came to register what I just did.

"Apologies." I came out of my thoughts as she bow her head.

"You should be." I say with a blank face.

"You shouldn't grow attach to him." I turn my attention to Sebastian.

"He's an Earl on a nobles status, you're a butler. And just so you know he's engaged." He says with somewhat an annoyed expression and his eyes show flaming anger.

"I know."

"Even so-" The carriage came to a halt signaling that we have arrived our destination. Climbing down, I look at the manor to my relief unchanged while I was away.

"May I be excused."

"Why?"

"I have left something back in the fair." She says with a bow her head with her eyes on the ground.

"Alright." She lifts up her head but her eyes not meeting mine.

"Be sure to be back by supper." Sebastian adds, she gives him a nod before she disappears out of sight, surprising me once again at her disappearing trick. I hope that I'll over come it soon with her popping out of nowhere every time she follows me, I guess she lives up the name of 'The Queens Dark Assassin' for their loyalty, endurance, stealth without any traces of their existence on the scene and they're an absolute mystery for locating one making them the best bodyguards in London that explains how fast she recovered from the blast in mere seconds after being hit but she still could feel pain and taking in the injuries she receive for me.

I hold the scarf she wrapped around my neck and hold it to my to nose, I inhale with my eyes close, taking in the smell of lavender and oranges mix with faint scents of mint and something sweet. She's a total mystery to me that she treats me with care as if I'm fragile like a porcelain doll not that I mind but I almost regret shoving her away, she's so warm... And gentle... I think I-

"Wait! What am I thinking!" I stop myself with all those thoughts in my mind causing the heat to return to my face. She's just a knight!

"Are you coming on a cold?"

"Shut up I'm fine." I rush back into the manor while covering my heating face.

~London Bridge (Third person pov)~

In the cold crowded streets, Nicholas has her eyes on the cobble stone ground while weaving through the bustling crowd.

"I swear it's here." She mumbles to herself as she keeps her eyes fixed on the ground, not bothering to lift up her head to see what's in front of her making her occasionally bump into a passerby.

"Apologies." She apologizes as she bumps into another body with her eyes still on the ground.

"It's al- Nicholas?" With sound of the familiar voice, she finally tears her eyes away the ground to meet with another.

"Inspector Abberline."

"It's Abber- oh! Sorry! I thought- Um.."

"No worries." Then her eyes return to the ground.

"Is Ciel with you? I want to talk to him." He asks while following her.

"He's back in the estate." She replies without looking up.

"Oh.. Are you looking for something?" Wordlessly, she nods.

"What does it look like?

"A green pendant with an engraving on the centre tied by a red thread."

"A piece of jewelry? I'm sure you can get another one." She suddenly lifts her head and snap her attention to the edge of the bridge and rush over and look over the river.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Turning her heels to leave.

"Wait! Why are you trying to find a necklace?"

"It's gone."

"What do you mean 'it's gone'?" He follow behind her but she just kept quiet and quickens her pace.

"Just stop." He catches her wrist, stopping her from leaving.

"How about we sit down and talk." He suggests with his grip on her wrist. Nicholas turns to face him and just stood silent in place with her hood covering the top half of her face. Abberline unsure lay gently tug her to follow him and led her to the yard where it was still bustling, he lead her to an vacant room which only has a table, two chairs, a window, a few shelves on the wall and a few gas lights keeping the room lit. With the door close behind him only he let go of her wrist.

"I didn't get to know more about you back then." He explains as he pours a glass full of steaming liquid as he gestures her to sit. She quietly pulls a chair and sits silently with her hands on her lap.

"Tell me." Pulling a chair for himself, he puts the glass on the table.

"Here, your hands were cold as ice." She wraps her fingers around the glass, taking in the warmth.

"Well?" He sits patiently as he clasp his hands together, waiting for her to speak as the silence fills the room.

"The necklace is mine."

"Really?" He leans over in curiosity.

"It's means a lot to me." She adds while she looks down bringing silence again to the room. After a long moment of silence, Abberline looks at her unsure what to do he waves his hand in front of her but she just sat unmoving as if she's asleep. Gently, he pinches the fabric of the hood and slowly pulls it back to get a clear look at her face, as he pulls it up a over her eyes to find her eyes covered by her long bangs. Then gingerly, just as his fingertips are about to brush away her bangs a hand shot out to stop him but he manage to brush away just enough that he can see one of her eyes, narrowing for his actions.

"I'm sorry. I got curious. My god, you're bleeding!" He quickly backs away as soon as he saw the cut on the side of her head still bleeding and rushes to the shelves and retrieves a first aid and quickly treats the injury.

"You're lucky that you didn't lose too much blood." He wipes away the blood and applies disinfectant while brushing away some of her bangs away from her face to part the blood caked strands. As he wraps a clean bandage around her head, he lets out a breath of relief and packs up the contents while she sits quietly.

"Your welcome, just look after yourself and don't get hurt." He places it back on the shelf.

"Say, I was wondering that if you could-" As he turns back only to find her gone with the cup on the table, scanning around the room to find her not present in the room, he feels the cold wind blowing and finds the window opened.

"Tell me just who are you?" He picks up the untouched cup on the table, to find it still steaming hot.


	16. His Butler, However you please

Chapter 15

(Third person pov)

"I don't understand why we celebrate. Tomorrow's an important day for the Young Master after all." Finny says with a loud sigh as he dumps the fallen leaves into

"It's a special occasion, I wish we could make it lovely for him. Oh yes I do." Mey-rin piped in while holding a rake.

"Impossible." A voice cuts in making them jump at the sudden presence.

"It will stir up memories; that are painful to bear." She adds as she dumps an armful of leaves into the wheelbarrow with her hood slightly pulled back with a look as if she's deep in thought, they watch her curiously that her looks are almost similar to Ciel. Then, a large shadow looms over the three servants. And find Pluto in his wolf form, Finny and Mey-rin watch in horror as he pushes her back slightly with his nose making her snap out of her thoughts with her eyes slightly widen.

"Pluto no!" They scream in their minds. They found out that she has a very horrible temper although she doesn't show visually but one of her glares are deadly enough to scare the soul out of their bodies and they feared that even though he's a demon, he'll be scarred by her glare. As she turns to face him with her eyes covered once again by her black hood with a hand lifted. And she pats his nose.

"Hey." She says flatly, doesn't seem bothered that he interrupted her thoughts. Pluto gives her a dog-like smile and barks back happily in reply with his tail wagging behind him causing their jaws drop at her reaction.

"N-Nicholas. Are you and the young master close?" Mey-rin asks as Nicholas strokes his nuzzle. She stood silent, letting her arms hang by her sides.

"Bardroy." She stops him and snatches away his blowtorch from his hands, replaces it with a rake.

"But-" Before he could complain, he quickly shuts up as she shoots him a deadly glare, making him pale in fright.

"Y-Yes ma'am." Bard gives her a shaky salute while holding the rake with one hand. Nicholas hides her eyes under her hood and leads away Pluto to the back of the manor, leaving the three servants alone and Bard finally relaxes.

"Was it too personal?" Mey-rin wonders, clutching the rake tightly in her hands to stop them from shaking.

"Who knows. She doesn't talk much anyway." Bard mutters and rakes the leaves, more like ploughing the ground and the leaves together into a pile.

"I wish she could just open up a little... Hm?" Finny lifts his head up at the sound of an incoming carriage but from an unexpected visitor. A young girl with golden curls tied into twin pigtails and emerald green eyes peeks out from the carriage's open window.

Causing the servants to stand frozen, for their first thought to register.

"Lady Elizabeth?!" They immediately dash into mad panic.

~Phantomhive manor~

"What's the schedule for this afternoon." Ciel commands while drinking a cup of Earl Grey in the dining room while Sebastian stands beside him, with a white cloth in one arm.

"After tea, there are documents left unchecked and paper work to sign as well as a few unread letters."

"Any visitors?" He places the cup down back on its saucer.

"None for today."

"Unless it's a surprise visit." The young Earl and demon flinch at the sudden presence of the young female butler.

"When- -how did you? Don't sneak up like that!" Ciel grips the cushion of his seat, trying to calm the shock of her sudden appearance while she calmly cleans up the dishes on the table. He might as well die on an early age from a heart attack if it still continues.

"Good gracious, you almost gave me a heart attack." Sebastian adds.

"I doubt you have a heart." She replies bluntly.

"How cruel of you." Sebastian puts one hand over his chest where his heart trying to sound hurt.

"Of course I have one." He wipes away a fake tear at the corner of his eye with a small spout.

"I could show it to you." He whispers into her ear from behind at a close proximity. In a split second, she whips out a dagger but he manages to block it with a butter knife making sparks fly from the clash.

"Shy, aren't you." He muses with a smirk on his lips.

"Ahem." Ciel gain the two butler's attention and gave them a look, signaling them to withdraw their weapons, leaving the dining room with Sebastian walking by Ciel's side and Nicholas trailing no so far behind them.

"Was that necessary?" Ciel asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I was merely proving a point. Young Master." Sebastian adds with his famous smirk, making him huff.

"Demons." Both human growl in thought. As he walks down the grand staircase, the front entrance bursts open.

"Ciel!~" A high pitched voice squeals and runs up the staircase, leaving a dust cloud behind.

"Ciel! Ciel! Ciel! Ciel!" She grabs Ciel and swings him in circles before setting him down.

"Oh Ciel~ Its been so long!"

"O-Oh, hello Elizabeth." He holds his head with eyes spinning, his body teeters to one side. Nicholas holds his shoulders, regaining his balance.

"How many times did I tell you? Call me Lizzy!" Elizabeth whines and spouts but quickly replaces it with a bright smile.

"Good evening, Paula." Nicholas greets quietly with a slight nod.

"Oh! Yes, good evening." Paula jump slightly.

"Lizzy, why don't you call if you're visiting?" Ciel asks as his eyes stop spinning.

"I wanted it to be a surprise! Never mind that, here!" She shoves a small red box no smaller than a matchbox with a pink ribbon neatly tied around it.

"Quickly!Open it! I can't wait!" Elizabeth says with anticipation while giggling giddily.

"Alright then." Ciel pulls the ribbon loose and she notices the ring on his thumb.

"W-Wait, this ring. I broke this ring the last time I was here." She holds his hand where his thumb adorns the family ring, that she broke during her last visit.

"This? Sebastian fixed."

"But that's impossible! It was chipped! I can't see a single crack."

"That is true but if I couldn't do something so simple-"

"Then what kind of butler would you be." Ciel cuts in and finishes the sentence for him.

"You've taken the words out of my mouth." He gives him a close-eyed smile.

"Oh... He fixed it. That's fantastic news." Elizabeth releases his hand, eyes downcast to the floor.

"My lady, are you alright?" Paula asks in a quiet whisper.

"Lady Elizabeth, what do you have in the box?" Nicholas asks which snaps her back into reality.

"What?! Oh! It's nothing! It's a secret!" She quickly snatches the box out of his hand.

"A secret... But you told me to open it didn't you?" Ciel questions her, slightly confused at the sudden change. She only let out a small laugh.

"I was teasing you silly! No proper lady would try to win a gentleman with material things. That would be unseemly…" Hiding the gift behind her back, she whisper-yells to Paula.

"Now you ready Paula? Ring the bells!"

"Oh yes, of course my lady." Paula pulls out a set of hand-bells and rings them.

"Jingle, jingle, jingle~!"

"Well that's all so have a good day!" She yells out in one breath and drags Paula out the manor, slamming the door behind them leaving Ciel slightly confused to process what just happened.

(Nicholas pov)

"Well, that's unexpected." Sebastian says after Elizabeth leaves, I'm slightly surprised that she came but I already knew that she would visit Ciel but the day before his birthday just for that?

"She came all this way here... just to ring some bells?" I turn to Ciel to see that he still doesn't get the hint she left.

"Young master, tomorrow is your birthday. Isn't it?" Sebastian asks, making him cringe slightly.

"Yes, it is." He forces out the answer, with his eyes on the ground at the thought of the day of his last birthday. The day when his parents were murdered were on the day of his birthday, I guess that he hasn't shaken off the feeling on the bloody night.

"So what do you think young master. Should we hold a birthday party? Seems that some people would like to celebrate with you." Sebastian suggests and in the corner of my eye I notice a flicker of a figure's shadow peeping out.

"I don't have time for such childish antics, I have much important things to do."

"Young master." I mutter softly under a whisper, hoping that he could reconsider.

"Just how much have you change?" Those were the words that I wanted to say but I held it back, biting the inside of my cheek.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think we should throw a party? I'm sure Lady Elizabeth will be delighted that you had." I said, staying where I stood.

"No. As I said, it's plainly a childish occasion." He swiftly turns back up the staircase.

"And also, fix a snack for me. I'm hungry."

"Yes, young master." I give him a curt nod as he leaves with Sebastian beside him. Letting out a quiet sigh, i walk down the staircase and stop right by the marble pillar.

"They have left." I gave it a light knock and Finnian, Mey-rin and Bardroy came out from behind.

"I'm sure you have heard." I state blandly, knowing already that they have heard our conversation.

"Yeah.. Bummer." Bardroy drags the words with his hands behind his head while leaning against the wall, with an unlit cigaret hanging in between his teeth.

"I was looking forward for the young master's birthday.." Mey-rin says with disappointment.

"Can't we do anything about it?" Finnian taps his chin while brainstorming ideas, but I just shake my head.

"It cannot be helped, he has reasons." I walk pass them.

"Hey! Where 'r yah go'in?!"

"Orders." I reply emotionlessly without turning back. Making my way to the back entrance to meet an awake Pluto with his large head leaning against me, I pat his nuzzle making him create happy noises while wagging his tail happily. He barks happily for me giving him attention, causing my face to soften slightly as I stroke his nuzzle.

"See you later." With one last pat on his nose, I enter through the back door.

(Third person pov)

"Young master."

"Yes?" The young Earl lifts his head up from the documents on his desk to face the demon butler.

"Are you sure that you wouldn't want to throw a party?" Sebastian asks curiously with interest, even Nicholas has persists him to reconsider.

"No." He says flatly without any second thoughts, his eye returning back to the paperwork on his desk.

"And I'm not repeating myself." Sebastian was about to open his mouth to question further but quickly close it as a knock was heard.

"Come in." Without even bothering to lift up his head, she enters the office soundlessly.

"Today's tea is a Black Forest cake made from Belgium chocolate, accompanying it is Orange Darjeeling." Setting it down on the desk, he gave her a dismissive wave of his hand. She leaves the room with a tray in her hand without even taking any glances, leaving the two of them alone once again.

"Tell me." He pushes away the documents, so that they won't get dirtied and picks up the cup by the handle with one hand and the saucer with the other.

"What information have you found out about her." Swirling the honey-caramel colored liquid in the cup and taking tiny sips.

"Ah, yes." Sebastian pulls out a small stack of old files and places it on the desk.

"As you ordered, I found some useful information about her but they're old record from 3 years ago.." Putting down his drink, he skims through the captioned titles of the files.

"And I also tried interrogation, for excess information." The red eyed butler puts up a pause as he looks through the window before continuing.

"But, it seems that I have. Failed. To do so." He grits out the words forcefully, failing to hide the faint annoyance behind his voice.

"Failed?" Ciel questions out loud with a snort, followed by a chuckle.

"Is there a problem, master?" He watches him, confused by his reaction.

"No." Placing the documents aside, he picks up the fork. Twirling it in his hand.

"It's just that you've just met your match." With a sly smirk etched on his lips, he observes his reflection on the shiny tableware before facing Sebastian with his expression changed into a serious one.

"I want information. Anything; history, certificates, archives. Something that you could at least get your hands on." He sets down the tableware. His elbows on the desk with both hands clasp together, his chin resting on his hands.

"And, by any means necessary." Sebastian looks wide eyed for a moment before recovering in a split second with his famous smirk curls up in the corner of his lips.

"My, getting desperate now. Are we?"

"I'm merely ordering you to collect information, unless it's too strenuous for you to handle?" A single eye narrows and darkens with doubt.

"Of course not, young master." He goes down to one knee with one hand over his chest where his heart is and eyes closed.

"If I couldn't do something as simple as collecting meagre information." As he opens his eyes, they were glowing fuchsia-pink with black cat slits replacing his pupils.

"Then what kind of butler would I be." He lets out a light laugh with smug grin, showing his perfect white teeth.

"Even if I have to resort to _other_ methods."

"You may use any method but **that**." Ciel quickly adds as he glares with his single visible eye.

"What seems to be the problem with **that**? You said so yourself: 'by any means necessary'."

"Just don't even think about using it. It plainly disgusts me."

"Really? If I could recall; there was that particular case that you ordered me to-"

"Get out."

"I beg your pardon?" He asks with a polite smile but the young Earl scrunch up his nose in anger.

"I order you to 'Get out' and follow my orders." He suddenly gets up from his seat, his hands slamming the face of his desk. Ripping off his eyepatch to reveal a glowing purple pentacle over his right eye.

"Or do you dare to defy the terms of our contract." He glares at him with both eyes while narrowing them at him, his facial expression changes into an expressionless one.

"No."

"Good." Tying back his eyepatch over the pentacle. He takes a seat with his hands clasp together on the desk.

"I expect results." With a dismissive wave of his hand, Sebastian gives another nod and leaves the office.

"Yes, my lord." Closing the door behind him, he gnash his teeth together in frustration with one hand running through his raven locks with his back against the wall while in the office, the young Earl skims through to find a file with the title on top written; Classified, in large, red fonts.

"Nicholas Thames." Both men tests out her name aloud but barely above a whisper. A pair of eyes glow as another narrows on the title.

"Let's see who you really are."

(Nicholas pov)

"I swear. The next time that man tries anything funny again, I will make him wish he was a girl to begin with." I curse him with all might under my breath as I walk down the deserted hallway of the manor.

"He was right for one thing, I'm just a shadow anyway. It's not likely that the young master would notice me anyway." I sigh at the thought from our last conversation in Houndsworth, I might as well stick to minor chores for the time being.

"How about it?"

"I don't think that plan would work Bard..."

"Com' on! It's a perfect plan."

"No! You're going to get me into trouble if i go with your plan."

"For the last time, I won't burn down the manor." Mey-rin stands in front of the entrance to the kitchen.

"NO!" She stands firmly in place as Bardroy scratches his head in annoyance, his back facing me blocking me from her view.

"What's going on." I intervene, making them immediately jump at my voice.

"I swear I wasn't gonna do it!" Bardroy raises his arms to cover his face as if it were to help shield himself.

"This idiot here thinks that he can bake a cake for the young master's birthday." Mey-rin explains while pointing accusingly at the American.

"What?! It's a brilliant idea!" He puff out his chest with pride, both hands in fists are on his hips.

"YOU COULDN'T EVEN BOIL AN EGG WITHOUT MAKING AN EXPLOSION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"AND YOU COULDN'T STOP YELLING AT MY EAR FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Mey-rin and Bardroy start having a shouting competition, making me massage my temples in irritation at the volume of their voices. At least I know how he feels being the only capable person in the staff.

"I think that you two don't have to yell-"

"STAY OUTTA THIS FINNY!" They both shout at the poor gardener causing him to shrink back in fear of their wrath.

"Hello Finnian."

"Gah! H-How long have you been here?!" He jumps away from the position where I just greet to him, causing him to sweat drop.

"Just now." I say nonchalantly. I grab his wrist and drag him along with me, leaving Bardroy and Mey-rin in their argument.

"W-Wait! Wh-Where are you taking me?!"

"Just help me with some of your spare time you have."

~in the garden~

"So... How long do I have to keep him down?" He asks as he holds onto Pluto's pike collar down whose lying down flat on his stomach.

"Just a few minutes." I snip off a few flowers from the flowerbed, but not too much to look like they are missing. White lilies, pink and blue roses and water-violets.

"Alright, you can let go of him now." I cradle the flowers carefully as I part them to form two bouquets. I brace myself as Pluto jumps on me in his human form, with clothes on. The clothes looks like Sebastian's uniform.

"Down." With the command, he obediently detach himself from me and sits on the grass. I squat down to his height with the flowers in one arm I pull out a dog biscuit.

"There, no jumping. Alright?" He eyes the treat in my hand before giving me a bark in response and eats it off my hand, I give him a gentle ruffle on the top of his head.

(Third person pov)

"Um.. Why are you taking the flowers?" Finny tries to make a conversation as Nicholas pampers the demon hound.

"I'm going to meet up with someone to pay my respects." She scratches under his chin, causing him to tap his foot with his tongue hanging out.

"I haven't went there for some time now." She stops and rises, making Pluto pout but he trots off.

"Just tell the others I'll be back soon."

"Wait!" He cried out making her stop and turn to face him.

"You've always hide yourself from others and whenever we try and talk to you, you've always keep things to yourself and close yourself in. You've always clean up our mess when we never asked for your help and you're always blaming yourself when it's our blame to take." After his speech, they both went silent. Only the breeze whisper through the silence.

"Your point."

"Be selfish." With that said, she quickly turns to leave.

"I-I mean just be selfish every once in a while." He quickly corrects himself which stops her on her tracks, her back facing him.

"Ever since Mr Sebastian brought you in the Phantomhive manor, you've alway been a big help here, mostly cleaning up our messes." He rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment as he continues.

"But you're always quiet. And whenever you're working you've always have that lonely look in your eyes." He continues but she doesn't turn, making him bit his bottom lip in frustration.

"Are you that spineless!" But it was met with silence.

"I bet you hate your parents so much that you never even want to talk about them!" At the mention of her parents, the muscles in her arms clench but still stays silent.

"Why don't you just-" Almost in a blink of an eye, she reappears facing in front of him with a glove hand wrapped around his neck. Stopping his sentence. The birds nearby take flight as a notable killing intent leaks into the atmosphere, the young gardener hold his breath as he stood, frozen in fear.

"This, is why." She gave his throat a light squeeze before letting him go. Allowing him to breathe again.

"I don't want the one's close to me get hurt." She turns her focus to the flowers and plucks a petal.

"And I have to watch them die." Her voice is in a hush whisper as she watch the petal fall to the ground.

"My parents." She presses her lip into a thin line, with the silence to pass the moment.

"I love them very much. I just.." Her sentence trails off, eyes avert to the ground as she clutch the bouquets tightly.

"Don't take it the wrong way." With those word, she disappears. He didn't know what to do but just stand there dazed, staring into space. Unbeknownst, the chef and maid saw everything that happened.

"...Finny... Finny. FINNY!" They wave their hands in front of him, which snaps him out of his daze.

"What?! Oh.." Bard and Mey-rin look at him, eyes full of worry.

"What the heck were you do'in?!" The American hit the gardener on the upside of his head.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Mey-rin screamed into his ear.

"Well.." Finny rubs the nape of his neck while his thoughts wrapped around her words.

"I was trying to get her to open up... You know?"

"You're dinging your own grave, you bloody idiot!" Bard fumes angrily, causing the other two to flinch at his remark.

"But I-"

"Finny. Next time, you should be more delicate with girls instead of getting straight to the point."

"Delicate! DELICATE?! That girl's a monster!" In the next moment, Bard was sent flying off to a tree and fell down to the ground. Finny went over and grab him by his collar, pinning him against the tree. Mey-rin watch in a mix of surprise and horror what he's doing.

"She's not a monster!" He shouts at his face while raising him higher until his feet are not touching the ground.

"Finny, control yourself!" But her words fell into deaf ears as the once gentle gardener is slowly choking the chef, his kind demure shattered by raging fury as he watch the American's lips turn turn blue from lack of oxygen.

"My, what do we have here?" With a swift movement, he was pulled away leaving Bard free from his choke hold.

"What.. The BLOODY Hell!" He splutter in between coughs while rubbing his sore neck and look up to see his savior.

"Lucky of yah got here in time."

"It seems that you three have gotten yourselves into a mess so it's a duty of mine to clean it up." Sebastian replies calmly while he swiftly grab Finny by his head.

"Looks like I have another dog to train. Just brilliant." He didn't bother to cover up his disinterest and disgust as he watch the young gardener struggle under his grip.

"You'll have to be punished." Without a second thought, he knee him in the stomach, causing the air knocked out of him and making Mey-rin gasp at the display of violence.

"Not to worry, he'll be alright." He then proceed to throwing him on the ground, Finny tries to stand back on his feet but Sebastian step on his back, making his body lie on the ground.

"Just a little more." Then he grinds the heel of his foot on his hand, causing Finny to cry out in pain.

"Sebastian!" Mey-rin squeak out in fear with both her hands covering her mouth, but he ignores her and step on his head.

"It's quite loyal of you to defend her, a person who you hardly know of." Sebastian takes his foot off his head, allowing him to stand back on his feet.

"But it's the best of your interest not meddle with things that you know nothing of." After he states his reasoning, he goes to tend to Bard's injuries.

"And I have to agree that disrespectful name calling behind another's back." Half-heartedly, he tighten the bandage around his neck making his choke slightly as he gestures to Mey-rin.

"Would you call her a monster, she also had stained her hands with the blood of the lives she has taken." Bard fell silent in shame along with Finny who stood still after being given 'a beating of sense into him'.

"What.. What do you know?" Finny slowly asks Sebastian but his question comes out as a statement.

"Pardon me?" Sebastian turns to face him with confusion.

_"I have to watch them die."_

"You said. I should meddle into something that I know nothing of."

"Yes, I-"

"But what makes you think that I shouldn't?!" He cuts him off with his fists clench by his sides.

_"My parents"_

"You never made a decent conversation with her and you assume that we shouldn't meddle in!" He is practically shouting at Sebastian while the others stood from aside just watch it unravel.

_"I love them. I just..."_

"I never said-"

"So what?! You never understood what her feelings are! So stop thinking that you're always perfect and know everything!"

_"Don't take it the wrong way."_

Your nothing but a spineless, arrogant bastard who thinks nothing but your own opinion." A hand was on his throat as he completed his sentence, a pair of Crimson orbs burning into his eyes that looked into his soul within his beady gaze. Which looked like they could burn his very body into ashes.

"Yes, I never had a decent conversation with her. The air around her always made her untouchable to even have a decent chat yet, you still think that it is still possible to break the walls around her?" Sebastian glares viciously, his demonic aura leaks out from his very being causing Bard and Mey-rin shiver in fright at the sight but Finny dared to glare back at him dead in the eye, unafraid of his intimidation.

"That's because she needs more time."

"She's been here long enough and my patience is reaching my limit." He growls back at him lowly, his killing intent growing by the passing second.

"Well I'm sorry. Like as if everything's gonna be _perfect_ for you!" Finny retorts back, striking a nerve on the demon butler.

"Why you!" His glare hardens. If looks could kill, he would have been dead a thousand times over for provoking a demon.

"Enough." The two broke their glares as the old steward step in between, almost at it for each other's throats. In his real form, he pushes them away from each other in a good foot distance.

"Tanaka.."

"Tanaka! Thank god you're here!" Bard cried out, thankful the old steward's interference. He just smiled at his direction then faces the two.

"If you two are thinking of picking a challenge, you should be ashamed of yourselves." Finny hangs his head in shame whereas Sebastian look away somewhere in a distance, not admitting his mistake. The old man just shakes his head.

"In all my years working in the Phantomhive manor, I had encountered a situation myself where I have an argument with a fellow working regarding my assumptions of what the Thames are." With that said, Sebastian's killing intent diminish and Finny cools down a little.

"Really, do say." Sebastian starts, interested in the newfound information. Tanaka smiles upon the memory.

"Well now, that's an interesting tale if you may ask." He turns and beacons the others to follow him to the kitchen where he takes a seat with a teacup in his hand.

"If I remember correctly, it took place on a fine afternoon like any other day." He then takes a long sip from his cup before continuing.

"Let's just say that was the day I was introduced to Jonathan Thames by the young master's predecessor."

"The master's.. Then her father also worked here too?!" Everyone look at him in surprise at the information,Tanaka just nodded in answer and continued.

"They both meet in the same school they both went and he was working as a second butler as I am the head butler, but during the span of months I too became suspicious of the Thames mysterious secrets."

"Well, she is a mystery herself." Sebastian adds with a hand holding his chin in thought.

"Yes. One day, the master ordered me to unbury the Thames hidden secrets but it ended in multiple failure of drawing out the information." At that, he let's out a small laugh at the memory.

"Oh, how furious he was how well that cloaked lad is at keeping secrets. He even went as far as putting truth serum into his food! Would you believe it?" That made them look at him upon hearing it.

"Unfortunately, that method also ended in a failure too." He took a pause before turning to face them.

"Did you know that I was chosen by the previous master to be the head butler because I had a record of 99 wins and no losses?" They shook their heads a no in response and he continues his story.

"One day, I challenged him to a duel that if I won, he would have to spill all the secrets of the Thames. And if I lose, I would step down my position as head so he will take the lead as head butler." They all lean in closer to listen to what happened next.

"That day was the young lord's 19th birthday, when word reached his ears he came down to watch our duel along with the others working in the manor." He stares into his reflection in the cup.

"I have to say... It's almost like it were yesterday."

~Flashback~

The warm air, fluffy cloud dotted on the clear blue skies. An English nobleman sips his drink from a teacup adorned with delicately painted blue roses, the air smelled sweet with the calm breeze gently caress through his face. An absolute picture perfect day to enjoy an afternoon tea. Minus a butler pacing back and forth while furiously stomping indents into the ground.

"That arrogant swine. If he's late, I'll-"

"Tanaka please, I'm sure he'll be here." The young blue haired gentleman says to calm the Japanese man, as he taps his foot impatiently. He's in his late fifties but his features made him seem younger with his face wore a scowl over his feature, his raven hair with grey roots starting to show, slightly disheveled for anticipating the duel with a katana tied to his belt. He lets out an irritated sigh.

"I know that but is it alright for an audience to be here?" He indicates the crowd beside the bluenette, which chatter amongst themselves.

"I don't mind at all, it's been awhile since anything interesting had happened." He gives him a carefree, close-eyed smile making Tanaka let out a loud sigh in exasperation as he pulls out a watch from his pocket, the long hand points to twelve.

"He better show up soon or I'll-"

"Or you'll what."

"Jonathan!" He swings his free arm at reflex, which is caught easily by the cloaked figure while spluttering colorful curses in his mother tongue.

"English." He corrects him while also speaking to him in his language, unable to suppress a tiny smirk on his lips.

"You're late." Tanaka jerks his arm and to signal him to release. His smirk quickly disappears as soon as it appears.

"I wasn't." He still held on and lifts his head under his hood, allowing their eyes to meet for a brief moment before letting go.

"I'm easy to miss out in open spaces."

"Fix that habit."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I was trained to do so."

"Who trained you." Then there was a brief pause.

"That is unrelated to what you say which invited me to a duel." He changes topic, making Tanaka glower in rage.

"Just answer the damn question." He hisses through his teeth threateningly, grabbing him by the collar but he just gave him an uninterested look.

"And quit it with that look!"

"Try me."

"You little-"

"Tanaka." As his name was called, his body stop as they were as if a command will only allow his to move freely, even the on-seers became silent. His voice was clear with a hint of impatience, silence hangs in the air.

"Do settle this in a more civilize manner, if you may." He adds with a smile. Tanaka release his hold.

"Yes, apologies." They both bow deeply before facing each other.

"The rules to the duel are simple. A battle until the last one stands, any weapon is allowed in the duel."

"If I win, you will answer truthfully to the questions I ask for liable information." Tanaka explain while taking a few paces away from him.

"If you win, I will strip my place as head butler and allow you to take in my place." He readies in his battle stance with one hand on the handle of the katana while his opponent pulls his cloak closer to his body and stands on his toe, like a predator readying for the perfect moment to strike. The spectators start to speak in hush whispers.

"Who do you think's gonna win."

"My bets for Tanaka, there's no man skillful than him with his sword."

"But Jonathan is fast."

"It doesn't cut it."

"That kid doesn't stand a chance." The on-seers start taking bets on which butler would win as a worker steps forward with one arm raised, pointing toward the sky.

"Alright then, on my mark." Tanaka simply smirks with confidence as a bit of the blade starts to peek from the sheath.

"And..." He yells in preparation for both competitors before moving a safe distance from the battlefield, with their stances are starting to lean forward for the word. The hand swings down.

"Begin!" As soon as it left his mouth, immediately the weapons clash metal against metal creating sparks. Tanaka steadies his grip on the handle as the blades rub against each other, Jonathan is the first to move away in a safe distance from each other. Tanaka corrects his stance as he eyes his opponents movements, he casually walk around, his movements like a predator stalking prey as the feeling of his invisible eyes under his hood were also watching his every movement, every breathe. As he moves under the shade, his whole figure melts into the shadows causing Tanaka growl in annoyance.

"You thinking that magic trick would work?!" He shouts at the direction where he disappeared.

"Come out and fight me head on like a man!" At this, a black blur came into view from the corner of his eye.

"As you wish." He swings his katana, his blade only nicked off a hair. The black blur then disappears.

"I have a question, regarding the rules."

"I've already said it before!" He yells at the open space with annoyance.

"Is there a time limit for this battle? I wouldn't want it drag on."

"If you're not always hiding, we would had finished it by now!" Tanaka waves his katana in the air in frustration. A crunch of leaves sound in his ears, he rests the hilt of the blade on his shoulder to finally able see the assassin.

"And don't even think of holding back." Tanaka adds with a mocking tone of disinterest. He lifts his head under his hood and flashes him a smirk.

"Oh, I won't." As quick as a hare, he flashes in front of him, giving out quick blows before him. His blows came heavy, some light and others follow quickly while some came slow, the immediate changes made him push back. Tanaka quickly block it but the more hits he block, the more he's pushed back. He tries to read his movements but they were too quick to even follow. Swinging the blade, he clash with his knives, stopping his assault.

"Don't even get so full of yourself."

"I'm not." Both blade scrape against each other as they both lean their lean their weight forward.

"Well, you better. Or I'm gonna make you grovel on the floor and-" In a swift movement, he was left kneeling on the ground with his own blade by his neck and his arm twisted behind his back. There was a long stretch of silence, only there was the sound of birds chirping in the distance. He leans forward and whisper into his ear.

"Don't let your guard down." After saying so, he pulls it away from his neck and held out his katana to the Earl. Signaling his victory.

"He... Lost?"

"Tanaka lost...to him.." Mummers break out at the news.

"I... Lost." He just sat kneeling with hands and eyes looking at his knees, trying to take in what made him lost.

"You talk too much." He answered his question, as if he could read minds.

"Focus on your own strength, channel it." The assassin studies the blade in his hand, admiring the handiwork of the craftsman.

"Then, you can truly defeat them." He returns the sword, placing it in front of him on the ground, allowing him to return it to its sheath.

"Vincent." He looks over the young Earl and pulls his hood back, allowing the afternoon breeze blow through his features. Without his hood covering shows his hidden face; his pudding colored hair cropped short but leaving his fringe long until it reaches his eyebrows, his chiseled jawline and slightly pale skin reflecting thin faded scars in the sunlight, his sharp, dark sea-green looking as if they could pierce through the wind and his lips pressed into a thin line. If he didn't always hid his face under the hood, he would had been a lady killer.

"It's quite cruel of you, giving the old man a strenuous job." The young assassin gives him a disappointed sigh and stretches his limbs, making the joints to pop.

"You could had just asked me anyway, I would have told you easily." Upon hearing it makes Tanaka's jaw to drop and Vincent didn't bother to hide his surprise with his mouth gaping open. John continues popping his joints while letting out satisfying sighs, as if he hadn't been stretching his limbs for a while.

"But to go such lengths..." He closes his dark marine eyes as he pops the joints in his neck.

"Do you really love making mischief?" He lets out a cat-like yawn and rubs the back of his neck lazily, Tanaka watches the assassin completely flabbergasted.

"You..knew?"

"Since the very beginning." He lets out a hum and cracks open an eye.

"My lord, close your mouth. You don't want it to catch flies now, do we?" He gives him a lazy, sly smirk. Causing the female workers to faint at the sight. He quickly covers under the hood and disappears into the shadows.

~End of flashback~

"After that, the young master and him were inseparable." As he completed his tale, he deflate back into his chibi form with his usual Ho~ ho~ ho~.

"Wow..."

"That's really amazing! He was the man you first lost to!" Finny exclaims in a respectful manner as Tanaka casually sips his tea.

"He certainly is a crafty one." Sebastian taps his chin in thought, processing the newfound information.

"There was a saying that a child takes after their parent, but to think that she takes after such a cavernous individual." He closes his eyes for a moment to come up a solution.

"By the way, where is she?"

(Nicholas pov)

"Come! Come! Have your fortune be told!"

"Give it back you little runt!"

"No way, you old hag!" The bustling streets call and go with each step I take on the road I walk, weaving through the crowd clutching the bouquets carefully in my arms while blowing my breaths into my hands to warm up from the cold. It's been months since I've been through this part of London since I was picked up, which stops me from being a street rat from east end, but the poverty in these parts never seem to change for the better still.

"Get back here you little brat!" I move to the side as a young child ran past me with a baguette in his arms and an angry baker chasing after him by his heels with a rolling pin in his hand.

"Stop right there!" I stick my foot out, causing him to trip and he fall flat on his face. It allows the child to disappear into the crowd.

"Hey you! How dare you meddle in my business, you-" I press a number of coins into his hand and turn to leave before he could finish his sentence.

"Wait! You think this will be enough to?! It costs-" Stopping on my tracks, I turn my head slowly to the baker, causing him to step back as I glare daggers at him.

"I know how much it costs for your worthless pastries." I glower him darkly, a dark vibe leaks out. I hate swindler who are so full of themselves.

"So don't try me, old man." I snarl lowly as I turn my heel, leaving the baker shaking like a frightened chihuahua. I let out a puff air, which forms a white fog.

"Men these days.." I was deep in thought that I accidentally bump into a passerby, causing me to drop the flowers, leaving them scattered on the ground.

"Watch where you are going! Peasants." I ignore the comment, I kneel down to quickly retrieve the flowers before they were stepped. A few stray feet stepped on hands but I ignore the pain as the crowd walk past me, minding their own business, not bothering to help. Social status causes discrimination through these parts as well, even the adults here rather sell off their children as slaves to earn a bit of money. I push away the negative thoughts as I quickly pick up all the flowers. Brushing the dirt off my hand, I look back to find gloved hand, handing me a blue rose.

"You missed one." I look up to see the familiar orange hair.

"Why, we meet again." He tips his hat in greeting and gives me his hand.

"You..."


	17. His Butler, However she please

Chapter 16

(Nicholas pov)

_"Stupid..." A small voice echoes deep in the forest, a young boy with smartly dressed clothing sits on the grassy field. Wearing a pair of marine blue trousers and matching jacket which is used as a cover from the ground, leaving him in a pristine white shirt slightly wrinkled and the buttons on his collar and cuffs undone. His vibrant orange hair stood out the most in the greenery of the forest. A pair of lilac-lavender eyes stare at his hands as they clench into fists, he stands and starts punching the tree he's standing under._

_"Stupid.. Idiot... Worthless.. I'm not! I'm not! I'M NOT!" He stops for a moment, his knuckles were scarred and bloodied from hitting the rough surface of the tree trunk, he sinks into his knees, his head hanging in defeat. Releasing choked sobs, as tears stream freely down his face._

_"Hey." The boy lifts his head and turns to face the owner of the voice. He messily wipes away his tears and snot with the back of his sleeve, to make a more suitable appearance._

_"Why are you crying." The little girl continues, her question comes out as a statement. The boy wipes away the rest of his tears as he observes the girl. Her hair was chocolate brown in the light, which is grown down past her shoulders, that looked like it's recently been cut. She possess a thin stature; her arms and legs looked as if they could break like twigs, her face possesses a look of malnourishment with her sunken, wild eyes like an animal. Even the clothes she's wearing, were once a white dress but full of holes and smears of dirt on the fabric, what's even more laughable is that she is wearing trousers under her dress._

_"Nothing." He sniffles as he wince at the touch of his tears on his knuckles, making him curse._

_"Girls like you aren't suppose to be here. And leave me alone!" He waves his arms at her, trying to shoo her away, but she just stood where she was and stare at him as if he's a total loon._

_"Says the boy who thinks he owns the place. Crybabies like you shouldn't be here either." She retorts with her arms crossed in front of her chest, causing the boy to fume with newfound rage._

_"You-" He immediately hiss in pain as he hits the tree with his injured fist._

_"You're hurt."_

_"As if." As she went closer to him and grab his hand, to his surprise, gently inspecting the injury._

_"Don't move." She command with absolute seriousness, she lifts her dress to her waist belt where it hangs various bottles containing colored liquids. She pulls off the cork of a bottle containing a dark, pastel yellow liquid with her teeth and calculatedly place two drops onto the injury, causing the boy to yelp in pain._

_"It'll sting at first."_

_"Well, you should have told me earlier." He grumble in dissatisfaction, but doesn't pull away his hand as she pulls out a roll of white, sterile bandage and quickly works into wrapping over the wound._

_"Quiet crybaby, and give me your other hand." She carefully bandages the first hand and opens her hand to take the other._

_"My name is not Crybaby!" He punches the tree, which in turn making him whimper in pain while cradling his injured hand. The girl just blankly stared at him, as small tears start to form in the corners of his eyes._

_"Whatever, crybaby." She impatiently grab his other hand and quickly treats it with the same solution. The boy turn to face the other way, clicking his tongue as she quietly treats his injury with absolute care._

_"... Thank you." He scratches under his eye, which a purple fluer de lis tattoo is permanently drawn onto his face. His reply is meeting silence, causing him to irk in annoyance._

_"Disgusting animal." He grumble under his breath._

_"Crybaby."_

_"THATS NOT MY NAME!"_

_"What is."_

_"What?"_

_"Your name." He watches her with slight suspicion._

_"It's common curtesy to introduce ones-self first, before asking another's name." He says with as much pride as he can muster. She look down as if deep in thought, before lifting her head._

_"Rose."_

_"What?"_

_"Rose."_

_"Just Rose?"_

_"My mother, she calls me that." She lets her hands rest by her side after bandaging his hand, her eyes facing the ground with a far-away look in her eyes. He watches her with uncertainty._

_"I get that a lot." A smile breaks onto her wild features._

_"Laughable, isn't it?" She rubs her arm in slight embarrassment and flashes him a closed-eye smile; her hair catching the sunlight, reflecting her pearly whites._

_"I think... It suits you perfectly..." He says unconsciously, causing a heated blush to form on his features._

_"I-I mean, not- you I mean. What I meant was-" She just laughs at his flustered state as he stumbles over his words._

_"It's okay." He looks away, with his hand covering half of his blushing face in embarrassment._

_"A-Anyway, Rose..." He tests out it out, which came out foreignly, as it rolls down his tongue._

_"I-"_

"Nicholas?" I immediately snap out of my daze.

"Yes."

"Sorry. It's just that, I thought you were asleep." I sweat drop at his assumption.

"He has a weird sense of drawing conclusions." And what kind of person sleepwalks in the middle of broad daylight.

"How long are you going to be following me, Inspector Abberline." I can't believe he has to show up here of all places. He said that he 'happened' to pass by when he saw me, which was great help for me but after that, he kept on following me.

"Could you just please, help arrange me a meeting for the Earl of Phantomhive."

"I'm a butler, not a messenger." I quicken my pace, trying to shake off the stalking inspector, but he ends up catching up to me.

"Why would an Inspector of your caliber be in a place like this." While he's off thinking of an explanation, I make a quick break to the next bend of the road. I didn't bother to stop while he calls me from behind. In my sight, I take cover in a darkened alleyway. Pressing against the wall, I listen for his running footsteps to pass only to return to my original route.

"He sure is a persistent one." I walk in my own pace while keeping a lookout for the inspector along the road, taking a turn where the crowd slowly thins out, leaving me all alone on the road. Light is fading out fast in the winter months but I kept walking in a steady pace until I've reached my destination.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." I bow respectfully and kneel down to place the bouquets on the tombstones.

"It's been a while." I trace the letters along the cold stone with my fingertips, brushing away the debris from the grave. It looked very much unkept for so long I've been away. I wondered if Ciel had ever stopped by.

"Your son is doing well." I sat on the ground with my legs tucked in and my hands on my lap, facing them. Temperature's dropping rapidly, I try to withstand the blistering cold for a little while longer.

"I'm doing all I can to keep his safe." I put up a pause for a response, only the chilly December winds blew my hood down. Loosening my hair-tie, sending my burnt-amber locks flying against the breeze as I look down to my hands on my lap.

"Things have been complicated lately..." It's true. There are cases every now and then which I had to assist Ciel. Mostly, it's that demon who does most of the work before I could get started on it myself.

"Really?~ Do tell!" I slowly raise my head, keeping a look of disinterest.

"Undertaker."

"Aw~ Lonely, little missy?~" He lets out a small giggle as he pulls out a bone shaped biscuit under his sleeve.

"Hungry?" I give him a blank stare as he waves the biscuit in front of my face, expecting me to pluck it out of his hand.

"No? Well, more for me~"

"What do you want, Undertaker." I keep my tone even as he munches away on his secret stash of cookies.

"Nothing~" I kept a wary watch as he takes a seat on one of the nearby tombstone.

"There isn't much death going on~ Business is slow~" He drags his words while running his long, black fingernail along the stone.

"I need a good laugh! Ah~ What to do?~" He taps his chin in thought. I slowly stand up and pat away the dirt, ready to leave.

"I haven't seen you here as often as usual." I stop on my tracks.

"Always here, 6 o'clock. On the dot~ Five times a week, talking to the dead~~" Upon saying it, he doubles over with laughter; clutching his stomach whilst laughing his head off, causing him to fall onto the ground, rolling in dirt. I take deep breathes to calm myself down, I won't waste my energy on a fool like him.

"If that's all you want to say, I shall take my leave." Pulling my hood over my face, taking a brisk walk down the path.

(Undertaker pov)

"Aw~ Leaving so soon?~" After I finished laughing, I pull myself up against a tombstone, loosely gripping the cold surface as I watch her disappear from my sight. Not that I don't mind her company that is. I let out a small giggle at the thought.

"She will be back." I rest my head on the stone, looking into the distance where she left. I wipe away the drool from the corner of my mouth, as I smile towards her direction, knowingly.

"I wonder~ How long are you able to keep 'it' a secret? Nicholas~" I can feel my smile starting to stretch from ear to ear, I couldn't help to suppress my laughter at the thought.

"Such fascinating creatures."

(Third person pov)

In the nearly empty roads of London, a dark figure, unbeknownst by the passerby's weaves in-between the spaces of the crowd. She keeps her breathing steady while pulling her cloak closer to her body, her breaths came out as puffs of smoke, taking long strides with feather-light footsteps against the dull surface.

"I can't believe it." She curses under her breath, her routinely visits to the graveyard was suppose to be her little secret to get away from the stuffy manor, and she's been found by him out of all people. She quickens her strides while keeping her head down as she slip past the inspector's searching eyes.

"Damn it all!" Switching her strides, her pace quickens into a sprint, zig-zag through the winding maze like roads. Her memory serves the best, remembering every nook and cranny of which road she takes, the best escape route to flee from danger and the next turn she should take. After a while of running, she brings herself to an abrupt halt, catching her breath whilst standing in the middle of the road in between a sea of bodies. Her blood pumps furiously in her veins, her heart hammering in her ears, mind fuzzy from the adrenaline.

"What am I doing." She closes her eyes, focusing on her breathing. Forgetting the worries, anger, stress, pain, fear. It's a simple technique to calm the mind and body, loosening the muscles and clearing her thoughts. For an assassin to loose control like that, is a mistake which can lead them to their deaths. As she clears her thoughts, she focus on her surrounding, the cold air pricking her skin with the passing of warm bodies against her, mingling with a mixture scented fragrances of flowers from a florist, a warm scent of fresh bread, busy stomps hammering the streets with a mix of light scuffling, rusty creaks from the wheels, voices ranging of the screech and shout, whispers and hush. All the senses of sound and touch taken in from just a moment, she opens her eyes, calm like the face of the sky full of confidence, blending into the crowd, pushing away her troubles.

"He wouldn't think of telling out, they would have to pay him first." She thought assuringly. After walking aimlessly, she looks out to the river, recounting the memory which bring her hand to her neck, expecting the touch of a thread's, worn surface but only meeting skin.

"Mother..." She grips her chest, the hollow feeling doesn't leave her chest. Her eyes cast to the broken ice, leaving a large hole on the frozen river face. Broken fragments are starting to close up due to the cold temperatures, leaving the it large enough to the size of a horse but small enough so a full grown man wouldn't fall in. She moves her vision to the clock tower.

(Nicholas pov)

"I've been here far too long." I pull myself away from the bridge to the direction of the manor. My visits were suppose to be short, not dragging on to make anyone notice my absence. I make myself walk calmly to make it seem it matches the pace from the people around me while hiding myself under the mass bodies, I've caught the attention of a man from the yard, if it keeps going they will start coming after me. I scan in my field of vision to keep at bay of the police or anyone in the yard. A familiar tune catches my attention, causing my ears to perk up. It's melody plucked out like a story from the past with no words to lyric it, but it's a tune anyone knows just by the first four notes.

"London Bridge is falling down~

Falling down~

Falling down~

London Bridge is falling down~

My fair lady~"

I sing the tune in my head as the distant melody plays in my ears, just the sound of it washes a wave of nostalgia over me. As the melody becomes clearer, I scan around but couldn't find its source, it's almost as if its owner doesn't want to be found. I kept walking towards it, which in turn became much louder and clearer, like it's right beside me. The thought hit me like a ton of bricks, I take a quick glance to my side. It was like as if time slowed down, I finally caught sight of it. A man by the looks of it dressed in noble clothing and a top hat that matches the marine blue coat he's wearing, in his hands held a music box which plays the tune by a hand crank, his creamy white skin, like a dolls shiny, porcelain surface and his spiky hair which sticks in all direction in an eyesore of a sunset orange. Just the sight caught me in the throat, a million doubts came to me like a tsunami wave. I raise my hand, it felt like the distance between us were a million miles away.

"Wait.." My voice came out like a hushed whisper, I felt so out of breath. He finally turn his head to glance for only a moment, his eyes were shadowed under his hat. Only to brush past me.

"S-Stop!" I try to move, but my feet are frozen in place. I reach out towards him, we were only so close. Our distance closes for only a moment, a light brush on his shoulder by my fingertips, before he disappears out of my sight like a ghost, melting into the sea of bodies. I can only stand by and watch.

(Third person pov)

"Nicholas!"

"Nicholas!"

"Hey! Answer us!"

"Where could she be?"

"Finny! Come on! We have to find her." Bard reminds Finny as he peeks through the hedges, expecting to find something whereas they continue to call out her name.

"Or else he'll have our heads." Shivers ran down their spines at the thought of it, an image of a pair of blood red eyes flashes through their minds, even words couldn't describe the horror they faced against the demon's wrath.

"Who will have your heads." At the sound of the voice, Bard and Mey-rin screamed on the top of their lungs like the apocalypse has arrived, scarring nearby birds and losing a few years. Inside the manor, a certain Earl lifts his head up at the noise but quickly dismisses it as a figment of his imagination.

"I found her!" Finny exclaims with a smile, un-frightened of her sudden appearance.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Bard screams in a mix of fear and irritation, while somewhere in the distance, a demon suddenly sneezed out of the blue.

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT WITH THE POP'IN OUT OF NO WHERE?!" He points an accusing finger at her as his legs still shook in fear from the scare, the brunette just looked at him blankly.

"Goodness, I almost had a heart attack." Mey-rin place her hands on her chest, where her heart beats a thousand times per second.

"Where have you been?" Finny breaks in questioning with curiosity.

"We've been look'in everywhere for yah." Bard adds with a scowl draped over his features.

"I went around." She replies dully.

"Where?"

"Somewhere..." She replies, trailing off at the end, leaving a pregnant silence.

"Okay! Now you're here..." Mey-rin finally recovers from her shock pipes in, trying to break the silence.

"Earlier, you said someone will have your heads if you don't find me."

"Sebastian told us to find you, he needs your help in the kitchen." Bard points the back entrance with his thumb as he pulls out an unlit cigarette.

"Why don't you do it. You are, the chef." The sudden bluntness immediately stabs the blonde American's pride, like a shower of spears had went through his chest, causing him sink into an instant depression with his head against his knees. The others just watch him as he starts muttering somewhere in the lines of "why" and some "I'm the cook here" like a cursing mantra.

"You should go, wouldn't want to keep him waiting." Mey-rin insists the cloaked assassin as she attempts to cheer up the blonde pyromaniac.

(Nicholas pov)

"What's up with him?" I only spoke the truth that left him into his crestfallen state. He starts drawing imaginary circles on the ground while muttering his little mantra, as if he's trying to summon the devil, making me sweat-drop.

"Summoning the devil isn't going to help either." He immediately stops muttering and looks over to me with a dark cloud over his head.

"Practice cooking. If you can cook a simple dish without leaving the area blown to pieces, I'll take back what I said." His whole body jumps up, changing from a depressed state into a somewhat glowing state.

"Well if I'll be, just you wait. I'll make you say that my cooking is the best in the world!" He starts boasting loudly with his shattered pride immediately forgotten in an instant, making me internally shake my head while on the surface, I just look at him with blankly. Men these days are so full of themselves.

"Just so you know, it has to be edible. Not lumps of charcoal." I brush pass him with a final reminder, making my way to the kitchen. Odd of him to ask for help, he could complete tasks in a blink of an eye with his demon speed and yet he's asking for assistance? With my hand on the door handle, I enter the room being greeted with the scent of chocolate.

"You called."

"Oh, you're here." He replies in disinterest with his back facing me, causing me to knit my brow in confusion at his sudden change in behavior.

"While you're here, could you prepare the tea for the young master? Earl Grey should do. I'm almost finished with the preparations for this evening's tea." He adds with the same tone. I stood still for a moment, before warily making my way beside him, keeping my guard up for anything to happen. With precise, calculated movements, I measure the right amount of the leaves whilst reboiling the hot water, sneaking a glance in the corner of my eye. His tailcoat taken off leaving his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and replacing his white gloves with a pair of sterilized ones, covering his hands. Eyes totally focused on the work at hand without any pauses and his usual smirking face covered by an emotionless one, his long fringe slightly covering his features but doesn't interfere with his work. His crimson orbs sneaks a look, catching me watching him. I quickly replace my focus on the work at hand, I could almost feel him smirking at me. Turning off the stove, I pour the water into a ceramic one with tea leaves ready as I close the lid, waiting for him in silence.

"It's such a pity." His smooth voice breaks the silence.

"What is." I keep my voice steady, trying not to sound off-guard. He stops working and takes a step back, turning to face me. I keep my head low, not meeting him in the eyes in precaution. Looking over to his side, I reach for the snack that he prepared and place it on the tray, ignoring him completely. A pair of hands cover over mine, causing me to tense at the contact.

"Such talent..." I slowly turn to face him. Noting my wariness, he takes a few steps back.

"I don't need your pity." My word drips with venom as I glare at him under my hood, but he facial expression remain unchanged.

"But it really is." He starts closing in while narrowing my eyes in suspicion, with my planted from where I stand, his hand reaches towards me. I keep watch of his movements as he pulls back the hood.

"To hide away such things like this, away from others." I bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from shivering while he traces down the side of my face. He hooks up my chin, forcing my head up to meet his.

"And so many secrets." He snakes an arm around my waist, pulling me close with his hot breath breathing against my ear as I grit my teeth at the closeness.

"Just like your father."

"What do you know about my father." I snap at him as he mentions my father. I glare coldly at the prideful demon as he let out a breathy chuckle, he pulls away from my ear to face me with his trademark smirk curl up against his features.

"What, you ask? I simply heard it from a reliable source regarding.. John, was it?" I try to hold back my surprise as he said his old nick-name, he couldn't had gotten his hands on the classified files. Even an hierarchy working for the queen can't gain access to information like that.

"Surprised, are we." His smirk widens at my slight change, making me snarl in disgust.

"What do you want." I jerk my chin out of his grip, hissing through my teeth in question at his twisted demonic game.

"What I want?" He catches a lock of my hair and pulls it to his lips. Suddenly, he pins me in place against the counter with little space in between us. His eyes darken under his bangs as he watches me with predator eyes, awaiting for my next reaction as he licks his lips with anticipation.

"Is you."

~time skip (30 minutes later)~

(Third person pov)

"Elizabeth's disappeared?" The young Earl looks at the cloaked butler in disbelief at the news.

"Her maid said that she lost track of her when they were stuck in traffic in Essington." She affirms him of the news, causing him to clench his teeth in fearing for the safety of his fiancé.

"Then that is where we are headed. Honestly what was she thinking?" He sighs in a mix frustration and worry in his voice.

"But first, you should take a look at this." Sebastian adds, holding out the tray which holds a letter with the wax seal of the Queen. He takes it from the tray and opens it to reads the contents aloud from themselves to hear.

"Scotland Yard has been investigating a series of kidnappings. The targets are always young girls. Their bodies have not turned up yet but they are most likely dead. The kidnapper sends a piece of the Hope Diamond to each of its victims before taking them. The very diamond that is said to bring a curse to whoever owns it. The gem we were recently chasing after. Who knew we would meet it again like this."

"What now, my lord?"

"We do what the Queen has asked of us, which has always been our first priority. My job as guardian of the Underworld. Send in a carriage immediately." Ciel orders, which Nicholas bows with a hand over her heart.

"Yes, young master." With that said, she exits the room. Leaving the demon butler in the presence of his contractor alone.

"Your eye. It's covered." Ciel points out. His bangs were moved to the left side of his face, covering his left eye.

"This? Why, since I heard humans were always change their looks, so I figure I'll give it a try." He replies with a closed eyed smile, causing him to sweat drop at his answer.

"Anyway, had you found anything?" Ciel switches topics.

"None at the moment."

"Be ready soon." The young Earl warns him as Sebastian places a hand over his heart.

"Yes, my lord." He bows and leaves the room. As he closes the door behind him, he looks at his reflection from the wall mirror. Running a hand through his shifted bangs, to uncover a bruise under his eye but it's quickly fading to a purplish blue color.

"If I couldn't do such a simple task for my young master, then what kind of butler would I be." He runs a hand over his eye for a brief moment, only to find the bruise nonexistent on his flawless completion.

(Nicholas pov)

In the carriage, no words were spoken through the ride. Ciel sits staring out of the window with the only view are the silhouette of the passing trees, Sebastian sits opposite him with his eyes closed while I sit next to Ciel, at the far opposite side of the carriage.

"What is it?" Sebastian asks, breaking the silence, looking up at Ciel.

"Are you prepared? I have an order to give you." Ciel questions with a hint of doubt.

"Yes."

"Question every person who knew the victims. Friends, family, and make up a suspect list. Get names and addresses, and then search the crime scenes. It shouldn't take long… three hours should be enough. While you're seeing to that, I have some other business to take care of. Am I understood?" I look up slightly at him in curiosity. Why did he give him a time limit, for what reason?

"Perfectly Sir."

"Then hurry up and get on with it."

"Of course. As you wish, my lord." Sebastian replies full of confidence before jumping out of the carriage, leaving myself alone.

"What shall we do, young master."

"We'll be searching for Elizabeth."

~time skip~

"So, this is the place." I scan the empty road, many uniform lined shops closed, with a few light poles illuminate the darkened paths.

"Paula said that she lost Lizzy somewhere around here." Ciel also scans around the area.

"But why do we have to bring him with us!" He grumbles in annoyance as Pluto barks in response to answer his question in his human form, I tighten my grip on his leash that is tied to his collar, in case he tries to run off on his own.

"He could be a guard or a distraction, I suppose." I tug him back as he tries to scamper off to sniff a nearby light pole.

"Either way he's a dog, which means he can track scents." Ciel pull out a ribbon from his pocket and holds it out to Pluto.

"Here's the ribbon from Lizzy's gift." He looks at the ribbon before sniffing it, causing him to sneeze and starts scratching his ear with his foot, irking Ciel at his uncooperative behavior.

"You stupid mongrel, is Sebastian the only one you'll listen too!?" Ciel demands while I let out a quiet sigh.

"Shall I give it a try." I ask for the ribbon, which he gladly gives it to me as he takes the rein on the leash. I kneel down to his height and scratch behind his ears, which makes him taps his foot with pleasure.

"Pluto." I hold it out to him, just like Ciel did while I pet his head. He just took a sniff before running off, dragging Ciel along with him. He howls as he dives into an alleyway, I run after them to find the cause of his sudden excitement.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO START LOOKING FOR A MATE NOW?!" Ciel struggles to hold back Pluto from my guess is a female stray that's standing in the middle of the road, I quickly take over the leash and pull him back.

"Ah~ A man looking for mate? Perhaps I can help." A voice called from above, scaring off the stray. I grit my teeth at the sound of the voice, I know who's the owner but he is the last person that I had on my mind.

"I am a hunter of love, and at last, my prey is before me. Red as the color of fiery passion, and I am flaming." Looking up, on the rooftop stands a figure, cloaked with red under the moonlight, his long, red hair blowing against the breeze.

"A gorgeous man! Right here!" I quickly stand in front of Ciel protectively.

"You again?!" Ciel yell at him in accusation.

"That's me! A deadly efficient butler!" Grell replies, flashing a toothy smile showing his sharp, pointed teeth and does his signature pose.

"Though… I do find myself without a master at the moment." Jumping down gracefully from the roof, he landed a distance in front of us. I place a hand over the hilt of the dagger.

"After the Madam Red incident I was temporarily demoted, and now I only get the lowliest of jobs." He huffs with his arms crossed on his chest like a child throwing a tantrum.

"That brute Will told me that I wouldn't get my old post back until I collected some truly troublesome souls. Rotten sadist. Although I must confess, I like rotten fruit every now and then." Grell continued, tapping his chin lightly with his eyes closed, deep in thought.

"And those cold eyes of his could keep me warm enough on a freezing night!" He starts hugging himself, squealing like a girl. Just the sight of him makes me want to puke. Pluto suddenly starts growling at him, which makes Grell opens an eye, focusing his attention Pluto.

"Who is this wild one? He's a cutie." Ciel clenched his fists, glaring coldly at the reaper for ignoring his presence.

"Oh dear… you weren't considering avenging your beloved Aunt Red are you? I mean, that would just be silly!"

"You shut up!"

"Now, now, be nice. I don't see Bassy anywhere, what could a brat like you do without him." With it being said, Ciel takes a step towards Grell. But I stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Young master." I give his shoulder a reassuring squeeze, at least calmed him down a bit. Pluto's growl deepens an octave as he barks a warning at the gender confused man.

"Oh, are they your protectors for the evening?" Grell asked, unimpressed.

"Why does this little kid gets all the good looking men?" Then Pluto starts pulling the lead, eyes set ready to kill. I look over to Ciel, which he nods in approval.

"Sick him Pluto!" At the command, I let go of the leash, which sends him running.

"Oh~ He's going to attack me! How exciting!" Grell cried, stretching his arms out in preparation for him to attack him.

"I'm all yours, but please be gentle." But the demon hound just ran past him, whilst barking non-stop into the darkened alleyways.

"Where do you think you're going?!" We immediately chase after Pluto as he takes winding turns through the alleyways until we came to a point where we made another discovery. A shop that emits a soft glow, on the window show displays an array of dolls.

"Look what we have here." Grell said, catching up with us.

"Number 493 on the To Die list. Butler and Puppeteer to the house of Mandaley. Drocell Keinz." He reads out from the leather covered book before closing it. My mind ponders over the name, until a sudden sound of broken glass followed by a bark.

"Pluto!" I call out, running towards the now broken display window. I jump in to find Pluto gnawing on a doll, a miniature replica of Elizabeth.

"Pluto. Drop it." He gives the look but surrenders the doll into my outstretched hand, I held it out to Ciel for a closer inspection of the new find while I take ahold of his leash.

"Good job." I kneel down to his eye level, giving him an affectionate rub on the top of his head, which makes him create happy noises while I scan around the interior of the shop. The shelves display a variety of dolls but with the same life-like presence since we entered the building. I went up to one of the shelves and examine a doll from its stand.

"The resemblance are almost as if they were alive." Intrigued by the handiwork, the materials used must be cheap but the quality is above exceeding. What caught me off was their eyes, all of the eyes of the dolls have the same depressing glow behind them, full of regret.

"Nicholas!" I snap my head at the call of my name. Putting away the doll on the counter, I ran outside to find a large expanse stood a large mansion, much larger than the manor hidden behind a thicket of trees.

"Goodness. Not exactly the most welcoming of places is it?" I take a step away from the redhead. He still has the nerve to even show his face around here. I can kill him right here, right now, before he could even say 'Bassy'.

"Fine Grell. Come in with me." Ciel commands Gre- wait. What?!

"Protect me and I'll grant a request" I snap my head to Ciel as if he had just made another contract with a demon. Doesn't he want take on his revenge for his aunt?

"How insulting!" Grell huffed, raising his hand in disbelief at the tone.

"Earl or not, you think I'm the type of woman you can just by with money?" He turns to leave, but Ciel just smirks with his arms crossed his chest like he knows how to turn the tables. I press my lips together into a thin line.

"I'll give you Sebastian for a day; you can do whatever you want with him."

"Huh?!" The gears start to turn in my mind, a smirk threatens to make its appearance across my lips, keeping a blank look, as Grell stops on his tracks, appearing back beside Ciel, looks like his plan is falling into place.

"Sebastian and whatever I want to do?"

"Yes."

"Even kiss him!?"

"If that's what you want." Ciel replies coolly, with a smug expression.

"Does that mean I can use tongue?!" I couldn't help but turn my back to face the other way, with a hand covering my mouth to suppress a laugh. This is going to make one hell of a scene if he found out about this.

"Do anything you please with him."

"Ah!" Grell shouts in a jubilant cheer.

"Oh my, yes! That's an offer I couldn't possibly refuse! I'm deadly serious!" He ends with a pose, like giving candy to a baby. I let out a slight cough to cover the laugh, hitting my chest with my fist. Capturing both of their attention, I gesture the giant mansion with my free hand

"Shall we proceed?"

~time skip~

With much little effort, I push the large double doors that screech as the faint light from the moon pours into the room, to find it silent. I enter the large body of the ancient structure, my footsteps click against the marble floor, no dust in sight. It's well kept despite lack of presence. Ciel comes in after me, followed by Pluto and Grell. Switching attention away from the interior, a life size doll stood on a pedestal in the centre since we entered. It's straight, pastel blonde hair that stops by her waist, clothed with a deep blue dress and a matching bow tied on her hair, her deep blue eyes droop lifelessly, staring the floor with the same depressing glow.

"Who is she?" I came closer to the doll for closer inspection, running my fingers against her hair, slipping through my fingers like water. Ciel comes beside me to inspect the piece of jewelry. The deep blue stone adorn the metal band stood out quite similar to Ciel's but the size is much smaller compare to his.

"Hey, that ring is a lot like yours isn't it." Grell noted, staring at the blue gem.

"Impossible…" His single eye widens with disbelief, taking a few steps forwards, his shoes click against the floors surface, the doll's eyes moved, staring at us.

"Master!" I yell out in warning, but everything came into motion as I manage to push him away, that left me in a deadly choke hold. I claw helplessly at its hands but with no avail, as she stares at me with dead eyes.

"Pluto!" Ciel shouts at the demon hound, I take a glance at the suit-clad man who's sitting leisurely by the corner, gnawing at a doll he manage to steal.

"Stupid mongrel..." He snarled as I grab its wrist, swinging down my dagger that cuts cleanly off it's hand, knocking her off the pedestal and freeing me from it's hold. Coughing, landing on all fours on the ground. Placing my hand over my face, expecting blood but to find a beady texture meeting my skin.

"Sand?"

"Now why are you calling the puppy when you should be calling on me?" Grell questions, his voice echoes from above. Raising my head to the ceiling, a chandelier that hangs above us with him hanging onto it.

"As a reaper, I have all the tools needed for harvesting a soul… see? My death scythe!" He announces, holding a pair of safety scissors on each hand.

"Aren't those just... scissors?"

"What do you want me to do?! Will took away my personally modified death scythe! I miss it so much…" The ginger whimpered, flailing his scissors pathetically in the air whilst I return my attention to the living doll, that's pulling itself up. How is it even moving?

"I'll show you! I'll snip her into bits!" The reaper cried, launching himself down to the doll.

"Hold on!" Ciel shouted.

"Don't hurt her! She isn't actually a doll!"

"Get back!" I quickly pull him back from Grell's incoming assault.

"WELCOME TO THE AFTERLIFE!" He hollered and slashed her neck in a clean swipe, causing her to collapse to the floor, sawdust pouring out from the fatal wound. She wasn't human.

"So... She was just a doll then..." Ciel mummers under his breath. I went over to the 'corpse' to inspect the body, her joints that were connected like a dolls, no ligaments or tendons like a human. Moving to her fingers, which she worn the hope piece. I pull it out from her finger and place it into his hand.

"It will be suffice evidence." He clench his hand into a fist and slip it into his pocket, his mind elsewhere. I went over to one of the door, to only find it locked. I jiggle the handle in frustration and kick the door handle for good riddance, but unaffected. I curse, stepping back away from the door, irritated with the anomaly. What will become of Elizabeth?

"God, could it get any worse than this." I hiss under my breath, pulling down my hood. The door suddenly opens, I look up in suspicion. With my brows furrowed, looking into the path with only the never ending darkness in my sight. A chilling breeze sent a ghost touch, causes the hairs on the back of my neck to stand, I jump back with my back in haunches with my knees bent, ready for anything.

"Wood and clay will wash away~ wash away~ wash away~" A familiar tune is sung, my whole body is locked in place as I felt a presence from above.

"Master... Stay back." I raise my head up, my whole demure shattered under the sight that left me unprepared. As he sings from above, instead of the lyrics to the original song was swapped with his own. My mind is on amok. Why?

(Third person pov)

A young man sat on a ledge above the opened pathway. His looks as in his early twenties, wearing a deep blue suit and pants with a matching top hat,, underneath is flattening his spiky sunset orange hair, a pair of lilac-indigo eyes watching them, a fleur de lis drawn under his right eye with the color matching his eyes.

"What a useless doll…" The man said in a monotonous voice, he tips his hat with calculative movements.

"She was an utter failure. So then I thought to myself… in order to succeed, I must make them considerably stronger than this." He snap his head up with strained movements, and lifts both hands, waving like a conductor as he starts singing the eerie tune.

"Build it up with iron and steel~ Iron and steel~ Iron and steel~ Build it up with iron and steel~ My fair lady~" As he sang, a steady march of feet and small dots light, glow faintly in the dark path came to view an army of human lifelike dolls.

"I've seen them all before…" Ciel whispered, stepping back.

"I'm not going to let anybody take away a day with my dear Bassy!" Raising his scissors he charged forward with a battle cry.

"Wait Grell! These dolls are different!"

"Take this dolls!" Ignoring Ciel's warning, he continues lunging towards them. But the blades ricochet off the figures.

"I… I couldn't cut them…"

"Look at her hands, Grell." The skin of her hands starts peeling away, to reveal a metallic base underneath as they march onwards towards them.

"These dolls are different. Just like the song said, they are made of Iron and steel." The young Earl reminds the grim reaper. Grell was silent for a moment, processing what just happened.

"The song tells what the dolls are made out of…" As he turned to the man, who was talking earlier, left like he hadn't existed. He cursed, unknown to him that he wasn't the only one that left.

(Nicholas pov)

All of my senses are on overdrive, mind hazy to even comprehend what is real or not, I allow my feet to lead the way, as my heart repetitively crashes against my chest.

"Why." A voice echoes in the midst of my thoughts, whilst I kept running on.

"Why?" The voice in my mind repeats, louder in question.

"Why?" Stop it.

"Why?" Quit it. I command firmly in my mind.

"Why?!" The voice in my mind cries loudly in frustration.

"Why?! Why?! Why! WHY?! WHY! WHY! WHY! WHY?!" It's question reverberates through my mind, chanting like a sickening mantra as each time it is repeated, the more it's desperate cries scream for an answer.

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up! Shut up! SHUT UP!" I scream inside my head for a peace of mind. But the more I push away, the louder it's begging comes back even louder than my command.

"SHUT UP-" My legs finally came to an abrupt halt, which the screaming cries subside in the bottomless depths of my subconscious.

"Nicholas." A monotonous voice sounds to my ears, it almost echoes through the pathway. The muscles in my whole being tense at the call of my name, not a shred of emotions was found in his voice. I force myself to lift my head, to have a pair of eyes meeting mine; once vibrant lavender-lilac eyes that shone with life, replace with dull indigo, glossy-dead eyes. Reflecting mine, filled of regret.


	18. His Butler, Forlorn

Chapter 17

(Nicholas pov)

_"London bridge is falling down~ Falling down~ Falling down~ London bridge is falling down~" I sing the tune unconsciously as the ancient melody rolls out, going on and on like a loop while I walk round and round the tree. It's been going on for a few minutes now, but I was so sure enough that I can walk around the tree with my eyes closed._

_"London bridge is falling down~ Falling down~ Falling down~ London bridge is falling down~"_

_"My fair lady." I stop walking and singing altogether, opening an eye, seeing an out of breath ginger, I let out a huff of irritation. _

_"You're late, crybaby." Placing both hands on my hips, sneering with impatience while I wait for him to catch his breath._

_"FOR THE LAST TIME, THATS NOT MY NAME!" I flinch at the volume and took a few steps back warily._

_"Well, sorry." Muttering. I cross my arms, eyes looking the other way. I spare a glance to watch his facial expression changed from irritation to, guilt? As he rests against the tree, he immediately yelp in pain._

_"Hey! Who threw that?!" He looks around with a hand on his head as it continued, until he finally found the perpetrator, who's armed with acorns at hand._

_"So, it was you!" He points accusingly at the suspect, who stood on one of the branches. They just twitch their noses as the hair stand on the ends of their bushy tails unfurl, hurling acorn after acorn at him as he tries to shield the wave of nuts raining down at him like a hailstorm._

_"Ouch! Ow, hey! That hurt!" He runs a good distance away from the tree, hoping their aim is out of their range while brushing away a bead of sweat from his brow, I went closer to the tree._

_"Get away from there!" He cried out in warning, but I just went to the exact spot where he was being beaten down by a storm, and place a hand flat on the tree trunk with my arm straightened. The two little creatures chirp noisily at the new company and ceased fire, they scuttle down from their perch onto my arm and sits on my shoulder. I can feel myself being watched as one curled into a ball in the palm of my hand, the other sat on my shoulder while I pet it with my finger, gently stroking it's brown mane. As I look up to him, he quickly looked the other way and mumbled something under his breath. I frown at his behavior._

_"I said; I'm sorry, I'm late." He repeated as he kicks the grass, his scowl softened against his features._

_"Sorry, I was mad." I brush away stray dirt off its fuzzy tail._

_"It's alright. I kept you waiting." I give him a soft smile. He simply coughs and tries to straighten his slightly wrinkled attire, trying to look more presentable._

_"What took you so long?" We walk side by side down the worn dirt path as he plays with his bowtie._

_"I was busy."_

_"Really?" I watch him, unconvinced._

_"You better not be spending hours fussing over what to wear, you know? It's not like we're on a date." His usual blue suit is replaced with a violet suit and a matching tie with a violet in his breast pocket._

_"A man must always look presentable in the presence of a lady." He fumbles over the tie like he's trying to make it perfectly symmetrical. _

_"So we _**_are_**_ dating! You womanizer!" I shout in accusation, causing him to splutter in defense as his face turns crimson red._

_"Calm down, I'm just joking." I gave a playful nudge with my shoulder, his blush quickly recedes back to his usual completion, except for a tiny rosy tint on his cheeks._

_"Now could tell me where are we heading? My parents were suspicious when they found me dressed up like this." My rugged attire was swapped for a satin peach pink sundress with little white ruffles on the ends, matching shoes and a pair of clean white stockings. Days earlier when I asked for a dress; since I had none in my disposal, it caused my parents to do a double-take and made sure I wasn't sick because of my absolute distaste in frilly, puffy gowns and whatnot._

_"I will, later." I kept quiet as he avoids my gaze. I had to go lengths of convincing just to loan this attire from my sister; since she has a 'small' collection of it and my father went over the top on explaining about the birds and the bees while my mother was no better. She had gotten the signals mixed that she went thought the trouble of choosing the 'perfect' outfit for the 'special occasion'._

_"I feel like a doll." I say out aloud, not expecting a reply. I lift the dress as we try to pass over a puddle in the middle of the path. The last thing I need is another round from her._

_"Rose." _

_"Hm?" I look up to see his hand in front of me._

_"Give me your hand." I look at him for a minute before I had gotten the message. I take his hand and with the other, gathering the dress and jump over the puddle._

_"Thank you." He looks over the other way as he mumble back, through out the whole way we kept silent. After what seem like an eternity of silence, he finally spoke._

_"Rose.." I hum in response as I look at the scenery._

_"Could you.. Let go of my hand?" I look down to my hand, to notice it interlocking with his. I quickly unwind._

_"Oh! Sorry." Clasping my hands together, I watch him avert his gaze away as he fakes a cough. Our journey continues with wordless conversations._

_"Fluer?" I start. Ever since our encounter, we started visiting each other under the same place where we first met, although we haven't exchange our real names, we have grown close to each other and became friends, we call each other by our nicknames. We still kept our personal lifestyle to ourselves. From what I can see, he might be a noble but the symbol under his eye might suggest a different status._

_"We're going into town for a bit, I have to pick up an errand." He explains while we make our way towards the shopping district. The roads are already bustling with pedestrians walking through the noisy streets, common folk to nobles alike come and go from shops for basic necessities or things that were purchased in absolutely unbelievable amounts. A sudden collision from a passerby sent me falling, I brace myself for the impact but it never came, only to find myself in his safe arms._

_"Are you alright?" Fluer asks with a look of unease, I gave him a slight nod. I hold onto him for support._

_"Sure? No scratches or anything?"_

_"Calm down, I'm fine."_

_"Better b'careful then." Both of us turn our heads to a shopkeeper, he tip his hat in greeting._

_"Take care of y'er girlfriend, boy." I quickly shake my head at the remark._

_"I'm sorry sir, but we are-"_

_"She's just following along with me! Nothing else!" Fluer abruptly exclaims, flailing his hands everywhere as if he's trying to mime something._

_"Tell d' to y're face, son." The old man points at his once again flushed face, which has deepened to a bright scarlet at his remark. I couldn't help but suppress a giggle at his reaction._

_"C'mon Fluer, let's go before your head explodes for having too much blood in your head." I grab his sleeve and drag him away from the shopkeeper to save him from being lectured for anything worse later. When I think that we went far enough, I check his face to find blush quickly receding back to his skin tone. I flick his forehead._

_"What was that for?!"_

_"For blowing off a fuse back there!" I search for his eyes but doesn't make any eye contact. He simply clicks his tongue while gazing off in the distance._

_"What is wrong with you? He was just joking, you know adults." With his behavior remained unchanged, I let out a breath._

_"Can we just get the errand done with it, I need to get back for my curfew." Yes, I have a curfew, when 'this' happened. Only then he nods in reply. When I thought we are leaving, he grabs my wrists, stopping me._

_"You know, I was thinking if you..." He hold out his arm towards me, releasing my wrist from his hold._

_"So... we won't get separated." _

_"You sure?" He nods while avoiding my eyes, he's been doing that a lot lately._

_"Alright. Just so you know, don't say I didn't warn you." He gives a confused look, but doesn't bother to question his thoughts. I hold onto his arm as we walk along the street. Not to mention that we had caught the eyes of random passerby's._

_"Do you know who he is?"_

_"No, but he has a good taste."_

_"They both are so close! Are they engaged?"_

_"He really is lucky to have a beautiful fiancé."_

_"They are the perfect couple!" As the comments reached his ears, his pace quickens as I try to match his. I can feel his arm tense when each remark flies by his hearing range, his face rigid like a wooden soldier. I internally shake my head_

_"Brother. We can't loiter too long or else father will be furious!" I command him as if any sister would do, he gives me the look but I gesture him to follow my lead. Thankfully, he isn't too dense._

_"O-Oh! Right, thanks little sis." He plays along and the remarks drastically reduced out of our hearing range. He pulls me close and whispers into my ear._

_"Thanks."_

_"Your welcome." The last thing we need is a scandal, but with the little white lie I concocted, we walk easily, passing by various shops, we finally stopped by one only then I release my hold on his arm._

_"So, it's here?" He hums in reply._

_"Wait here, it won't take long."_

_"Okay. Just don't turn into a tomato." I smirk slightly. It was an internal joke that's been going on; the last time we came to the shopping district, it was a total disaster; I was wearing my usual attire with him and we met up with a groupie from east end because of his noble "teachings" (seriously, men these days are all talk), I could remember as clear as day. We were going to grab some supplies on the way, everything was all fine at first but when we were leaving, I was shoved to the side roughly, I was fine but Fluer; being the 'gentlemen' demanded an apology from the person who did something 'unruly' towards a lady. Long story short, that guy had his gang with him and Fluer doesn't know a smidgen about self defense, I had to pull him out of the mess he made myself. We had to hide under the roof of a vegetable stand to lose them, Fluer wasn't used to being chased so his grip slipped and fell into a cart full of tomatoes, to make matters worse for him; he was wearing an ivory white attire, making him look like as if he was caught in a massacre. Knowing that getting the red out of it was impossible. So I decided to douse the whole white thing red so that when we leave the place, no one will notice that his white attire was stained with red, except for the angry store owner which banned us from going close to his business. I guess he was absolutely traumatized from the ordeal, his face was as red as the tomato stains on his attire when we went back (with the supplies slightly sticky from the juices) to our rendezvous point. Ever since then, I would use the word 'tomato' to remind him the ordeal if he tries to be the 'gentlemen', but mostly to tease him to watch his face turn red in a matter of milliseconds._

_"Rose!" His cheeks immediately dusted with rosiness at the word, I laugh at his reaction as he rushes into the building. I couldn't help it, he is just too easy to tease. I stood beside the doorway, waiting for him to retrieve his errand while I inspect my nails, which my mother filed them into uniform line and cleaned unlike them before, caked with dirt and filth. With little effort, I catch a stray rock that was flying towards my face. Looking up, i found the culprits. A group of three boys that are no older than Fluer came over, with their hands in their pockets._

_"Nice catch." One said, his tone with a slight hint of arrogance. I drop the stone while I kept a wary eye as they close in._

_"H' av we meet before? B'cause I haven't seen anyone as sweet as you 'round here." Another questions, his eyes scanning me from head to foot._

_"If you are looking for a candy store, it's five blocks down the road." I point down the road with disinterest at their lousy pick up lines._

_"Play' n hard t' get, aren't we." One placed a hand beside my head, thinking this kind of assault will shake my guard. I gave them an emotionless gaze as they laugh with what nonsense pride they have left in them._

_"How 'bout you come along with us. We can show you a very, good time." He spoke very close to my face, i can smell his disgusting breath as he blows in my ear._

_"How about, a no thank you." I push pass him with a hand on his chest. I can feel that they are not taking no as an answer as a hand is placed on my shoulder._

_"C'mon, don't make this hard for us." The grip on my shoulder tightens. I wrap my fingers around his wrist and pluck him out of my shoulder, I turn slowly to face them with their friend wincing in pain. My eyes recede under my bangs, I flick my wrist upwards which in turn twists his arm a 180 degree, causing him to cry out in pain while the other two visibly shiver at the sight. _

_"You are only making it harder yourself." I turn towards the other two, they both jump back as our eyes meet, I turn back to him; he squirms under my grip like a trapped worm being caught in the beak of a bird._

_"Leave." With it, I throw their leader back to them. Smoothening out the dress, Fluer comes out on cue with some sort of package in his arms._

_"Rose, time to go." I nod and follow after him with both of my hands clasp behind my back._

_"Oi!" Fluer turns back to check out the problem, but I push his back to keep walking._

_"Stop! You little-"_

_"Fluer."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Run." With it said, we sprint, fast. I ran as much as the dress could allow me to. With Fluer lagging just behind me, I can tell he isn't quite the athletic type._

_"Wait! I can't- up!" He yells out of breath, I turn back to find the group still chasing up to his heels. I skid against the moisture of the moss on the cobble stones, I swerve to face back to the group with Fluer running past me._

_"Rose!"_

_"You should had just came with us! It would have been much easier." The leader cradled his injured arm, while the other two stood in front of him like a wall, but they seem hesitant._

_"What're you waiting for?! Get her!" Before they could launch their attack, I jump and grab the pipe line against the building, with the momentum gained, I land right on top of both of their heads with my shoes scraping against their faces, my feet not touching the ground._

_"Two down." I counted as the remaining one took a step back in astonishment._

_"Wh-Wha.." As he stood agape, I bend down to my ankles, rolling down one of my stocking. I took out both my anklets. Feeling their weight in my hand, I glance over to him. _

_"S-St-Stay back!" He warns me with a wavering voice as he shakily pull out a tiny knife. I let my head hang off my neck. His eyes widen as large as saucer as I give him a feral grin, his whole body trembling badly as I calmly strode towards him, closing the distance with each step._

_"I-I'm warning y-you!" He announces and lunges towards me with his tiny weapon pointing at me, which I merely dodge it easily and went behind him, placing one of the anklet on the ankles, the other on the weight on the cuff instantly sends his center of gravity off balance, causing him to lean forward as I stop him from falling, a knife to his throat._

_"You think that your little 'group' is infamous for taking girls off the streets with disgusting flirting techniques." I whisper harshly into his for what I'm telling him next._

_"You better back off when they says no; they mean no. Or else." Applying more pressure against his skin, his Adam's apple tenses._

_"Got it?" He croaks back a tiny 'yes'. I step back; taking off the steel cuffs and the blade. As he scramble off in a hurry, I let the blade slip off my grip as I stare at the two unconscious bodies laid before my feet._

_"R-Rose?" I snap my head up at his voice, I've forgotten that he was even there. I let out a big breath, not expecting him to be seeing this, calmly walk past him._

_"Let's go.." I reply. My voice hollow with no emotion, walking straight back to the forest with Fluer, walking two steps behind me, still quiet from the previous events but respectfully kept his mouth shut. Normally, I would avoid situations like that by not drawing too much towards myself, but with my get-up made me the centre of attention like a deer in headlights. As we continued our trek silently, I take a seat at the foot of a tree, hugging my legs closely to my chest with my head resting on my knees._

_"Say it." I start._

_"Huh?"_

_"Don't play dumb, you know what I mean." I can hear his feet scuffle against the grass. He became quiet for a moment, before he asks._

_"Back on the street,... When? Did you learn how to..."_

_"When I was four." He gave me the look as if I had grown an extra head, but I gave him my signature blank stare, affirming him that it's the truth. I let out a deep sigh._

_"I.. My family works for the Queen as her assassins." I state bluntly._

_"What?!" His eyes went wider as I continue._

_"Our work is to eradicate pests that roam in the underworld." Speaking in a low tone, I choose my words carefully but I also try to tell as much as I could without revealing too much. I just hope his eyes won't pop out of his head from widening too much._

_"We are the 'Shadow' of the royal family." Scanning around the area, I grip my arm where the Phoenix tattoo is. I already knew that telling an outsider is a red light, but I want him to know the truth. I pause, letting the information to sink into him as I rest my head on my knees. Families who work in the underworld are naturally avoided or deeply hated for their brutally, dirty methods used, so it's best to keep it a secret. But when some who can identify who worked in the underworld, they are treated as bad luck for being with them. I learned it firsthand when a couple of children's parents found out that I was the daughter of an assassin, they quickly avoided me like a plague, sometimes throw rotten food or broken glass at my way, calling me a demon's child. I hear his footsteps close in beside me, I wait for him to leave. Except I felt something touching my toes, I lift my head to find a rectangle box, wrapped in snow-white paper with silver vines drawn delicately around it._

_"It's my turn then, let's see.." He takes a seat beside me, also copying my sitting posture; his legs tucked in against his chest._

_"My family works for a lord. As servants. And..." He gazes at the open sky._

_"I'm working as a butler, but... I want to be a puppeteer." I look at him as he continues._

_"So.. I secretly went 'round and asked if a master puppeteer could take me under his wing." He stops, takes the package, and holds it out to me._

_"This, is why I was late." I was hesitant for a moment, but he presses it into my hands. I place it on my lap as I trace the vines._

_"Open it." He urges and points out the opening. I tap the sides before unwrapping the package, leaving a box that is a foot width and an arms length. I look at him unsurely but he continues urging me to open it. With my hands fingering the edges, I lift open the lid to find the most cutest thing I had ever laid my eyes on._

_"Fluer! It's absolutely adorable!" I held it in my hands, a life-size cat doll; high pointed ear standing upright with a glossy black coat, gazing with a pair of honey brown eyes and a white ribbon tied around its neck with a diamond studded in the centre. I hug it close to my chest, smiling from ear to ear._

_"It's so soft." I stop cuddling and let it sit on my lap._

_"I-I can't have this. It must have cost-"_

_"Don't worry. It cost nothing." He takes it from my lap and lifts the ribbon to find a purple Fluer dis lee sewn onto the back._

_"Cause, I made it." He gives me a bright smile. I return him a small smile, but still felt unsettled._

_"Why.."_

_"Hm?"_

_"Why are you still here?" I ask specifically. He now knows that my family works in the shady business, still sitting beside me. His smile fades away as he places the doll on my lap and rests his chin on his fists, deep in thought._

_"I don't know." He answers slowly, I simply cock my head to one side. I also made the doll copy my movement with my hand._

_"I don't know why. But maybe it's because, I kinda like..." He suddenly trails off._

_"Like?"_

_"...your company." He finishes, but I still didn't quiet grasp what he meant._

_"So.. You like me." He suddenly face plants when I announced it._

_"W-Wh-What do you mean by that!" His face flushes immediately. I huff in exasperation._

_"You like my company. So in general; you like me?"_

_"I don't 'like' you!"_

_"Then, why do you like my company?!"_

_"Just because I 'like' your company, doesn't mean I 'like' you!"_

_"So, you _**_hate_**_ me?"_

_"No! I don't!"_

_"Then, you like me?"_

_"NO!"_

_"Don't get your knickers in a knot, I'm just wondering if you liked me." I put my hands up in defense. He sweat drops and rubs the back of his neck, mumbling some incoherent words as I stroke it's fur._

_"So, do you like me?"_

_"Yes.. No."_

_"Which one?"_

_"I don't know.. I-It's complicated!" He exclaims quickly at the end. I just look at him, not satisfied with the answer but I play with the doll in my hand. What did I say? All I asked was if he liked me but made a fuss about it._

_"Do you like me or-" Before I could complete my sentence, i felt a pair of lips on my cheek for a second, before he pulls back quickly._

_"I like you... A lot." With it said, his whole face slowly turns red until the tip of his ears. With a hand on the area where the kiss was, I gave him a gentle smile. But he was facing the other way._

_"Hey, Fluer." There was a grunt in reply. I look at the doll in my hand, back to him and the doll again. An idea came to mind, I stand and I tap his shoulder lightly._

_"What." He answers without turning around. I bend over from behind and gave him a small peck on the cheek, as soon as my lips came in contact with his skin, his face deepened fifty shades of red. If it was even possible._

_"Thank you." I grab the doll and held it tightly in my arms, while I did a mental countdown to zero, he was snapped back into reality as he held his cheek. Then he start to question about the kiss while having a tomato red face, I will just laugh and say 'Its a secret.' as a reply as he starts to fume in embarrassment. But when we reached the river crossing, we use the old sturdy brick bridge to cross while we sing the old nursery rhyme._

_"London bridge is falling down~_

_Falling down~_

_Falling down~_

_London bridge is falling down~_

Falling down~

Falling down~" Our voices harmonize as we sing over and over like a little chant, as the more we sung, the darker the pathway has became, until the point that I couldn't see him behind me; who has melted into the darkness. Our cheerful voices slowly distorts grisly as my vision starts to spin, turning into a sickening mantra which repeats itself continuously like a never ending loop-hole. I yell out in the darkness, but with the singing as my reply. I cover my ears with my hand, squeezing hard hoping that the sing ing will stop. I can't stand it anymore... Please. Please, somebody! Anybody! STOP THIS!

"My fair lady." My whole body jumps in a start, my eyes wide awake from the nightmare. Blinking a few times only to see black. I feel the fabric against my eyes, but I look hard through the fabric to see darkness in the room. I move my arms, only to be locked in place with the rattling of the chains. I test my legs, which also responds with the same rustic rattling of steel. I wrap the excess length of the chain around my wrist and tug the restraints to break the worn chain links. It sends an instant electric shock throughout my whole body, causing me to hang against the restraints, holding me up.

"Painful, isn't it?" A smooth voice questions, I keep my head down as I try to pick up the sound of footsteps through the darkness or the rattle of keys by any chance, but heard nothing. The voice laughs, his voice smooth and clear.

"It's useless, the chains used are made with a special material that if you try to escape." After his sentence, it was followed by another electric shock. My body writhe at the voltage but kept in my cries as the shock wave pass.

"It sends five hundred volts of electricity through the chains." I curl my hands into fists to stop the shaking from the after shock, I grit my teeth.

"What.. Is your objective."

"My objective? I want you to leave that Phantomhive brat." I was taken back by the straight-forwardness, but continued.

"What makes you think that I shouldn't work for him?" I narrow my eyes against the fabric.

"He doesn't deserve someone like you." The voice starts, the sound of his footsteps circling me like a predator circling its prey.

"An honest, hardworking, earnest worker like you deserves much more than him. It's just such a waste of good talent. Your skills can be used in a much larger range of uses, rather than doing petty chores."

"Your point?" I cut in, already had enough of his useless ramble.

"Join me." His voice turns deeper, I could feel his gaze fixated on me. Expecting me to comply. I raise an eyebrow at the offer, but.

"Tempting. Tempting as I may say. I refuse." An electric shock came in an instant.

"Pardon me, what was your answer?" I steady my breathing before I reply.

"I refuse." Another wave came after the first.

"Join. Me." His voice cracks, lacing his words over his tongue like broken glass. But every time I reject, the shock came much stronger than the one before, until the point where I could almost smell the burning of flesh.

"How disappointing, I thought you know better than this." I struggle as I grab ahold a fistful of the chains to keep myself standing. All of a sudden, he lands a punch squarely at the side of my face, knocking me off balance, leaving a metallic taste in my mouth.

"You could have taken my offer." The blows came down heavily like being hit with a spiked mace, causing me to cough up more blood after a few hits. It continued leaving my upper body sore, he then kicks me on my side, I could feel some of my ribs broke from the impact. I let out a strangled cough as blood continuous to pours furiously out of my mouth, while I let myself hang limp. A hand pulls me up, grabbing my face roughly. I couldn't see clearly in the darkness except for a faint outline of the silhouette; a tall and lean body stature with broad shoulders along with a smart outfit that shows a noble frame. I feel a leather like texture against my cheek from the hand as he squeezes my face, the smell of his cologne hits my nostrils.

"Let's try this again.. Join-" I work up a mouthful of blood and spit at him, hoping that it landed on his face. The grip immediately disappears, but it was followed by a slap. Lifting my head up, I glare through the blindfold.

"It takes more than a beating to make me even consider." I retort with a snarl. Expecting another hit, I hear a click.

"Is that so?" Slowly, a growing numbness seeps through my body, making me lose all feeling in my limbs. I struggle to keep my eyes open as the blindfold loosens around my eyes.

"Then, be prepared." After that, I finally hear his footsteps, but is moving further away from my hearing range. As the feeling creeps up to my neck, with my remaining strength, I shake off the blindfold out of my field of vision. Before my world blacked out, all I see are dolls closing in around me and a receding white figure as the tune returns.

(? pov)

With my arms resting comfortably on the armrest, I tap my fingers as I hum the 'London Bridge' tune as I gaze through the window, watching as two figures closing into the entrance of the tower. One red, another turquoise-white, clad with black while barking the entrance. I stopped humming and watch the two new figures. I expected Pluto, yet why is a reaper doing here? My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar knock on the door behind me. Laying back, I waited until I hear the click of the closed doors.

"Master, the preparations are completed." The stiff clicks of his joints pop at each movement as he went down on one knee with a hand over where his was. With my back facing him, I tap the armrest with my index finger, signaling him to rise and come closer. He stood by my side, his eyes facing the window.

"Very well done, Drocell." He takes off his top hat and gives a slight bow, with stiff, discontinued movement.

"We will be having guest arriving soon." He snaps back upright.

"Be sure to give them our _great _hospitality."

"Yes, master." With it said, he leaves the room. I rise from my seat and walk over to the painting. Pressing the panel, reveals a hidden stairway leading downwards with fire torches hung against the stone walls as the source of light. When I finally reached the bottom, I approach the figure, laying on the stone slab. Hands placed on the stomach, the dark fabric dangling off the edges, eyes closed. Features shining under the firelight, resembling a sleeping state. I pull out the necklace and held out the Jade stone under the dim light as it dangles on the red thread.

"It's time."

(Third person pov)

"Truly Master. Nothing good ever happens on your birthday does it?" A smooth voice said as the wind picked up, blowing the curtain away from the opened window.

"You lost your parents, your home, and now you stand to lose Lady Elizabeth as well…" The curtain settled, revealing Sebastian.

"Sebastian!" Ciel shouted, taking a step towards him.

"Take that back. Right now." He says slowly in command as Sebastian smile tauntingly.

"What do you mean?" He asks innocently.

"I don't like you taunting me!"

"Master. Earlier you informed you had some business to take care of. This business of yours, did it include endangering yourself? In a miss guided effort to rewrite the past I mean." His eyes narrowed at the demon.

"Do you remember what you said at the Frost Fair? What you said is that you and the ring had been shattered and reborn. You no longer had an fear of being broken yourself."

"I remember. You don't need to remind me." He snapped, but his thoughts were cut off as the London Bridge tune began to play.

"Build it up with iron and steel~

Iron and steel~

Iron and steel~

Build it up with iron and steel~

My fair lady~" As the tune is sung, the nearby door bursts open, revealing an army of dolls marching into the room. The Earl watch hopelessly as the the demon observes with calm movements.

"It seems that they are controlled by the song." Sebastian noted after he hears the singing.

"Very well." He sighs, walking next to Ciel, he places his hands together.

"Iron and steel will bend and bow~

Ben and bow~

Bend and bow~

Iron and steel will bend and bow~

My fair lady~" As soon as he sings, the dolls stop moving and rocked back and forth against his London Bridge tune with the lyrics altered. Jumping behind a doll and placing his hands on both side of its head, he bends its neck into two. He continues singing while snapping their necks off one by one, some even began to snap off by themselves from the nature of the song itself. The sound of metal bending fills the air as the last doll snaps its neck, Sebastian goes down to one knee in front of Ciel with a hand on his heart, ending with 'My fair Lady'.

"Who are you calling a lady!" Ciel snapped, but he just smirked as he stands.

"Now, young master. Let us go."

"I think not." A voice replied, from Drossel himself who's standing in the doorway.

"Ciel Phantomhive. You are now the property of my master." He states simply.

"Property!?" He shouted, outraged at such a claim.

"Who do you think-"

"The proof is there. You're marked by the very ring you're wearing." Drossel states calmly while pointing his family ring.

"That is a Hope Piece, the same piece my master sent as a token to those who are destined to become his dolls."

"What master?" Sebastian questioned, glaring at the puppeteer.

"It's been decided Ciel Phantomhive is going to become a doll. An exquisite doll made of silver and gold." Upon hearing it, the demon butler laughs and starts singing.

"Silver and gold will be stolen away~

Stolen away~

Stolen away~" He waves his finger back and forth like a conductor as he sings, he lifts up Ciel into his arms.

"Silver and gold will be stolen away~

My~

fair~" He continues until he jumps out of the window and leaps from roof to roof.

"Now, young master. You're safe now." When he finally landed on solid ground, bringing back his hand, he smacks the butler full force across his face.

"What about Lizzy!? She's still in there! Did I order you to solve the recent string of kidnappings or didn't I!? Lizzy is one of the kidnapped victims. Saving her is one you're your first pri-"

"Saving her negates the contract, I cannot obey it. Your first priority is always orders from the Queen, similarly, my first priority is your life." Sebastian cuts him off, there was silence from Ciel,

"I've devoted myself to your service and protection. It's been more than two years now. I can't very well let somebody steal you away after all this time now, can I?" At the end of his sentence, the young Earl went silent.

"Apparently the Hope Piece is what marks the Master's next target." He digs around his pocket and pulls out the second ring. Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise.

And I have two of them." He slips on the second Hope piece with his family ring.

"I guess that means I've been double marked, it will be a difficult task."

"I'm not afraid of hard work." Sebastian bows. A howl sounded in a distance.

"Pluto?" Sebastian looks out at the direction where it came with a scowl embedded on his features.

"I searched the mansion top to bottom, and I wasn't able to find any sign of Lady Elizabeth. That leaves one place." He finished, turning to look at the large tower in the distance.

"She must be in that sealed up tower."

~time skip~

"Hey now! Calm down! What's wrong with you puppy?!" As the two arrived at the tower, Pluto's constant barking gradually became clearer as a certain red head struggles to pull back the suited man.

"That's a surprise, you're still alive?" The young Earl questions. When Grell turns back for a moment to retort, his cheeks were immediately coated in a blush.

"Oh, Bassy!" He shouted, lunging towards him. But he was stopped by a certain demon hound, slamming his head to the ground as he eagerly greets the demon butler.

"How rude!" Grell yelled.

"Wait a second… a demon hound?!" He said in disbelief.

"Really?!"

"You're just now noticing?" Ciel asks.

"Oh la la! A night with a demon hound! How sexy!" The reaper squealed. Pluto gnaws on Sebastian's shoulder happily as he gives the reaper a look of disinterest.

"You really have no standards." The demon butler stated.

"Now," He turned to look at the demon hound, who's clinging to his torso.

"I've been waiting for you Pluto." The demon hound look up to him curiously as he walks up to the giant double doors.

"That door is sealed with unnatural power, only a demon hound can open it." With it said, the spiked collar around his neck began to glow causing him to howl in pain as he grips the collar.

"Look, his collar is shining." Ciel muttered.

"Well, so is the door." A turquoise-white glow on the door intensifies, along with the light collar around his neck, until his whole body is engulfed in the light, morphing himself into his beast form. A howl ripping through his throat.

"So big!" Grell exclaims in a soft shout. The doors opened with a rustic creak as the massive demon hound bound into the tower.

"He's running off again!"

"Not to worry." Ciel stopped his chase after the canine at the words of his butler.

"We'll follow him in. He should prove to be a serviceable guide."

"Marvelous thinking Bassy!" With a squeal, the mass of red tried to throw itself upon him. Sebastian merely took a side step, avoided the assault easily.

"Master." Casting a glare at the foreign red mass, finding the young Earl, who already stormed into the structure. His eyes narrow dangerously at the open path into the tower.

"Hmm? What's the matter?" Eyeing him as his crimson orbs pierce into the darkness. He finally closes his eyes, adjusting his gloves.

"Nothing. Just the evening wind." Clapping his hands to brush off imaginary dust, he sprints after his contractor into the darksome path, leaving the red head alone. Allowing his mind to vaguely register after a short moment.

"Wait for me!~" Calling after him, he follow in shortly along. After climbing up the winding steps, they reached the very peak of the tower, meeting a single door in sight. Wrapping his gloved hands over the handle, he looks back, giving him a wordless nod, swinging the door open to a large poorly lit room. It has a number of large table littered with numerous doll parts that were barely completed as others are in pieces, the barren walls surrounding the room with only an ancient steel armor serves as a small decoration. Through the dimness of the room, a lone figure caught their eyes who's sitting against the wall, eyes closed as if sleeping, dressed in a pink and white ruffled dress, her blonde curls tied in twin pigtails.

"Lizzy!" Ciel shouted, running over to her, gripping the sides of her shoulder, feeling it cold to the touch. As he came closer, he noticed her face is reflecting the light, like porcelain.

"Oh my, it looks like we're too late."

"No. It can't be." He whispered, his single eye widen, his face went slack as a wave of fear struck him stiff. Clenching his teeth, he lightly shake her shoulders, shouting her name.

"Lizzy. Lizzy, wake up. Lizzy! Wake up! Lizzy!" As if stirring from an internal slumber, she slowly opens her eyes at the desperate cries. Her dark emerald eyes, contrasting sharply with her shiny-smooth, pale skin, looked up with slow, calculated movements.

"W-Where.." She stuttered unsurely, scanning her new surrounding. Ciel watches her little movements, his grip slackens, letting out a breath.

"You're alright. Thank goodness."

"That's the ring." She turns her attention to the ring on his thumb, together with his family ring. She gives him a weak smile as she whispered with a tired voice.

"So did you like it? It makes me happy, so happy." He was taken back from her announcement. His thoughts wander back to her last visit; the cause of her excitement for visiting him was the gift he was supposed to be received from her.

"That was her gift for you. The one you didn't open." Sebastian explains while Grell gave out a bored yawn.

"How foolish. She didn't have to..." He looks back in regret as he grits his words through his teeth. A sudden movement of her arm snaps everyone's attention including Elizabeth with surprise as her eyes widen in confusion.

"And why did she.." A voice sounds through the empty space, her whole body is lifted in midair.

"Why does her body moving without her control." Drocell's voice continues to speak, unseen by the others.

"And why.." A battle axe was suddenly is thrown into her hands, gleaming deadly under the dim light.

"Why is she going to hurt the one she loves most in the world."

"What's happening to her?!" The young Earl stood frozen in place as she raises the weapon over her head, swinging it down to her fiancé.

"No!" In a blur, the demon swiftly carried Ciel in one arm. Dodging the attack as the Elizabeth cried, repetitively attacking the pair as Sebastian tries in every way he can to dodge her incoming attacks.

"No! No! NO!"

"Look sharp Grell. Can't you see what is happening?" Sebastian shouted calmly to the reaper, who's sitting on one of the tables sprawled with doll parts, trimming his nails with the blades of his safety scissors.

"I suppose so, but I would hate to chip one of my blades." He says nonchalantly while they both were driven into a corner, no escape of evading her attacks. As the axe swings down towards them, he caught the handle of the weapon with his free hand while holding the young boy in the other.

"Please do help-" A knife came flying into his wrist the second he turns away from Elizabeth. As it was sunk in the bullseye, his grip immediately weaken, allowing the large blade to sink into his shoulder, drawing out blood.

"Sebastian!"

"Bassy!"

"NO!" She cried out, closing her eyes at the sight of blood as she raises her weapon again to land another, but misses as the demon quickly evades though an opening, leaving a trail of blood down his hand.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, master." He replied. Using his teeth, he pulls out the blade lodged on his wrist, letting it drop to the floor. Trailing his tongue over the cut, licking the wound close as he observes his surrounds carefully. A reflective glint caught his eye, closely dodging another incoming blade flying past him, nicking off a few hairs while moving away as the axe came down on him in the opposition.

"NOOOOO!" The weapon dived down. In a split second, he sluggishly evades the attack.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel questions while blood continues to dribble down his injured shoulder. As she swings down, the demon dodge the attack, causing the blade to sink into the wooden flooring. He places his foot on the head of the axe, stopping her from pulling it out.

"It seems that we have company." He announces, looking over to the direction where the flying knives came from. Ciel follows his line of vision as Sebastian sends in a few of his own towards the direction, only for the tableware to drop to the ground in mid-flight, sliced into pieces.

"Come out. There is no use in hiding." There was a brief moment of silence, footsteps followed after the pause. A silhouette came into view from the shadows as the clicks of the calm steps became louder, a shadowed figure came closer into the dim light. Allowing them to find a cloaked girl clad with black, half of her face covered under the dark fabric.

"N-Nicholas?" Ciel whispers out in astonishment, as he watches the cloaked figure continues to make her way towards them, the demon immediately starts letting his killing intent loose with his eyes flash fuchsia with cat slits, but she doesn't seem to mind him. Continue taking calm steps towards them, brushing past in a steady pace, leaving a ghostly chill down their spine while making her way towards the oblivious reaper.

"W-Wha-" She sinks a knife into his throat before could complete his sentence, leaving him garbling in his own blood. She pulls it out and stabs him again in the heart without a hint of hesitation. Leaving messy splatters of blood on the table and on the walls as his body slumps down to the ground, blood still spurting out of his body, bathing in a large pool of crimson.

"Nicholas. What are you doing?!" She clenches the blade in her hand, turning to face them in stiff movements. They froze in disbelief at the scene, her whole attire drenched, darkened spots on the black fabric, her sickly pale features sharply reflect under the light with a splatter of blood dotted on her face, her shoes covered in the crimson puddle while Grell's body lay lifelessly on the ground. Elizabeth whimpered at the sight of blood. Lifting her head abruptly, her hood falls off her shoulders, with her hair tied back, dull mocha eyes stare back, making her way towards them in a calmly slow pace, a bloodied knife in her blood soaked gloved hand.

"Nicholas!" Ciel shouted but left with no response towards the brunette as she continues closing in towards them, leftover blood on the blade drips down to the floor, leaving a trail of footprints dipped in red left a sickening squelch at each step.

"Stop this! You are my butler, I order-"

"Young master." Sebastian cuts him off, casting him a warning glance on the incoming figure. The creak of the floorboards signals her stop, standing with only a few feet distance between them. The blood on her face skims down her chin, her reflective skin bouncing off the light.

"I-It can't-" His single eye widens at the truth.

"She is a doll." Sebastian states the answer. His mind running through the possibilities of gaining the upper hand with the young blonde as she continues her approach towards them, leaving them unable to move.

"Please do help us out Grell." Sebastian calls out in a husky tone, causing Grell's lifeless body to spring back into life again.

"Oh Bassy! How could I deny you?!" He chimed with both of his hands clasped together, not minding the blood on him.

"Grell!" Ciel watch in a mix of confusion and surprise at his revival.

"Well, when we kiss. Can we use a little bit of tongue?"

"Grell! Now is not-"

"Shut it, you little brat!" Grell silenced him, ignoring the bloodied doll walking towards them. Holding a knife which will kill them.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sebastian replies calmly while his contractor squirms under his grip as she closes in.

"However, I can in fact tie a cherry stem into a knot using my tongue." After he states the fact, Grell immediately turned into a blushing mess as steam blows through his nostrils and a fireworks display is lit behind him.

"I cannot let little girls like you to wield a better blade than I do." He quickly appeared behind the two weapon wielding girl, his hands readied with his scissors.

"Unforgivable."

"No Grell! Stop!" Ciel shouted. Just as the reaper cut what seems to be the air, both girls abruptly fell to the ground, allowing the weapons to slip out of their grasps.

"Is she alright, what happened?" Ciel quickly kneel beside Lizzy. Sebastian knelt down to her level and grabbed a thin thread which is almost invisible seen under the light.

"A puppet string."

"Only a Death Scythe could have cut it with such ease." The revived reaper informed.

"Well, Sebastian? Aren't I amazing? Tell me how good I am!" He cooed, snipping his scissors.

"Well done, perhaps you should run with scissors more often."

"Oh I'm just flattered to d-" A foot came into contact with the red heads face before he could finish his sentence, sending him off a few meters.

"Why is she still moving?!" Ciel shouted. The cloaked figure slowly stands itself up.

"Her string were cut... It seems that there's another source which enables her to move." Sebastian noted, Drocell isn't singing and he could see the strings tied around her body already cut, reflecting the light, as if being draped with silk threads.

"You brat!" Grell howled with rage, with both of his scissors in his grasp.

"How dare you hit my face!" Letting out a battle cry, he lunges forwards with his miniature death scythes aiming towards her neck. Before Ciel could command for his halt, the scissors both went through her neck, protruding through the other side. He smirks in victory as sawdust pours out from the damage, but his celebration came to a stop when it gripped both his arms, restraining his movements. As he struggles to pull out of its grip, it pulls his scissors out and threw him to the other side of the room, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of its neck while the leftover pieces starts to break off. Sebastian sends his cutlery towards it, but she simply blocks his attack skillfully, leaving behind its cloak being as a distraction, letting it be shredded to bits by the forks and knives, allowing itself to sneak behind him and pierce his heart by spearing through his back with its arm, leaving its hand protruding through his chest. The young Earl could only helplessly watch as the puppet-fide Nicholas pulls her arm out of Sebastian's back, letting his body fall to the floor with a lifeless thud, her arm drenched in his blood.

"Nicholas..." Her whole body turns mechanically to face him, he watches her with a new feeling coursing through his veins; fear. His whole body turned into stone, keeping himself in a forever kneeling position as she takes calm steps towards him, and knelt down to his eye level. He stared into her charcoal brown eyes, only seeing his reflection of himself, trembling at her cold touch of her hand, holding his cheek. Slick with blood as the metallic smell pierce his nose. Grabbing the knife that was on the ground, the blood on the blade was dried with crust, surrounding the hilt of the weapon. Her arm raised high above her head, the blade glinting cruelly. His eyepatch slips loose, leaving both eyes widen as memories of the occult flashes before his eyes. The occult member raising the blade, the sound of metal sinking into the flesh, the tangy smell of blood, bodies littering the ground, helpless cried over lapped with echoing laughter, metallic smelling liquid filling the whole room, an enveloping shadow wrapping its cloak of darkness around him in deaths door.

_"Ciel... "_ A voice whispers in the depth of his conscious, unconsciously calling forth, snapping him into the present as he watches a hand burst out of her chest, spraying sawdust all over the floor as she slumps to ground with her eyes rolled back, staring with the whites of her eyes.

"-ter. Master!" He pulls his attention away from the 'body' to face his butler, mind still dazed.

"S-Sebastian?"

"Thank goodness, I managed to arrive in time." The demon coughs slightly, causing small droplet of blood coming out of his mouth. His white vest stained with a large red splotch on his chest where his heart was pierced, a tiny trail of red coming out of the corners of his mouth.

"You're alive..." He mutter with a hint of disbelief.

"Creatures like us won't die easily from natural causes." The red reaper explains while coming closer towards the pair.

"We can only be killed by our weapons. For a Grim reaper; they can be killed by using their Death Scythes." Sebastian ends the explanation while he pulls out a clean handkerchief, wiping away the blood on his face and reties his eyepatch, covering the purple pentacle.

"Well yes. But, I will always be alive with dear Bassy around." He edges up to lean against the already annoyed demon, he quickly speed changed into a clean attire and simply walks away from him, leaving him meeting the floor to lean on.

"Now that's just cruel!"

"My apologies. But I simply couldn't stand having filth around me that would ruin my uniform." Grell took a long look at himself and the pair and back at himself.

"Oh my! I look dreadful!" He shrieks with disgust, but in a flick of his hair, his bloodied attire was immediately replace with a fresh pair of spare clothes, ending with a toothy.

"Oh, Bassy~ How do I look now~" Grell struck his signature pose while Sebastian blandly ignores his attempts to grab his attention with a scowl.

"Now, let's see where does the string lead to."

"So then I began thinking to myself." Drocell announced, with a wave of both his arms, tying both the demon and reaper with the transparent puppet string.

"I have two new dolls at my disposal, what materials shall I use this time."

"Indeed. And what materials are you made off?" " Sebastian muses calmly while Grell uselessly struggles to cut the strings with his safety scissors.

"Me.. I don't know. What am I made of?"

"Well, I don't know. But whatever materials you were made out of don't seem to be off the highest quality." He sneered.

"Oh my." Drossel started.

"So then I thought to myself, I always believed that I was human. But lately, I often find termites crawling out of my ears, isn't that strange?" He says while wandering his stare into empty space, dazed while picking his ear, causing some dust to pour out of his ear. Distracted by the sudden question, Sebastian kicked the fallen axe with his feet, the head of the weapon uppercut the puppeteer, loosening the strings from restricting their movements.

"Now Grell!"

"Oh Bassy!" Grell swooned.

"We will work together as one! United by lo-ah!" He opened his arms wide, expecting something from the butler, only to be stepped on the head. Landing himself back onto the floor. Using Grell as a stepping stone, he catches it and face Drocell, weapon raised.

"You are utterly lacking in style! You are no butler!" Swinging down, he hits him with the blunt end, resulting a hollow crunch. Sending both Drocell and the weapon down to the ground, both landing on the ginger with a pained groan while the demon lands gracefully.

"I would never lose to somebody so hopelessly inferior." He ends with a smile.

"Ah! That's my Bassy!"

"So stylish!" The fallen reaper quickly edge beside him, causing the Earl to sweat drop at his behavior, after being used to be stepped on.

"So, he was a doll." Ciel noted, Drocell's body laying limp on the ground, straw pouring out of his head instead of blood.

"His name was Drocell Keinz. His soul was collected five years ago, but we still detected signs of his existence." Grell filled in.

"He must have been fitted with a transient soul by someone. His master maybe." Red eyes scanning the 'body', piecing together the gaps of the question.

"Ciel.." Elizabeth whispers under her breath, gaze lovingly at her fiancé, emerald orbs reflect a slight glimmer of life.

"You're awake. Let's get you home." He holds her gingerly in his arms, worried a simple touch would simply shatter her, as if she was made of thin glass.

"I want to give you.. A real birthday party.. Can I?" She asks, her voice held with little hope of her wish coming true. His eyes widen at her wish, but she just smiled back at him. With a pained decision made, he choke out his answer.

"Okay... We'll have a party.." Her smile widens slightly, then she closes her eyes. Her skin slowly reverts back to her usual pale pink skin tone, losing the reflective features.

"You can rest easy now Lizzy. It's all over."

"It appears it is not." Sebastian watches warily as the fallen Drocell mechanically stands with rigid movement.

"So then, I thought... To myself. I still have a task. I must... Report.. To my.. Master." His voice chips in-between his sentence as he walks rigidly, clumps of straw falling out of his open 'wound' at each step he takes.

"What's wrong with this loon? He's all torn up and he still wants to serve his master?!" Grell watches with an eyebrow raised.

"Perhaps I judged him too hastily." Sebastian corrects himself, watching the puppet butlers movements.

"He may be. One hell of a butler." He adds,

"Master! It's-me." With his final breath, pushes open the wooden double doors before he finally falls to the ground, similar to the puppet Nicholas; eyes rolled back, lying on the ground. The others took notice of the hidden room and made haste entering, they stopped on their tracks at the sight of figure seated in the armchair, facing it's back towards them, looking out the window. Curtains drawn back, allowing the light of the full moon illuminating the midnight gloom. Lying beside him, is the demon hound lounging comfortably by the figure, licking his hand affectionately.

"Why is he so friendly?" Ciel watches, eye narrowing in suspicion. He never seen the rambunctious creature so tamed by another's presence. The only people he had ever met manage to are Sebastian and Nicholas.

"I'm terribly sorry. My butler's incompetence prevents me from offering you hospitality." The man spoke with a sincere tone, what seemed to be sincerity to them, still sitting back on his seat, not bothering to stand up and greet them face to face.

"You're the one behind this? Why would you want to turn little girls into dolls?" Ciel starts, slightly irritated by the common discourtesy.

"Perfection is so difficult to attain, and when it is achieved, it is fleeting." He continued, back still facing the group.

"Doll making is noble work. It preserves that which is most beautiful in this world. A doll is a perfect little person, forever frozen in time."

"I have to disagree; those little brats of yours are anything but lovely-" Grell starts only to be interrupted by the young Earl, fuming.

"Why are you after me? You won't win. I'm no ones doll, and I will never apart of your collection. Here's your ring!" Pulling out the ring that he's wearing with his heirloom, he threw it at the chair where he was seated, only to bounce off the woodwork and land with a soft thump on the carpet.

"You ought to learn your place, boy." He hissed.

"What?!" Taken back the change of tone, the seated man continued.

"My butler's head was filled with straw; with such limited intellect, I doubt he could understand why I wanted you. Ciel Phantomhive. The manner of your death has been faded since the day of your birth. That body you wear; is unclean." At the mention of unclean, his uncovered eye widen at the accurate accusation.

"But how? How could you know about that!"

"Not only your body... But your presence is unclean; stagnating the light, making others unclean... Your existence is a desecration. Unclean. Unnecessary. Unwanted. That is why I intended to erase you." He was at a loss of words, his thoughts were slowly clouded by rage as every word comes out of his mouth; chipping away his rational thinking, rubbing salt over an open wound.

"Snuff him out. He's unclean, unnecessary, unwanted. End him. END HIM! END HIM!" His voice gradually contorts with insanity, his seat shaking madly as he raises his voice at each word, coating it with a layer of madness.

"Stop talking!" He shout, running towards the chair to face the mastermind, only to be met up with another surprise when he meets the Master.

"It's a puppet." His eye also caught sight of an unusual puppet which was seated in-between it's legs. Dressed in a fancy attire similar to a butler's. With jerky movements, it suddenly stands, it's childish face painted similar to a clown suddenly turns grotesque, baring rows of sharp teeth, cackling madly with it's eyes reflecting glints of insanity, running out of the room, still laughing all the way.

"Sebastian, go catch that thing!" Ciel commands.

"The person pulling the strings is elsewhere my lord. It wouldn't do us any good to give chase. Now I see. There were hidden strings woven throughout the entire room. How very unpleasant." Sebastian points out, his face contorts with disgust.

"Now, young m-" The sound of skin contact resounds the empty room, cerulean orb glowering over the demon butler. His hand trembling slightly at the force, he clenches it into a fist.

"Why! Why didn't you save her!"

"My lord. Your orders were to save Lady Elizabeth, not _her_." Sebastian reminds him, casting a slight confused look, but he simply clenches his fist tighter.

"I...know, but..." At a loss of words, he trails off, leaving a suffocating silence between the two. While Grell, still traumatized by the miniature puppet tries to break the silence quickly jumps in.

"You know, this might sound strange... Is it just me, or is that blasted song had stuck in my head that I could just hear it?" Grell starts, his hands intertwined together hoping that it releases the tension.

"Hm.. I do.."

"Oh! Thank goodness."

"No. I can definitely hear it.." With a hand holding his chin, he walks up to the painting, inspecting it with much curiosity.

"You know. I'm also of fan of art, you see~ I-" He dropped his conversation as he watch the wall split open, revealing a trail of steps leading in a downward spiral, illuminated by torches. Their ears catch a faintly familiar tune coming down the path.

"It seems that we have found an ancient secret passage." He announced. He touches the stone walls, his gloved finger slightly stained with a thin layer of grime, grabbing a nearby torch.

"Well, master?" With his signature smirk playing by his lips, Ciel could only shake off his doubt and follow after him.

"W-Wait!" Grell cried out with the pair just a few steps past the entrance.

"Don't tell me you're going down that dirty place and leaving little old me here, are you?"

"If don't want to come, it's fine by me. Just wait outside." The young Earl states, before going deeper, Pluto also soon bound to follow, leaving Grell alone without anybody as his company. He shudder slightly.

"H-Hold on! I'm coming!"

(Sebastian pov)

I take caution of the steps, knowing that the structure is already unsteady from lack of use and corrosion as some were lightly chipped with crevasses in the stone. I took the lead up front with the young Earl behind me with Pluto trailing behind, and the abomination of the red head clinging behind my back, trembling like a coward. I don't even understand why the young master allows that thing to be with us.

"Sebastian." The young Earl starts, his eye with a shred of doubt in it.

"Yes?"

"Do you know what are you doing?" I keep my eyes on the trail ahead, ignoring the red head's fearful whimpers.

"I am searching for Nicholas."

"But she was turned into a doll."

"I said that she was a doll, but the one we saw was not of herself." I can feel his confusion and explained.

"The one we saw was a replica of her. Unlike the others, it has a personal source of energy which allows itself to move freely but under commands. By using a medium of some sorts." I continued.

"For example: a piece of jewelry." I held out the necklace that I found in 'her' body that was acting as her core in the centre, unlike Drocell's soul that was transmitted into a puppet body. He takes it from my hand, inspects the stone centre piece under the fire light.

"She's alive..." He mutters.

"You could say that, I can still sense her soul in this building. But it has been weakening." I trail off the end of my sentence. As we reached the bottom, we follow a single path ahead which leads us to a lone door in front of us with the tune played from a phonograph resounded behind it, along with a slight scratching noise. For some reason, the mongrel let out a sudden howl and knock down the door, followed by the sound of objects crashing and tearing. Using my demon speed to arrive at the scene, my eyes widen. I couldn't believe what I was seeing that stood before me. Shackled in chains, her whole body was being held up with the restraints as she hung limp, with the scent of death all over her. I flicker my attention the room, the floors were littered with doll parts shredded to pieces with bite mark from my guess is the hound's work, the tables displayed sharpened pokers, leather whips, large tweezers and many more unspeakable forms of torture weapons I couldn't even name. I threw a knife at the phonograph, causing the machine to short circuit and stopped playing the wretched tune as Pluto tries to bite off the chains, only to repeatedly spit the chain of metal. Going closer to inspect the chains, I grab the metal links and immediately pull back at the instant prick of pain, but I saw a slight twitch of her fingers from the shock.

"Clever. But.." I grab the metal links again but ignore the prickling sensation on my hands as I break the chain, cutting off the circuit. I tear off the remaining shackles on her wrists while Pluto bites off the ones binding her ankles with the circle of electricity broken. I hold her broken body in my arms, her clothes shredded to pieces, only small remnants of fabric clinging onto her sickly pale skin. The binds caused the skin to blister and bleed from the struggle, all over the surface of her skin was littered with cuts, burns and bruises, some were red marks while others went deep, drawing out blood from the wounds. The amount blood was almost horrifying even for me to see with the dried patches on the floor which still has little puddles of fresh blood over it, explaining her sickly pale skin from the amount that was drained out of her body. It's a miracle that she is still breathing after loosing so much of it. I hear Pluto whimpered, reverted back into human form, his eyes filled with a look of concern as he tries to wake her by nudging her arm with nose, almost expecting her to wake her, but her arm dangles lifelessly off her side. Parting the silken strands from her face to find her face also littered with cut along with a large welt on her cheek that's flaming red against her pale skin. The sight of it caused a grueling feeling stirring in the chest, for some reason it made my blood boil. Clenching my gloved hands into tight fists, my hands just itching to find the person who did this and return the favor ten fold. Shedding off my jacket, I use it to cover her bruised body, carrying her bridal style, I use my free hand to gently cradle her head, covering the welt and exit the room to meet up with the young master. Holding her close.

~timeskip~ (Third person pov)

"Ho ho ho~" Tanaka spoke as he watches the dawn breaks from the twilight, taking a long sip from his teacup, the chilly morning breeze whispers through the wind, bringing shivers to the workers, causing Finny to sneeze at the cold while he stretches.

"Brrr S-So c-c-cold." Bard shivers, hugging his arms in an attempt to stay himself warm as he sneezes as another breeze tickles his nose.

"Bless you."

"Thanks Finny." He sniffles, rubbing his nose as they stand in the front entrance of the manor, awaiting for their return. Bard scratches his chin lazily as he chew on an unlit cigarette, his droopy eyes scanning the entrance. With Sebastian and Nicholas not under supervision, they tried. And I mean **tried** not to leave the manor half destroyed; except that the manor' s glassware were shattered, the garden ripped inside out and a quarter of the building was in ruins from a blast; from the curtesy of the cook.

"D'you think that they'll be mad 'ad us?"

"Probably.. Yes, oh yes they will be."

"Let's hope that Sebastian doesn't get too angry at us."

"And why would I be?" They jump out of their skins at the voice.

"S-Sebastian!" Mey-rin squeaked as Bard swears loudly. But they immediately turn their attention to the girl in his arms.

"Wait. Is that..."

"Now is not the time for questions." He swiftly walk past them and push open the giant double doors. When he entered the building, he immediately noted the fallen chandelier in the centre hall. Looking back at them, his eyes narrowing as they stood sheepishly, like a child was caught doing something bad. He simply sigh.

"I will deal you three later. For now, Mey-rin. Bring lady Elizabeth to a vacant room. Bardroy, get a first aid case in the kitchen drawer. And Finny, I need a large bowl of clean water and some clean cloth. Now!" He commands them with a serious tone, with them off doing their work assigned to them, Sebastian went to a room that was untouched from destruction and gently place lay her body on the mattress. He tried to shoo off Pluto, in his human form who didn't leave the room but sat by her bedside.

(Nicholas pov)

"_Crack_" The sound the whip cracking as it lashes another sting on my back. Letting out a grunt at the pain, I could feel my skin peeling off, warm trails of blood flowing out of each new wound. The haunting tune plays rustily on the phonograph as the doll stiffly pulls back its arm and throws down another lash, sending another wave of pain. I clench into fists until my nails digs deeply in my palm until it's slick with blood. I couldn't remember how long I was being held. A few minutes. Hours? Days?

"The pain... Unbearable." I just don't know, but it felt like an eternity of pain and torture. I struggle to keep my eyes open, knowing well that if I sleep, I would never wake again. I arch my back as another lash bites on my calf, hissing at the pain. With my teeth clenched for another lash, it stopped. In rigid movements, the doll replace the whip back on the table, which displays an array of instruments that glimmer cruelly under the light. Allowing my weight to rest again the binds that hold me up, if don't tug the chain too hard, it won't trigger but it will still send an electric shock regardless.

"Weak.." It stopped. Warm blood dripping off drop by drop on the floor. I snap up at the sound of the shift of metal against stone, I stiffen up as it held a knife, the blade was heated in the fire, leaving it glowing red and its blistering heat burning against my skin. It presses down the burning tip of the blade slowly, painfully deep into my forearm, slowly dragging it down. I swallow down a painful lump lodged in my throat, a scream is being begged to be let out but I clamp my mouth shut, my tongue permanently stuck to the roof of my mouth. As more blood drains out of my body, my eyelids gradually increase in weight which slowly made me close my eyes. I was so tired that I thought that with that, the pain and torture would stop but even in my subconscious, it burns slowly, carving into memory, etching it down to the last detail into my heart.

"Pathetic.." In the endless abyss, a pair of hands lace themselves around my trachea. Gently, yet coiling it's cool fingers around them, gradually tightening, cutting off the pathway. My limbs hung off uselessly, lungs burning, numbing my mind. Squeezing me down to the last drop.

"Is this what it feels like dying?" A dry chuckle reaches my ears, as if it had read my thoughts. It's breath blowing against my cheek, feeling a cruel smirk as it presses it's lips ear. It's voice rasp in a mocking tone.

"This is not the end... But, the beginning." A rush of air came to me, followed by a blinding light. My eyes snap wide open, finding myself facing familiar faces hovering over me.

"She's awake!"

"We know it'd Finny, we could see it!" Bard retorts for him stating the obvious. Mey-rin holds my hand gingerly, which is bandaged from my fingertips to my wrist where it was covered by my sleeve.

"Oh thank goodness your alright." Cradling my limp hand, biting her bottom lip. I could almost see tears starting to form under the clouded lens.

"Aww come on Mey-rin!" But it wasn't her but the little gardener who started wailing out, streaming down a waterfall of tears from his eyes, shortly followed by the maid. Then, Bard holds his head, shoulders shaking.

"I-I can't believe it.." With that said, the waterworks starts. All three of them crying buckets full of tears, i hope they don't run dry from loosing too much water. Slowly sitting up, I notice myself in one of the guest room, sitting on a feather soft mattress, tucked in its white arms. Decorated with a white wallpaper and black accents, stretching throughout the vast space.

"How did I get here?" I question it in my mind. Sweat drips down my chip as I slip out of the covers, with a foot firmly on the lush carpet came with a painful jolt running up my leg, making me wince. I hiss out through my teeth.

"Where d'yah think your go'in."

"You're injured enough already, or else you'll rip your stitches!" They immediately rushed over, fussing me to get me to lay back down. I open my mouth to voice my reason. Nothing. My eyes went wide.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Finny asked, his eyes trained on my hand holding my throat. Swallowing down, I try again. But nothing came except for the sound of the wind. I punch my chest in an attempt to scream, nothing.

"What's happen'n?"

"I don't know."

"Is something the matter?" Sitting beside me, she places her hand gently, pressing my back as I grip my throat, teeth grinding.

"What in the world is going on!" I look up to meet her eyes, screaming out desperately in my mind but she only returned with a look of confusion and worry. A knock was heard.

"What was all of the commotion?" Standing there, crimson orbs glaring back.

"SEBASTIAN!" They shouted, only to be silenced by the pissed off look on his face. He wasn't wearing his tailcoat and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, revealing his lean, slightly muscled arms, and his white gloves swapped for a pair of sterilized ones.

"I see you are awake now." I stare back at him blankly, my legs hanging off the edge of the bed, toes lightly brushing the tips of the carpet. With my hand on my throat placed back by my side, I took notice at what he was staring at. Looking back at myself, i was wearing a pair of black trousers and a white shirt that were loosely fitting my small frame, with the collar covering up to my neck and a black tailcoat wrapped around my shoulders. It took me a full second for the whole process, and it clicked.

"I'm wearing his clothes." I internally cringe in disgust. I mean, really? I lift my arm and sniff the sleeve, i probably smell like a demon. I look back at the others to find Mey-rin in a pile of blood flooding out of her nose and the two guys trying to staunch the bleeding while he just stood by and watch them. I raise my eyebrow at him, throwing out his 'charming' smile, he came towards me.

"Now then," In a single movement, he swoop down and carry me in his arms. The sudden movements cause me to instinctively wrap my arms around his neck to prevent myself from falling out. He took notice and smirks knowingly at me, damn demon bastard. I return with a glare, if I count the number of times I glared at him, he would have been turned into ashes by now. But he turns away, not meeting my eyes.

"You three, clean up this mess while I get her ready to meet before the young master."

"Hold on! If we'll be cleaning, ain't Mey-rin gonna help you?"

"There's no need. Judging by her condition, she is best doing the housework." He gestures her serious nosebleed.

"I'll be taking over washing her up." At the sound of it, they all look at his as if he had said the most ridiculous thing,ever.

"Uh, Sebastian? Are yah there? If you're. ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT?!"

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"You know. You're a guy, she's a girl. AND YOU'RE WASHING HER!"

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" He asks, not knowing that what he said was downright wrong in so many levels. I simply punch him on the cheek, but not too hard or else I would open the wounds. While Finny watches from the side, not knowing the situation and Mey-rain holding her bleeding nose that seemed to had spurted out even more blood, Bard starts giving a sermon to Sebastian about how sacred it is for a girls 'innocents' being taken, making me huff.

"Yes. But as it is for now, you three will be doing the work assigned to you." He said, not bothering to cover up the impatience in his tone as he looms over the three of them with a purple-black aura shrouding behind him.

"Do I make myself clear." With no questions asked, he gave them his signature close eyed smile and left the room, carrying me in his arms.

"If he tries anything, I'll make sure he crawls back to hell without his jewels attached." I gave him the silent announcement with a look and a smack on the head in warning. He quickly dodged, knowing that it was coming for him.

"As Bard said, I understand the boundaries that were set. And I had dealt with a few female contractors before in my lifetime so there is nothing to worry about." He smiles, but more importantly, he understands my previous threat clearly taken into his mind. Judging by how stiff he took his strides. Setting me down on a chair, he bows before me.

"Do wait for a moment." He smiles and disappears into another room, my guess is the bathroom. I take a moment to observe my surroundings, with a large king sized bed behind me and the wallpaper in a darker shade of blue with the same color scheme with the carpet, large windows with its curtains drawn back, allowing the light to flourish into the room. With careful movements, I softly padded on the carpet and made my way to the window. Judging by the light means it's already noon and I see Finny coaxing Pluto to follow him, to my surprise complied with his wishes. His eyes sparkle and he hugs the giant hound, making his tail wagging with delight, I pull away from the scene and went up towards a full length mirror. In the reflection shows a girl, staring back at me sharply, skin on her face almost sickly pale, white as snow, wearing loose clothing that was a few sizes too big for her with the sleeves hanging off her hands and the first two buttons opened, slips off to one side, revealing her bandaged throat. I pull my hair back, in the reflection shows a bandage wrapped around my forehead and over my left eye and a patch covering my cheek. Tugging it, the white strips slowly loosens around my head and drop onto the carpet, revealing an ugly bruise forming on my eye and a few cuts around it that were beginning to heal. Turning my attention to the large patch stretching across on my cheek, I peel out the corners, letting it fall to the ground also reveals a red welt in the form of a hand print.

"My lady." He came up behind, his hands on my shoulders with a smirk but it slowly disappears when he saw the marks on my face.

"The bath is ready." Letting my hair cover the marks, I brush his hands off my shoulders, eyes hidden under the bangs. Taking a step away from me, he stands in front of me. With an arm raised, I point the other side of the room, doing a circular motion with my wrist. He then smiles with a hand over his heart, bowing in respect.

"Of course, as you wish." With it said, he turns away, back facing me and his hands by his side. I gave him one last glance before turning away with my back facing his. Undoing a few buttons, the shirt and trousers simply slips off my body to find my whole body wrapped up like a mummy. Kicking away the articles of clothing, I start to unwrap the bandages around my body and enter the bathroom, greeted with the smell of roses and ease myself into the bathtub. I almost sigh as the water laps over my skin, the temperature was just right. I pick at the multicolored flower petals that float around the bath water.

"I filled the bath water with herbal oils; it's a beauty product which helps treating skin, giving it a smooth finish." I quickly sink deeper into the tub, leaving half of my face submerged in the petal filled tubs, but my hair floats on the water. I hear him chuckle.

"Shut it, perverted demon." I glare at him and he stopped but still wearing a smirk that played against his lips, his hand holding a washcloth.

"Please, allow me to wash your back." I look at him for moment before I rise, sitting in the tub as he washes me with gentle touches using the cloth while I count the number of petals in the tub. He works in silence, with only the sound water lapping over the edges. I watch him working on cleaning my arm, that is riddled with cuts and bruises. Every time he brings it to brush away the dirt, his finger would lightly trace over the stitches where the cuts must be sewn shut or a healing bruise that is faded to a dark green. I only then found out that his hands were bare, his nails painted black on each slender finger and on the back of his left hand bares the contract symbol; a spiked ring enclosing around a pentagram with Latin words written in the star in deep indigo. I didn't notice him stopping as I stare at the symbol, until a hand cups the side of my face.

"Do keep this a secret from the others." He brings his index finger to his lips with a smile, I avert my eyes away with a look of boredom but nodded. He holds my head up, gently turning to him. I look at him to find him with a serious face, he brushes away my bangs to find the bruise and continues cleaning. As I watch him work, his face just inches away from mine as his eyes trained with concentration, dabbing the wound softly, worrying that I might break at the wrong touch. Demon have incredible strength and power as creatures from the underworld, powers unimaginable to a human but also deadly. For demon playing the role as doctor, using this kind of tenderness relies on a large amount control in his strength. Satisfied, he pulls away. I catch his hand, at that moment, he froze. The hand I held on to was the one with the symbol draw on the back of his hand, I held his with both of mine, comparing the size difference, I slowly trace my fingertips against the pentagram, I turn over to his palm facing upwards.

"Sebastian," I write on his palm, his crimson orbs widen slightly as I continue.

"This wasn't orders from young master. Isn't it." After I finished tracing out, he holds my right hand and writes into my palm in the same manner I did.

"Why, your insights are quite sharp. And yes, I did on my own accord." When he finishes, he puts opens his palm.

"Does the young master know?"

"No." I stopped, and point the opened door. He stood up and quickly close the bathroom door before returning back to my side.

"Now, what is it?" He asks.

"Listen carefully, I am only telling you this once." I pause before I continue to write into his palm, as each second pass, his eyes went wide in surprise before curling his lips into a smile after I stopped writing, I look up to meet his eyes.

"Are you sure about this deal of yours, tempting I may say. I have my doubts on the odds." He speaks up, scanning for any lies but I nod confidently. He lets out a small laugh and wraps a dry towel around me, as he dries my hair.

"But swear it." I add.

"I never tell lies." He says but I gave him a warning look, he smiles at me. With a hand over his heart, going down on one knee, he holds holds my hand with a close eyed smile.

"I swear, on my name as the Phantomhive butler." Pressing his lips on my knuckles, I can feel his smirk against my skin, the beast resides inside rumbling in mad hunger as he takes in the scent. He rises and hands me my cloak, opening the door, signaling our leave. I pull it on around my body, shadowing myself against the darkness.

"Young master." He knocks on the door, a bored reply resound back as we both enter the study. Ciel sees both of us and turns his attention to Sebastian, who first explain on what he had in mind, making his single eye widen for a split second, before he turns to me with a cocky smirk.

"Well? How about it?" I nod without hesitation, causing both demon and contractor let out smirks of confidence while I keep my calm demure look. I know the odds, and they are in my favor against him for me as I struggle to suppress a smirk starting to form.

(Third person pov)

"A.. _ACHOO!_" The young Earl shivered slightly as he pulls his fur coat closer to his body, shivering slightly at the cold December winds hitting his face. Even with a steaming drink in his hand still couldn't warm him up, he rubs his gloved hands together and blow into them, salvaging as much warmth as he could while the servants gather round to watch.

"Bloody hell, it's cold!" Bard complains while chewing his cigarette, his teeth chattering and hugging his arms to warm himself up.

"Master, why are we here?" Finny asks.

"To watch a match."

"A fight?!" The volume of their voice almost scald his tongue, trying to take a sip of his cooling drink.

"Honestly, Sebastian haven't told you about this?"

"I wonder who it is that Sebastian's up against, of yes I do." Mey-run starts fantasizing dreamily of the previous matches that were ranged from top class fencer's in London to masters of martial arts from Asia, that the demon won with much ease.

"I bet that guy's gonna get a flat knock out before it even starts." Bard chuckles as a memory of a previous match where a shadow boxer from Europe who went up against Sebastian, he was shaking in his boots and immediately forfeit before it even started.

"But who is it, young master?"

"Nicholas." Ciel replies easily, leaving the three stooges silent. With the cold wind blowing past them.

"WHAT!?"

"She complied in her own free and it was her idea for this match." After the short explanation, on cue. The two butler came and took their stations opposite each other on the large empty field, which is covered inches deep of snow. Sebastian took his stand, wearing a black trench coat over his uniform, on the other side stood the young female butler with her black cloak tightly wrapped around her whole body, leaving only the bottom half of her face in sight. Ciel replaces the cup back on the saucer, his hands resting in his lap.

"As you know, there will be a rules." He starts and recites the rules and boundaries of the match.

"There is free rein to weapons of choice. The match must be in the boundaries of the open field. The winner will be decided when the opponent is immobile to continue or of a forfeit. If the opponent has exited the boundary, it is accounted as a forfeit." He finishes, resting his head on his fist.

"You may begin when you are ready." He says. The cloaked butler shuffled slightly under her cloak, eyes facing the ground. After a moment, she lifts up her, to be thrown to the ground by a kick. She lets out a strangled cough.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings." Sebastian smirks, cracking the joints in his knuckles as she rise unsteadily to her feet, a drop of blood on the snow.

"Hey! Go easy on her!" The cook yelled, eyes casting worriedly to the girl who had a hand over her mouth, bent over with her shoulders shaking while making wheezing noises. When she pulls her hand away, the on seers gasp at the sight of her blood stained glove.

"Nicholas!"

"Are you out of your mind?!"

"Your only getting yourself hurt! Just-" The three servants stopped when she looked over to them, eyes set in a glare, silencing them. Wiping away the blood, she turns to face the demon, lips pulled back, baring her teeth with a snarl, throwing the bloodied glove in front of him, expecting him to pick it up. The Earl smirks at the scene, when you throw down their glove is the sign of a wanted challenge, Sebastian smiles back at her and picks it up; accepting her challenge. Her lips were set into a thin line then pulls back her lips to show her clenched teeth. She puts her bandaged hand to her teeth, biting onto the bandages, she whips back her head, loosening the strips into their individual strands. The others watch the scene while Sebastian observes her movements as she lets it hang of her wrist, a hand gripping the handle of a dagger, she pulls back into a battle stance, as if saying she's ready. A smirk plays against his lips as she sprints towards him.

"Hand to hand combat?" He thought. Just as she was a meter away from him, she jumps to a stop, while in midair, she throws back her arm and grips the strands, throwing them forward towards him. Sending a large cloud of snow to form at the blow. As it clears, a large crater was left where he was standing. She snarl in disappointment to see the demon butler still standing beside the crater, smiling back at her. Without missing a beat, she launches herself towards him like a spear, blades clashes against each other, one hand made a grab for his wrist, restraining him in a vice like grip and repeats her arm movements, kicking up another cloud of snow.

"I see now." He muses, a hand holding his chin. She whiz back to face him at the sound of his voice, her blade ready in hand and the other resting by her side.

"With the bandages tied to your hand acts as a whip, with each time you raise your arm sends the opponent the final blow while the dagger in your hand was a feint." Eyes narrowing under the fabric, her feet shift under the snow while Sebastian stood opposite her with an air of confidence around him.

"You may be wounded but I was given orders to win this match as, entertaining as possible." His eyes cast a side glance to where the young Earl was seated, a hand caught the bandages. He turns back to face her with a close eyed smile.

"And by all means necessary." His smile dissolves into a frown, eyes set cold, staring back at her. Her eyes widen when she was suddenly pulls to him by the bandages and socks her in the gut, air leaving her body. At the same moment, he kicks her again in the same place, sending her nearly flying off the boundary line where the open field was meeting the forest. On all four, she shakily tries to stand, and was suddenly pulled off the ground. On instinct, she pulls her arms and legs up on guard as a fist lands on her forearm. Like a doll, he throws her up the air and sends an overhead kick on her back, making her land deeply into the snow. His fist was stopped by her as he proceeds to punch her, lifting herself from the snow, sending a leg sweep but he jumps back from the attack. Leaving a distance between them. Standing back on her feet, she spits a mouthful of blood on the ground. The red droplets faded into a soft pink against the snow and throws back her arm repetitively at him, trying a land a hit on him as he dodges every one of them with ease, creating snow clouds every time. The on seers watch the snow being blown up to the sky and fall back down to the ground, Sebastian appears from behind and sends a roundhouse kick to her head, but she reacted quickly to shield the blow with her arm, creating a resounding snap to their ears. At that exact moment, she slashes his shin and sinks the dagger into his ankle and threw knife stars that met their target on his wrists, elbows and shoulders. They both jump back quickly, and stood staring down each other.

"Why don't you surrender. With your physical state you are in now, you have no chance of winning this battle." Sebastian reasons, wincing slightly as he picks out a knife star that was lodged deeply on his shoulder blade. She watches his every movement, her arm hanging limply by her side, wiping away the blood on the corners of her mouth with the back of her black sleeve. Her hood was pulled back slightly, bangs shifted slightly to one side, her smoky eye glaring back at his crimson ones as her reply.

"Enough games, finish it Sebastian." Ciel commands with impatience, but his voice was rasp and choked. Casting a side glance, he adjusts his gloves and finally pulls out his silver butter knives out of his coat. On the opposite side, she grip the dagger with her good arm, tightening on the handle, her arm raised over her face like a shield, the blade reflecting the snow. With both butlers readied, they both clash with blades, sending sparks of dominance for the upper hand, exchanging blows as if they were a pair dancing the waltz. Swift, unwavering, steady with grace. Sebastian uses both hands, readied with knives in between his fingered, showering a rain of silver. With only an arm to spare, she dodges all of them, swiping away any that came close, her cloak fluttering like a pair of wings as she dances on the empty sky. She sends her own rain of stars that came at the demon in all directions, he only hardens his frown, sending his silver arrows to counter the stars, creating the twinkling of metal clatter falling from the sky. They both land, the ground littered with stars and twinkling silver in the snow, their gaze remained on each other as others watch the battle in awe.

"So, all this time. You were holding back?" His usual flattering accent was replaced with an ear biting edge, cold and unwelcoming. His eyes narrow down on the figure, the cage rattled from within when he saw a smirk curled knowingly upwards. At this simple action snapped the chains. His vision was blinded by an unknown force, the beast roared with fury, his mind blanked out. A second passed, two, then ten. After counting to a full minute, his conscious returned, his nose picked out a faint scent, tangy yet familiar. Unknown blobs of color splatter across his vision. Blinking to pull his eyes into focus, his breath was caught at his throat at the scene lay before him. A figure stood unmoving, shoulders hunched forward, head hanging off its neck. His arm was outstretched, but his elbow disappeared into the dark fabric, only his hand was seen, protruded from her back, dyed in red. He breathed in too deeply, his nose twitch at the overpowering metallic stench. Her body fell to the ground, dying the white with red.

"What have I done.." A scream was emitted, followed by short gasps. Mey-rin fainted in Bard's arms, Finny has his mouth covered with both hands, eyes shakily turn to the ground. Ciel's single were wide, slumped in his seat, mouth parted, clocked out from the present. At the sound of the innocent gardener's sniffling brought him back to his senses, quickly close his mouth.

"Sebastian..." His voice hollow, lifeless, slowly mutter out his name. Finny went to his knees, his body went still, his hands uncovers his mouth, replacing them on his lap, looking out with distant eyes. Mey-rin stirs, as if waking from a nightmare. She looks over to the man she once thought knew what he was, but found a beast hidden behind the human mask. He stares at her fallen body, not wanting to meet the eyes of others. Turning his attention at his gloved hand, once crisp white drenched in bloody crimson, he pulls it close to his nose. It emitted a strong metallic scent and faintly, sweet?

"This-" Before his thoughts were clearly formed, the sharp prick of cold steel against his skin freezes him in place. All time stopped in motion, the snow flitting against the wind, landing delicately to blanket the surface in white. Settling softly, the blade presses against his neck, muscles tightening as the tip lightly trails from the dip of his collar bone, up to his temple, leaving ghost marks against the trail left behind. He slowly, careful movements, turns his body a full 180 degrees. Before him was the assailant, a white button up shirt and matching trousers, skin pale in comparison to the bright glow from the fabric, black tresses flow down past the shoulders like a river, a pitch black hole swallowing away all emotions. Holding the blade, the assailant draped in white.

(Sebastian pov)

I stare back at her, face set cold as the winter breeze, her hair draped over her shoulders like a curtain of mystery. Gleaming under the glossy curtain holds her dark pooled orb, piercing through the snow, holding my gaze in hers. My feet froze like blocks of ice, unable to move from where I was standing, the blade flits upwards, forcing me to lift my chin to face the sky.

"I'm waiting." Those were the unspoken words for the action. The steady grip of the blade holds in its position, feeling her piercing gaze on me. With slow, and heavy movements, I raise both my hands up.

"I...surrender." I forcibly spoke out those two words with much effort, coming out foreignly as it rolls down my tongue. Never in my lifetime I had to admit, defeat to a human. At the moment those two words left my lips, the pressure of the tip disappears, along with her gaze. Tucking in my chin, she lets her arm fall back to her side, uncovered eye looking back at the young Earl. The expression on his face, I must say was priceless along with the three idiot servants with similar expression as if they had saw a ghost.

"Ah.. A.. AAAAAHHHHH! A GHOST!"

"SHES TURNED INTO A GHOST!"

"HER SPIRIT CAME BACK FOR VENGEANCE!" The three of them screeched in horror, or what seems to be like it. I sweat dropped at their accusation, along with the young master and Nicholas, who seemed to be short of breathe as white puff of smoke clouded in front of her at each breathe. I simply hold my head with a sigh escaping through my teeth.

"I can assure you that she is still alive and breathing, right here." I gesture her with my bloodied glove, which in a full second stopped their nonsense screaming.

"Honestly, why do I even hire such a troublesome bunch of fools." I was too busy in my own thoughts to notice herself falling forward. I snap and reach out to catch her, but another pair of hands reached out before I did. She slowly turns to face his mournful eyes, crinkles more prominent as he frowns.

"The battle has ended, the victory goes to you." He said softly, his hands holding her shoulders to stop her from falling. She gave a tired nod, holding onto his arm for support, quietly walks away with a tiny limp in each step. With Tanaka leading her the way, I pull out the bloodied glove, stained with red splotches, the one she used to throw on the ground. She purposely took the blows to force the blood out to cover her scent of her presence, the flashy attacks she used to create large craters in the ground was to move the snow into one large pile, and from the start; her goal was to make me go on a wild goose chase, shortening my rationality to be blinded my own rage with prepared a dummy beforehand, so that it makes it look as if I had killed her and hid under the snow pile, waiting for the perfect moment to launch her reappearance. I let the dirty piece of fabric fall to the ground, making my way towards her 'body'. At first glance, it could be easily mistaken as a corpse. But upon closer inspection, the white sheets used as skin was too white to be accounted as the normal skin tone for a human, her features were only two dimensional, sewn with note able haste with loose stitching. Clothed in her usual attire, fresh blood mixed with the foreign sweet scent overlapping each other. I reach into the hole I made through it's chest, I grasp the source. A sloppy gloop with its red juices running through my finger, leaving a sticky sensation in my palm. I place a bit on the tip of my tongue, confirming my suspicions.

"Tomatoes." The doll was stuffed with the red fruit, making it simulate blood against the white fabric. I quickly stood back up and change my glove into a clean one.

"You three." I can feel their retreating forms froze at my voice but I continued.

"Clean up this mess. I won't tolerate any slips, especially clean up the tomato juice on the snow."

"To.."

"Ma.."

"To.."

"JUICE?!" They all came over to inspect the dummy, the similar way I did.

"Oh! So it's a doll!"

"Damn, it looked so real.." I fake a cough to gain their attention.

"Clean this up, or no supper." I turn my back and walk away before they could protest, formulating tonight's dinner plans. With one thing certain, it's not going have any tomatoes.

(Third person pov) ~time skip~

"Happy Birthday Ciel!~" Elizabeth rise out of her seat and tackles her grumbling fiancé into a hug. The whole manor was decorated in streamers hanging off the walls and chandelier, everyone was gathered together in the dinning hall with a large table spread wearing cone shaped party hats.

"Happy Birthday to you Young Master!" The servants cried back after her, sounding in a round of applause.

"This is fun! See?" Elizabeth asks.

"Best Birthday party ever!" Finny and a Mey-rin replied back with full enthusiasm, plastering with big smiles. However the young wasn't in a party mood just lay back in his seat, his cheek resting on his fist, elbows sitting on the armrest, face set in a frown.

"Master, shall I serve the pudding now?" Sebastian asks with a bow, he was one of the few that didn't wear a party hat. He places the pudding on the stand and pulls out a knife, cutting out a slice.

"What a bother, why don't you cut it in the kitchen." Ciel grumbled and took a bite out of the sweet treat, then pulled out a metal band out of his mouth.

"Hm? What's this?" He holds out a ring, the hope piece in between his index finger and his thumb.

"Well the season is almost upon us, so it is a traditional Christmas pudding. Whoever's piece has the ring in it is guaranteed happiness and piece throughout the New Year. It seems you found the ring." Sebastian informed. Elizabeth gasps hearing the information and grasps his hand.

"Did you hear that? You can finally be happy again... I'm so glad." Ciel opened his mouth to speak but was quickly silenced.

"Paula! The bells!"

"Yes my lady! Jingle~ Jingle~ Jingle~ Jingle~" Paula sings, shaking the bells in a rhythm, filling the room with cheerful laughter as she sings. Ciel looks back at the people around, the room was almost as if it's glowing with sparkles, he sits back with his cheek resting in its usual position. With wandering eyes, the blonde stopped laughing when she scans the room, trying to find someone in the small crowd.

"Say. Where's Nicholas?" She asks, all laugher in the room immediately died down at the mention of the name, looking back at the blonde with uneasy eyes of breaking the news. Sebastian looks around to see the servants uneasiness and decided to break the news.

"Nicholas is unable to attend because of her present condition at the moment." He informed with a bow, disappointment clouded in her eyes but was quickly replaced by a sharp flash.

"Why not! Nicholas was fine yesterday when I came to visit." She thought in her mind, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, her face set deep in thought before her face immediately lit up as an idea came to mind.

"I have an idea!" She cried out, successfully gaining everyone's attention. She quickly covers her mouth, face flushed in embarrassment at the sudden outburst.

"What is it now Elizabeth?" Ciel asks with a bored tone.

"Well, I was thinking. If Nicholas can't come to the party, then we bring the party to Nicholas!" She finished with a smile, causing some mummers to sound in the room.

"That's kinda fine.."

"It's a nice idea."

"But, is it okay?.. Because she might be sleeping now." Mey-rin added, her voice laced with worry. The last time when someone disturbed her when she was asleep was Bard because of his cooking cause a ruckus, the scene was... To put it in simpler term, very memorable. She shuddered at the memory when Bard was later found hung upside down in the middle of the forest in the estate and was being attacked by the woodland creatures which drove him back to the manor. She never knew rabbits could be that ferocious.

"It's a brilliant idea! Right, Paula!" Elizabeth clapped her hands together.

"Of course my lady!"

"I don't know.." Ciel looked over to the three servants who stood by the side, their faces filled with worry. Even though he didn't took the time to get to know more about her, judging by their faces he can tell that they were wary of her or any time someone mentions her name around the manor.

"Is it really necessary?" He asked causing her to puff up her cheeks at his statement.

"Of course! And I'm not leaving this manor until everyone is present here to celebrate you Birthday!" She stood up and point at him as-a-matter-a-fact tone at his face.

"You!" She pointed at Mey-rin, who was bewildered by the sudden call.

"M-Me?" She shakily points at herself, she nods.

"Show me where the room where Nicholas is." She commands with a firm tone.

"B-But-"

"Just lead me the way, I want to see it for myself!" She hesitates for a moment before leading the way as Elizabeth went storming off to the servants quarters with the others following behind shortly behind her. After going through the winding hallways and turned many paths, Mey-rin stopped at one of the doors.

"T-This is her room." She points timidly. Without a second thought, the cheery blonde starts knocking the door loudly with all her might.

"L-Lady Elizabeth!" All three of servants jump at her sudden action and resort quickly behind Sebastian, who gave them looks as they tremble in fear as if what was behind the door was the path to hell. She stops for a moment and called out.

"Nicholas~ Are you in there?" Silence came as her reply, she frown for a bit and proceeds knocking the door a second time.

"Nicholas! Open the door this instant!" She steps back again, but the reply was the same. Impatient, she turns the door knob, which to all of their surprise was unlocked as the door swung wide open. Gingerly, they step into the room. Walls bare with four sides painted in the color of cream, the only furniture in the room was a large closet, a four poster bed, a single chair sat a change of clothes neatly folded in a small bundle and a nightstand with rolls of bandages hanging off in the metal bowl. Empty.

"What... Are you sure this is the room?"

"Y-Yes! She was here before we left the room." Mey-rin explained in her defence, Ciel scans the room and noticed it is fairly normal from what he imagine; walls lined up with an array of cruel looking weapons, floor litered with filth but its walls are bare, and the floors are fairly clean and very well kept.

"It looks to me that she had went out." Sebastian concluded.

"What makes you way that?" Bard questions his judgement, arms crossed in front of his chest. As for his reply, he pointed the opened window with his gloved finger. Allowing small flecks of snow to enter the room, his wine red eyes also noticed the bedsheets were missing.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Lets go!"

"H-Hold on. Why am I dragged into this?" Ciel struggled as he was pulled away by his surprisingly strong fiancé, leaving the servants split up to find the phantom servant around the manor. Sebastian silently slips out of the manor, knowing the pieces to the puzzle, he went outside and made his rounds around the garden, and not to his surprise to find her out in the open. But she was digging around for something in the open field where their match took place hours before, with a blanket wrapped around her bandaged body, she moves through the snow though her feet and a hand scooping away the snow. He watches her movements with curiosity, why would she push herself to get out. What does she hold sentimentality towards that certain object she lost during the battle. He was debating whether or not he should move out of his hiding spot, although he gave her quite a beating, something inside stirred, burning him from the inside like acid.

"Nicholas!" A cheery voice cried out before he could take a step. He presses himself against the wall as he watches, she stopped her search and lifts her head to meet the owner of the voice was none other the innocent, cheery gardener that came towards her without any sense of hesitation in his stride.

"There you are! Everyone was looking for you." He came to her and grab ahold of her hand. He was going her drag her away with him but he stopped and look back at her, with her back facing him, he couldn't see much except for her mocha tresses shaking from side to side and the gardener's face gave her a look of confusion.

"What? Are you trying find something here?" She nods, causing her hair to bob at the movement. His face broke into a smile and holds her bandaged ones with both of his.

"I'll help you find. Um.. What is it your trying to find?" She starts making some sorts of gestures with both of her hands, causing the fabric to slip down to her shoulders, fluter ring against the wind like a cape. He squints his eyes in concentration and hits his fist into his open hand with his mouth forming an o shape.

"Glasses is it?" He asks, she nods back in conformation, a grin breaking into his features.

"Alright! With the two us, it'll be easier to find it." They both start shifting though the ground as more snow piles on top, rising up higher as more time passes until it reaches their ankles. As they search, he moves closer to get a better view of her face, with her body loosely wrapped around the white sheets with a hand holding it close, her lips parted with small puffs of white formed at each breathe and her bangs shadowing her eyes. A shout brought him back on high alert with her head snapped to the direction where it was produced.

"I found it!" A smile stretches broadly across his face, with one arm waving a pair of spectacles in the air. He bound towards her at full speed with no signal of stopping, before she could notice what was happening, Finny suddenly trip midway and fell on to the ground, throwing snow in her face. He let out a pained groan as he pulls himself up to a siting position.

"Owie… It hurts.." He whines, rubbing his forehead, he looked up meet her face to face. It took him a full minute to comprehend the events.

"AH! I'm sorry!" He shrinks away from her but she just brushes away the snow off her body. He remain in the same position until she gaze back at him with some sort of look, allowing him to relax. That was until sudden realisation hits him and looks at his hand, the spectacles were crushed under his super human grip, laying on the face of his palm with nothing more than bent wires and glass shards in his hands. He quickly tries to hide the evidence behind his back but poorly. She wasn't blind without her glasses and already saw the state her spectacles were in, kneeling down to his eye level, she hold out her hand. Finny was hesitant at first, but slowly like a dog not wanting to return the ball, pulls out his hand to show her the lump of metal and glass.

"I crushed it.. B-But I can get you another pair! I-I promise!" She was silent for a moment, he waited nervously for her response. She sat down and took ahold of his hand, brushes away the metal and glass off his hand and peels away his gardening gloves. His palm littered with cuts from crushing the glass, blood oozing out of the wound, some were still embedded deeply in his palm. Finny watch her work, wincing whenever she has to dig out the glass shards and bandage his palm with the excess strips only then she releases her hold.

"Thank you." He says quietly, holding his bandaged hand. They both sat in silence, Nicholas lifts her head and blew a shrill whistle, moments later came the demon hound bounding towards them, barking in greeting.

"Plu-plu!" Finny was the first to stand, fawning over the giant hound, while Nicholas strokes his thick winter coat, causing him to make happy noises at the attention received. She beacons the hound closer with her hand, Pluto went down to her height and she uses his nuzzle to pull herself up.

"Now, thats a good boy." Finny praises Pluto, who in turn barks happily causing her grip on his nuzzle to slip and fall backwards.

"Oh no! Hold on!" He quickly reaches out in an attempt to catch her but ends in a failure, leaving them both on the ground. Nicholas coughs slightly, being crushed under the weight of Finny, laying on top of her, she struggles to move under his weight.

"What does he eat? He's heavy." She ponders over the question in her head, she tries patting his back, signalling to get off of her. He immediately rises, the weigh lifted off her body, allowing her breathe easily.

"Are you alright?" He asks. She looks back at him with a nod, saying she's okay. It took Finny a moment to realise how close they were to each other. There were things that he didn't notice while working with her in manor, for instance; although her lack of presence proves a problem of scaring others but he slowly took notice of her presence, her wire frame spectacles shielding her coal orbs but he later found that her eyes were in a dark shade of brown like chocolate, with tiny unnoticeable flakes of silver around the iris, her black tresses reflect against the light every time they swish against the breeze like a silk curtain. His bandaged hand encase over hers, feeling the warmth emitted from the touch. He froze in his position, with only the sound of his heart thumping against his ears, his breathing came short from the cold. He edges closer, the feeling of her warm breath against his lips, like a spark electricity, his chest tightens. He leans forward, their lips-

"FINNY!" He snaps back to the present at the call of his name and stops, he looks back, her mocha brown orb staring back. He quickly jumps off her, heat slowly creep up to his face. Nicholas looks at the gardener, fingertips tracing her lips. Putting down her hand, she tries to stand.

"Um.. Do you need help?" He fakes a cough, hand outstretched. She accepts his hand, her touch scalds his skin, setting his face on fire. He encases her hand in his and pulls her up to stand, mindful of his strength. They stood side by side, her hand fits his palm like a perfect match as they leave to find the others, Pluto trotting behind the pair. The brunette pulls him close for support while he rubs the back of his neck, eyes facing the other way with a face to match a tomato.

* * *

Author note: Hello there my fellow reader. For those who have been following my stories, i would like to say that I deeply apologise for this late update. (pls don't hate me ;~;) All I could say is that this is the most I had written than all of the other chapters of the story and i have been giving you all the 'cliffhanger' treatment so i will try to update more chapter as much as I can.

And also: Please Like, Comment and Follow my stories


	19. His Butler, Freeloader

Chapter 18

(Nicholas pov)

I hiss in pain, fingers gripping the bedsheets as Mey-rin tightens the knot.

"Oh, sorry. I'll try not to tie it too tight." She immediately apologies at the sound of my pain, I nod back to say its okay. With my free hand, I took ahold of a book sitting on nightstand, I remove the bookmark on the section where I left off and proceed reading while Mey-rin changes the bandages.

"How long before I can leave this confinement." I thought as I flip the page with my thumb.

"Only when Tanaka says its alright." I lift my nose from the book to meet her eyes with a straight face, she simply giggled softly at my reaction.

"I can see it written all over your face." I gave her a blank stare which she easily brushes it off. She hands me a glass of water for me to drink and I return to the words in the book. Ever since Ciel's birthday, I was placed under intensive care by the words from Tanaka, at least I understood what he said. Mey-rin has been given the duty to nurse me back to health; since Finny couldn't trust his control in his strength, Bard would rush things and end up in a bigger mess and, _He _is out of the question since the others were still wary of _him _from the score we settled, I couldn't say that they could even trust him now. In the time when Mey-rin became my nurse, she was a little tipsy and wouldn't dare to talk to me since I would either stare back at her or nod when she brings me things to eat and change my bandages. Now she became used to my quiet presence and started speaking up, she would stir up a conversation with the topics mostly about _him_. She even talks about her past, explaining her side of the story of how she became a maid for the Phantomhives. Although our personalities are on different routes, our occupation was the only similarity that only we understood.

"NICHOLAS!" I nearly did a spit take at the sudden outburst as the door swung open with a bang, startling Mey-rin out of her wits.

"L-Lady Elizabeth, how are you on this fine day." Mey-rin greets with a curtsy while I stifled a cough.

"Why I'm feeling really well, thank you." She replies with a smile as I gave her a curt nod in greeting, her cheerful smile faltered slightly.

"How are you feeling?" Her voice just above a whisper, taking a seat by my bedside. I place the book down, letting it rest on my lap, turning to face her. I can only place my hand over hers, giving it a reassuring squeeze. She silently hangs her head, a frown starting forming. I chew the inside of my cheek for a moment before I took out my writing board and tore off a corner of the page. The sound of paper tearing emitted in the silence as i continue to shred it into tiny pieces, carefully cupping the tears, I clench it in my palm, curling my fingers together into a fist. Checking to make sure that no stray pieces of paper are seen, I lightly tap her shoulder. Lifting her dull emerald orbs to meet mine.

"Hm?" She gave me a funny look when blow my clenched fist and held it to her, tilting her head slightly to one side, I turn it over and carefully uncurl my fingers slowly, sitting on the face of my palm is a chrysanthemum blossom in full bloom. Her face immediately lit up in awe, captivated by the sight. I tuck the flower in her hair and drew a curve on my lips to mimic a smile, she lightly traces the petals carefully.

"Alright, I won't let it get me under the weather. I'll keep smiling, for Ciel!" She stands up with newfound determination in her eyes, replacing the frown on her lips into her usual bright smile and left the room, skipping off with a slight bounce to her step to find Ciel. I listen for her footsteps to fade out of my hearing range, I let out a sigh through my nose, closing my eyes at ease, leaning my back against the backboard.

"That was very sweet.." I crack open an eye to meet hers, slightly baffled by her statement but didn't show. I didn't do it to please her or anything, But only for my own convenience. Its bad enough having a gloomy Earl, it is nice change of atmosphere with her cheerful smiles and enthusiasm. On certain occasions that is. Picking up the book on my lap, I return to my reading, ending the conversation. The last thing I need is to listen to her longwinded speech about smiling more and taking after _his_ example. God, every time she mentions his name she goes all lovey-dovey like a lovesick puppy. She would always stammer and say: 'S-

"S-Sebastian!" Speak of the devil.

"Pardon the intrusion." He greets with a sugarcoated tone but I didn't bother to look up to greet him, to hell that I'll bother. With my eyes focused on the words in the book, Mey-rin stammers and I can practically feel the heat radiated from her. With the click of the door close, I hear his footsteps closing in, feeling his presence right beside me. However, I wasn't expecting what he was about to say next.

"Do you mind no tell the others of me being here?" My ears perk with interest.

"Wh-Why is that?" Mey-rin asks, stuttering slightly.

"Lady Elizabeth has came to visit." He replied, an unnoticeable hint of exasperation in his voice. Since his encounter with the bubbly mistress, he has been trying to avoid her 'makeovers'. I can tell how desperate he was to avoid it at all cost, so that it won't ruin his 'perfect' image. I don't blame him, even I can't tolerate them. From firsthand experience; it was utterly embarrassing. I internally cringe at the thought, I hope she does forget about her promise, I can't stand the amount of pink she uses. I pinch the bridge of my nose, squeezing it hard as an incoming migraine cuts away my thoughts, sucking in a breath. I curse silently as I rub my temples, hoping the pain would go away.

"Oh Sebastian~"

"Oh lord." He cuss out something inaudible when he hears the semi-flamboyant call of his name.

"Sebastian~ I have an adorable outfit made just for you~" If I wasn't having a migraine, it would be the most enjoyable moment to watch his calm demure shatter into pure disgust. I fake a cough, which came out like a wheeze to gain his attention. I point at him and then held a finger to my lips. Footsteps stopped right behind the door.

(Third person pov)

Elizabeth skips down the corridors, smiling from ear to ear. Her blonde corkscrew curls bounce at every step with a pink suit in her arms. She requested the suit to be made from her tailor; Nina Hopkins as per her request, made the outfit she desired. A butler's uniform made in peony pink rather than the usual black fabric, the trousers in red and pink stripes and the signature tailcoat made from the new shiny fabric that Nina had gotten her hands on from America that reflects the light. She hums a tune while inspecting the hallways, in search for the raven haired butler, so that she could see what would the new uniform she ordered looked like on him. But after hours of searching, still no sign of him.

"Sebastian!~" She calls out his name, hoping to hear his response. And to her delight, she hears the distinctive soft footfalls enacted from the next the corner of the hallway along with the sight of a fluttering black fabric of the tailcoat. Her lips curl upwards, mimicking the wide grin of the Cheshire Cat and stalks after the trail, which leads her to the servants quarters.

"Oh Sebastian~" She calls out at the empty hallway, a voice reach her ears but she just smiles as she walks towards the door where the sound came from.

"Sebastian~ I have an adorable outfit made just for you~" She stops right in front the door, which happens to be the room of the injured assassin. She stood, contemplating if she should or should not enter. Her hand moves to touch the flower, tucked behind her ear, fingertips tracing the delicate petals at the thought. Mustering up the courage, she lifts her hand and reaches to turn the door handle. But it suddenly turns on its own and the door opens, the first thing she sees were dull orbs staring back at her.

"Oh! Hello again, Nicholas!" She smiles, piped at a high squeak. The brunette's eye almost twitch at her voice but bows his head respectfully in greeting.

"Why are you out of bed?! Isn't Mey-rin with you?" She questions. Nicholas's response was opening the door wider for her to see. Bits of articles of clothing and bandages on the floor, empty plates and drinking glass and a pitcher of water. After leaving the door open long enough for her to scan the room, he was about to close the door and Elizabeth held out her hand to stop him.

"Um.." She starts but couldn't find the words to say, leaving an awkward air lingering between the two. She fiddles with the frills on the hems of her dress, her eyes casts down to the floor while he continues to stare at her, expecting an immediate answer but it continued for a minute before he pulls out a writing board out of thin air and armed with a pen in one hand. The sound of the tip of the pen scratching the papers surface broke the silence. She lifts her eyes to sneak a glance at him, his weight leaning on the side by the doorframe, the first two and last buttons of the shirt left open to show his neck and collar bone which was bandaged down to his belly button. His bangs were shifted to one side, covering his bandaged eye, jaws slack but holding an indifferent expression as he writes. He lifts his eyes to catch her staring, causing her to cheeks dust in pink in embarrassment. He blinks once, then twice at her before he flips the paper and returns to writing. She purse her lips together, silently cursing herself for her behaviour. After a moment of ranting, he turns the paper outwards for her to read.

"Is there anything you need?" It took her a minute for her to process her thoughts before having a clear conscience of what she is going to say.

"No, there isn't." He flips the page to show another sentence.

"Then, what is it that is in your hands?" He points at the pink suit she was carrying.

"Oh this?! This is for Sebastian!" She spreads it out for him to see.

"Isn't it adorable?!" Nicholas stares at the pink suit with a straight face before flipping to a different page for her to read.

"It's new." She reads and a large smile lit up on her lips.

"I went to the tailor's and made it specially cute for him." She said with a smile.

"How very thoughtful of you."

"Speaking of which, have you seen Sebastian? I saw him this morning and I don't know where he went off to."

"He was sent out for some errands. He should be back by the evening." Elizabeth grips the suit, furrowing her eyebrows together with a pout, she crosses her arms on her chest, wearing the same expression whenever Ciel disproves her ideas. Lifting an arm. He places his hand on her head, patting soothingly on the top of her head. Her hardened features slowly melts away, leaving her in a small frown as he keeps petting on her head.

"I want Ciel to smile... Just like before." She says in a cracked whisper. His lips sets tightly in a thin line and ruffles her hair. Messing her pigtails out of place, her corkscrew curls leaves a curtain down her back.

"H-Hey! What was that for?!" She exclaims furiously. He gives her a disapproving look and pokes her forehead.

"Ouch!" Holding her forehead, she glares at him for his actions. He brushes it off and places a hand mirror in front of her, she almost rebuke at the person she saw in the mirror. The girl in the mirror has the same golden blonde hair except that instead of hair put up in twin pigtails flows past her shoulders like a golden river and jade orbs glaring back at her face set coldly with a frown. Just like how Ciel would look. She tears her eyes away from the mirror from a nudge.

"His happiness may be your priority but his priority is upholding the family name. Do you know how stressful it was for someone of his age to go through it, he is just **one** year younger than you. He has it weighing down on his shoulder that it can crush any child's heart from the stress, and yet he still remained strong."

"So stop thinking as if your efforts were wasted because of something like this." She reads the end out loud for herself to hear, she grimace.

"I've been really selfish lately, haven't I?" She asks, her eyes cast to the ground in shame. He shifts his weight and take a step closer but she stays solidly in place. With a look at her crestfallen form, he can tell his words had finally caught aware of her actions. He closes his eye and gave out a quiet sigh, recounting the number of times he had to pull her out of this state.

"You are still a crybaby at heart, even after these years…" He thought with a ghost smile and part the golden curtain into two, tying them back up high into a pair of twin pigtails. He places a hand on her head, she finally lifts her head to meet his eyes. He gives her a half smirk.

"Wh-What's so funny?!" She burst out as he shakes his head slightly and pats her head, in an almost mocking fashion, striking a cord on her nerve.

"Damn you! I'm don't need you to treat me as if I am some child!" He gives her a look to say " Aren't you a child?" and continues to pet her on the head, her face fuming red.

"I'm the Marquis of the Midford family! And I am not seeking pity from you.. you.. moron!" With that, she stomps away. The brunette took one last look at her receding form and quietly close the door, turning back the knob with a satisfying click. At the exact moment, the closet door peers open.

"Is she gone?" A voice asks, Nicholas went over to the closet and open the doors wide to allow the raven-haired butler to exit. She peers in to see Mey-rin's figure slump in the closet, her face flushed red. The brunette shot a glare towards the demon.

"I did nothing." He held up both of his hands in defence with a look of innocence but her doubts remain unchanged. She breaks away the glare and pulls up Mey-rin by an arm, putting her on the bed, pulling a blanket over her. Wiping away sweat on her brow, she turns to leave the room but was stopped by a gloved hand that caught her wrist in a vice-like grip. She spins to face him in a heartbeat, swinging her fist to make in contact with his face but he caught it with ease. Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she swings her leg to land a roundhouse kick to his neck, he releases her fist to block the kick but kept a tight grip on her wrist. Sebastian pulls her towards him, grabbing her other hand, restraining her movements. Nicholas struggles to pry away but his grip on both her hands remained tight. He spins her so that her back is against his chest, grabbing her face roughly.

"For a human, your soul is truly one of a kind.." He pulls away as she attempts to bite his hand.

"A stubborn one as well." She kicks his shin repetitively with her heel in reply but he remain unfazed from the blows.

"But that stubbornness will be.." His eyes turn fuchsia pink.

"**T**hE dEa**t**_h_ O**f** _y_**O**u." At that very moment, the air turn still. Even with the warm fire by the hearth, the temperature in the room drop. Nicholas's body froze, her back felt cold from being pressed against his chest, a dry chuckle rumble from his throat.

"**W**hY, wH**a**_t_'S T**hE** m**a**ttEr?" She bit back a shudder, but her whole body was trembling under him.

"nO**w**, **N**oW. w**h**At hAp**p**EneD t**o** t**H**aT lO**v**elY **f**IgHtin**G** sPi**r**it **Y**oU **h**aD?" He smirks, making the room darken in the afternoon light. The sound of ruffling feathers fill her ears, his burning gaze boring holes through her head. He starts tracing lightly down the curve of her cheek with the sharp point of his fingernail.

"**S**uCh I**n**noCe**N**t…" His finger applied pressure under her chin, forcing her to lift her head. He leans over to close to her ear.

"iG**n**oR**A**nc**e**…" He breathes out, making her tremble harder. His smirk stretches across his lips, amused, he hook his thumb and forefinger on her chin, forcing her head to turn to face him. She squeezes her eyes shut when she faced him, her heart caught in her throat under his cold touch, making her gasp for breath. He purred with delight of the reaction, seeing her walls crumble under his grasp, slowly, carefully, chipping away the pieces, leaving her bare, vulnerable, fragile heart. He looked down to her lips, slightly parted, his appetite returned at the bitter-sweet scent sent tingles down his spine, rousing the chained beast inside. Licking him lips, he leans forward, at first he stops just millimetres apart from her lips, feeling the fear from her cowering form. His lips lightly brushes against hers, the glow on his eyes intensifies at the taste, an animalistic growl emitted from his throat, the unsustainable hunger drowning out his sanity. He clenched his teeth together, fighting back the urge to cave into his hunger, keeping the wild beast under control. A familiar burning sensation brought him back in control, he was relieve but at the same time annoyed by the timing. Letting out a breath, he left the room soundlessly, running his fingers through his raven locks while making his way to the Earl's office; awaiting for his next order.

(Nicholas pov)

Cold, so cold. The chill bites me through my walls as his curl fingers, manipulatively, skilfully crushes it under his grasp. My heart squeezes under his hold, making me gasp for air. Black spots darted across my vision with the sound of the soft ruffle of fallen feathers, he breathes against the nape of my neck while tracing his sharp fingernails up my neck, under my chin. He rasps under his breath, unable to make out the words but I can feel his chest vibrate against my back. I can feel his fingers wraps around my chin, making my eyes widen in fear. Fear. Such a dangerous poison, but such a thing had filled my veins. I quickly shut my eyes as he forcefully made me twist my neck to face him. My whole body quake under his hold, making him purr, almost like a lion musing how to eat its prey. Then a pair of lips were pressed against mine. I felt all of the air in my lungs was sucked out.

"No. Please no." My lungs ache for air. I tried to scream, or push him away but my limbs won't follow my commands, my throat felt as if a hand had crushed my voice box. I was helpless.

"Please.." I let out a silent whimper, praying in my mind for this to be a dream.

"Please, just please.. God, help me." I can hear an animalistic rumble emanated from him, causing me to freeze up, the growl rattled my bones as he pulls away. Even though he stopped, I was relieved but afraid at the same time. Was this just the beginning? I kept my eyes firmly shut, prepared for whatever's going to happen. At first, I felt his grip tighten for moment before his hold immediately disappears, along with the sound the door being closed quietly behind me.

"H-Huh?" Tentatively, I open my eyes to meet the soft glow of the sun's rays. With slow and careful movements, I scan my surroundings.

"He.. left." At that moment, I fell down to my knees, unable to hold myself upright. I drop myself down to all four, taking in a lung full of air as the scene constantly replayed in my head. The feeling of his hands trapping me in his grasp shook my whole body down to the core. My breathing quicken, I hold my neck, where the sharp point of his nail traced on my skin. I hug self, trying to slow my ragged breathing as I start feeling nauseous. A gentle hand was placed on my shoulder, causing me to look,I didn't even notice that Mey-rin is awake. She stared at me, even though her eyes were behind the clouded spectacles, I can tell she is worried.

"What happened?" At first, I just stared back at her but her face became blurry in my vision. I blink to see her clearer but a wet sensation trickle down the side of my face, I was crying. Upon instinct, I began tearing up. Hot tears stream down my face as they continue to flow continuously like waterfall, I couldn't hold them in.

"Hey.. Hey. It's alright. It's alright. Shh.." Mey-rin quickly wrap her arms around me, rubbing comforting circles on my back as I continue to cry. I couldn't understand why am I letting her hold me but her embrace was comforting, like a mother soothing a frightened child awoken from a nightmare. Mother…

"There, there. It's okay now. Everything's alright." She says, pulling me close. I cover my face in my hands, leaning into her protective arms. If only she knew, I had been dancing with death by the skins of my teeth.

(Third person pov)

Time flew by as stars twinkle softly under the night sky, filling the winter night with a miniature light show in the outskirts of London. A carriage stopped at the entrance of a mansion, that was slightly smaller in size but still grand ether the less. The carriage door opened, revealing a young earl exit it with cain in his hand, stomping towards building with a butler following him closely behind. As they both entered the building, the young boy let out a tired groan.

"This is a waste time." He undid his coat and handed his cain to his butler.

"If I may add master, the criminal may be among them. For now, we wall wait and hear from commissioner Randall." Sebastian added, folding the coat in his hand with a assuring smile.

"Welcome back!" A few heads peek out from the lobby, greeting them both.

"Welcome back, young master!" He gave a tiny nod in reply before rolling his shoulders.

"I see you brought your servants along this time." Lao scans watches the servants enthusiastic greeting. Sebastian gave Lao a fake smile, however he eats back a groan.

"Why, it would be even more of a burden to leave them at the estate." He internally cringe at the thought during the Hope diamond case.

"Well now, the young master must be exhausted. I shall serve tea immediately."

"Fair enough then." Ciel let out a huff.

"Instead of English tea. Let's have Chai, that would be better."

"Fair enough-" He stopped at the sound of a foreign voice. Everyones attention turns to the two new comers at the entrance of the building.

"Why the blazes are you here!?" Unable to control his annoyance. Ciel exclaims in irritation of the uninvited guests.

"Oh, little boy. We meet again." Among the two was a boy a few years older than Ciel, his burgundy hair tied into a short ponytail, his attire adorned with green and white beading on the silk that seem to make him glow against his dark skin. He greet Ciel in a casual manner, making the young earl fume even further.

"That doesn't answer my question!" However his outburst doesn't seem to faze him, but he simply ignore his question.

"This place seems alright." The feeling of something tug him back before he could take another step into the room, causing him to fall back, sitting onto the carpet.

"Wh-What was-" Before he could finish, his hands and feet were bound together by white straps.

"Prince!" His companion quickly caught on the assault and knelt down to free him, however he jump back in surprise by a leg swinging towards him. The bounded teenager is then met with a pair of feet. He was then lifted up to his feet, the feeling of cold metal pressed against his neck, making his eyes widen.

"H-Hold on, w-what is this?! Agni, s-" The figure pressed the metal against his neck, cutting off his command. He looked back at his companion with pleading eyes as he tried to wriggle out of his captor's hold. Ciel simply stared in shock at first before breaking into a smirk.

"Well, good work Nicholas. Do dispose of them." Nicholas look back at him before replying with a nod.

"H-Hold on! This captor works for you?! Where are morals do you Englishmen have?!" Agni rushed to save his 'Prince' but stopped when Nicholas dipped the tip of the blade against his cheek, drawing a small droplet of blood. She then handles a drop of blood on the edged of the blade, holding it out for him to see. Warning him that there is more where it came from, making Agni cringe at the sight.

"Is this how you treat your saviours?! Aren't you Englishmen support to show your hospitality!" The prince finally spoke out. Nicholas took note and kick him down to his knees, gagging his mouth to muffle his words. Agni open his mouth to protest but she gave him a look as if she was challenging him; 'Take one more step, I **dare** you'. He quickly shut it, clenching his hands into tight fists. Ciel smirk widens at the sight.

"He does have a point, master." The words that left from Sebastian caused Ciel's smirk to vanish upon hearing it. He looked over to the butler, a look of defiance in his eyes. He glared at his for a split second before letting out a sigh, waving his hand as to command her for her next order.

"Release him." At the instant he commanded, Nicholas released all of his bonds, leaving him lying face down on the carpet, groaning in pain. Agni immediately rushed to his side, checking his wounds.

"My prince, I must apologise…"

"It's alright. The one at fault was the little-" He quickly stopped his words at the feeling of a pair of eyes burning holes at the back of his head, forgetting the cloaked figure standing beside him. The sound of metal whistling through the air brought him back his self-consciousness, a dagger was lodged in between his fingers, making him cry out in surprise, falling into Agni's arms. Nicholas bent down to retrieve the blade that was lodged deep into the carpet almost nonchalantly, making eye contact at the pair. She taps the blunt end of the blade against her wrist, making a satisfying clink of metal.

"Try me." Her eyes said it all as she narrows them dangerously before she straightens up, slipping away her weapon into the cloak before pulling them both up roughly to stand.

"U-Um.." He couldn't speak at first, Nicholas jerk her head to Ciel. He couldn't understand what Nicholas meant by that until he saw her pull out the same blade, tapping her wrist again. He swallow down the hard lump in his throat before turning to face Ciel.

"I-I'm…"

"What? "

"I-I'm sorry.." He lowered his head to Ciel. Before Ciel could reply, the adolescent quickly ran and hid behind him, shaking slightly while gripping his sleeves tightly.

"IsaidIamsorrytherepleasedon'thurtme!" He said it all out in one breath, Ciel let out a sigh.

"Quit it already, just how old are you?" He pried his grip out his suit but at the back of his head, he was smiling widely at his form cowering behind him. Sneaking a glance at Nicholas, formulating multiple ways of torturing the Indian man.

"Why, this wasn't a waste of time after all." He straightens up to stand a bit taller.

"Nicholas." She looked up to meet is eyes with stiff movements, while Sebastian was explaining to the albino.

"Bring the guests to their rooms, they will be staying here for now." The man behind him tensed up at his suggestion. As he was about to open his mouth to speak, Ciel turn to face him with an 'innocent' smile.

"No need to say anymore. Since you are my saviour, you will be served with my greatest hospitality. As an apology for the assault earlier, Nicholas shall be at your service." At the sound of her name being called, she appeared right in front of Ciel in a blink of an eye, nearly giving him a heart attack however Ciel remained composed and turn to face her.

"Be sure to escort them to their room." Nicholas bowed deeply before placing a hand on the of the man behind him, nearly made him jump out of his skin. She bow before him, but she still glared at him with eyes that reminded him of a tiger in India that was ready to pounce. He swallow down the lump lodged in his throat before following the figure not far behind, his companion rushed to his side protectively. The Phantomhive head watches on with a smug grin, his eye glinting darkly with mischief.

"This will surely be entertaining."


	20. His butler, Foreign

**Warning**: There will be minor implied rape and anxiety attacks containing in this chapter. Also If you are sensitive to these themes, please skip the paragraph in Italic.

* * *

Chapter 19

(Third person pov)

The night quickly passed, bringing forth the morning light, signalling a new day has begun. The sun's rays slowly stretch over a secluded mansion at the edge of London, isolated from the hustle and bustle of the city streets. Resided in the building, a young earl rests under the silken covers of his bed in a deep slumber.

"Master. Master, please wake up." The young earl stirred slightly at the voice.

".. Sebastian?.." He peeked under the lids of his eyes, expecting a familiar black figure.

"Good morning, master Ciel." His eyes widen when he was greeted by a smiling albino, indian man. Instinctively, he quickly covers his right eye with his hands before he could see it.

"Y-You! What are you-!" He was quickly cut off when he was sudden being carried by Soma.

"We are going out and about kid! Show us around town!" Soma commanded with a mixture of enthusiasm. Ciel however react the opposite.

"Why should I do that!? And don't call me kid anymore, I have a real name; it's Ciel!" He smiled at Ciel as he starts carrying him out of the room with the young earl; still in his sleepwear.

"Alright Ciel. I order you to show me around! Come!"

"Pardon me Prince." Sebastian interrupted, standing in the doorway.

"I am terribly sorry. My master's day is full. I'm afraid there is a great deal of work and studying he must attend to." Sebastian explained, Soma then noticed that Ciel wasn't in his arms.

"Thank you, Nicholas." Everyone snapped their heads to see a cloaked figure carrying Ciel. The figure nodded before him setting down on the edge of the bed. Soma stiffened when a glare was casted from the brunette as she makes her way toward him. She then holds up her drawing board in front of him to see with a finger pointing the door.

"LEAVE" The pair leave the room along with Nicholas stalking behind them within her watchful eyes.

(Nicholas pov)

"Honestly, why are they still here." I grind my teeth together as I carefully wash the new Rosewald teaset that just came in today.

"Is everything alright? You've been washing the same cup for a while now." Mey-rin snatches the teacup that I was cleaning that is to be used today for supper.

"Everything is just fine. Two freeloaders are staying here with no connections with the young master whatsoever are being treated as guests. Just peachy." I hold up my writing board for her to read while I reach for the saucer.

"…I can feel the spite from this." She mumbled, adjusting her glasses to read the text. I flip the pages of the writing board for her to read the next lines that I've pre-written.

"Who wouldn't be. The young master has similar thoughts of having them here as guests, and I'm sure that you could agree with me since that brat of a Prince told you to strip." I watch her face burn from reading the sentence.

"Wh-Why that is-" She stammered, gripping my writing board tightly at a loss for words, but it is the truth. During Ciel's drawing drawing lesson, the freeloading pair were following along in his lesson until that 'Prince' shamelessly requested the idea of having a naked woman (namely Mey-rin) as a model for drawing. I pried my writing board out of her grip and straighten the creased sides.

"I-I'm sure that he didn't meant it that way!"

"Or they have no decency whatsoever." I slam the teapot down on the counter, causing the nearby tableware to rattle. Mey-rin flinch at the sound of ceramic's clinking loudly from the force.

"B-Be careful with it." I throw her a glance, along with a raised eyebrow.

"Somehow, it sounded funny hearing it from you."

"What is that suppose to mean?!" I simply shook my head. Drying my hands with a clean rag, I replace the glove back my hands as i watch my reflection from the surface of the stagnant water as it drains out from the sink. The bandages around my head and arms had long been removed from recovery. However, I wore a medical patch over my left eye where the cuts are still healing. As the water swirls into the drainage system, the light refracts from the surface, causing my face to morph and a familiar face stares back. I pull away from the sink, a hand went to my neck as I swallow down a lump forming in my throat. My voice still hasn't came back, yet.

_"**W**hY, wH**a**t'S T**hE** m**a**ttEr?" My body froze at the voice, memories of the encounter start to replay in my mind, sending an uncontrollable shudder across my skin. My stomach tightens, the feeling of nausea fogging up senses, immediately made me weak in the knees. I clutch the edge of counter to hold myself up._

_"Nicholas?" Mey-rin's voice snapped me back into the present. She purses her lips into a thin line and presses her palm on my forehead._

_"Are you alright? You looked a little green." I gave her a slight nod of my head and lightly push her hand away, not wanting to meet her gaze. The memory still gave me the chills, it shouldn't have bothered me this much._

_"A stubborn one as well." I quickly shook my head. No, don't let it get to you Nicholas. It's pathetic. Don't think about. That voice somehow still manage to invade my thoughts for no reason and it had been there, constantly interrupting me ever since.._

_"For fuck sake. GET A GRIP!" I ram a fist against the edge of the sink, emitting a loud bang as my knuckles came into contact with the wood. Gritting my teeth, I press my knuckles against the edge before letting it hang limp by my side, my head hanging low._

_"nO**w**, **N**oW. w**h**At hAp**p**EneD t**o** t**H**aT lO**v**elY **f**IgHtin**G** sPi**r**it **Y**oU **h**aD?" I bring a hand to my covered eye, applying slight pressure against it._

_"…shut up."_

_"**S**uCh I**n**noCe**N**t…"_

_"Shut up."_

_"iG**n**oR**A**nc**e**…"_

_"Get out of my head." I continue to apply pressure on my eye, it felt as if a thousand needles are piercing into my cornea. It was excruciating, unrelenting as if something is needed to be done with it. I tangle my fingers around the strings holding the patch and rip it off in a swift movement, staring into Mey-rin's glasses with both eyes, reflecting of the cloudy surface was a purple pentagram, painted in a sinful indigo hue._

_"No.. Th-This can't be right." I take a step back, covering my branded eye. This is impossible._

_"Oh, it is." My back came in contact with a hard surface, along with a familiar sadistic tone. Like glass, the surroundings fade into black at his voice; leaving me standing in a dark void with no light to guide me. A pair of hands brought themselves on me, one wrapped a constricting hold around my waist as the other, curling its cruel fingers around my wrist, pulling away my hand._

_"The proof; is here." A ghost hand trail up my back, tracing under the curve of my eye. My body buckle in place, no matter how much my mind is screaming for me to run. But to where? I fought back a shiver as he trail's his nail down my neck, stopping just above the dip of my collar._

_"For a human, your soul is truly one of a kind.." He breathes against the nape of my neck, showering me with goosebumps. I took a sharp intake of breath when I felt his fingers wrapped themselves around my neck, slowly squeezing my windpipe. A nostalgic burning of my lungs brought stray tears in the corner of my eyes as I tug weakly against his hold of me. The temperature in the atmosphere plummets to zero as I wheeze for air, my conscience slowly fading into the similar black void, numbing all feeling of my body. Just before my final struggle to keep myself awake, it's burning crimson gaze into mine, the corners of its lips stretching widely into a cheshire grin._

_"Sweet dreams…." I then felt his cold lips locking with mine._

_"Nicholas" _My eyes snapped open, bringing me back the feeling of the familiar coarse fabric wrapped around my body. Pulling myself upright, I find myself in my room tucked under the thick bedsheets. Slowing my pants for breath, i wipe my forehead with the back of my hand, finding it slick with sweat.

"A dream…" Gently, I ease myself against the backboard, trying to relax my racing heart. A dream; a figment of my imagination, its not..real. I grip my fist at the thought.

"It's only a dream. It's not real!" I said internally along with a furious shake of my head. I hear a knock sounded, followed by the slow creak of the door opening.

"Oh! You're awake! Thank goodness me, you almost had us worried." Mey-rin rush into the room, along with Bard and Finny following closely behind.

"How're you feeling?" Bard close the door behind him and pulls out a cigarette packet from his pocket.

"Bard!"

"What?! I wasn't gonna light it!" He pulls out a cigarette and places the nub between his lips, leaning against the wall on the far side of the room. Finny and Mey-rin pull over two chairs and positioned them close to the edge of the bed.

"You almost scared us!" Finny exclaim with worry laced in his voice. I let a frown form on my face, what happened? Not a thought pop into my mind linked to the source of their worry.

"You suddenly passed out in the middle of the preparations for the young master's meal." Mey-rin explained. I blink, it then came back to me. I was cleaning and… my mind suddenly went blank. I internally face palm, why did I even did that… Hang on, the preparation-

"We've completed the preparation." I twist my head to Bard in surprise, also making me wince slightly at the feeling of the stitches tugging my skin.

"Don't get all high and mighty Bard! You barely did anything." Mey-rin smacks Bardroy's arm.

"Sebastian did the rest of it." Finnian explains while Bardroy and Mey-rin fell deep into their argument. Huh, who knew that would be my first guess. I subconsciously rub my neck at the sound of his name, images of my dream relay before my eyes, giving me the chills.

"Don't worry, the kitchen's in one piece." Bard chuckled at his own joke, however I sweat dropped. I shake my head and swing my legs over to the edge of the bed. Might as well get to work, I've had my rest. But a pair of hands held onto my shoulders keep me from moving.

"You, miss. Are staying in bed." Mey-rin wags her finger with a-matter-of-fact tone. I shook my head, I can't sit out when there is work to be done.

"You should stay in bed and rest, your wounds are still healing and you haven't been looking well lately." Finny adds, his eyes pressing me on to take his advice. Now that I think about it, it does sound good to have some rest. I move my gaze to all three of them before looking down to my feet, contemplating my options before giving them a tiny nod in agreement of their suggestion.

"But only this once." I wrote, but it didn't wipe off the smug grins on their faces. They all quickly took their leaves; to save themselves from the wrath of a certain butler, leaving me once again, alone in my room. I jump out from the covers and storm into the bathroom, ripping off the medical patch. I inspect my reflection on the bathroom mirror, letting out a breath of relief to see a pair of dark umber orbs staring back at me. I close my eyes, pressing my forehead against the cool surface, the sound of my breathing reverberating in the tiled room.

"It's only a dream… Only a dream." I slowly pull away from the mirror and open my eyes to fully looking at myself; bandages wrapped around my neck down to my collar until it disappears into my shirt, faded scars littered on my pale skin, dark crescent moons under my eyes are more prominent against my ghostly complexion. A sigh escape through my teeth when I part my bangs to inspect my eye; scratches around the rim, oozing with what little blood is left on my face, causing the skin to set aflame at the slightest touch, along with a purple-green bruise painted around it. I allow my bangs to fall over the ugly wound and start unbuttoning my shirt, shrugging off the article of clothing, loosening the careful wrappings before letting it drop to my feet. The swelling on my back had decreased considerably, with the occasional throb of healing. I crane my neck to inspect the wounds, some of the shallow ones had already healed and faded like they had never existed, however the others are cut deep, almost down to the bone, that needed to be stitched or seared shut, leaving deep engravings over where it was made. My fingertips trace the curve of a healed scar; a white line stretching from my upper back down to my torso. I continue unwrapping the bandages and other articles of clothing on my body, kicking them into a small pile before entering a tub that was already filled of hot water. I slowly ease myself in, gripping onto the edges as support until I stop at the base of my neck.

"It's only a dream, don't let it get to your head Nicholas. Just… relax." I thought to myself assuringly. These things shouldn't get to me that easily. I surrender under the weight of my eyelids, letting my head to be be submerged underwater. With the rhythmic beat of my heart filling my thoughts.

(Third person pov)

"Ciel~ Play with me!~"

"I've already told you, I'm busy!" Ciel snapped back at Soma, however harsh his tone didn't bother the Indian prince one bit. Soma pouts, puffing his cheeks up in irritation.

"Come on Ciel.~ I'm bored~ Entertain me!" He flung himself onto Ciel's smaller frame, his weight almost sent him off balance.

"I had already told y- Get off me!" His words came out without filter, each rolling out of his mouth was laced with apparent anger and annoyance.

"If you're that bored, go to that butler of yours."

"Agni is with your servants, helping out around this house. So that leaves you with me."

"Quit pestering me this instant! Or I will call Nicholas-"

"I saw some of your servants carrying the 'Nicholas' fellow off else where. I haven't seen that servant ever since." Soma explained, his tone hinted with an air of arrogance. Ciel's single eye widens at his words.

"What?! How did you know?!" He wraps an arm casually around the young earl's neck, trapping him in a headlock.

"So~ With only the two of us here, let's play a game! How about tag? It's been a while since I've played that game. Since you're here, let's play that." He said with a carefree smile stretched across his exotic features, playfully messing his navy locks.

"Tag?! I don't need to play such childish games. I'm too old for- Stop it!" He smack his hands from mussing his hair even more.

"Weren't you listening to me?! I'm busy!" He tears away from his hold and quickly brushes his hair back into a much neater fashion.

"Come on Ciel, have some fun every once in a while."

"I don't need to engage such childish activities to have fun." He straightens his attire and spins on his heels, ready to leave. Before he could take another step, a sudden shove of his back sent him face first against the carpet.

"A-ha! Tag! You're it!" The indian prince cheered himself at his accomplishment while the fallen earl slowly rise from the ground, growling back at him. However his face switch from furious to surprise when he saw a Soma holding a familiar black eyepatch in his hand, he quickly brushes his bangs to one side to cover his eye.

"You have to catch me now Ciel, if you want this back." He tosses it up in the air once and then catches it with one hand before sprinting down the hallway. Ciel quickly pulls himself up and breaks off into a run, chasing after the energetic prince.

"Damn you!"

"That's what you get for not having a break!" The teenage prince sprints ahead, his laughter echoing through the hallways along with heavy pants. After taking many twist and turns, Ciel stops to catch his breath with his hands on his knees, taking in gulps of air. However, when he look up, he finds the hallway deserted. He click his teeth in annoyance while running a hand though his messy locks.

"Now where did he went off to." With a final huff, he stomps down the hallway, hoping that god didn't hate him so much that he has to put up a hyperactive teenager in his manor. Even if he is the son of the king of Bengal.

"Why did I even let them stay in the first place?" He scratches the back of his head as he grumbles under his breath. As if his prayers were answered, a scream pierce through the air, bringing the earl to the servant quarters. He was brought to the sight of the prince, whose cowering under the brunette's icy gaze. Ciel's shoulders slump and lean against the wall, observing the scene. Soma lay on the ground, his back pressed against the wall. His burgundy locks came undone from his ponytail, the curls messily sticking in awkward directions. Nicholas stared down at him, wearing her old trousers and a crisp white shirt that looked scuffed up and wrinkled in some places, the first three buttons were undone and the collar of the shirt stood upright, making it seem like a collar. Darkened splotches on the white fabric start to form from her shoulders, accentuating her body frame. Despite her slim form, she held her ground with an air of dominance, holding him under her glare. Soma manage to withhold his gaze with eyes as wide as saucers, hands gripping the fabric of his shawl to cease them from trembling. Nicholas straightens, both arms hanging against her sides while holding her glare. She wipes her mouth with the back of the sleeve of her shirt before swivelling back into her domain. The door slammed at his face, allowing him to finally stop the shaking. Ciel took the cue to make his way towards the Prince.

"I hope that you know better than to ensue your childish antics." He crouches down to retrieve his eyepatch which was strewn on the floor, retying it over the pentagram. Soma hesitantly clap his hand over his mouth, eyes downcast.

"H- He is a woman!?"

* * *

**Authors note**:

Hello. (Okay that sounds lame)

Before you ignore this authors note. PLEASE READ. Also, I rarely add Authors note or extras; etcetera in the chapters. (I made a rule to myself to only use it for important updates.)

Anyway. Get down to business! As those readers who are actively following my story; first thing I have to say is I am **very** sorry for the unannounced Hiatus. I have school and other things going on but I'm still continuing this story. I've been going through some technical difficulties with with exchanging documents. Also is a Beta Reader who he/she agree to help me proof read my work (Grey if you're reading this, I've proof read this a few times but if you see any errors please message me to correct the mistakes)

Second. I'm going to cut the story short to the "Up in flames" episode after the Curry arc for a number of reasons. I don't want the story to drag on too long since I want to follow **Both** the Anime and Manga plot line, I can't squeeze it all in one place. The character development and story line will be on a snail pace if I were to continue this way. And I don't want to bore or irritate anyone for my slow writing pace. **BUT**, I will write the Arcs separately as individual stories in my gallery on a later date.

Thirdly, I'm going to be on Hiatus until August after this chapter is posted because I am going to be busy with school, residential trips, summer camp and others.

And finally, a shoutout to SnowSongX347 for suggesting ideas for the chapter; His butler, However she please. Thank you so much for the suggestions and never ending compliments in the comments section I could have never continued without **ALL **of you readers enjoying my work.

Before I leave, I want to say Thank you to all wonderful readers. And I mean it when I say be prepared for the upcoming chapter; The butlers, Supremely Talented. Because shit is about to go DOWN.


End file.
